Les Uzumakis
by Noah-Hitomishikou
Summary: Un Uzumaki, c'est ingérable, c'est bien connu... Mais deux! Et puis pourquoi deux? Et comment? pour cela, il faut lire... Ps: J'ai laissé mes premiers chapitres tels quel, je suis fiere de mes fautes, ça montre ma progression!
1. Chapter 1

Les Uzumakis

Quelques Explications…..

C'est ma première fics alors, soyez indulgents, l'histoire se déroule après le combat Naruto/ Sasuke (bien sur, ce dernier rejoint quand même Orochimaru), je me base sur le manga TV, au moment ou Naruto est à l'hôpital et que lui Jiraiya propose de l'entraîner.

2 ans se sont écoulés depuis…

Chapitre 1:

Bureau de l'Hokage 20h :

Tsunade était assise à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, des piles de dossiers éparpillées un peut partout dans la pièce.

Shizune était rentrée chez elle depuis quelques minutes mais l'Hokage n'aurait pas encore cette chance, devant l'ampleur de la tache, elle déprimait….

Il est vrai que dernièrement, elle s'était un peu relâchée et son travail s'en était fait sentir, il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'état de la pièce pour le comprendre. Elle prit nonchalamment le premier dossier de la pile et commença à le feuilleter d'un air absent. 

Hmm, … Pas très passionnant ce rapport… Mais, si je n'avance pas, Shizune va encore piquer une crise de nerf……Pfff… Je suis peu être son Hokage mais quand il s'agit de ça, elle serait bien capable de me faire passer un sale quart d'heure, surprenant comme une jeune femme si douce peut tout à coup se transformer en Harpie…

Notre très chère Hokage sombra doucement dans le sommeil… Quand un oiseau s'engouffra par la fenêtre, à sa patte, un morceau de parchemin accroché. Il se posa délicatement sur le bureau, notre blonde profondément endormie, preuve en est le filet de bave dégoulinant de sa lèvre.  
L'oiseau tapa du bec sur le bureau…. Aucune réaction de la part de la 5éme…

Il s'approchât de la main de la belle endormie et lui donna quelques furtifs coups de bec…

Celle-ci grogna et retira sa main, ouvrit un œil et vit l'oiseau posé devant elle.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller mon joli, sinon, je mangerais du pigeon rôti à mon petit déjeuné… »

Elle prit le morceau de parchemin et commença à le lire, plus elle avançait dans la lecture, plus son expression se transformait, à la fin, elle n'était plus du tout endormie, mais alors plus du tout… Elle se précipita hors de sont bureau en hurlant :

« Envoyez moi TOUT DE SUITE SHIZUNE ET SAKURA à L'HÔPITAL, DITES LEUR DE ME REJOINDRE IMMÉDIATEMENT AU BLOC DES SOINS INTENSIFS ? QU'ELLES PREPARENT DESUITE UNE ÉQUIPE MEDICALE !!! » 

Jardin de l'hôpital de Konoha, 20 minutes plus tard :

Une énorme grenouille apparut en plein milieu du jardin, sur le dos de Gamabunta se trouvaient deux silhouettes bien connues, l'une d'elle mesurait dans les 1.90m, une masse hérissée de cheveux blanc sur le crâne, l'autre, un peu moins grande, portait dans ses bras une forme inanimée. 

« Sensei, dépêchons nous ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, Tsunade est déjà au courant, elle nous attend (il doit vraiment être inquiet pour m'appeler sensei et non Hermite Pervers). » 

Tous deux sautèrent au pied de la grenouille, et se précipitèrent dans l'hôpital.

Le blond n'arrêtait pas de se ressasser la même rengaine : « Non, faut que j'y arrive, pas maintenant, pas après tout ça, il faut qu'elle s'en sorte, je ne peux pas la laisser s'éteindre… » 

Tsunade se précipita à leur rencontre, suivit de Sakura et Shizune, elle leur montra un brancard.

L'Hokage à bout de souffle leur dit "Posez la ici, vite !"

Naruto déposa délicatement la forme encapuchonnée blottie dans ses bras. Dés qu'elle LA vit, Sakura se figea sur place, au centre du brancard, une jeune fille était allongée, d'à peu prés son âge, une masse de cheveux blonds ramassées en deux couettes, trois petites marques sur les joues (ressemblant à des moustaches), un teint halé et elle en était sure, si celle-ci ouvrait les yeux, ceux-ci serait bleus. Elle avait en face d'elle le portrait craché de Naruto…

Tsunade et Shizune étaient déjà à la porte du bloc. Sakura se retourna vers Naruto dont le visage était ravagé par l'angoisse.

Sakura se tourna vers son ami « Naruto-kun, cette fille c'est…. »

« OUI, C'est MA SŒUR !!! ALORS DÉPÊCHE TOI D'ALLER LA SAUVER !!! »

« Sakura, bouge toi, on n'a pas le temps de rêver ! »(Tsunade tenait la porte de la salle d'opération grande ouverte).

« OUI, Hokage-sama ! »

Toutes trois entrèrent au pas de course dans la salle de soins.

Salle d'attente des soins intensifs :

Naruto était dans la salle d'attente des soins intensifs accompagné de Jiraiya, tout deux avaient gardé le silence depuis que la petite lumière rouge s'était allumée en haut de la salle de soins.  
Jamais encore le Sannin n'avait vu son disciple dans un tel état. Assit sur un des fauteuils, les coudes sur ses genoux, les mains jointes en dessous de sa tête. Son regard était perdu dans le vague mais tout son corps n'était que tension.  
Jiraiya alla chercher quelques boissons au distributeur et revint s'asseoir prés du jeune blond, il lui en tendit une.

« Tiens »

Naruto releva la tête, surprit, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié la présence de son sensei.

« Merci sensei. »

Jiraiya s'éclaircit la voie et commença à parler, son ton était posé et doux

« Ecoute, je sais qu'il est délicat de trouver les bons mots, surtout dans ce genre de situation, mais c'est une Uzumaki, elle s'en sortira, je le sais par expérience, t'es increvable et si ta sœur tient de toi, et elle tient de toi alors elle s'en tirera bien vite… »

Les yeux de Naruto s'emplirent de larmes et Jiraiya posa ma main sur l'épaule de Naruto, dans un murmure on put entendre: 

« Merci Sensei… »

Huit Heures plus tard, même endroit :  


La porte de la salle de soin s'ouvrit doucement et une Tsunade épuisée en ressortait, Naruto se leva d'un bond, un regard anxieux destiné à l' Hokage. 

« Elle est hors de danger, mais elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos et sa convalescence durera plusieurs mois…. Vous avez fait vite et heureusement, les sceaux qu'on lui a imposé était très puissant et leurs combinaisons pouvaient être mortelle. »

Naruto s'adressa à elle d'une petite voie «Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

« Elle, n'ai pas consciente, comme je te l'ai dit elle a bes…. »

« S'il vous plait, Hokage-sama… »

Le ton de Naruto était implorant

« Très bien… Suis moi. »

L'Hokage amena le jeune Uzumaki auprès de sa sœur, celui-ci s'assit à ses coté, il lui prit la main et plongea un regard chargé d'amour sur la jeune fille, puis rassuré et épuisé, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain :

Naruto s'éveilla dans un lit.

Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas de s'être couché, de plus, il sentait encore la présence de la main de sa sœur dans la sienne mais pas que de celle-ci, il sentait aussi une douce chaleur dans son autre main ainsi que sur son torse, lorsqu'il regarda dans cette direction, il vit Sakura, endormie sur une chaise la tête posée sur sa poitrine et une main dans la sienne. Doucement, il libera sa main et remit en place les quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient la vue du visage de la fleur de cerisier. Celle-ci s'éveilla et posa sur son ami un regard ensommeillé.

« Naruto.. »

" Non, sa sœur, bien sur que c'est moi !"

" Baka !"

"C'est gentil"

" De quoi ?"

"C'est gentil de m'avoir procuré un lit…"

"De toute façon, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, tu refusais de lâcher la main de ta sœur, même dans ton plus profond sommeil."

"Et après ça, tu t'es endormi sur moi, tu sais, c'est pas beau de profiter d'un jeune homme endormit !"

" Baka ! Je vous veillais tout les deux, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! "

Naruto adressa un de ces sourires dont il a le secret à la jeune fille.

Celle ci répondit " Bon,….. C'est vrai, je me suis légèrement assoupie…"

" Légèrement ? Alors c'est quoi le petit filet de bave sur mon torse ? "

Sakura regarda le torse du jeune homme et effectivement, une petite auréole était apparue au centre de son tee-shirt. La jeune fille se mit à rougir. Un silence gêné s'installa. Naruto avait détourné son attention de son amie pour regarder le visage endormit de sa sœur.

Sakura prit la parole "Elle est jolie…"

"Oui "

" Et… Elle s'appelle comment ?"

" Noa"

Le jeune Uzumaki se retourna vers son amie, la plénitude dans les yeux. Sakura fut surprise, jamais encore elle n'avait vu ce genre de regard dans les yeux de son ami. Apparemment, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées au cour de ces deux ans.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage :

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto, Jiraiya et Sakura se trouvaient devant la cinquième . Il avait été assez dur de faire sortir le jeune homme de la chambre de sa sœur mais comme elle dormait et n'était pas encore sur le point de se réveiller, Sakura lui expliqua que sa présence serait plus importante lorsque celle-ci serait sortie de son sommeil, autant y aller maintenant pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de cette corvée. A contre cœur et sachant que son amie avait raison, il la suivit.  
Un silence pesant régnait maintenant dans le bureau, Tsunade prit la parole :

»Tout d'abord, je vais expliquer certains faits dont j'ai eu connaissance il y a de cella quelques mois pour exposer la situation à Sakura et à Shizune, je crois qu'elles méritent elles aussi d'avoir une explication de plus, vu qu'elles m'ont assistée hier soir, nous ne pouvons pas leur cacher la vérité. Cependant, vous devrez garder le silence sur ce qui va être dit ici … » 

Après une brève pause, elle reprit la parole.

"Il y a environ deux mois…."

Flash Back

Tsunade se trouvait dans son bureau, un homme se tenait face à elle, il n'était pas en très bon état, son visage était couvert de cicatrices dont certaines n'étaient pas totalement cicatrisées, un des ses yeux était masqué par un bandeau rudimentaire, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans mais sont air affable et la fatigue lui donnaient beaucoup plus, il plongea son regard gris métallique dans les yeux de l'Hokage, attendant sa réponse.

Tsunade avait du mal à garder son calme, elle tenta quand même de prendre un ton neutre "Si j'ai bien comprit ce que vous dites, vous venez du Pays des vagues et vous avez en votre possession un message qui remonte à deux ans, pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi celui-ci me parvient si tardivement ?"

Celui ci ne semblait pas prendre en compte les paroles de l'Hokage

" Je crois qu'il serais préférable que vous en preniez connaissance avant de continuer cette discutions… "

L'Hokage lui lança un regard glacé, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le ton de cet individu, elle prit quand même le paquet posé sur son bureau et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait deux lettres ainsi qu'une vielle photo, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur celle-ci, son cœur se figea, Yondaime se trouvait là, souriant au bras d'une jeune femme d'une incroyable beauté, dans la vingtaine, de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés tombant en cascade au creux de ses reins, une peau légèrement halée, une silhouette tout simplement parfaite et se magnifiques yeux ambrés, à son bras était accroché un bandeau portant le signe des Ninjas du pays de la rivière.  
Remise de ce choc, elle concentra son attention sur les deux autres lettres, l'une d'entre elle était adressée à l'Hokage de Konoha, la seconde à…….. Uzumaki Naruto !!  
Perplexe, elle ouvrit le plie lui étant adressé.

« Godaime-Sama,

Il y a de cela 16 ans, une idylle est née entre ma fille unique Hinano et un jeune homme de votre village au court d'un voyage que nous effectuions pour rejoindre notre village, au cœur du pays de la rivière.  
Lorsque nous sommes revenus chez nous, il s'est avéré que ma fille attendait un heureux événement, nous décidâmes donc de rebrousser chemin pour retrouver le père de l'enfant. Mais malheureusement, cella ne s'est pas déroulé comme nous l'espérions…  
La grossesse de ma fille lui était très difficile et nous ne pouvions pas avancer aussi rapidement que nous le voulions, elle souffrait beaucoup et seul la perspective de rejoindre son unique amour pour lui apprendre cette heureuse nouvelle la maintenait. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au abords de Konoha, ma fille se plia de douleur, nous nous installâmes dans une auberge et de là je fis envoyé au père de l'enfant un message lui expliquant la situation et lui demandant de nous rejoindre immédiatement. Malheureusement, quand celui-ci arriva, c'était trop tard, ma fille s'était éteinte mais elle avait mit au monde pas 1 mais 2 magnifiques enfants, un garçon et une fille.  
Le garçon était en pleine santé mais la petite elle n'avait pas cette chance, nous allâmes chercher le médecin du village pour que celui-ci l'ausculte, il était hors de question de faire voyager l'enfant pendant les quelques jours à venir. Le père transi de larmes, repartit donc à Konoha avec son fils, promettant de m'envoyer au plus vite une équipe médicale et de me rejoindre le lendemain. L'équipe médicale accompagnée d'un Anbu arriva quelques heures plus tard, mais le père lui, ne revint jamais, il est mort durant cette nuit, devenant ainsi le héro qui sauva votre village. Vous comprenez maintenant que je vous parle de Yondaime et de son fils Naruto. Après ces tragédies, j'ai rencontré en secret Le troisième

Hokage, nous avons donc prit la difficile décision de garder l'existence de la jumelle de Naruto cachée et de taire le nom de leur père. Il me fallut me séparer de mon petit fils pour garantir la sécurité des deux enfants, les élever ensemble aurait été un trop grand risque car quelque chose d'unique était arrivé pendant la nuit de la mort du quatrième, lorsque celui-ci enferma Kyuubi dans le corps de Naruto…  
Un sceau semblable à celui de son frère apparut sur le corps de ma petite fille. Jamais avant cela Sandaime n'avait entendu parlé d'un tel phénomène, et la mort dans l'âme, nous avons décider de séparer ces deux être, pour leur propre sécurité.  
J'ai donc amené ma petite fille dans mon village pour l'élever dans le secret, jusqu'au jours ou elle pourrait enfin apparaître au grand jour sans danger.  
Nous avons passé quelques merveilleuses années toutes les deux mais lorsqu'elle atteint l'age de 7 ans, un événement dramatique est survenue dans le pays de la rivière. Une organisation portant le nom d'Akatsuki sillonnait le pays installant la terreur, vous devez déjà savoir de quoi je parle.  
Je ne sais pas par quels moyens ils ont obtenue l'information mais ceux-ci recherchaient ma petite fille. Nous avons donc été obliger de plonger dans la clandestinité pour survire, traquées, nous nous sommes réfugiés au pays des vagues, vivant tel des Ermites. Ce stratagème marcha quelques années mais malheureusement, ma petite fille a été enlevée hier par l'Akatsuki.  
Je vous demande votre aide, sauvez ma petite Noa de cette organisation.

Hinany Manoya »

Tsunade garda le silence un long moment, bien sur elle savait depuis longtemps déjà que Naruto était le fils du quatrième, mais le fait qu'il ait une sœur et que celle-ci soit entre les mains de cette infâmes organisation la laissait sans voie…  
Elle reprit doucement :

" Si je comprends bien, cette jeune fille est maintenue prisonnière depuis maintenant deux ans ……. (Avec colère) Pourquoi, POURQUOI JE N'EN SUIS INFORMEE QUE MAINTENANT ???"

L'homme ne se démonta pour autant " Depuis que j'ai quitté le pays des vagues, j'ai été poursuivit par des membre de l'Akatsuki, ils ont tout d'abord assassiné la femme qui a écrit cette lettre puis ils m'ont traqué sans relâche, j'ai souvent manqué de périr de leurs mains. Voila pourquoi j'ai mit autant de temps…" 

"Savez vous où cette jeune fille est maintenue captive ?"

"Dans un des repère de l'Akatsuki, prés de la frontière du pays des vagues."

«Savez vous où celui-ci se trouve ? »

" Oui…"

Fin du Flash Back  


Après les paroles de Tsunade, le silence tomba dans le bureau, Naruto était assit, la tête baissée, le regard dans le vide, Jiraiya qu'en à lui était adossé contre le montant de la fenêtre, le regard fixant au loin un point à travers celle-ci. Sakura et Shizune, elles, arboraient un visage triste, sachant que le pire du récit était encore à venir…

Naruto prit la parole doucement :

"Quelques temps après cela, Jiraiya et moi-même avons reçut la lettre m'étant destinée de la main d'une équipe d'Anbus qui avaient pour ordre de nous aider à récupérer ma sœur. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au repère de l'Akatsuki, celui-ci était très peu gardé, ce qui est assez surprenant pour une telle organisation. Après avoir éliminé les quelques gardes qui se trouvaient là, nous nous sommes dispersés pour explorer les lieux. J'avais l'impression de connaître le chemin alors que je n'y avais encore jamais mit les pieds. Mon intuition me mena dans un cachot dans lequel se tenait une jeune fille blonde, lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, j'ai eu un sacré choc ! C'était moi ! Enfin presque…. Elle aussi avait l'air très étonné, tout deux nous avons approché la main du visage de l'autre et lorsque nos peaux furent mises en contact, un étrange phénomène c'est produit :  
J'avais l'impression d'avoir décollé du sol, des images de sa vie me passaient par flashs dans la tête, il en était de même pour elle, mon Chakra commençait à se concentrer, je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler, mon Chakra augmentait de manière effrayante et il se mêlait à celui de ma sœur jusqu'à ne faire qu'une masse de Chakra immense, j'ai ressentit tout à coup une intense douleur au niveau de mon ventre et j'ai perdu connaissance…"

Naruto se tue, laissant la parole à son Sensei.

"Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le cachot, Naruto était inconscient, sur le sol, un homme se tenait au fond de la pièce, sur ces épaules se tenait la sœur de Naruto, elle aussi était inconsciente. Lorsqu'il nous vit, la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Avec un sourire malsain il nous dit : Dommage que vous arriviez si tôt, mais j'en ai au moins une, c'est déjà ça ! Et dans un nuage de fumée ; il disparut. Au même instant, une cinquantaine de ninjas renégats firent leurs apparitions, nous comprimes bien vite que c'était une embuscade. Nous n'étions que 6 mais Naruto était inconscient et un des ambu essayait de le lui faire reprendre conscience, nous avons donc entamé le combat à quatre contre la multitude d'assaillants. Au moment où les forces ennemies nous encerclaient, je sentis un immense Chakra apparaître derrière moi, Naruto venez de se réveiller et la fureur de celui-ci était alimentée par Kyuubi. (À ces mots, Sakura sursauta, mais ne souffla mots). En moins de mots qu'il faut pour le dire, tous nos ennemis furent terrassés. Grâce à l'intuition de Naruto, nous avons très vite trouvé l'endroit où se trouvait sa sœur. Dans une immense salle en pierre, Noa se trouvait allongée sur un hôtel fait de quarts, l'homme qui l'avait enlevée était en train d'effectuer un jutsu complexe avec imposition de sceaux. Il fut très surpris de nous voir débarquer dans la salle, Naruto ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de réagir, il effectua un « Tajyu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu » et en un éclair, il attaqua avec l'aide d'une dizaine de clones, ainsi que 5 Rasengans. Ce pauvre bougre est mort avant de comprendre ce qui se passait…  
Puis, vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire, suite à cela, nous avons transporté d'urgence la jeune fille ici."

Le silence se fit une fois de plus dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Tsunade reprit la parole calmement "Très bien, je comprends mieux, à la lumière de ceci il va falloir que je procède à divers examens sur la petite Noa Uzumaki… et sur toi aussi Naruto. !!"

" Pourquoi ?"

"Pour l'instant, je n'en ai qu'une petite idée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Noa n'en souffrira pas. Avant que vous preniez congés, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire Naruto."

" Quoi ?"

"Pendant ton absence, le bâtiment où tu logeais a malheureusement été victime d'in incendie."

Naruto hurla, la mâchoire pendante et hurlant "ET JE FAIS COMMENT MOI MAINTENANT ????"

"Ca va, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, on a réussit à sauver tes affaires avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour l'instant, tu logeras dans la demeure des Uchiha, personne n'y habite alors ça ne posera pas de problème et lorsque ta sœur sortira, elle t'y rejoindra !"

" Mais c'est chez Sasuke, qu'est ce qu'il va en dire lui ?"

"Pour le moment, ça ne lui pose pas de problème vu l'endroit où il se trouve, mais si il revient, on avisera à ce moment là."

" Quand !"

"Quoi ?"

"Pas si, quand il reviendra, on avisera ! Parce que je vais le ramener ! De grès ou de force ! C'est une promesse et je ne reviendrais pas dessus, c'est mon nindo ! "

Tsunade esquissa un petit sourire "D'accord, alors quand !" (Il n'a pas changé, toujours un optimisme à toute épreuve !).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2 :

Après l'entrevue, Naruto se précipita à l'hôpital, il passa le reste de sa journée au chevet de sa sœur. En début de soirée, Sakura entra dans la chambre.

" Naruto, tu devrais rentrer te reposer, tu es mort de fatigue…"

"Non, je vais rester encore, un peu, on ne sait jamais, si elle se réveille…"

"Sur ce point là, je peux te rassurer, elle en a encore pour deux jours au moins, ce qu'elle a vécut l'a….. Affaiblie, alors tu ne risques rien à la laisser pour la nuit, il faut que tu te reposes toi aussi, pour elle…"  
Ce dernier argument le convint.

"Tu as sûrement raison…"

" Viens, je t'accompagne."

Naruto et Sakura marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la demeure Uchiha. Pendant le trajet, la jeune fille eut tout le loisir d'observer son ancien coéquipier. Il avait grandit, à 14 ans, presque 15, il la dépassait d'une tête, son visage s'était affiné et son corps avait mûri. Les traces de l'enfance s'étaient presque effacées. De plus, il avait enfin abandonné son affreuse combinaison orange qu'elle détestait tant, aujourd'hui, il était habillé plus sobrement : une veste zippé noire avec une touche d'orange sur le bas, un pantalon noir large en bas et retenu au dessus de ses chaussures (genre Sangoku dans dragon Ball).  
Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle détaillait son ami, le rose lui monta aux joues, elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Naruto alors pourquoi elle commencerait maintenant ?  
Naruto s'aperçut de la gêne de son amie.

" Sakura-chan, Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ?"

Le visage de Sakura devint encore plus écarlate "Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais juste l'esprit ailleurs !"  
"  
Ah, Ah……."

" Quoi, Ah, Ah ?"

" Tu pensais encore à Sasuke."

" Oui, oui, c'est ça !"

Ils rentrent dans chez les Uchiha !  
Tout avait été préparé pour l'arrivée de Naruto, ses affaires étaient entassées dans une des nombreuses chambres, le ménage avait été fait et le frigot remplit. Sakura se dirigea vers la cuisine:

"Je vais faire un peu de thé, ça te dit ?"

"Bonne idée !"

"Puisque c'est d'accord, va donc prendre une douche ! Je t'apporte tout ça !"

Naruto la regarda surprit.

" Ben quoi ?"

" C'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de m'occuper de ce genre de choses ces derniers jours, je ne dois pas sentir très bon…."

" Non, c'est….enfin, …. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"

"Bah, t'inquiète !"

Naruto monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche, une fois le thé prêt, Sakura monta le rejoindre. Naruto s'était changé, un tee-shirt orange et un panta-court, il avait la tête dans un des Nombreux cartons qui jonchait le sol de la chambre. A l'entrée de son a mie il se releva.

" C'est déjà prêt ? Tu as fait vite !"

Tout deux s'assirent autour de la table base et se servirent une tasse de thé.

Naruto prit la parole "Tu as une question à me poser, c'est ça !"

" Comment le sais tu ?"

" On se connaît depuis longtemps, ça doit être à cause de ça ! "

Silence…

" Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, ….. Quand... Tu as touché…."

" Quand j'ai touché ma sœur, c'est ça ?"

"Oui……"

" Comme je l'ai dit dans le bureau de Tsunade, j'ai vu la vie de ma sœur, …, ou plutôt, je l'ai ressentit comme si j'avais vécut une seconde vie."

Silence

" Ce qu'elle a vécut pendant ces deux ans est tout bonnement…. Insupportable  
Ils ont tout fait pour la briser, pour lui enlever tout espoir,… ils ont testé tous les moyens inimaginables pour la faire plier à leur volonté…  
Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps… Elle, Ils…."

Naruto ne pouvait continuer, des larmes de rage embuaient ses yeux, il se reprit, lentement, renflouant sa colère. Sakura ne pipa mot, laissant son ami reprendre ses esprits. Puis il reprit d'une voix plus calme.

" Mais j'ai aussi vu le visage de ma mère, par les récits que ma grand-mère faisait à Noa. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu ma famille. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire cela possible.  
Tu sais Sakura-chan, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne suis plus seul, j'ai une soeur et c'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'aurais jamais rêvé !"

" Je suis vraiment contente pour toi." (Dit elle avec un sourire)

Sakura descendit le plateau du thé dans la cuisine, à son retour, son ami s'était endormi, sa tête reposant sur la table basse… Avec un regard attendrit, elle le coucha dans son lit, celui-ci, profondément endormit, ne remarqua même pas que la jeune fille le bordait. Elle lui retira le bandeau de ninja qui lui barrait le front, au moment ou elle se retournait pour le poser sur la table, un bras lui encercla la taille et elle bascula sur le sol. Elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, le bras de Naruto en travers de son ventre et la tête de celui-ci reposant sur le bras de la jeune fille. Le souffle chaud de celui-ci venait caresser sa nuque. Elle s'apprêtait à le gratifier d'un de ses légendaires coups de poing quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était toujours endormit. Dans un murmure, elle entendit le jeune ninja souffler :

" Saku….ra-chan,………, je ramè….nerais Sas…uke, "

Sakura resta figée sur place, quoi qu'il arrive, il pensait toujours à honorer sa promesse ! Doucement, elle quitta la demeure Uchiha pour rentrer chez elle.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Naruto passa ses journées à l'hôpital. Au bout de deux jours, sa sœur se réveilla. Tout de suite entre eux, une complicité sans égale naquit. L'expérience qu'ils avaient vécut dans le cachot leur avait apprit presque tout de l'autre. Tout comme son frère, Noa avait un tempérament très enjoué, parlait tout le temps, ne tenait pas en place, bref une excitée de plus au grand damne de Tsunade qui avait un mal fous à maintenir la jeune fille alitée.  
La semaine qui suivit, Tsunade, Shizune et Sakura firent passer plusieurs examens aux jumeaux. Tsunade s'inquiétait au sujet du sceau qui se trouvait sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Après diverses expériences, elle avait enfin trouvé la solution, ce qui n'était pas forcement la chose la plus rassurante…. Elle se rendit donc dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour la mettre au courant. Naruto était déjà au coté de sa sœur, ainsi que Sakura. Tous trois étaient en plein milieu d'une discussion animée et joyeuse. L'Hokage prit la parole :

" Je viens vous parler de ce que j'ai découvert aux vues des résultats des différents examens que je vous ai fait subir. "

Sakura s'apprêtait à sortir.

"Sakura, tu peux rester, tu es déjà dans la confidence, tu as donc le droit d'entendre ce qui va être dit. Mais que ce soit bien clair pour tous, ceci doit rester confidentiel pour le moment, n'en informez pas vos amis."

Silence

"Lorsque Yondaime a enfermé Kyubi dans le corps de Naruto, par une étrange alchimie, le même sceau est apparut sur le corps de sa sœur, ne demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, cela ne s'était encore jamais produit. Peut être est ce parce que vous partagez le même ADN, mais qu'importe, le principal n'est pas là. Le corps de Noa est devenu une sorte de réceptacle pour l'âme d'un démon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son frère, ce sceau était pour ainsi dire vide, mais même si là encore, je ne puis l'affirmer, ce dont je suis sure par contre c'est que lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés et surtout lorsque vos enveloppes corporelles se sont touchées, le démon qui aurait du demeurer en Noa a prit sa place. Je peux aussi affirmer que sa nature est différente de celle que porte Naruto. "

Noa était sous le choc ! Un démon ! A l'intérieur de son corps ! Elle savait que son frère en portait un et ce qu'il ressentait et elle n'était pas franchement ravie de savoir qu'elle avait pour locataire quelque chose qui ressemblait de prés ou de loin à ce « Kyubi » ! Bien sur elle avait toujours su que ces étranges signes qui apparaissait sur son ventre lorsqu'elle concentrait son chakra n'étaient pas naturel. Et lorsqu'elle commençait à perdre pied à cause de la colère, elle ressentait comme une espèce de tiraillement au creux de son ventre. Ses « aptitudes » dans l'utilisation de certains jutsus qu'elle avait apprit étant enfant laissaient parfois perplexe sa grand-mère. Mais de là à penser qu'elle devait devenir l'ôte d'un démon ! Il y avait quand même une sacrée marge ! Etrangement, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressentait, de la surprise, certes, mais pas de la peur. Peut être était ce dut au fait qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'avez vécut son frère.

Naruto prit la parole "Comment ça un démon de nature différente, Tsunade-Sama ?"

" Pour l'instant, nous sommes encore dans le domaine des hypothèses vu qu'il ne s'est pas encore manifesté. Mais quelques petits indices me laissent penser que le démon qui a été appelé est différent. Nous n'en seront plus qu'au moment ou Noa entrera en contact avec lui."

"Mais Tsunade-Sama, de quelle nature peut il être ?"

"Naruto, il existe une infinité de catégorie de démons, et nous n'en connaissons, nous humains, qu'une faible partie. Ce démon peut très bien appartenir à une des catégories que nous ne connaissons pas et même pour les catégories que nous connaissons, elles sont beaucoup trop nombreuses pour que je puisse vous dire avec certitude à laquelle il appartient.  
Noa, dans une semaine, tu pourras sortir de l'hôpital, cependant, il faudra que tu respectes certaines consignes."

" Lesquelles ?"

" Tout d'abord, il va falloir que tu découvres par toi-même celui qui partage ton corps. Toi seul peu le faire, il faut que tu entre en contact avec lui. Pour cela, Naruto peut t'aider, il sait déjà comment faire."

Son frère lui répondit "Tu peux compter sur moi !"

" Deuxièmement, tu ne dois pas sortir du village, ceux qui te détenaient prisonnière doivent être à ta recherche, tant que tu es à l'intérieur du village, tu es hors de danger."

Noa acquiesça, ça ne la réjouissait pas mais elle comprenait l'utilité de la mesure.

" Troisièmement, j'ai une question : Que veux tu faire ?"

"Comment ?"

" Veux tu devenir ninja, ou as-tu une autre idée en tête ?"

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Noa prit la parole.

" Je veux devenir ninja, si je n'avais pas été traquée et capturée, ça serait peut être différent, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix : Il faut que je sache me défendre. En plus c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire. Petite, j'ai toujours voulut suivre des cours à l'académie de mon village, mais notre errance forcée a empêché cela de se produire. Mais ma grand-mère m'a quand même initiée à certains jutsus."

" Je me doutais de ta réponse. Lorsque tu seras entièrement rétablie, je demanderais à certains jounins d'évaluer ton niveau."

" Encore une chose, Noa, tu as été retenue captive pendant deux ans par l'Akatsuki, tu détiens peut être des renseignements qui pourraient s'avérer utiles."

Le visage de Noa, au nom de L'Akatsuki, se ferma.

" Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je te demande cela, mais plus on en saura sur notre ennemie, plus nous serons en mesure de le combattre. Nous en parlerons que si tu te sens prête. Bien entendu.

Noa : C'est d'accord, je comprends."

"Bien, ces points étant réglés, je vous laisse. J'ai encore une montagne de paperasse à examiner."

La semaine suivante, Noa put enfin sortir de l'hôpital.  
Premier objectif : Les boutiques de Konoha, la blouse d'hôpital n'étant pas des plus saillante, Sakura avait prêté à la jeune fille une de ces tenues, mais celle-ci ne se sentait pas franchement à l'aise habillée ainsi, elle se sentait moulée de partout.  
Après quelques boutiques, elle trouva enfin LA tenue faite pour elle. Chose surprenante ! C'était la même tenue que portait son frère : Une veste Noire bordée d'orange zippée en son milieux sur un tee-shirt à manches noir coupé d'une bande orange dans le sens de la longueur et un pantalon noir style « samouraï ».   
Après cette séance shopping, les jeunes filles rejoignirent Naruto …. A son restaurant de ramens préféré !  
Uzumaki oblige, Noa avait tout comme son frère une passion débordante pour ce met si « délicat ».   
La journée passât bien vite, Naruto fit visiter à sa sœur Konoha. Ils firent un tour à l'académie pour présenter Noa à Iruka qui fut bien surprit d'apprendre que son ancien élève avait retrouvé un membre de sa famille. Le sensaï eut droit à la version « officielle » de l'histoire : Grâce aux archives de Konoha, Naruto avait découvert qu'il avait une sœur jumelle qui avait été adoptée par un couple venant du Pays de la rivière. Lorsqu'il avait enfin retrouvé sa trace, les parents adoptifs de celle-ci étaient décédés depuis quelques temps déjà, victimes d'une épidémie qui avait touché son village. Elle avait donc décidé de suivre son fère.  
Le reste de la journée fut consacré à l'aménagement de la chambre de Noa.  
Le soir venu, tous partirent se coucher tôt, éreintés par la journée qu'ils avaient passés. Naruto ne pensait pas qu'une journée sans mission et sans entraînement pouvait être aussi épuisante.

Mais, au beau milieu de la nuit, un crie déchirant retentit…

Naruto se réveilla d'un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge était serrée, une grosse boule s'y était logée. Quel était donc se bruit qui l'avait réveillé ?  
Un deuxième crie retentit, encore plus effrayant que le premier, on sentait dans celui-ci toute la peine et la peur qu'une personne était capable d'exprimer. Naruto se précipita dans la chambre de sa sœur, l'angoisse au ventre.  
Lorsqu'il arrivât à la porte de celle-ci, il entendit des bruits de luttes et sa sœur murmurer : « Non,…. Arrêtez ! STOP ! »  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, le kunaï à la main. Se préparant au pire.  
La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, les faibles rayons de lune éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière fantomatique.  
Le lit de Noa était la scène d'une vraie bataille, les draps étaient agités de mouvements déchaînés. Il se ruât vers celui-ci et les arracha d'un coup sec. Sa sœur était… Seule !  
En plein cauchemar, elle se débattait et repoussait un ennemi imaginaire.  
Naruto posa sa main sur le bras de Noa et lui murmura doucement :

" Noa, réveille toi, c'est un cauchemar, REVEILLE TOI !"

Noa se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux remplies de terreur et de larmes, étouffant un crie dans le creux de sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle vit son frère, elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.

" Ca va, ça va, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, tu es en sécurité ici."

" Je…. J'ét….étais….Jétais là bas, ….. Je… Je …. J'étais encore là…. Bas !"

" Shut… Shut…. C'est finit, tu es avec moi, c'est finit."

Naruto serrât sa sœur fort dans ses bras, il ne pouvait effacer ce qu'elle avait vécut, il était totalement impuissant devant sa détresse. Il avait entre aperçut ce que cette bande de sauvage lui avait fait subir, il savait qu'aucuns mots ne pourraient balayer ce qui s'était passé. Ce qu'on peut faire subir à un être humain dépasse l'entendement. Il ne pouvait que lui montrer que maintenant, elle n'était plus seule. Une rage immense montait en lui, ses yeux s'embuèrent.

"Je te jure que quand je trouverais ces salopards, je leurs ferais payer tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je t'en fais la promesse !"

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un moment, le temps qu'elle se calme petit à petit. Puis elle leva un regard mouillé vers son frère et lui demanda :

" Naruto, est ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?"

"Sans problème petite sœur. Viens. Je te protègerais des mauvais rêves."

Tout deux partirent se coucher sans incident cette fois ci jusqu'au petit matin.

Le lendemain Noa et Sakura étaient assit sur le ponton du lac des Uchiha, le printemps faisait son apparition et c'était un vrai bonheur que de se retrouver dans la nature, à sentir l'odeur des fleurs bourgeonnantes.

" Cette maison est vraiment magnifique, je ne pensais pas que mon frère en possédait une pareille !"

" Ce n'est pas la maison de Naruto, c'est celle de…. Sasuke…"

A l'évocation de ce prénom, le visage de Sakura s'assombrit. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la blonde. Elle demanda prudemment.

"Et, pourquoi n'est il pas ici ?"

" Il a ….. Déserté le village il y a 2 ans, pour assouvir sa vengeance… Pour venger sa famille qui a été assassinée par son frère.  
L'Hokage vous laisse disposer de la demeure des Uchiha jusqu'à son retour…."

Au nom de Uchiha, Noa se redressa brusquement.

" UCHIHA ? Comme Itachi Uchiha !"

Sakura se retourna vers la jeune fille, surprise.

" Oui, c'est justement son frère, celui qui a éliminé tout son clan !"

Noa se leva d'un bond et déclara :

" Il faut que je parle tout de suite à l'Hokage !"

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage : Tsunade, Naruto, Noa et Sakura.

"Si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis, Itachi Uchiha n'est pas responsable du meurtre de son clan ? Ce serait à cause d'un puissant Ninjutsu réalisé par le chef de l'Akatsuki ?"

" Oui, c'est cela. Mais apparemment, celui-ci s'affaiblie de plus en plus. A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est dût à une rencontre qu'il aurait faite il a environ deux ans. Depuis il ne peut plus effectuer de mission trop loin d'où se trouve le « boss ». Sinon, les effets du Ninjutsu ont tendance à s'estomper. Je l'ai apprit parce qu'une fois ils ont été obligés de l'enfermer dans une des cellules qui se trouvaient proche de la mienne jusqu'à ce que le boss revienne. Il était incontrôlable et ses «compagnons » ont eu beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser.  
Si votre ami cherche à se venger de celui qui a éliminé sa famille, il se trompe de personne, je devais vous le dire."

Narutoprit la parole "Tsumade-batcha ! Ce serait affreux, si Sasuke affrontait son frère sans être au courant ! Il faut qu'on l'en informe !"

"Naruto, je le sais bien, mais tant qu'il est aux mains d'Orichimaru, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. Mais je suis de cet avis, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. Si Sasuke s'est tourné vers lui, c'est pour acquérir la puissance qui lui permettrait de détruire son frère, laissant Orochimaru utiliser son corps comme futur réceptacle à son âme. Cet accord n'a plus lieu d'être aux vues de ces révélations. De plus, la perte du clan Uchiha jusque là ne mettait en cause qu'Itachi, maintenant elle place l'Akatsuki comme seul responsable de cet infâme crime, Itachi Uchiha est un ninja de Konoha et nous nous devons de lui venir en aide. Konoha ne tourne pas le dos à ses ninjas."

Sakura depuis le début de la conversation gardait le silence. Ce qu'elle entendait l'accablait mais lui redonnait aussi espoir. Sasuke les avait quitté, l'avait quitté à cause de sa haine pour son frère, son désir de vengeance. Mais cette haine pouvait prendre fin, si il était au courant, il reviendrait vivre à Konoha et il pourrait enfin passer à autre chose. Vivre tout simplement.Sakura prit la parole d'une voix douce mais déterminée :

"Tsunade-Sama, nous devons contacter Sasuke, NOUS LE DEVONS !"

Tous se turent aux paroles de Sakura, bien entendu, elle avait raison !

" Il nous faut du temps, pour trouver le lieu où est retenue Sasuke et pour préparer un plan pour l'arracher aux griffes de cet odieux serpent. Mais le temps est justement un facteur qui joue en notre défaveur. Je vais convoquer de ce pas toutes les équipes pour les mettre au courant des derniers évènements cette mission est devenue d'une priorité absolue. "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Elle convoqua les jounins et les anbus présent à Konoha et une heure plus tard tous étaient au courant, toutes les missions en cours furent annulées pour se consacrer exclusivement à la découverte et à la capture de Sasuke. Tsunade donna l'ordre à toutes les équipes en mission de revenir sous deux jours pour leur expliquer les faits.

Deux jours plus tard tous les ninjas de Konoha participaient activement à la tâche.  
Ce fut aussi l'occasion pour Naruto de présenter sa sœur à ses amis qui n'étaient pas rentrés à Konoha depuis son retour : Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten et Neji.  
Tous furent surpris de la nouvelle à part peut être Shino et Neji qui, ont peu le dire ne sont pas d'un naturel très expansifs…  
Ils eurent bien sur droit à la version « officielle » de l'histoire, le fait que Noa était la source des dernières « révélation » fut aussi passé sous silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Au milieu de nulle part :

Loin de l'agitation de Konoha, dans une foret sombre, la où la nature reprend ses droits, là où la faune et la flore sont hostiles à l'homme, un escalier de pierre s'enfonce dans les ténèbre. Descendons cet escalier, il est étroit, obscur, sinueux il s'enfonce inexorablement dans les profondeurs de la terre, la fraîcheur des lieux se fait de plus en plus pesante. En bas de cet escalier qu'on pouvait croire sans fin, une épaisse porte de pierre se dessine, celle-ci est finement ouvragée, des gravures représentant des serpents entremêlés. Poussons cette porte, mais soyons discrets, la pesanteur des lieux n'invite pas à l'expansion, l'atmosphère put le mal. Un couloir lugubre aux maintes portes, les bruits d'une conversation nous viennes aux oreilles, ce bruit nous mène derrière l'une d'entre elles. Approchons nous.

" Il vient de rentrer."

" ….."

" Son attitude commence à poser problème, il est de plus en plus indépendant et insolent. Il se fait un malin plaisir de contester sans parler de sa tendance de plus en plus soutenue à nous fausser compagnie sans nous en informer."

" N'est il pas toujours revenu, Kabuto-kun ? "

" Bien entendu, Orochimaru-Sama, mais son comportement est de plus en pl…"

Orochimaru : Il ne partira pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi seul peux lui donner ce qu'il recherche, la puissance pour assouvir sa stupide vengeance, rien d'autre ne compte à ses yeux.  
Laissons lui l'impression qu'il son propre maître, son obsession le fait manger dans ma main

" Bien, Orochimaru-Sama"

Konoha, au même moment :

A Konoha, les recherches avançaient, grâce à la force combinée de toutes les équipes et à des moyens plus ou moins orthodoxes. Notamment la capture du soit disant messager de la grand-mère de Noa, qui était en réalité un sbire de l'Akatsuki. Il avait pour mission d'attirer Naruto jusqu'au repaire où était détenue sa sœur, pour que celle-ci devienne la porteuse d'un démon. L'interrogatoire mené par les Anbus permit de découvrir que l'Akatsuki lui aussi menait ses recherches sur Orochimaru. Ils avaient localisé la région dans laquelle celui-ci se terrait mais n'avait pas encore découvert son repère.   
Deux semaines après le début des recherches, l'Hokage convoqua ses équipes dans son bureau.

Tsunade : Les dernières informations que nous avons récoltés nous permettent d'affirmer qu'Orochimaru se terre dans le pays du Riz, non loin de la frontière de Konoha, dans un lieu nommé la foret d'ombres.  
Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce lieu, c'est une foret très étendue qui n'abrite aucun village, son environnement ne s'y prête guère, la faune et la flore sont hostile à l'homme et bon nombre de légendes rendent ce lieu inhospitalier. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est l'endroit rêvé pour Orochimaru. 3 équipes auront pour mission de se rendre là bas afin de localiser le repère, le but n'étant pas l'affrontement mais la récolte d'informations, cependant, l'affrontement est tout de même probable, c'est pour cella que les équipes seront constitués de ninjas aux diverses spécificités, j'ai essayé de tenir compte des qualités de chacun ainsi que de vos capacités à travailler en groupes pour les constituer, vous serez peut être surpris par mes choix. Je vais remettre l'ordre de mission et la composition des équipes à chaques leaders.  
Equipe 1 : Kakashi (Kakashi se présenta devant son Hokage et prit le rouleau), Equipe 2 : Asuma et Kurenaï (Ils firent de même) et Equipe 3 Jiraiya (Il se présenta et obtint le document).  
Les 4 leaders consultèrent leurs parchemins et un sourire amusé apparut sur certains visages…

Kakashi s'avança le premier: "Shikamaru, Ino, Choji et Neji, suivez moi."

Asuma et Kurenaï suivirent : "Shino, Tenten, Hinata et Lee, vous serez avec nous."

Jiraiya fut le dernier à se lever: "Pfff… Kiba, Naruto, Sakura et… Anko."

Tous étaient perplexes face à la composition des équipes mais aucun n'eut l'audace de la manifester, la colère de Tsunade était légendaire, tout comme sa force surhumaine…  
Il était convenue que les trois équipes se rejoindraient le lendemain matin, au levé du soleil.

Nos Shinobis se rendirent chez Ichikaru, tous la mine déconfite. Noa les y attendait déjà.

" Alors ?"

Le visage de Naruto était sombre.

"On part en mission demain, on doit localiser le repaire d'Orochimaru…." 

" Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais avec impatiente ? Je comprend pas, vous en faîtes une tête…"

"C'est pas ça, on vient de nous donner la constitution des équipes…"

" ?"

"Je suis avec Ero sennin, Sakura et ….. Kiba. Mais le pire … Anko."

Kiba intervint:

"Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me retrouver avec le Baka de service, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

Naruto : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Baka espèc…."

Noa ne leur laissa pas le temps de continuer.

" C'est qui Anko ?"

Naruto a l'évocation de ce prénom, se renfrogna : "Une folle furieuse qui nous a fait passer l'examen Chuunin il y à 3 ans… Je te jure, elle fiche la frousse cette bonne femme, venimeuse !"

"N'oublie pas tes vaccins, on sait jamais, tu pourrais te faire mordre !"

Naruto se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec… Anko !  
Le jeune homme devint tout blanc et commença à suer à grosse gouttes !

" Anko ! T'es là, ça …."

Anko ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui envoya un uppercut en pleine poire. Puis elle reprit son chemin.

Sakura s'adressa à Naruto:

" C'est malin, tu la fichus de mauvaise humeur, déjà qu'en temps normal elle est pas facile !"

" C'est la faute de Tsunade la vielle, elle pensait à quoi en faisant ça ?"

Shikamaru était exaspéré, il fallait vraiment tout leur expliquer!

"En y réfléchissant, c'est plutôt logique… Dans chaque équipes, il y a un ninja qui a la capacité de suivre une piste : Kiba grâce à son flair et Akamaru, Kakashi grâce aux Crocs Traqueurs et Shino grâce à ses insectes. Ensuite il y a des ninjas dont la force de frappe est importante : Naruto, Choji, Tenten, Lee et Asuma. Ceux avec des dont héréditaires : Kakashi, Neji et Hinata. Dans mon équipe, je suis avec Ino et Choji car nos techniques sont complémentaires, Kakashi quand à lui a le Sharingan, une grande force de frappe et il peut, comme je l'ai dit auparavant suivre aisément une piste. Neji a le Byakugan mais c'est aussi un atout majeur lors d'un combat.  
Asuma et Kurenaï ont l'habitude de travailler ensemble, ils sont complémentaires, elle grâce à ses Genjutsus et lui sa force, Shino est un pisteur hors pair et un très bon combattant, il est l'un des seuls à pouvoir résister aux Genjutsus grâce à ses insectes. Hinata a le Byakugan, Tenten est une spécialiste des armes, Lee excelle dans le Taïjutsu.  
Vient ensuite ton équipe : Jiraiya est un des sannins légendaires, Kiba assure la fonction de pisteur mais n'est pas négligeable lors d'une attaque, Sakura a une formation de Ninja médicale et excelle dans l'annulation des illusions, toi tu assure la force de frappe et Anko, outre ses capacités, c'est une des rares personnes qui connaisse Orochimaru tel qu'il est, elle sera très utile pour déjouer les pièges qu'il pourrait avoir semer."

Naruto ne trouva rien à ajouter même si il n'était pas satisfait, mais à quoi bon essayer d'avoir le dernier mot avec une personne dont le QI est supérieur à 200….

Cette après midi, les chefs d'équipes ainsi que Shikamaru et Anko se retrouvèrent pour mettre au point les derniers préparatifs ainsi qu'une stratégie.

Tout les autres rentrèrent chez eux afin de se préparer pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, aux premiers rayons du soleil, nos trois équipes se retrouvèrent aux portes de la ville, la mine encore ensommeillée.

Kakashi prit la parole:

"Nous devons nous séparer dés maintenant, si un groupe de Ninja trop important se dirige vers la frontière, nous risquons d'attirer l'attention. Chaque équipe aura un itinéraire différent afin d'atteindre la forêt par trois fronts opposés et d'égales distance. L'équipa 1 entrera dans la foret du coté Nord Ouest, l'équipe 2 par le coté Nord Est et l'équipe 3 par le Sud. La discrétion est de mise. Orochimaru ne doit pas être informé de notre arrivée. Il en va de la réussite de notre mission. La première équipe trouvant le repère doit informer les deux autres et attendre leur arrivée."

Après ces quelques mots, chaque équipe se constitua et chacune prit son itinéraire. L'équipe 3 avait à première vue le chemin le plus court, mais celui-ci traversait plusieurs cols de montagne ce qui donnait au trois équipes une durée de trajet quasi équivalente. C'est-à-dire environ une semaine.  
Le voyage de nos chers Ninjas ce passa sans encombres. Vu qu'ils ne traversaient aucune ville ni aucun village, les seuls êtres qu'ils croisèrent furent quelques bandits sans grande envergure qu'ils eurent vite fait de mater.

La semaine passa et enfin, chaque équipe arrivera devant la forêt. Toutes envoyèrent deux oiseaux messagers pour prévenir les autres de leur présence.

L'équipe de Kakashi entra dans la forêt par la partie marécageuse, l'atmosphère était surchargée d'humidité. Les vêtements collaient à la peau de nos Shinobis. La traversée était ardue, outre le climat, l'eau envahissant la forêt leur arrivait mi-cuisse et il était dangereux de sauter d'arbres en arbres car ceux-ci étaient dans un tel état de décomposition que dés qu'ils posaient le pied sur une branche, celle ci au mieux menaçait de s'éffronder quand ce n'était pas l'arbre tout entier qui s'écroulait sous le poids des ninjas. La seule solution était de marcher à la surface de l'eau mais cela épuisait le chakra. L'avancée était donc retardée par ces petits inconvénients.

Pour l'équipe d'Asuma et de Kurenaï, par contre, le problème était tout autre. Eux devaient franchir une véritable muraille d'arbres. Le sol était juché de plantes toxiques : plantes carnivores de taille démesurées, plantes dont le contact entraînait des éruptions cutanées et j'en passe. De plus la forêt était tellement touffue et les branches s'entremêlaient de telle sorte que la progression aérienne en était laborieuse. L'équipe deux prit quand même la seconde option, mieux valait éviter les plantes, surtout sans ninja médecin avec eux.

En ce qui concerne l'équipe 3, pour eux le relief ne les dépaysa pas beaucoup. Pour arriver à la forêt, ils avaient du traverser un paysage montagneux, maintenant, c'était réellement de l'alpinisme. Des montagnes de granit brut leur faisaient face, la végétation n'avait pour autant pas disparut. Celle-ci rampait sur les flans escarpés des falaises si bien qu'il était difficile de planifier le chemin le plus sur. Les arbres étaient tellement volumineux qu'ils bloquaient la vue du reste du paysage. Cela rendit le cheminement difficile car de nombreuses fois, ils durent rebrousser chemin au détour d'un de ces géants de la nature car une voie sans issue s'offrait devant eux. 

Equipe 1 :

Au bout de deux jours de marches. Le moral de l'équipe de Kakashi n'était pas au beau fixe. Il suintait du marais un je ne sais quoi de malsain. Ce lieu n'était vraiment pas fait pour le genre humain, attaqués de toutes part par des insectes pompeurs de sang (heureusement Shikamaru avait prévu cette éventualité et avait emporté un baume préparé à cet effet par Tsunade), accablés par l'air suffocant, et persécutés par toutes sortes de bestioles allant de sorte de ragondins mutants aux alligators gigantesque. Il leur était même difficile de se reposer car le marécage ne proposait pas beaucoup d'endroits où on pouvait établir un campement.  
La progression de l'équipe 1 était donc lente et fastidieuse.

Equipe 2 :

De son côté, L'équipe 2 rencontrait des problèmes tout à fait différents. Ils progressaient difficilement, les insectes de Shino étaient en mauvaise posture à cause de toutes ces plantes carnivores rodant aux alentours. Pour les éviter, ils durent monter le plus haut qu'il leur était permit pour éviter que les précieuses bestioles ne finissent digérées dans l'estomac d'une de ces odieuses productrices de chlorophylle. Bien entendu, les campements de fortunes se trouvaient au sommet des plus grands arbres, pour éviter tout accidents, ils devaient s'encorder avant de s'endormir. Les plantes n'étaient pas le seul danger, des serpents et des singes hurleurs habitaient cette étrange forêt et de nombreuses fois ils durent contourner leur « nids » pour éviter de se faire repérer par ces dangereux et bruyants animaux.

Equipe 3 :

L'équipe 3, quant à elle progressait dans un véritable labyrinthe de roc et de roches. Les culs de sac s'enchaînaient inexorablement. Ils devaient concentrer leurs chakra dans leurs pieds constamment, de temps en temps ils avaient la chance de tomber sur des corniches escarpées. Pour avancer, ils devaient monter toujours plus haut. Le froid devenait de plus en plus mordant, des cascades glaciales traversaient ça et là ce paysage dévasté mais n'apportaient aucune douceur. Au contraire, le grondement quasi incessant de celles ci donnait mal au crâne à tous les membres de l'équipe. Le flair de Kiba et d'Akamaru était malheureusement affecté par la présence de toute cette eau. Au bout de deux jours d'escalades en tous genres, ils ne voyaient toujours un indice leur permettant de juger si oui ou non ils étaient dans la bonne direction. Tous étaient maussades sauf Naruto et Sakura bien sur, la perspective de se rapprocher enfin du but qu'ils s'étaient fixés depuis plus de deux ans les galvanisait.  
En fin d'après midi, ils se trouvaient sur un étroit « sentier » (d'une trentaine de centimètre de large, pas plus) longeant une des nombreuses falaises, en contre plongée, à une quarantaine de mètre plus bas, une rivière déchaînée. Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, quelques arbres gigantesque leurs barraient la vue.

Kiba n'en revenait pas:

" Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils poussent partout ces arbres !"

"Si c'est encore une impasse, je vous préviens, je monte dans un de ces arbres et vous n'aurez qu'à venir me rechercher quand la mission sera finit. J'en ai marre ! "

"Anko, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de râler. C'est agaçant à la fin. Même Naruto est plus supportable !" Même si Jiraiya la trouvait à son goût, la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme pouvait devenir exaspérante!

" Ero senin ! Ne me comparez pas à cette vipère."

" Tu feras moins le malin quand la vipère t'aura enfoncer ses crochets dans la gorge !"

Sakura n'en pouvait plus de ces disputes incessantes:

" Ca va, je vais jeter un œil."

Sur ce, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le premier arbre et se mit à l'escalader. Arrivée au sommet de celui-ci, elle s'écria :

" C'est bon, on peut pass…."

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, au même moment, une sorte de lynx grand modèle munit de deux canines surdimensionnées avec une ribambelle de dents plus affûtées les unes que les autres, bondit sur elle. Elle eu à peine le temps de l'esquiver que la branche sur laquelle elle se tenait céda, la propulsant dans le vide sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.  
Tous restèrent figés devant cette scène, leur vigilance s'était quelque peut altérée depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans les montagnes. Ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré de réelle inquiétude mise à part le relief. Enfin tous, pas vraiment Naruto avait bondit en un éclair dans le vide.

"Je la ramène! Sakuraaaa !"

Pendant sa descente dans le vide, Naruto mit à profil l'enseignement qu'il avait reçut. Il concentra son chakra afin de produire un bouclier de chaleur protecteur autour de lui afin de lutter contre l'eau glacée de la rivière. Cela n'amortit cependant pas le choc lorsqu'il entra en contact avec l'eau. Il fut sonné quelques instant mais se reprit vite. Il remonta et monta à la surface de l'eau. Tenir debout n'était pas facile à cause des remous et du courant. Il vit une touffe de cheveux rose essayer désespérément de rester au dessus me la masse glaciale. Il se précipita vers elle mais le courant était puissant et l'entraînait vers des rapides. La fleur de cerisier sombra soudain. Naruto plongea son chakra le protégeant toujours, avec l'énergie du désespoir il nagea à une vitesse impressionnante vers son amie. Au bout de quelques instants qui lui parurent des heures, il la rattrapa enfin. Il saisit le corps inanimé et de dirigea vers la surface le plus vite possible.  
Arrivé sur la berge. Il se réfugiât dans une cavité de la falaise pour s'abriter des éléments. Il invoqua Gamakichi et lui demanda de prévenir le reste de l'équipe, il s'occupait de Sakura et les rejoindrait plus tard.  
Son amie avait recraché l'eau et respirait mais elle était inanimée. L'hypothermie ! Naruto ne se posa pas de question. Il ouvrit la robe de la kunoichi qui se retrouvât en sous vêtements puis, il retira sa veste, son pantalon trempés et posa les deux sac à dos. Il s'allongea de tout son corps sur la jeune fille et concentra son chakra afin de produire de la chaleur. Le corps de Sakura était glacé. Le jeune homme était dans un état second. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre ! Sakura, sa Sakura ! Il devait la sauver. Il était dans une totale angoisse. Si la situation était inversée, elle, elle saurait quoi faire ! Lui, la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner c'était sa chaleur. Un nuage de vapeur se format autour d'eux, crée par le contact de l'air glacial et la chaleur du chakra.  
Naruto perdit la notion du temps, tout ce qu'il pouvait remarquer c'est que le corps de Sakura s'était réchauffé. Il faisait nuit dehors. Il laissa la jeune fille quelques instants pour allumer un feu au fond de la cavité. C'était en réalité l'entrée d'une grotte naturelle qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la falaise. Il alluma le feu dans un endroit où ils ne risquaient pas de s'enfumer mais assez éloigné de l'entrée pour que la fumée ne les fasse pas repérés.  
Il transporta ensuite le corps de la jeune fille prés de la source de chaleur et déposa leurs affaires trempées prés du feu.  
Sakura avait reprit des couleurs ce qui rassura Naruto mais n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Il se blottit contre la jeune pousse de cerisier, la prenant dans ses bras afin de la protéger de la fraîcheur des lieux (le feu n'avait pas encore assez prit pour les réchauffer réellement).  
Quelques heures passèrent ainsi, tout deux blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme avait finit par sombrer dans un léger sommeil, tenant néanmoins fermement la jeune kunoichi dans ses bras.

Sakura se sentait bien, son corps irradiait de chaleur grâce à une source mystérieuse dont elle ignorait la cause. Elle essaya de lutter contre l'engourdissement, elle ne savait pas ou elle était, n'arrivait pas à remettre son esprit en mode ON. Elle n'était que sensation, une sensation de plénitude.  
Naruto ouvrit les yeux, alerté par un léger bruit. Sakura soupirait. Il enleva une des mèches de cheveux roses qui barrait le visage de la jeune endormie. Il la contempla quelques instants, elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et murmura quelque chose. Naruto ne comprit pas et rapprocha son visage de celui de son amie.

" Tu m'a fais tellement peur, Saku…"

Il ne peut terminer sa phrase, la jeune fille avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord sous le choc, il resta interdit à ce baiser, il l'aimait depuis si longtemps, il en avait rêvé si souvent que cet instant se figea. La jeune Kunoichi approfondit le baiser, collant son corps presque nu contre le sien. Il sentait ce corps tellement convoité se presser contre lui, il sentait la douceur de la poitrine de la jeune fille contre son torse, ses bras perdus dans ses cheveux blond et ses cuisses enserrant étroitement les siennes. L'ardeur du jeune homme s'enflamma et il répondit enfin aux lèvres de la jeune fille. Des sensations jusque là inconnu parcourait le jeune homme, une soif, une passion intense avait prit possession de lui.  
Il resserrât son étreinte et dirigea son visage vers le cou de la jeune Kunoichi pour embrasser cette chair si tentante mais à cet instant le corps de la jeune fille devint mou, il regarda celle-ci.  
Elle s'était endormie.  
Il esquissa un léger sourire et allongea Sakura le plus confortablement possible. Puis il se leva, trop de choses venaient de se passer et il était maintenant totalement réveillé. Il prit une des couvertures (matériel qu'il avait fait sécher prés du feu), celle-ci était maintenant sèche et il recouvrit la belle endormie.  
A ce moment là, Sakura murmurât. Le visage de Naruto se figea et sa mine s'assombrit, il jeta un regard plein de triste à la jeune fille.  
Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas entendre ce qui avait été dit, surtout dans un moment pareil. Mais le mal était fait. Sakura avait murmuré le prénom de son unique amour, Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Juste avant l'aube, Sakura s'éveilla. Elle eu du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rien de ce qu'elle ne vit ne lui était familier. Un feu mourant se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, autour de celui-ci, ses affaires étaient éparpillées. Elle s'assit, toujours la tête dans le coltard, et la couverture qui la couvrait glissa, elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Elle baissât les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était en sous vêtements. Perplexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Sa robe était soigneusement pliée à ses cotés. Elle s'habilla en hâte et sortie du refuge improvisé. Le soleil jetait ses premiers rayons, inondant le ciel d'une lueur violacée parsemée d'éclat grenat. Quelqu'un se tenait à l'entrée de la grotte, le visage tourné vers les montagnes.

"Naruto ?"

"Enfin réveillée."

La jeune fille ne pouvait que deviner le visage de son ami qui était à contre jours.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Tu ne te souviens pas ?"

La jeune kunoichi réfléchit quelques instants, remettent un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

"Je me souviens d'être tombé dans la rivière après m'être fais attaquée par un animal. Je me souviens d'avoir lutté dans l'eau glaciale. Puis plus rien. Aucun souvenir jusqu'à mon réveil."

"…."

" Tu es venu me repêcher, c'est ça."

" Oui, comme tu étais inconsciente, je t'ai amenée ici. Puis j'ai attendu que tu veuilles bien te réveiller."

Sakura arma son poing, une lueur rouge dans les yeux "Alors c'est toi qui m'a enlevé ma robe. Espèce de pervers."

Naruto recula de quelques pas " Attend, on était trempés, fallait bien que je fasse séch…"

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing de Sakura l'envoya voler contre la paroi de la grotte.

Quand Naruto eut enfin reprit ses esprits, tout deux rassemblèrent leurs affaires dans un silence gêné. Puis ils escaladèrent la falaise. Arrivés devant le fameux arbre qui avait valut la chute de Sakura. Quelqu'un les attendait : Gamakichi.

« Jiraiya m'a dit de vous attendre ici. Je dois vous mener à leur campement. »

Nos deux ninjas ne dirent mots et le suivirent.

Le reste de l'équipe s'était arrêtée pour la nuit dans une grotte cachée derrière une cascade, non loin de là.

Jiraiya, Kiba et Anko leurs firent un accueil joyeux. Jiraiya prit la parole:

"Ce n'est pas qu'on commençait à s'inquiéter mais on commençait à trouver le temps long. Peut être que j'aurais du vous suivre pour le bien des recherches de mon prochain roman ? (Il finit sa phrase par un clin d'œil)"

Sakura lui envoya un coup surpuissant sur le sommet de son crâne et une jolie bosse apparue sur la tête de Jiraiya. Elle lui hurla:

"Y'en a marre des pervers ! Vous n'auriez pas pu apprendre autre chose à votre élève ?"

Le visage de Jiraiya exprimait l'incompréhension.

" Mais, de quoi tu…….. (Lumière dans son esprit !)"

Il se tourna vers Naruto et lui demanda avec des airs de conspirateur :

" Alors, tu t'es bien amus…"

Deuxième coup de poing et deuxième bosse de la part de Naruto cette fois.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incidents. Naruto et Sakura ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de la journée.  
A la nuit tombée, ils établirent leur campement dans une autre des nombreuses grottes parsemant la montagne.

Jiraiya : Le relief à l'air de changer, demain, nous sortirons sûrement de ces montagnes, il nous faudra nous montrer vigilant. Nous devons nous attendre à tout. Orochimaru n'a certainement pas laissé aux montagne le soin seul de dissuader les curieux, il faut nous attendre à quelques petites surprises de sa part. Anko, demain, tu te positionnera en tête avec Kiba. Tes connaissances nous seront utiles pour dévier les pièges.  
Sur ce, nous devrions aller nous coucher, une longue journée nous attend demain.  
Sakura, tu peux m'accorder quelques minutes ?

Toute l'équipe partit se coucher, à l'exception de Jiraiya et Sakura.

"Sakura, tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à Naruto."

"Ca vous va bien de dire ça, c'est vous qui lui avez apprit à déshabiller les jeunes filles je présume ?"

" De quoi tu parles ?"

Sakura lui raconta l'épisode de ce matin. Ce qui fit rire Jiraiya.

Sakura se mit en colère "Tout ce que fait ce Baka vous fait rire !"

"Baka, oui, c'est le mot. Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas Naruto dans l'histoire !"

"Vous êtes encore de son côté !"

"Tu ne sais donc pas que Naruto a le plus grand respect pour toi ? Tu veux devenir ninja médecin n'est ce pas ? Alors réfléchit un peu, tu venais de faire un séjour dans un eau glacée. N'a-t-il pas eu le bon réflexe ? Préparer un feu, te mettre au chaud et enlever tes vêtements trempés pour les faire sécher ? N'aurez tu pas fait de même à sa place ?"

" Oui, c'est vrai que maintenant que vous le dites…"

"Il serait peu être temps que tu lui accordes ta confiance non ? Ne t'a-t-il pas toujours aidé ? Pour lui, la promesse qu'il t'a faite est devenue son seul objectif. Ne peux tu pas seulement croire en lui comme il a toujours crut en toi ?"

Sakura resta silencieuse, ces paroles l'avaient prise se plein fouet !  
Jamais Naruto ne lui avait fait défaut, plus que cela, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Oui, Jiraiya avait raison, c'était bien elle la Baka !

Jiraiya se leva silencieusement, laissant la jeune fille à sa réflexion. Si seulement elle voyait Naruto comme lui le voyait ! Mais c'est quelque chose qu'elle devait comprendre par elle-même. Il regagna sa tente.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla à l'aube, après quelques dernières mises au point, le moment de reprendre leur mission était venue. Sakura prit Naruto à part.

"Naruto, je voulais m'excuser, pour hier.  
Je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme ça."

Naruto lui sourit tristement "C'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié.  
N'en parlons plus, on doit y aller."

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les autres.

En début d'après midi, ils avaient enfin quitté les montagnes pour arriver dans une zone certes encore montagneuse mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus arborée.  
Anko, en tête avec Kiba avait pour tâche de repérer les pièges tendus par Orochimaru. La progression dans la forêt était plus facile mais ils devaient faire preuve d'une grande prudence, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait ouvrir l'œil.  
Anko fit signe à l'équipe de s'arrêter.

" Regardez bien l'arbre de droite, celui avec une branche tordue, à partir de là, il y a une barrière de protection activé par des parchemins, ceux-ci produisent un Genjutsu puissant qui nous empêche de voir ce qui se cache réellement derrière. Il nous faut les repérer, mais je suis la seule à pouvoir les désactiver."

Naruto prit la mouche "Tu nous sous estimes encore, remarques, je ne suis pas surpris, c'est bien ton genre."

" Baka ! Ce ne sont pas des parchemins normaux, seul un adepte d'Orochimaru peut les désactiver. Et au cas où tu aurais oublié, j'en étais une par le passé !"

"Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de la titiller à tout bout de champs ! Elle fait partit de notre équipe. Tu as un peu trop tendance à l'oublier !" Intervint Kiba.

"Bon, ça va."

La localisation des parchemins n'était pas facile car ceux-ci étaient masqués par un autre Genjutsu. Heureusement, Anko connaissait l'astuce, une plante à l'aspect bien particulier poussait sur les arbres aux endroits où ils se trouvaient. Une sorte de mousse qui formait vaguement le dessin d'un serpent. De plus, il fallait les désactiver dans un ordre précis.  
Une fois fait, le Genjutsu disparut, ce que l'équipe 3 découvrit les laissa sans voix.  
A une trentaine de mètre des parchemins, le paysage avait sensiblement changé.  
Des arbres gigantesques se dressaient devant eux, à leurs pieds, de monstrueuses plantes bloquaient le passage. Celles-ci ressemblaient à des plantes carnivores géantes, mais pas tout à fait. Elles étaient munies de nombreuses rangées de dents, recouvertes d'un duvet à l'aspect poilu grisâtre et nichaient sur un méandre de tentacules diverses dont, par exemple, certaines avaient l'aspect de pinces de homards et d'autres se terminaient par des têtes de serpents.  
Dans les arbres, des notes explosives recouvraient le tronc et les branches des arbres.

"Et bien, on peut dire qu'il ne lésine pas sur la quantité !" dit Kiba

Anko fit la moue "Ca va être une partie de plaisir de franchir ce charmant paysage."

"T'as qu'à aller lui parler, entre venimeuse, vous devriez vous entendre…"

"Naruto !!!!" Kiba et Sakura étaient exaspérés par l'attitude du blondinet.

" Bon, ça va, ça va…"

Tous se mirent à réfléchir au moyen de passer. Après quelques instants d'intense réflexion, Sakura se leva.  
Elle fit une série de signe puis un nuage de chakra verdâtre s'éleva de au dessus de ses mains, elle dirigea ses mains vers les deux plantes les plus proches. Deux petits nuages verdâtres se dirigèrent vers celles-ci. A leur contact, elles s'affaissèrent, les tentacules s'immobilisèrent et les mâchoires acérées cessèrent leurs mouvements.

Kiba fut le premier à prendre la parole "Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"

"Un jutsu que Tsunade-Sama m'a apprit, on s'en sert pour endormir les patients lors des opérations ! Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il va tenir, je ne l'ai encore jamais testé sur,…... sur ce genre de choses.  
On ferait mieux de ne mas traîner !"

Après avoir franchit cet obstacle, la situation n'était pas plus évidente, Sakura dut utiliser à plusieurs reprises son nouveau jutsu car d'autres monstruosités de la nature parsemaient le chemin.  
Epuisé, il établirent leur campement dans un arbre de taille démesurée (genre baobab) mais non sans installer des pièges pour sécuriser le périmètre, d'inhospitalier habitants de la forêt venaient de faire leur apparition : les serpents !

Plus si loin que ça, dans le repère d'Orochimaru :

Kabuto sortit de son laboratoire, une fiole d'un liquide ambré dans une main, il se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait son maître. Orochimaru était comme à son habitude, assit, plongé dans ses pensées, en train de consulter in des nombreux rapport que ses espions lui avaient fait parvenir. Kabuto prit la parole :

« Sasuke-kun s'est encore éclipsé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet. Il revint toujours, laissons lui ce faux sentiment de liberté. »

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. »

Kabuto retourna dans son laboratoire, il n'était pas tranquille, quelque chose le tracassait. Même si son sensei était confiant, il n'éprouvait pas la même quiétude. Dernièrement, le comportement de Sasuke avait changé. Il était beaucoup moins malléable, plus distant aussi. Fréquemment, il remettait en cause les décisions. Kabuto éprouvait un certain malaise, mais il ne connaissait pas sa source.  
Il rentra dans son lieu de travail et se remit à sa tache, mais le malaise persistait.

Retour vers nos ninjas :

L'équipe 3 continuait son exploration, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient avaient bien changés, la lassitude et le désarroi avaient fait place à l'excitation. De nombreux obstacles se dressaient sur leur chemin mais ils avaient la conviction que cela signifiait qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but. Bien entendu, la progression était lente car ils devaient non seulement désamorcer les différents pièges dressés par les sbires d'Orochimaru mais en plus faire cela dans la discrétion la plus stricte pour ne pas donner l'alerte. Heureusement, le sannin renégat n'avait pas placé de ninjas pour surveiller les lieux. Trop confiant dans les mesures qu'il avait mit en place, en effet, seul ceux lui étant fidèle connaissaient les jutsus annulant son système de protection, il n'avait pas prévu qu'une de ces anciennes élèves viendrait traîner dans les parages. Anko était donc un atout majeur pour nos amis, même si la cohabitation se révélait parfois difficile.

En fin d'après midi, ils franchirent enfin les protections de l'ennemi.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une zone de la forêt où le relief était moins ingrat. Les plantes mutantes avaient disparu, même si l'environnement restait encore montagneux, les clairières étaient aussi plus nombreuses.  
Anko avait crée autour de l'équipe un Genjutsu qui leur permettait de se camoufler dans le paysage, ainsi ils purent progresser dans une relative sécurité. Cependant, cela les obligeait à rester très proches les uns des autres.  
Au soleil couchant, ils n'avaient toujours pas rencontrer âme qui vive (à part bien entendu les serpents et autres charmants habitants des lieux). Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière arborée. En son centre, se dressait une magnifique cascade aux reflets argentés. Le lieu était féerique. Au pied des chutes d'eau, un bassin aux eaux turquoise et autour de celui-ci, des fleurs de taille surdimensionnées poussaient sur une herbe verte bleutée. L'endroit respirait l'harmonie. Nos ninjas contemplèrent le paysage, se remplissant les yeux, lorsqu'une voix les fit sursauter.

« Les visiteurs ne sont pas les bienvenues, quel qu'ils soient. Ce Genjutsu ne vous sert plus à rien. Vous êtes repérés. Montrez moi le visage de ceux qui vont mourir de ma main ! »

Cette voix, ils là connaissait, mais elle avait prit une tonalité plus froide, plus métallique.  
En haut de la cascade, une silhouette se dessinait à contre jour du soleil couchant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Au même moment, l'équipe 1 et l'équipe 2 s'étaient rejointes, à la jonction des marais et de la forêt dense.  
Ils se trouvaient devant le même type de Genjutsu qu'avait rencontré l'équipe 3, celui qui cachait les plantes meurtrières.  
Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas dans leurs rangs une ancienne adepte d'Orochimaru. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas annuler l'illusion de la même manière.  
Ils séchaient devant le problème, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.  
Shikamaru s'était accroupie, la tête baissée, ses doigts formant un carré. Tous les membres de l'équipe reposaient leur espoir sur le Nara mais personne n'osait prononcer un mot, pour ne pas perturber le fin stratège.  
Au bout d'une demi heure, le Jeune homme se releva. Il se retourna vers Kurenaï.

« Kurenaï-sama, peux tu créer une de tes plantes marchantes (je sais, le nom n'est pas fameux mais pas d'autre idée) »

Kurenaï s'exécuta, ne posant aucune question.

« Maintenant, peux tu lui ordonner de dépasser la barrière et de revenir d'ici 5 minutes »

La jounnin exécuta les ordres.  
La plante franchit la barrière invisible et disparut, au bout de 5 minutes, elle revint indemne.  
Shikamaru eu un air satisfait.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais! »

Il se tourna vers Ino et lui demanda :

« Ino, tu peux utiliser ta nouvelle technique, je voudrais que tu prennes le contrôle de cette plante et que tu ailles faire un tour de l'autre côté. »

Ino s'exécuta, elle fit quelques signes puis tomba mollement dans les bras de Shika. Au même moment, la plante se mit en mouvement et traversa le Genjutsu

Un fait rare, Shino prit la parole :

« C'est quoi exactement cette nouvelle technique ? »

« Les jutsus qu'utilise Ino lui donnent la capacité de prendre le contrôle d'un individu, avec beaucoup d'entraînement, elle a pu développer une technique similaire qui agit de la même façon sur les animaux mais aussi sur les plantes. »

Quelques minutes passèrent et la plante réapparut. Presque au même instant, Ino se réveilla. Son visage était sombre. Shikamaru l'aida à se relever et lui demanda :

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as vu ? »

« C'est une embuscade, derrière, il y a des rangées de choses monstrueuses, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit des plantes, c'est aussi animal. C'est un mélange des deux. En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air amical. Si nous avions traversé sans prendre garde, elles nous auraient déchiquetés et digérés en moins de deux ! »

«Ce Genjutsu n'a donc d'effet que sur les Hommes. T'es tu approché d'elles ? »

« Oui. »

Hinata sursauta à ces propos, la perspective de s'approcher de ce genre de mutan lui faisait froid dans le dos :

« Mais…..I….Ino-chan,….c'est….c'est dangereux ! »

« T'inquiète pas, ma nouvelle technique ne répercute pas les dommages sur mon corps, je ne risquais rien ! »

« Ino, alors ? »

« Elles n'ont manifesté aucune agressivité. »

Le plan de Shikamaru était le suivant : Kurenaï devait créer d'autre plantes pour permettre aux shinobis de se cacher à l'intérieur. Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas soumis au Genjutsu. Leur présence étant aussi masquée, Ino prendrait le contrôle d'une d'entre elles, les guidant à travers avec son nouveau jutsu. Kurenaï donnerait alors l'ordre à ses protégées de suivre la plante guidée par Ino.

Retour à L'équipe 3 :

Anko annula l'illusion, la dissimulation ne servait plus à rien maintenant qu'ils étaient repérés. Mieux valait économiser son chakra.  
Pour l'inconnu, ce fut un choc ! Eux ! Comment avaient ils fait pour arriver jusque là ? Ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner dans sa tête. Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise, ce qui n'échappa pas aux shinobis. Cependant, il était devenu maître dans la mesure de lui-même, il se reprit rapidement et dit :

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en finir avec vous, mais on dirait que vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! » Et il sauta aux pieds de la cascade.

Naruto regardait l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, le souffle lui manqua et il eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, pas de beaucoup. Son visage s'était légèrement émacié, ses cheveux avaient poussé aussi, il les retenait maintenant en queue de cheval, ce qui donna au blond une impression de déjà vu. La froideur de son regard avait laissé place à une dureté métallique depuis ces 2 années écoulées et il portait un kimono des adeptes d'Orochimaru. Mais à part ça, c'était toujours son frère qui se trouvait en face de lui….. Sasuke !  
Le ténébreux prit la parole, vu que tous restaient sans voix devant l'apparition du Mukenin :

« Vous n'auriez jamais du venir ici. Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi et je ne laisserais personne se dresser en travers de mon chemin. »

« Sasuke, tu ne dois pas tuer ton frère, nous avons des informations à son sujet, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venues ! »

« Baka, tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir et que je vais retourner bien gentiment à Konoha ? Tu as peut être grandit Naruto mais tu restes quand même le plus grand des imbéciles ! »

Sakura s'écria :

« SASUKE ! C'est la vérité ! Itachi est contrôlé par l'Akatsuki depuis des années ! Ils l'ont forcé à anéantir ton clan grâce à un puissant jutsu ! Ce n'est pas lui le responsable ! »

Le visage de Sasuke vira brusquement, là où on pouvait voir quelques secondes un air suffisant et plein d'assurance avait laissé place à la rage et la haine. La colère bouillonnait en lui, s'infiltrant dans chacun de ses membres, envahissant son esprit.

« MENSONGE ! » Hurla t'il à ses anciens amis.

« C'est la vérité » Répondit calmement Jiraiya.

«Baka ! Pourquoi serions nous là sinon ? » Cria Kiba.

Anko connaissait l'état dans lequel Sasuke.

« Pas la peine de gaspiller sa salive, il est au-delà de tout raisonnement, restez plutôt sur vos gardes. Il ne va pas tarder à exploser ! »

Effectivement, Sasuke activa son Sharingan, son être n'étant que rage.

« VOUS NE ME VOLEREZ PAS MA VENGEANCE !! »

Sur ce, Sasuke fit quelques gestes rapides et une dizaine de serpents sortirent de ses avants bras, se précipitant sur les cinq ninjas.   
L'attaque avait été exécutée à une très grande vitesse, nos shinobis eurent à peine le temps d'esquiver.  
Enfin, tous n'eurent pas cette chance, Sakura ne bougea pas assez vite, revoir Sasuke lui avait englué les pieds dans le sol. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et elle n'aurait jamais cru possible que son seul amour puisse se retourner contre elle et qu'il puisse l'attaquer. Un de serpent l'eut au mollet et elle sentit deux crochets affûtés comme des rasoirs s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de sa peau. 

Naruto se précipita vers Sakura qui s'affaissait mollement contre un arbre.

« SAKURA !!!! »

Naruto prit la jeune fille par les épaules, il se tourna vers son rival et lui cria :

« Enfoiré ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais, tu entends ! »

L'Uchiha eu un sourire mauvais.

« Ce n'est pas pour ce boulet que tu devrais t'inquiéter, mais plutôt pour toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, pour le moment, sa blessure n'est pas mortelle, je me débarrasse juste des gêneurs ! »

Anko vint aux côtés de Naruto :

« Je m'occupe d'elle ? Je connais cette technique, je la prends en charge. »

Le jeune Uzumaki adressa à sa coéquipière un regard plein de gratitude.

« Si je comprend bien, tu ne veux pas entendre raison c'est ça ? Il va falloir encore que je te botte les fesses pour te faire retrouver tes esprits ! »

« Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu est vivant que grâce à mon bon vouloir, la dernière fois, tu n'as pas pu me battre. Tu es un perdant Naruto, et ça, tu ne peux rien y changer ! »

Naruto se releva fièrement.

« Je ne perdrais pas contre toi, je serais le futur Hokage ! »

« Encore ce même refrain ! Regarde la vérité en face, tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Tes rêves vont t'entraîner par le fond ! »

Les deux rivaux se mirent en position de combat.

Jiraiya s'approcha d'Anko. 

« Est-ce qu'on peut la transporter ? »

« Oui, en faisant attention, je lui ai donné un anti-poison, l'effet n'est pas immèdiat. »

« Bien, alors, éloignons nous, Kiba, tu viens avec nous ! Mieux vaut ne pas rester là ! »

« Vous ne prenez pour qui, un lâche ! Je vais moi aussi participer au combat ! N'est ce pas Akamaru ! »

« Ne discute pas ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi ces deux là son capable ! Mieux vaut laisser à Naruto la place de l'affronter. Naruto a mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter pour nous, nous ne devons pas être une gêne ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Kiba était sous le choc des paroles du sannin, eux, une gêne ? Le combat qu'il se préparait serait il si terrible que ça ? Il connaissait l'Uchiha depuis l'enfance, il est vrai qu'il était fort, mais lui aussi avait beaucoup progressé ! Et même si Naruto avait réussit à le battre pendant l'examen Gennin, il n'était pas dit que ce serait encore le cas maintenant. Naruto avait eu beaucoup de chance ce jour là !

Il obéit à contre cœur et déposa Sakura, avec l'aide d'Anko sur le dos d'Akamaru.  
Tous les 5 se mirent à l'abri, perchés sur un arbre de taille conséquente, à bonne distance des hostilités.

Sasuke était excité par la perspective du combat, il allait enfin prendre sa revanche. Pour lui, la victoire était acquise. Il s'était entraîné d'arrache pied depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha. Le fait que Naruto avait faillit le surpasse la dernière fois n'était pas encore digéré. De plus, il crevait de jalousie. Quand il avait enfin rencontré son frère, non seulement il s'était fait battre lamentablement par celui-ci. Mais Itachi n'avait même pas reconnut en lui un adversaire à la hauteur, ne voulant même pas l'achever. Pire, l'Akatsuki voulait Naruto ! Ce Baka avait plus d'importance que lui à leurs yeux.  
Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Il allait démontrer l'erreur qu'ils avaient fait ! Quand il en aurait finit, Itachi et ses compères s'en mordraient les doigts.

En revanche, les sentiments qui animaient Naruto n'étaient pas les même. Il était toujours décidé à ramener son ami dans le droit chemin, il en avait fait la promesse ! Mais était ce encore possible ? Sasuke n'avait il pas trop profondément plongé dans les ténèbres pour revenir ?  
Mais il avait en lui une arme que n'avait pas l'Uchiha, une foi en lui qui n'allait pas au détriment de l'estime des autres. Et surtout, la vérité ! Grâce à sa sœur, il la détenait. La vengeance du brun n'avait plus de raison d'être. Et si il devait briser un à un les os de l'entêté pour lui faire comprendre, il le ferait ! Il était déterminé.  
Il se souvint des parole de Neji : Lui seul pouvait ramener son ami dans la lumière.

« Vu que les gêneurs ont eu l'amabilité de s'écarter, que dirais tu d'en venir aux choses sérieuses ? »

« J'attendais ça avec impatiente ! »

Naruto exécuta un Kage bunshin no jutsu et une cinquantaine de clones apparurent à ses cotés.  
L'Uchiha n'était nullement impressionné par la technique de son ami, pou lui, c'était du réchauffé :

« Tu te sers toujours de tes vielles techniques, moi qui croyait que ça pourrait être intéressant.»

Les Narutos se jetèrent d'un bond sur Sasuke pour exécuter un Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan (la fureur de Naruto) que le ténébreux esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se propulsa dans les airs mais derrière lui apparut le vrai Naruto qui l'attrapa par les épaules et le maintint fermement, tous deux s'écrasèrent sur le sol, Sasuke la tête la première. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec la terre, dans un nuage de fumée, un tronc d'arbre apparut dans les bras du jeune Shinobi. Il n'eu pas le temps de se relever qu'une vingtaine de serpent se précipitaient sur lui. Naruto échappa à l'attaque grâce à un Dochuu no Eigyo (assimilation du sol, permet de se fondre dans le sol). Les mâchoires des serpents mordirent l'air. Il réapparut quelques mètre plus loin.

« Peut être que ça va être plus intéressant que je ne le pensais ! » Ricana ironiquement l'Uchiha.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de jutsus en tout genre, les deux ninjas n'avaient pas significativement fait basculer l'avantage de l'un où de l'autre côté.  
Kiba était perplexe, il était vrai que tout deux avaient énormément gagné en rapidité, mais il n'était pas vraiment impressionné, mieux encore, il estimait que lui aussi aurait put rivaliser.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous sommes autant éloignés, en plus, mon niveau n'est pas mauvais, j'aurais très bien pu participer ! »

Jiraiya lui décrocha un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Le vrai combat n'a pas encore commencé, C'est comme qui dirait un …. Echauffement. Ils observent tous les deux la façon dont l'autre réagit. »

« Quoi !!!! »

Kiba était interloqué, Ce Baka qui fonçait sans réfléchir jaugeait son adversaire pour estimer sa valeur !

« Oui, je sais, ça surprend de la part de Naruto, mais je ne l'ai pas entraîné pour rien pendant ces deux ans ! »

L'Uchiha bouillonnait littéralement de rage, Naruto ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Le blond esquivait les attaques qu'il lui infligeait et lorsque il se décidait enfin à attaquer, les coups portés n'avaient pas pour but de le terrasser. Le détenteur du Sharingan voulait la victoire mais en battant son vieil ami lorsque celui-ci serait à sa pleine puissance. Il fallait qu'il arrive à le pousser à bout, à lui faire perdre son sang froid.  
« Toujours aussi minable, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à mieux de la part d'un boulet dans ton genre. Tu as une maigre consolation cependant, tu tiens un peu plus que cette lamentable Sakura ! Comme toujours, c'est un poids mort ! »

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !!! ELLE A TOUT FAIT POUR TE RETROUVER DEPUIS QUE TU ES PARTI !!! »

« Ah, Ah, Ah (rire sarcastique), toujours aussi cruche à ce que je vois ! Je n'en ai pas voulut quand je suis parti ! Crois tu que quelqu'un d'aussi faible a de l'intérêt pour moi ?  
Pauvre Naruto, tu fais encore plus pitié, amoureux de celle qui ne te regardera jamais ! »

Les paroles eurent sur le jeune Uzumaki un effet immédiat. La rage s'emparât de son être, son sang entra en ébullition dans ses veines, son regard vira au rouge. Une aura de chakra vermillon commençait à l'entourer.

« FERME LA !! »

« Regarde la vérité en face, tu n'es rien pour elle. Juste un gentil toutou qui lui a promit de lui ramener celui qu'elle aime. Et si tu veux savoir, je vous trouve encore plus pathétiques ! »

L'aura rouge prit de la puissance.

Sasuke exultait, il avait réussit.

Kiba regardait la scène médusé. Il voyait L'Uchiha changer d'apparence, de la même manière que les quatre du son.  
Ca sentait de plus en plus mauvais.

De son côté, Sakura commençait à se remettre grâce aux bons soins d'Anko. Elle avait reprit connaissance et était en train de se soigner. Chose pas si facile car le venin perturbait sérieusement son chakra.  
Elle leva les yeux vers le lieux de combats et un crie s'étouffa dans sa gorge.  
Sasuke était en train de se transformer, le sceau qu'il avait à la nuque s'agrandissait, prenait une couleur flamboyante, et s'étendait jusqu'à recouvrir la totalité de son corps. Sa peau changeât de couleur pour prendre une teinte bleu violacée, ses cheveux poussaient, s'éclaircissant, prenant une nuance plus bleuté. Et le plus effrayant était ces deux ailes en forme de main qui grandissaient dans son dos.  
Elle détourna son regard pour chercher Naruto et ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas pour autant.  
Le jeune homme était accroupit, en position d'attaque. Un chakra rougeoyant l'entourait, prenant la forme d'un animal (Elle le savait maintenant, la forme d'un renard). Ses lèvres étaient retroussées tel deux babine. Ses canines avaient poussé, son regard bleu avait fait place à deux yeux de braise. Elle ne voyait plus trace de celui qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance. Celui qui se dressait là n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain, il ressemblait plus à un animal sur le point de sauter sur sa proie. Et pour finir ce charmant tableau. Deux queues écarlates avaient fait leur apparition !

Le monstre aux mains ailées se rua sur son adversaire, un sourire malsain sur son visage. Le renard lui envoya une lame de Chakra que l'Uchiha évitât en sautant sur un rocher en haut de la cascade. L'onde flamboyante éventra la falaise à proximité.  
Celui-ci fit quelques signes et cria Hebi Futten no jutsu (ça existe pas, j'ai du inventé, littéralement ça veut dire serpents de vapeur brulante) à ce moment là, trois énormes serpents constitués de vapeur d'eau bouillante sortirent de la cascade pour attaquer Naruto. Le Dracula remasteurisé envoya simultanément un puissant jet électrique qui se joignit aux serpents vaporeux.  
Le renard repoussa l'attaque avec la seule puissance de son crie et contre attaqua de rechef, envoyant une main de chakra attraper son ennemi. Mais celui-ci était rapide, il évita la menace et effectua un Kiri Gakure no jutsu (dissimulation par la brume) pour bloquer la visibilité de son adversaire.

La mine de Jiraiya était affublée d'un air soucieux. Si ça continuait ainsi, le pire était à redouter. Sans s'en rendre compte il posa la main sur son ventre, un souvenir pas si lointain que ça lui réveillait douloureusement la cicatrice qui lui barrait le ventre. De son autre main, il chercha dans une des ses poches et en ressortit un morceau de parchemin.

Pendant ce temps :

L'équipe 1 et l'équipe 2 quand à elles, avaient bien progressés. Ils s'étaient enfin extirpés de ce parterre peut recommandable de chlorophylliennes rageuses. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans une partie épaisse de la forêt mais apparemment, ils avaient dépassé la zone de protection du serpent. Hinata et Neji activèrent leurs Byakugan et scrutèrent les alentours.  
« Il y a quelque chose, à environ 800 mètres à 45 degrés direction sud est. Une sorte d'entrés dans la falaise. »

Shikamaru regarda le Hyuuga. 

« C'est piège ? »

« D'ici, je ne peux pas dire, il faut se rapprocher. »

« Ne….Neji-kun, il y a un parchemin de protection à l'entrée de l'ouverture… »

Neji était abasourdit, Hinata aurait vu quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé ?  
Le jeune homme se concentra et affina son Byakugan. Derrière la parois rocheuse, une faible lueur filtrait, pas plus grande qu'un grain de riz. Mais elle était bien là !  
Il n'en revenait pas, elle avait vu ce qui lui avait échappé et en plus elle avait été en mesure de l'identifier. Sa fierté en prit un coup !  
Tous regardèrent les deux cousins, une lueur d'incompréhension sur le visage, passant de l'un à l'autre. Le géni aurait été battu sur ce coup la ! Seul Shino n'avait pas l'air surprit. Ino se retourna vers la jeune fille aux yeux pâles.

« T'es bien sur de ça ? »

Shino regarda la jeune kunoichi et prit la parole, d'un ton calme comme à l'accoutumé mais où pesait néanmoins une once de fermeté.

« Si Hinata le dit, vous pouvez la croire sur parole. »

La blondinette s'exclama :

« Ouah ! Hinata, quand es tu devenue aussi balaise ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille commença à tricoter avec ses doigts, rougissant à n'en plus finir, les yeux baissés sur le sol.  
Son coéquipier vient à son secours.

« Hinata s'est beaucoup entraînée, avec Kiba, nous l'avons aidé à développer ses capacités, elle est maintenant capable de repérer un de mes insectes à une distance de plus de 500 mètres. »

Tous regardèrent la jeune Hyuuga, surprit des progrès accomplit.

Le jeune Aburame envoya quelques un des ses petits amis en reconnaissance, quelques minutes plus tard, ceux-ci était de retour.

« Apparemment, le parchemin est une sorte de sceau visant à masquer la présence humaine. »

« Et comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu parles avec tes insectes maintenant ! » Demanda la Yamanaka d'un air moqueur.

« Oui »

« …… »

Shino savait qu'il devait fournir de plus amples explications mais cela l'ennuyait profondément, il parlait rarement et aujourd'hui il avait battu des records ! Cependant il s'exécuta, en parti pour clouer le bec à la pie bavarde.

« La communication entre les insectes se fait par impulsion, en quelque sorte, ils envoient des décharges de faible intensité, de fréquence et de longueur différentes. Avec du temps, on peut décrypter ce « code » . »

Tous prirent la direction désignée, Les Hyuugas s'occupaient de la reconnaissance, Byakugan activé, renforcés par le Sharingan de Kakashi. Shino récoltait des informations grâce à ses insectes, Shikamaru quand à lui élaborait une stratégie. Kurenaï devait rendre le groupe invisible grâce à un de ses Genjutsu, Asuma, Choji et Ino lui prêtèrent un peu de leur chakra pour que la kunoichi ne l'épuise pas et qu'ainsi tous puissent être opérationnels pour la prochaine étape. Quand à Lee et Tenten, ils occupaient le centre de la formation, étant la force de frappe en cas de combat.

Arrivés à quelques mètres de la brèche tous s'immobilisèrent. Les informations récoltées apprirent aux shinobis que des gardes effectuaient une ronde devant l'entrée à une fréquence régulière, l'observation démontra que ceux-ci étaient effectués par deux équipes constituées toutes deux de 2 membres. Par ailleurs, leur attention avait l'air quelque peut relâchée car même si le sceau posé à l'entré masquait la présence de ceux qu'il protégeait, le bruit des conversations arrivaient quand même jusqu'à notre équipe. La monotonie de la tâche avait baissé la vigilance des maîtres des lieux. Première Erreur !   
Le plan était simple, Ino et Kurenaï devait s'approcher suffisamment prés de l'entré pour que la jeune blonde s'empare de l'esprit d'un des gardes. La senseï quand à elle devait assurer la dissimulation de leur présence. Une fois les gardes attirés dehors, Shikamaru et le reste de l'équipe immobiliseraient leurs proies et deux d'entre eux prendraient la place de ceux-ci grâce à un Henge (métamorphose).  
L'opération se déroula en douceur, Kakashi accompagné d'Asuma entrèrent dans le repèrent, en ayant bien sur prit la précaution de revêtir l'identité des deux imprudents.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Cela faisait un petit moment que Kakashi et Asuma avaient usurpé l'identité des deux gardes. Tous regardaient avec anxiété la brèche par laquelle leurs deux amis étaient entrés, les minutes passées accentuaient la tension qu'on pouvait lire sur leurs visages.  
Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut une éternité, deux silhouettes reconnaissables sortirent du repère.

L'épouvantail de Konoha leur expliqua la situation : A l'intérieur se trouvait un des nombreux « laboratoire d'expérimentation » de ce vieux serpent. Laboratoire qui par ailleurs avait l'air d'être en cour d'évacuation. Orochimaru avait apparemment l'intention de quitter les lieux d'ici peut. Et ce qui se passait entre les parois rocheuses n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des plus catholique… Même nos deux Jounins, qui pourtant avaient vu pas mal d'horreurs durant leurs diverses missions avaient un teint pâles. L'horreur humaine, y'a pas à dire, c'est pas parce qu'on en a déjà vu beaucoup qu'on est immunisé !  
Les sbires du troisième légendaire sannin éliminaient consciencieusement les « preuves ».   
La mission de nos ninjas était une mission de reconnaissance, ils ne devaient pas déclancher les hostilités. Mais une si bonne occasion de piper le pion à leur ennemi était trop forte. Celle ci ne se représenterait peut être jamais.  
Shikamaru envoya un messager ailé pour informer l'équipe 3, puis il se concentra sur la tactique à employer.

Retour vers les hostilités :

Le combat n'avait pas désemplit en intensité, loin de là. Les deux assaillants s'affrontaient avec une énergie démesurée.  
L'Uchiha avait exécuté un Chidori Nagashi (chidori qui s'étant à tout le corps) pour dissuader le jeune renard de l'immobiliser avec ses mains de Chakra. Cependant, cette technique, même si elle avait l'avantage de le maintenir dans une relative sécurité (du moins, à ce niveau là !), demandait une utilisation constante de chakra. Hors, même si il avait réussit à maîtriser au mieux le niveau deux du sceau pendant son entraînement, ce jutsu pouvait à la longue rendre le sceau instable. Il en avait déjà fait les frais lors d'une séance un peut trop poussé et avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Résultat, Kabuto l'avait retrouvé inconscient au milieu d'un cratère d'une dizaine de mètre de profondeur et tout avait été dévasté sur une distance d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et sans les soins du nij - med, sa convalescence aurait été beaucoup plus longue (au moins, ce binoclard se révélait utile de temps en temps !).  
Il devait donc épuiser au maximum les réserves de son adversaire pour qu'il puisse rapidement lui donner le coup de grâce. Le défaut de son assaillant était l'emploie démesuré de ses réserves d'énergie. Sasuke allait en tirer avantage…

De son côté, Naruto savait que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était dangereuse. La rage qu'avait fait naître l'Uchiha avait réveillé Kyuubi. Plus le combat se prolongeait, plus le démon enfermé en lui essayait de prendre le contrôle. Il devait se battre sur deux fronts, neutraliser Sasuke et empêcher l'assassin du quatrième de déclancher une nouvelle catastrophe.

Le jeune bond bloqua un impressionnant Housenka no jutsu, ses mains de chakra bloquant et broyant les projectiles enflammés. Le renard se jeta de sur Le « vampire », un Rassengan à bout de bras à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'Uchiha eu à peine le temps de se protéger grâce à un de ses appendices volant. La bête rougeoyante était déjà sur lui, même le Sharingan avait du mal à suivre les mouvements de son adversaire.  
Le choc fut terrible ; le contact Rassengan/ Chidori Nagashi créa une immense boule noire qui engloba les deux ninjas. Celle si enfla, se zébra d'éclats métallique, puis elle explosa dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant. Le souffle de l'explosion se répandit aux alentours, arrachant tout sur son passage.

Jiraiya eu juste le temps d'exécuter un Ninpo : Gamaguchi Shibari pour protéger le reste de l'équipe 3 du souffle dévastateur. 

Au tréfonds des entrailles de la terre :

« Orochimaru-sama, des ninjas de Konoha viennent d'infiltrer le laboratoire. Nos hommes essayent de les neutraliser mais l'effet de surprise profite aux assaillants. Nos hommes sont peu nombreux, la plupart sont déjà dans le nouveau laboratoire. »

« Intéressant, je ne croyais pas que ses imbéciles arriveraient à nous localiser et encore moins à arriver jusque là. »

« Quel sont les ordres? »

« Kabuto-kun, allons accueillir nos invités. Arriver jusqu'ici est un exploit. C'est le moins que puisse faire l'hôte des lieux… »  
Au Laboratoire :

Les Sbires d'Orochimaru étaient en mauvaise posture. Le déménagement du laboratoire avait réduit leurs effectifs et les sujets les plus intéressant de leurs expériences avaient déjà été transférés. Ne restait plus que les cobayes ratés et les preuves à éliminer. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de subir une attaque éclair menée par la fine fleur des ninjas de la feuille.  
Ceux-ci progressaient dangereusement et infligeaient de gros dégâts à leurs équipes.

Pour leur part, les shinobis avançaient rageusement dans les flancs ennemis. Il faut dire que leur équipe était rodée. Menés par deux stratèges (Shika et Kakashi) cinq dignes héritiers des clans de Konoha (Ino, Choji, Neji, Hinata et Shino), un spécialiste du Taijutsu (Lee), un maître d'arme (Tenten) et deux excellent juunins (Asuma et Kurenaï). Les ninjas d'Oto avait du mal à les contenir, pire, ils perdaient dramatiquement du terrain.  
Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que les hostilités avaient commencé et le résultat était plus qu'alarmant pour les habitants des lieux. Il ne restait qu'une poignet de ninja encore debout qui combattait les envahisseurs, les autres étaient soit trop blessés, soit tout simplement morts… Mais le sort qui attendait les survivants n'était pas des plus réjouissant, car même si ils arrivaient à s'en sortir, leur maître leur ferait payer leur manque d'efficacité. En les faisant participer plus activement à ses « recherches » par exemple…

Une voix retentit entre les parois rocailleuses :

« Bienvenue à vous ninjas de Konoha, en tant qu'hôte des lieux, il est de mon devoir de venir accueillir, même si je ne me souviens pas vous avoir envoyé une invitation…Hu.hu.hu… »

La bataille cessa immédiatement, toutes les têtes se levèrent vers la provenance de cette voix. Orochimaru en personne venait de faire son apparition.

« Kabuto-kun, ne manquons nous pas de « sujets » pour nos prochaines expériences ? »

« Certes, Orochimaru-sa…... »

Le méd-nin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une détonation grondante se fit entendre, les parois de la salle se mirent à trembler dangereusement. Tous tombèrent au sol Des éclats de roches venaient s'écraser sur le sol, les ninjas eurent beaucoup de difficultés à éviter ces hasardeux projectiles.

« Une diversion ? Intéressant ! Kabuto, va voir ce qui se passe. »

L'homme à la queue de cheval disparut hors de la salle.

Même si ils essayaient de ne pas le faire transparaître, nos shinobis étaient perplexes. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la provenance de cette explosion. Peut être que l'équipe trois avait reçut leur message, mais rien ne pouvait l'affirmer.  
Mais ce n'était pas le temps des questions, l'un des plus puissants sannin que la terre ait porté se dressait devant eux.

Retour vers les hostilités bis :

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, où était-elles ? Se serait elle évanouie ? Serait elle en train de rêver ? Si s'était le cas, ça ne devait pas faire partit du top cinq de ses plus agréables songes. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'estomac géant, enfin, c'est en tout cas la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de notre méd-nin.

Heureusement que les réflexes du sannin n'avaient pas mollit. Lorsqu'il dissipa sont jutsu, l'arbre dans lequel ils se tenaient quelques secondes auparavant avait disparut, tout comme ses congénères. Le paysage si bucolique avant leur arrivé était méconnaissable. L'explosion avait tout soufflé aux alentours.

Les deux assaillants avaient été violements propulsés loin de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas ressortit indemnes de cette dernière attaque.  
Sasuke s'était protégé grâce à ses ailes, son corps n'avait donc pas trop souffert, quelques blessures superficielles. Par contre, ces deux mains géantes étaient profondément brûlées.

La peau du renard fumait mais le gentil Kyuubi réparait déjà les dégâts, guérissant les plaies de son ôte.

Jiraiya se retourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Sakura, as-tu récupéré ? »

La kunoichi était déstabilisée par les derniers évènements.  
« Sakura ? »

« Oui ? »

« Es tu d'attaque ? »

« Oui, Jiraiya-sama. »

« Alors écoute moi bien, on va devoir intervenir. Il faut le neutraliser. »

Kiba qui était resté silencieux jusque là, en partit par ce qu'il était abasourdi par ce dont il avait été témoin, prit la parole.

« Naruto a l'air d'avoir les choses en mains ! »

« Ce n'est pas l'Uchiha qu'il faut neutraliser, mais Naruto ! »

La fleur de cerisier ne comprenait.

« Pourquoi ? »

« La troisième queue vient de sortir, Sasuke risque de se faire tuer ! »

Le choc passé, Sasuke se releva difficilement, la prochaine attaque serait la dernière. Il allait mettre tout ce qui lui restait de chakra. Il malaxa son chakra, fit quelques signes rapides Goukaky no jutsu, un gigantesque boule de feu sorti de la bouche de l'homme au Sharingan. Celle-ci se mit à léviter au dessus de la tête du ténébreux. Puis il dirigea sa main droite munie d'un Imawashiki Chidori vers celle-ci et la frappa avec force dans la direction de l'Uzumaki. La boule de feu étai zébrée d'éclairs noirs.  
Au même moment « trois queues » concentra son chakra dans ses deux mains, créant deux Rasengan de taille démesurée. Il joignit ses mains et les deux orbes lumineuses se fondirent l'une dans l'autre, créant un Oodama Rasengan colossal. Puis il catapulta son attaque vers la sphère de feu.

Jiraiya se matérialisa aux côtés de son élève, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il suis colla trois morceaux de parchemin sur le front puis invoqua une fois de plus l'estomac du crapaud géant. Le corps inerte du jeune ninja reposant au creux d'un de ses bras.

L'attaque de l'Uchiha était repoussée par celle de son rival et se précipitait à son encontre. Plus assez de chakra pour l'éviter.  
Tout à coup, il fut enveloppé d'une brume verdâtre, puis…. Trou noir.

Sakura tenait fermement le corps inanimé de Sasuke entre ses bras. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle se rua vers le sol où l'attendaient ses compagnons. Dés qu'elle posa le pied par terre. Anko invoqua un serpent géant qui s'enroula autour des quatre ninjas et d'Akamaru pour les protéger.

Retour au laboratoire :

Kabuto se précipita vers son senseï.

« Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke est aux prises avec Naruto-kun, Jiraiya est là lui aussi, ainsi que trois autres ninjas. »

Le visage reptilien du sannin se contracta.

« C'est ennuyeux, je faisais goûté mon hospitalité à nos chers invités. »

Il se retourna vers les ninjas de Konoha qui, vu leur état, n'avaient pas dut passer les moments les plus agréables de leur vie.

« Je dois malheureusement interrompre notre entretient. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que partie remise… »

Sur ce, il laissa aux soins des ses ninjas encore en état de combattre la tâche de clore l'entretient.

Trop lent, lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux de la bataille, il eu juste le temps de voir Gamabunta disparaître, emportant avec lui l'équipe trois et son précieux réceptacle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Hôpital de Konoha : 

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Gamabunta s'était matérialisé dans le jardin de l'hôpital et ce pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux mois.  
Plusieurs ninjas étaient encore hospitalisés, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Ino et Choji qui avaient été blessés sans gravité étaient sur le point de sortir. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Naruto et surtout de Sasuke…

Grâce au démon renard, le jeune Uzumaki avait récupéré rapidement mais l'Hokage lui avait interdit de quitter sa chambre, étant même obligé de le faire attacher à son lit pour éviter que cette tête de mule ne s'échappe pour la énième fois.  
Décision qu'elle venait souvent à regretter, notamment lors des visites obligatoires pendants lesquelles Naruto se faisait un malin plaisir d'insulter copieusement la Godaime. En résultait invariablement quelques floraisons de bosses sur la tête du blondinet. Ce qui faisait rire aux larmes sa sœur qui passait le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre du surexcité, seul une Uzumaki avait l'endurance nécessaire pour cela d'ailleurs.  
Shizune, avait prit des mesures radicales pour éviter les fugues de l'agité de service, des Anbus avaient été détachés pour bloquer les accès de sortie de la chambre.

Du côté de Sasuke, les choses étaient un peu différentes…  
Ses blessures étaient en voie de guérison, mais il était enfermé dans une partie de l'hôpital classé haute sécurité. Personne n'avait l'autorisation de lui rendre visite, les seuls méd-nin autorisés à s'occuper du ténébreux étaient Shizune et Tsunade elle-même. Même Sakura n'avait pas droit de l'approcher.

Le troisième jour, Tsunade accompagnée de ses deux assistantes préférées (Shizune et Sakura pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné) rendirent visite à Naruto. Sa jumelle était bien entendu à ses côtés.  
L'Hokage prit la parole.

« Naruto, demain, tu pourras quitter l'hôpital mais oublie l'entraînement pendant les prochains jours. Et ne pense surtout pas à me désobéir sinon tu retournes illico ici et ce pour une durée indéterminée… » Tsunade appuya sa dernière phrase avec un sourire mauvais, genre, si tu joues à l'imbécile, tu trouvera pire que toi !

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Tu supposes bien ! »

Il se retourna, le regard sévère et demanda à l'Hokage.

« Et vous n'allez toujours pas nous donner des nouvelles de Sasuke,…. Tsunade la vielle ! »

Une bosse plus tard, la légendaire répondit.

« Puisque tu insistes, je vais satisfaire ta curiosité, mais à une condition ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« ARRETE DE M'APPELER LA VIELLE !!!! » Hurla t'elle.

« Très bien Hokage-sama ! Faut pas vous énerver !» répondit il, une goutte derrière la tête.

« Ses blessures sont en bonne voie de guérison, mais pour ce qui est du reste… »

« Quoi ? » Demandèrent les deux anciens de l'équipe 7 en cœur.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très coopératif, il refuse de croire que son frère est innocent… Il vit pour la vengeance depuis tellement longtemps que pour lui il est impensable que celle-ci ne soit plus. Le seul moyen pour qu'il accepte la réalité serait de lui montrer. Mais c'est impossible…»

« Pas si impossible que ça ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers Noa, surpris par ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

« Et comment ? »

« Je ne suis peut être pas encore considérée comme ninja de Konoha, mais j'ai quand même suivit un entraînement durant toutes ces années. Ma grand-mère m'a apprit à utiliser une technique pour laquelle les membres de ma famille avaient des affinités. Je pense que ça, ça peut marcher ! » Finit elle, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, contraint et forcé. En tant que déserteur, il avait droit à un régime particulier, harnaché au lit par des sangles spéciales (des parchemins se trouvaient à l'intérieur, empêchant l'utilisateur de se servir de son propre chakra), les entrés étaient condamnées par des parchemins utilisés généralement dans les prisons, leur fonction étant d'empêcher l'évasion. Et pour finir des Ambus avaient aussi pour ordre de surveiller les lieux.  
L'Uchiha s'était plongé dans le mutisme, chose étrange quand on connaît le caractère jovial de l'individu…. (lol), ponctué de temps en temps par quelques promesses de tortures les plus diverses à ceux qui se risquaient dans les parages. Toujours aussi plaisant ce garçon !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer trois personnes.  
Le ténébreux tourna la tête dans la direction opposée pour montrer son refus de coopérer (seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre vu que le reste de son corps était immobilisé).

« Sasuke Uchiha, nous t'amenons quelqu'un qui pourra peut être te faire enfin entendre raison. » L'Hokage avait essayé de prendre un ton neutre.

« Vos Ambus peuvent remballer leur matériel, la torture n'aura aucun effet sur moi, ni le Genjutsu. »

« Ce n'est pas un ambu, cette jeune personne a rencontré Itachi, c'est par elle que nous avons apprit la vérité. »

Sasuke tourna son visage vers les trois silhouettes, dans la pénombre, il reconnut sans mal Tsunade et Shizune, la troisième ne lui était pas familière.

« Je vais enfin rencontrer celui à cause de qui je suis si gentiment hébergé par vos soins. » Railla t'il d'un air mauvais.

La silhouette inconnue se rapprocha du lit, le ténébreux pouvait maintenant voir que c'était une jeune fille.

« Alors, quel mensonge grotesque viens tu me rapporter ? »

« Je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre, c'est peine perdue parait il, par contre, je peux te montrer. »

« Le Genjutsu ne marchera pas sur moi, je l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Je suppose que le grand Uchiha peut faire la différence entre un jutsu et un souvenir. » Répondit la jeune fille à moitié moqueuse.

« Ca ne sert à rien de parler avec cette tête de pioche, mieux vaut que tu commences. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra, deux doigts de sa main gauche posés sur son front. Une lueur bleutée se format entre ses doigts et son front. Puis, délicatement, elle posa sa main droite sur le front du jeune homme.

Vision : 

Instantanément, la tête e Sasuke se mit à tourner. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la chambre avait disparut, il se retrouvait allongé sur un sol terreux, il se releva difficilement et jeta un œil aux alentours. Il se trouvait dans une pièce exiguë, les murs étaient fait de terre, à sa droite, un futon miteux était posé par terre. Aucune fenêtre, trois murs pleins, le quatrième était composé de barreaux : Une cellule  
. Il essaya de dissiper le Genjutsu mais cela n'eu aucun résultat, il retenta l'expérience à plusieurs reprises mais rien. C'était une situation totalement inédite pour lui.  
Il approfondit donc l'inspection des lieux, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Une vasque d'eau posée à côté des restes d'un repas frugal était posée sur le renforcement d'un des murs. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et contempla son reflet dans l'eau. Même si la visibilité n'était pas aussi bonne que celle d'un miroir, il pouvait se rendre compte que l'image qui lui était renvoyée n'était pas la sienne. Des cheveux blonds, deus yeux bleus et des traits fins, le visage floue d'une jeune fille. Il se releva et contempla le reste de son corps. Ses mains étaient plus fines, ses bras étaient zébrés de bleus et de marques rouges. Il portait une robe ample, s'arrêtant à mis genoux autrefois sûrement blanche mais aujourd'hui d'un marron sale, assortie aux murs de ce lieu. Pas de chaussures, ses pieds étaient nue. La pièce suintait l'humidité, il devait être sous terre, les habits qu'il portait n'empêchaient nullement son corps de frissonner, la fraîcheur des lieux était pesante.  
Des bruits de voix se firent entendre, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa cellule et regarda à travers les barreaux.  
Plusieurs silhouettes franchirent une porte se trouvant à l'extrémité du couloir étroit. Maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir, sa cellule n'était pas la seule, le couloir mesurait une bonne vingtaine de mètres de long, bordé de geôles aussi accueillantes que la sienne. Les cellules dont il pouvait voir l'intérieur n'étaient pas habitées.  
Il retourna son attention vers les nouveaux venus et fut tout de suite frappé par leur accoutrement. D'amples kimonos noires aux motifs rouges : l'Akatsuki !  
Sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les barreaux métalliques.  
Une douleur foudroyante le projeta en arrière. La porte de la cellule était protégée par des parchemins. Il se releva, le corps douloureux et reprit son observations. Essayant de se calmer, ce n'était pas réel !  
Ils étaient quatre, l'un d'eu était apparemment attaché, un bandeau sur les yeux et inconscient, un nouveau prisonnier. Mais étrangement, celui ci était vêtu comme ses geôliers.

« Cette fois ci, ça a faillit être la cata, sa crise s'est déclanchée plus tôt que prévu. Ca devient inquiétant, le jutsu du boss perd de son efficacité, depuis qu'il a revu sa demi portion de frère, son esprit lutte. Enfoiré d'Uchiha, ça a tenu à peine deux mois ! Heureusement qu'on était pas loin »

« Ferme la Kisame, je me demande si c'est pas le haut niveau de ta conversation qui le fait disjoncter ! »

« Deidara, toujours aussi aimable, comment tu fais pour le supporter Akasuna ? »

« Ne me mêle pas à ça la sardine ! »

« Je vois, c'est votre chaleur humaine qui prône dans votre équipe… »

« Kisame, LA FERME !! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, nous sommes tout les deux des artistes, la sensibilité, la… »

Le baluchon humain commença à bouger.

« Ouvrez vite la porte, c'est imbécile d'Itachi est en train de se réveiller ! »

Les deux compères ouvrirent la porte d'une cellule se trouvant sur le même flanc de couloir que la sienne. Mais avant que le prisonnier ne soit jeté sans ménagement dans celle-ci, il eu le temps de contempler son visage. Malgré le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux, il reconnut ce visage, LE visage, celui de son frère, Itachi Uchiha !  
Le décor se remit à tourbillonner. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva allongé dans son lit d'hôpital. 

Retour dans la Chambre :

Sasuke se redressa d'un coup, les yeux exorbités, un cri s'étouffant dans le fond de sa gorge.  
Noa tomba à la renverse, Shizune se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa.

« Noa ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un faible sourire à la brunette.

« Ca va, c'est juste que lorsque j'utilise cette technique, mon esprit mais aussi mon corps revivent le souvenir. Et pour tout avouer, y'a mieux à revivre ! »

« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? » Demanda l'Hokage, une once de colère mais surtout d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Parce que vous ne m'auriez certainement pas autorisé à le faire sinon ! »

L'Hokage regarda la jeune Uzumaki avec surprise.

« C'est familial, cette propension à défier votre Hokage ma parole! » Mais elle avait dit cela avec une once d'amusement dans la voix.

Les trois femmes retournèrent leur attention vers le prisonnier. A l'expression qu'il abhorrait, on pouvait s'apercevoir que le jeune homme avait reçut un grand choc.  
Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui demanda avec colère.

« Tout cela est vrai ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, à toi de décider, je ne peux rien te donner de plus pour te convaincre. C'est un de mes souvenirs. »

« Et comment être sûr que tu n'es pas une espionne à la botte de l'Akatsuki ! Pourquoi, t'auraient ils laissé partir ? REPOND ! »

« Il ne m'ont pas laissé partir, on est venue me libérer ! » Cracha la blondinette, de plus en plus exaspérée par l'attitude butée du jeune homme.

« A oui, et qui ça ! »

« Mon frère ! »

« Alors tu me le présenteras, un homme si fort, qui sort des griffes de l'Akatsuki sa petite sœur, j'ai bien envie de le rencontrer ! » Ricana l'Uchiha.

« T'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même, monsieur le génie ! »

« Et à qui je m'adresse ? »

« Demande donc à ton meilleur ami, si tu sais encore ce que ça veut dire ! »

Sasuke était décontenancé.

« Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, Uzumaki Naruto ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ! »

« C'est lui mon frère ! »

Sur ce, la jeune fille sortie de la pièce et claqua la porte, Shizune sur ses talons, inquiète pour la santé de Noa.

« Je te laisse réfléchir, à toi de décider maintenant de ce que tu veux faire. »

L'Hokage sortie à son tour, laissant le jeune homme à ses propres réflexions.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Noa avait rendu visite à Sasuke. Celui-ci était tombé dans un mutisme total, dés que membre de l'équipe médicale entrait, il fermait les yeux. Faisant semblant de dormir. Mais personne n'était dupe, Tsunade décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps pour le jeune homme, autant lui laisser un peu de temps.

L'Hokage était dans son bureau, organisant avec l'aide de Kakashi, Shikamaru et Jiraiya la mission d'exploration du repère du serpent quand Shizune entra.

« Hokage-sama, le jeune Uchiha désire s'entretenir avec vous. »

Tsunade lui adressa un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret, mi satisfaction, mi défi.

« Et bien, ne le faisons pas attendre. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'Hokage et son assistante.

« As-tu prit ta décision ? »

« ….. »

« Bien, ne me fait pas mander si tu n'es pas disposé, un Hokage a mieux à faire ! »

La blonde aux deux couettes se retourna et posa sa main sur la poignet de sa porte.

« Attendez ! »

« Attendez qui ? »

« Attendez,….. Hokage-sama. »

A partir de cet instant, Sasuke avait capitulé.  
Il fut décidé qu'avant de rejoindre le village, le jeune homme devrait passer quelque temps avec l'équipe des Ambus détachée aux interrogatoires et récolte d'informations. Pour leur communiquer ce qui pourrait être utile à Konoha dans sa lutte d'Orochimaru. Parallèlement, il devrait effectuer plusieurs entretiens avec l'équipe médicale qui devrait statuer de la santé mentale de l'Uchiha ainsi que de son aptitude à rejoindre la vie « courante ».

Noa et Naruto :

Après sa sortie de l'hôpital, Naruto et sa sœur passèrent tout leur temps ensemble, vu qu'il lui était interdit de s'entraîner, tout deux restèrent dans la demeure Uchiha pour que la jeune fille essaye de rentrer en contact avec la « chose » (comme elle s'aimait à l'appeler) qui était en elle.  
Son frère avait mit plusieurs années avant de pouvoir communiquer avec Kyuubi, et les circonstances dans lesquelles il se manifestait étaient liées à la colère ou la mise en danger de l'ôte. Malheureusement, aucune des techniques qu'ils essayèrent ne donna de résultat. Le jeune homme avait quand même réussit à faire entrer Noa dans son esprit, lui montrant la cage dans lequel le renard était enfermé, mais l'inverse n'avait pas été possible.

Après une séance épuisante durant laquelle la jeune fille avait tenté d'épuiser son chakra, celle-ci s'adressa à son frère.

« Quand tu étais en mission, j'ai ressentit de drôle de choses, des émotions qui ne m'était pas propre. Que t'est il arrivé ? »

« Je ne comprend pas Noa, je t'en ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Lors de mon combat avec Sasuke, Kyuubi s'est manifester et… »

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. » Le coupa t elle. « C'est autre chose, j'ai entendu dire que les jumeaux pouvaient ressentir les émotions de l'un et de l'autre quand il étaient séparés. Et j'ai bien dit que cela m'était arrivé par deux fois, la seconde ne m'a pas été difficile à identifier. C'est le combat, mais la première, c'est autre chose. Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit avec une sensation de chaleur et de plénitude, ce n'était pas des sentiments agressifs. »

Le visage de son frère s'assombrit tout à coup, il lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Oh, ça. Ce n'est rien… »

« Ne dit pas de bêtise, je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe depuis ton retour. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Sasuke, tu évites de sortir, ne va plus voir tes amis. Et ne dit pas que c'est pour mon entraînement, parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! »

« On ne peut rien te cacher,….. Très bien. Mais je ne peux pas en parler, si tu veux, je peux te montrer, mais après ça, on n'en reparlera plus jamais.»

Plusieurs fois déjà, ils avaient testé le jutsu qu'elle avait utilisé sur Sasuke. En partit pour épuiser ses réserves de chakra, mais aussi pour partager des moments heureux de leur vie.

La jeune fille fit filtrer du chakra au bout de ses doigt puis, imposa sa main droite sur son front et sa main gauche sur celui de son frère.

Vision : Sakura inconsciente, sauvetage, baiser, le nom de Sasuke…..

Lorsque tout deux reprirent leurs esprits, elle prit la parole en premier.

« Elle, elle ne se souvient de rien, c'est ça ? »

« Non. »

« Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? »

« Rien, elle aime Sasuke. »

« Mais, elle t'as.. »

« Non, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais c'est comme ça.  
Je veux son bonheur, je suis son ami et rien d'autre pour elle. Je dois faire comme elle : oublier ! »

Le jeune homme termina sa phrase avec un regard plein de tristesse. Sa sœur se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Noa, s'il te plait, ne lui en parle jamais. Fait comme moi, oublie ça. Et ne lui en tient pas rancune… »

« Oui, ni-san. »

Quelques semaines plus tard : 

Des Equipes avaient été envoyées dans le repère du serpent pour récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur les projets d'Orochimaru dés le retour de l'équipe 3 à Konoha. Le sannin avait bien entendu déserté les lieux après avoir vu son précieux réceptacle lui échapper. Dés leur sortie de l'hôpital Asuma, Choji et Ino avaient rejoint ceux déjà sur place. Il avait été impossible de faire décoller Sakura et Naruto de Konoha, tout comme leur ancien sensei, Kakashi. Il était hors de question pour eux de quitter le village tant que la situation de Sasuke ne serait pas éclaircie. Les trois ninjas harcelaient à tour de rôle l'Hokage qui en été réduite à se terrer à l'hôpital, seul lieu où les enquiquineurs ne pouvaient pas la déranger.  
Cependant, une missive de Suna l'obligea à les convoquer immédiatement dans son bureau.

« Vous partez en mission immédiatement pour Suna ! »

« La vielle, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, tan que Sa… »

L'Hokage le coupa.

« Gaara a été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, il est du devoir du village caché de la feuille de venir en aide à leur allié ! »

Aux paroles de Tsunade, tous se calmèrent et avalèrent les remarques cinglantes qui leur irritaient la bouche quelques instants plus tôt.

« Bien, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'objection, vous partez sur le champs ! »

« Naruto, envoie moi Noa avant de partir. »

« Vous lui voulez quoi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai trouver un nouveau compagnon de jeu pendant la durée de ton absence… » Un sourire au lèvres, l'Hokage prit congés de ses ninjas.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, vingt minutes plus tard…

Noa se trouvait face à l'Hokage, qui pour sa part était tranquillement assise à son bureau.

« Tu as bien comprit ? »

« Oui, Hokage-sama. »

« Nous pouvons donc le faire venir. AMENEZ LE ICI »

Deux anbus qui avaient assisté à la scène se volatilisèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme brun fit son entrée.

« Uchiha Sasuke, tu peux retourner à la vie « civile », les rapports que l'on m'a fait parvenir son concluant, mais, tu ne pourras pas encore reprendre tes activités de ninja de Konoha. »

« …. »

« Cependant, je t'affecte quand même à une mission. »

L'Uchiha releva la tête, se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore lui réserver.

« Tu vas devoir prendre en charge l'entraînement de la jeune Uzumaki, ce qui ne posera pas de problème puisque comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, elle loge en se moment chez toi. »

« En gros, vous me demandez de jouer la nounou ! »

« Monsieur le déserteur à la langue bien pendue ! »

Sasuke foudroya la jeune fille, qui lui rendit son regard par un sourire espiègle.

« Bon, calmez vous vous deux, des Ambus surveillerons la demeure Uchiha pour votre propre sécurité, je serai donc informée des évènements. Ma décision est irrévocable, Noa tu peux disposer. »

La jeune fille sortit, laissant l'Hokage avec le ténébreux.

« Sasuke, tu connais l'histoire des Uzumaki, vu que je t'en ai informé. Il faut que tu l'aides à découvrir la nature de son démon. »

« Et je suppose que les Ambus sont là pour faire joli… »

« Un ancien déserteur ne peut pas se retrouver comme ça dans les rues Konoha sans certaines mesures. Ne vient pas te plaindre. De plus, l'Akatsuki risque de vouloir la récupérée. La sécurité doit être maximale. »

« …. »

« Une dernière chose, tu vas devoir faire des excuses à pas mal de monde, si tu commençait de suite par les Uzumakis?  
C'est grâce à eux que tu as pu être ramené je te rappelle. »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Minuit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Assit sur le toit de sa demeure familiale, son regard était perdu. Par chance, c'était une belle nuit de début d'été, une brise tiède soufflait doucement, faisant tanguer légèrement le feuillage des arbres.  
Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, la blondinette était déjà enfermée dans sa chambre. Il en était soulagé, une entrevue avec elle ne l'aurait pas franchement emballé. Ce problème en moins, il partit reprendre possession des lieux, lieux qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas revu depuis longtemps…  
Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, sa chambre était en parfait état. Le ménage avait été fait, son futon préparé. Sur la table basse, quelques enveloppes trônaient. Il y jeta un œil et s'aperçut avec surprise que c'était des lettres de ses anciens amis. Il en ouvrit une, un petit sourire naquit au creux de ses lèvres, furtif, mais quand même là.  
Il s'était alors couché mais n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Il était donc sortit prendre l'air.  
Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il était assit là, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les derniers évènements avaient chamboulés sa vie. Pour la première fois de son existence, il n'avait plus l'intention de tuer Itachi. Sa vengeance qui l'avait guidé pendant si longtemps n'était plus là. Il était déstabilisé. Ses sentiments à l'égard de son frère étaient trop emmêlés.  
Un bruit le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Des bruits de sanglots étouffés.   
Il se dirigea vers la source de cette manifestation sonore. Ca provenait de la chambre de Noa.  
Il s'approcha de celle-ci, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Il risqua quand même de jeter un œil à travers la fenêtre entre ouverte, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un cocktail d'insulte de la part de la jeune fille. Mais… Rien !  
Par contre, les pleurs n'avaient pas diminué d'intensité.   
Noa était toujours endormie mais aux prises d'un cauchemar. L'Uchiha était perdu, il ne savait vraiment pas quelle solution choisir : Partir comme si de rien n'était ou la réveiller ? Le redoublement des sanglots lui fit choisir la seconde solution.  
Il rentra dans la chambre à pas de loup et s'agenouilla à coté du futon.

« Euhmmm.. »

Aucune réaction.

« Réveille toi, c'est un cauchemar. » Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec son habituel ton froid.

Toujours rien.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, la réaction fut immédiate. Elle se redressa brusquement, le corps encore secoué de sanglot, les yeux grand ouverts. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire reculer Sasuke de plusieurs mètres sous le coup de l'étonnement. Noa scruta les ténèbre et demanda timidement.

« Naruto ? »

Pour toute réponse, la lumière de la chambre s'alluma. Lui laissant apercevoir le propriétaire des lieux.

« Que, que fais tu dans ma chambre ? »

« Tu pleurais en dormant, j'ai été alerté par le bruit. Voila. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, les joues encore mouillée et légèrement rosées.

« Tu veux un peu de thé ? » La question était sortie comme ça, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Elle lui jeta un regard surprit.

« Oui, s'il te plait.. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout deux assis sur les marches de l'escalier de la terrasse menant au jardin. Une tasse de thé fumant à la main. Aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé un mot depuis que Sasuke était sortit de la chambre pour préparer le thé. La jeune fille avait les yeux perdus, fixant un point à l'horizon. Lui par contre, était très mal à l'aise, les rapports humains, c'était pas son fort.

« Ca t'arrive souvent ? »

« Depuis que je suis ici, seulement quand Naruto n'est pas là. Comme il dit, il me protège des mauvais rêves… »

« Tu te souviens de ton rêve ? »

« Celui là ou un autre, peut importe, ce sont de mauvais souvenirs qui refond surface de temps en temps… »

« … »

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir agressé, la dernière fois. »

Noa se retourna vers son interlocuteur, surprise. Elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

« C'est oublié, mon frère m'avait prévenu qu'il y avait meilleur bout en train que toi ! »

« Je vais le tuer… »

Ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« Tu l'as vu souvent, je veux dire, mon frère ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

« Ne répond pas si tu ne veux pas »

Après quelques instants de silence.

« Au moins 4 fois ses deux dernières années… »

« …. »

« Comme tu l'as constaté, le jutsu auquel il est soumit s'affaiblit. J'ai pu comprendre que ça avait été déclenché par votre rencontre. Depuis, son esprit lutte… »

Cette révélation plongea le jeune Uchiha dans le silence. Quelques minutes passèrent puis il sortit de sa torpeur.

« Ils n'ont pas essayé cette méthode sur toi ? »

« Si, mais pour une raison inconnue, ça n'a pas marché. Quelques personnes sont immunisées parait il. De plus, cette technique requière beaucoup de chakra et on ne peut contrôler qu'un certain nombre de personnes en même temps. Ils ont donc essayé d'autres moyens de persuasion… »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Tu dois avoir une idée de quoi je parle, il me semble qu'Orochimaru en utilise des similaires…. N'oublie pas qu'il a pendant un temps été membre de l'Akatsuki. »

Le jeune homme voyait que trop bien de quoi elle parlait. Il avait assisté à quelque une de ces « séances » de persuasion. Et que la jeune fille en soit sortie avec seulement quelques cauchemars tenait tout simplement du miracle.

Le lendemain matin, Noa avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur, après avoir avalé trois bols de ramens pour son petit déjeuné. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise, les mains sur le ventre et laissa échapper un rot sonore.  
L'Uchiha était consterné.

« C'est pas vrai, t'es sure que t'es une fille ? »

« Toi, t'es pas du matin…»

« Non mais, les jeune filles bien élevées ne s'empiffres pas comme des goinfres pour finir par roter sans retenue ! »

« Oh, j'ai heurté la sensibilité du petit Sasuke ! Tu sais, tu devrais laisser plus souvent ressortir ce coté… féminin ! »

« Je vais teee… »  
Pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la blondinette avait exécuté un sexy jutsu. Se transformant en une version très réussie d'une Sasuke fille, cheveux longs tombant en cascade, poitrine opulente, taille de guêpe et mini bikini.

« Technique stupide de ton stupide de frère.. »

« Mais qui marche ! »

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux.  
La jeune fille se retransforma et lui tendit un mouchoir. Il l'a regarda, interrogateur.

« C'est pour ton nez, il saigne.. » Dit elle, d'un air narquois.

Il prit le mouchoir avec colère et sortit de la maison.

« T'as intérêt à rappliquer dans cinq minutes sur le terrain d'entraînement. »

Ils concentrèrent l'entraînement de Noa sur sa condition physique vu qu'elle avait une bonne maîtrise de son chakra, connaissait déjà les jutsus de bases voir même quelques Genjutsu.  
Mais sa captivité et son séjour à l'hôpital avaient affaiblie la jeune fille, elle devait impérativement récupérer ses forces avant de pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante.  
Sasuke n'était pas un sensei tendre, loin de là, mais pas une seule fois la jeune fille ne se plaignit des traitements qu'il lui faisait subir, se relevant à chaque faux pas, encaissant sans broncher, les seules remarques qu'elle faisait concernaient l'irascibilité de son tortionnaire. Se faisant un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique à la moindre occasion. Conséquences, l'Uchiha durcissait les séances au grès de la répartie de son élève. Cependant, ils faisaient une bonne équipe, le ténébreux voyait souvent en son apprentie les trait de son meilleur ami. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Naruto, la même propension à faire des bouffonneries, la même nonchalance. Il ne l'aurait bien sur jamais avoué mais sa présence lui faisait du bien après ces années passées dans les noirceurs de son âme, de plus, elle était une des seules à Konoha à ne pas avoir d'apriori le concernant. C'était rafraîchissant.

Au bout d'une semaine, la jeune fille avait enfin retrouvé sa vigueur.  
Le huitième jour, il avait été décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entraînement. Sasuke se leva plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, s'attendant à retrouver l'enquiquineuse de service en train de s'empiffrer dans la cuisine. Chose surprenante, elle mangeait comme quatre mais ne prenait pas un gramme, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe vu qu'elle était plate comme une limande. A cette pensée, une lueur sadique passa sur le visage de l'Uchiha. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que s'était le type standard de la jeune fille de tous les jours. Garçon manqué jusqu'au bout des ongles, de la tenue, exacte réplique de celle de son frère. En passant par ses manières qui auraient fait frémir n'importe quelle maîtresse de maison et son oublier qu'elle n'était pas pudique avec ses sexy jutsu à répétition : Sasuke girl en bikini, Tsunade torride, et tous les membres de son ancienne promotion de gennin. Vraiment, il en voyait tous les jours avec ce phénomène.  
La cuisine était vide, il mangea seul son petit déjeuné, savourant le silence si rare. Après s'être habillé, il sorti dans le jardin, pas de trace de Noa, il parti se balader dans son domaine, légèrement inquiet. Bah, si quelque chose était arrivée, les Anbus l'auraient alerté, elle devait sûrement traîner quelque part.  
Il se dirigea vers le lac, aux abord de la rive de la grande étendue d'eau, il eu la surprise de tomber sur Noa. Elle était au milieu du lac, se servant de son chakra pour rester assise à la surface de l'eau, dans la position du lotus (yoga). Ses yeux étaient fermés. Son corps était enveloppé d'une aura bleutée, des gouttelettes s'élevaient lentement de la surface liquide pour former de petite bulles d'eau, de la taille de petites billes, celles-ci lévitaient paresseusement autour de l'Uzumaki dans une synchronisation parfaite.  
Il décida de la laisser tranquille.  
Au moment du repas de midi, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée, il parti la chercher. Elle était toujours au milieu du lac, son corps qui effleurait tout à l'heure l'eau lévitait maintenant à environ un mètre au dessus de l'étendue liquide, les petites bulles d'eau étaient beaucoup plus nombreuse que ce matin, elles tourbillonnaient dans une rotation parfaite autour d'elle, créant une sorte de sphère.  
Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises mais sa concentration était telle qu'elle ne l'entendit pas. Pour qu'un ventre sur pattes comme elle saute un repas, il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit concentrée.  
Il rebroussa chemin pour la deuxième fois. 

La nuit commençait à tomber et elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il sorti d'un pas décidé, la plaisanterie avait assez duré, elle allait finir par se rendre malade.  
Arrivé sur les berges, il se pétrifia sur place.  
Noa lévitait maintenant à une bonne dizaine de mètres, au dessous d'elle, un trou cylindrique perçait la surface de l'eau jusqu'au fond du lac, des milliers de gouttes d'eau étaient suspendues dans les airs, créant un arbre gigantesque, en son centre Noa avait le corps tendu comme si il subissait une charge intense.  
Son Chakra prit une couleur turquoise, parsemé d'éclats dorés, ses cheveux ondulaient comme si ils avaient une vie propre. Tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci n'étaient plus bleus, ils étaient devenus d'un doré scintillant. Elle poussa un cri de rage, comme si elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce qui lui arrivait.  
Puis, plus rien, les gouttelettes retombèrent d'un seul coup, le chakra s'éclipsa et elle commença à tomber, inconsciente.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: 

Sasuke courait dans les rues de Konoha, trempé, il tenait dans ses bras une masse dégoulinante qui ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée.  
Deux silhouettes masquées firent leur apparition à ses côtés. 

« Nous allons prévenir l'Hokage, elle sera à l'hôpital dans un instant. »

Puis les deux ombres se fondirent dans la nuit, aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

Deux heures plus tard, Noa était hors de danger, elle avait été transférée dans une chambre. A son chevet, Tsunade, Shizune et Sasuke discutaient.

« Elle a juste besoin de repos, elle est complètement exténuée. Les anbus m'ont fait part de ce qui s'était passé, nous avons eu de la chance que tu sois là Sasuke. »

« …. »

« Vous avez une idée de ce qui s'est passé, Hokage-sama ? » Demanda l'assistante aux cheveux bruns.

« J'ai l'impression que le « locataire » de Noa s'est enfin manifesté, mais ce ne sont là que des suppositions le mieux est d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. »

Le lendemain, Tsunade était en train d'ausculter la jeune fille quand celle-ci s'éveilla.   
« Alors, bien dormi ? » Demanda la légendaire avec un petit sourire.

« Hokage-sama, que faites vous dans ma chambre ? » Demanda la blondinette, l'esprit encore vaporeux.

« Tu n'es pas dans ta chambre mais à l'hôpital, jeune demoiselle. »

Et là, tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle se redressa d'un coup sur et prononça :

« Hogosha… »

L'Hokage la regarda, surprise :

« C'est donc la nature de celui qui est en toi ! »

« Oui, je crois, est ce que vous savez ce que ça signifie ? »

« J'ai déjà entendu ce terme, mais je ne croyais jusque là que ce n'était qu'une légende… Les Hogosha sont sensés, dans la légende, être les esprits gardiens des démons puissants. Ils permettaient aux hommes de communiquer avec eux. Ils avaient aussi une sorte de pouvoir sur les démons. Agissant sur eux comme une sorte de conscience. Mais il parait qu'ils ont été éliminés pendant des évènements obscurs dans le monde des ténèbres. C'est à partir de ce moment que les démons sont devenus incontrôlables et hostiles aux hommes. Enfin, je ne sais pas quelle est la part de vérité dans cette histoire. »

La jeune fille avait une expression songeuse.

« Ce que j'ai ressentit hier, c'est une grande tristesse et aussi une force démesurée, mais pas destructrice comme celle de Kyuubi… »

« Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de repos, mais quand tu sera en état, je voudrais que tu fasses quelques séances avec moi, pour que je t'aide à contrôler cette situation, nous devons faire notre possible pour récolter le plus d'informations.   
Repose toi maintenant, tu pourras sortir dans l'après midi mais interdiction de forcer pendant quelques jours, même si tu as la même capacité de régénération que ton frère à ce que je vois. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te réveilles aussi tôt.  
Une dernière chose, tu as de la visite ! » Et Tsunade prit congé.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entre un jeune homme pas très à l'aise, un paquet sous le bras.

« Je t'ai apporté quelques affaires de rechange vu que tes habits étaient mouillés.. »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi prévenant, monsieur le râleur, je vois que tu laisses enfin ton côté féminin s'exprimer. Si je n'était pas fatiguée, je t'aurais fais un sexy jutsu ! »

« Apparemment, ton sens de l'humour a malheureusement survécut…. » Il déposa le paquet sur le lit de la jeune fille et s'apprêtait à partir.

« Non, reste un petit peu, j'arrêterais de t'enquiquiner. »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard sceptique mais s'assit néanmoins.

« Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? »

« J'ai encore quelques trous de mémoire mais je me souviens très bien que c'est toi qui m'as repêché ! »

« …. »

« Merci, oniisan' ! »

Le ténébreux regarda la jeune fille surprit.

« Je crois que tu as dut recevoir un sérieux coup sur la tête. »

« Tu devrais te sentir flatté, pour moi, comparer quelqu'un à mon frère est un privilège ! »

« …. »

« Bon, sans plaisanter, merci. »

Vers midi, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer comme une furie un Naruto angoissé à l'extrême. Il se précipita vers sa sœur.

« Ca va ? Je m'en veux tellement, j'aurais du rester à Konoha, j'aurais pas du te laisser toute seule, si j'avais su … »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa sœur s'était jeté dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. »

« Tsunade m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé, pourquoi Sasuke ne t'en a pas empêché ? Celui là, je vais te me le… »

« Arrêtes donc, c'est lui qui m'a emmené ici, et puis personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qui allait se passer. »

Le jeune homme était surpris, le glaçon de Konoha avait sauvé sa sœur ! On en apprenait tous les jours.

Dans l'après midi, Noa sortie de l'hôpital accompagnée de son frère.  
De retour à la demeure Uchiha, elle prétexta être fatiguée et partie se reposer dans sa chambre. Elle voulait surtout laisser les deux anciens amis seuls, c'était en effet la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient depuis leur fameux combat.

Dans le salon, un silence gêné avait prit place. Naruto prit la parole :

« Alors comme ça, on sauve les jeunes filles en détresse, Dark Uchiha ? »

« Dark Uchiha ? »

« Oui, c'est un des nombreux surnom dont t'a affublé ma sœur, je trouve que celui là te va particulièrement bien ! »

« …. »

Re silence.

« Naruto, je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit, c'était.. »

« La colère ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié. Crois tu que j'aurais passé tout ce temps à te chercher pour te faite la gueule au moment où je te retrouverais ? »

« Je ne mérite pas un ami comme toi… »

« Ecoute, le passé, on le laisse derrière, aujourd'hui, je suis heureux comme encore jamais je ne l'ai été, j'ai trouvé une sœur et j'ai aussi retrouvé… un frère. »

Sasuke était retourné, son ami avait cet étrange pouvoir de faire ressortir le bon de chacun. Dés êtres rares tels que lui, il n'en avait jamais rencontré. Naruto s'approcha de son ami, les larmes aux yeux et étreignît l'Uchiha.  
En haut de l'escalier, une personne avait aussi les yeux humides, Noa avait tout entendu. Elle était si heureuse pour son frère. 

Les jours qui suivirent, Sasuke et Naruto reprirent leur entraînement avec Kakashi, il leur fallait progresser le plus vite possible car même Gaara n'avait pas pu s'en tirer face à l'Akatsuki. L'équipe de secours avait quand même réussit à sauver le Kazekage mais celui-ci avait été dépossédé de son Bijuu (réf : Next Gen). Quand à Sakura, elle avait prit en charge Noa pour que celle-ci développe son contrôle du chakra de manière optimale avant de passer à la seconde étape : Commencer ses séances avec l'Hokage.

Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient à merveille et la blondinette faisait de gros progrès en peu de temps. Une après midi, elle décidèrent de faire une pause, Sakura parti préparer un peu de thé. Lorsqu'elle revint, Noa s'était endormie à l'ombre d'un arbre, prés des berges du lac. La jeune fille avait le visage crispé et s'agitait. La fleur de cerisier l'éveilla doucement.

« C'était un mauvais rêve ? »

« Oui. »

« Naruto m'a dit que ça t'arrivait souvent, si tu veux, on peut en parler, peut être que ça t'aidera à les évacuer… »

« Sakura, tu es une jeune fille pure, je n'ai pas envie de polluer ton esprit avec les actes de ces…»

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire, je sais que tu es forte. »

« Alors n'hésite pas, ce fardeau te sera moins lourd à porter si tu me laisses t'écouter. Je ne te regarderais pas différemment si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je te considère comme mon amie. »

Les mots de la fille aux cheveux roses réchauffèrent le cœur de la blondinette.

« Promet moi que ça restera entre nous, même Naruto ne dois pas être au courant, je lui cache, du moins, j'essaye. Il sait que j'ai souffert mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Ca ne servirait à rien. »

« Tu as ma parole. »

Le silence se fit, Sakura savait qu'elle ne devait pas la brusquer. Puis Noa prit la parole, d'une voix mal assurée.

« Quand j'ai été faite prisonnière, ils m'ont menés dans le repaire où mon frère m'a trouvé. Ils ont de suite essayé le jutsu auquel est soumit Itachi Uchiha, mais pour une raison inconnue, ça n'a eu aucun effet sur moi. Il parait que c'est aussi le cas pour les Jinchuuriki.  
Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ça ratte. Ils ont donc décidé de me faire plier à leur volonté. Sans résultat, c'est à ce moment qu'ils ont décidé de me briser, physiquement d'abord, j'ai eu droit à un panel de tortures diverses. Ca a commencé par la privation de sommeil, puis ils m'ont privé de nourriture. Ensuite est venue la torture physique pure et simple, ils m'ont rouée de coups, brûlé la peau, poignardée à coup de Kunaï, Katana et j'en passe. A la fin de chaque séance, un méd-nin réparait les dégâts les plus importants pour que je survive jusqu'à la prochaine session. Je n'avait plus conscience du temps, mais pendant tout cet enfer, jamais je n'ai voulu les suivre. Je leur ai demandé d'en finir avec moi, que je préférais crever plutôt que de leur obéir, mais ce n'était apparemment pas au programme.  
Ils n'avaient pas encore testé tout leur « art » comme ils disaient.  
Les tortures physiques ne donnant pas de résultat, est venu le temps de s'attaquer à mon esprit. J'ai eu droit à de charmantes séances de Tsukuyomi (72 heures de torture), puis ils ont bloqué mon chakra pour que je ne puisse accomplir aucun jutsu. Après cela, ils m'ont envoyé dans un village où j'ai séjourné pendant 3 mois. Ils m'ont confiés aux bons soins d'une tenancière de maison close. 

Là bas, j'ai été « prêtée » à quelques uns de ses clients, j'avais le droit aux pires, les plus vicieux. Les pédophiles que corps d'une jeune fille faisait fantasmer.  
J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de m'échapper, à chaque fois on me rattrapait. Au moment où mon esprit allait sombrer, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible est arrivé

. J'ai rencontré Amaï, c'était un jeune garçon du même âge que moi, son histoire était elle aussi dramatique, il était le fils d'une des prostitués. Celle-ci était tombée enceinte par accident, il ne connaissait pas son père, sûrement un client de sa mère. Mère qui soit dit en passant n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre amour maternel à son égard. Amaï était très beau, il avait des cheveux bleu foncés, la peau très pâle et de grands yeux prune, malheureusement, cette beauté s'est retournée contre lui. Sa mère en profita pour arrondir ses fins de mois en vendant son fils au plus offrant. Et il y avait beaucoup de demande.  
Nous nous sommes prit d'affection l'un l'autre, nous étions tout les deux dans la même galère. On se voyait en cachette, nous avions trop peur que l'on nous sépare. Nous sommes tombés amoureux. »

Noa passa sa main sous le col de sa veste et tira sur une petite chaîne en argent, au bout de celle-ci, un pendentif en métal frappé aux était inscrit le prénom du jeune homme.

« C'est lui qui m'a donné ça, c'était le seul bien qu'il possédait. Grâce à lui, j'ai réapprit à aimer, il m'a redonné goût à la vie. Même si l'endroit où nous étions était l'un des pire. Grâce à lui, j'ai comprit que l'acte sexuel n'était pas forcement barbare, violent, que l'amour pouvait guérir toutes les blessures.  
Une nuit, on me loua à un homme particulièrement sadique, il m'a battue avec une violence effrayante, j'étais sure qu'il allait finir par me tuer. Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte. Amaï était là, il se rua sur l'homme, un couteau à la main et le poignarda. Celui-ci prit le coup en plein cœur et mourut quelques instants plus tard.  
Quand l'Akatsuki apprit la nouvelle, deux de ces sbires vinrent me chercher. Ils tuèrent Amaï sous mes yeux. »

« Après ça, ils mirent un plan en place, obliger Naruto à venir me délivrer pour que j'acquière moi aussi mon démon. Après cela, je ne leur aurais été plus utile. C'est pour ça que je dois devenir forte. En la mémoire de Amaï, sa mort ne doit pas être inutile. Je trouverais ceux qui lui ont fait ça… »

Sakura regardait Noa, les larmes coulant lentement elle n'aurait jamais cru que son histoire était aussi triste. Elles avaient le même âge mais elle avait l'impression que la personne qui lui faisait face était beaucoup plus âgée. Malgré tout, elle était si forte ! Jamais la fleur de cerisier n'aurait pu survivre à ça. Et Noa trouvait encore des raisons de sourire ? Elle respirait la joie de vivre alors qu'elle avait vécut l'horreur.  
Elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et toutes deux pleurèrent doucement, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses caressait doucement les cheveux blonds.

Non loin de là, deux silhouettes étaient cachées dans l'ombre, les poings sérés. Naruto et Sasuke était entrés plus tôt de leur séance d'entraînement. Ils avaient tout entendu…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

Le lendemain matin, deux silhouettes s'entraînaient avec ferveur sur le terrain de prédilection de l'équipe 7. Lorsque leur sensei arriva, il fut surprit de les voir déjà à l'ouvrage. Ses deux élèves étaient déjà couverts de sueur.

« Yo »

Les deux garçons ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, se contentant d'adresser un bref : « Bonjour, Kakashi sensei. » Tout en continuant leurs exercices.

Kakashi était étonné de l'attitude de ses deux élèves, Naruto d'habitude ne loupait une occasion de l'incendier pour ses retards intempestifs. En général, ils l'attendaient au point de rendez vous habituel et ne commençaient l'entraînement que lorsqu'il arrivait. Mais aujourd'hui, personne sur le pont, l'idée lui était traversée que les deux jeunes hommes, lassés d'attendre, avaient pour une fois prit la décision de sécher l'entraînement, il s'était quand même dirigé vers le terrain à tout hasard. Et là, Naruto et Sasuke avaient non seulement commencé sans lui mais ce depuis apparemment depuis un bout de temps.

« Ca fait depuis combien de temps que vous êtes ici ? »

« Depuis l'aube. » Répondit l'Uchiha, sans s'arrêter pour autant.

La réponse prit l'homme aux cheveux gris au dépourvut, cela devait faire environ… quatre heures !

« Arrêtez vous ! »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent non sans une certaine réticence.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive à tout les deux ? »

Tout deux se tournèrent vers leur sensei avec une lueur dans le regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Une lueur de détermination à faire froid dans le dos.  
Ce fut Naruto qui prit la parole.

« Kakashi sensei, nous devons éliminer l'Akatsuki, pou ça, il faut que nous progression le plus rapidement possible. Je dois apprendre une technique qui surpassera celles que je connais déjà, une plus puissante même que le Rasengan.»

Le juunin se doutait bien que quelque chose avait du se produire, le volonté d'éliminer l'Akatsuki n'était pas un fait nouveau. Cela n'expliquait pas l'attitude de ces deux la.

« Vous avez des informations qui me sont inconnues peut être ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser continuer à agir… » Poursuivit le ténébreux.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard chargé de sous entendu.

Kakashi comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

« Très bien, dans ce cas là, pas d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. »

« Mais… »

« Si vous voulez passer à la vitesse supérieure, très bien, mais il me faut organiser vos prochains entraînements, de plus, je vais sûrement avoir besoin de l'assistance de quelques personnes. Si vous voulez commencer le plus tôt possible, il faut que je règles ces détails au plus vite. »

Les deux ninjas n'eurent pas le temps de protester, leur sensei s'était éclipsé dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Le lendemain, une surprise attendait nos deux ninjas au point de rendez vous habituel, leur sensei était en avance ! Chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu depuis le début de l'équipe 7. De plus, il n'était pas seul, deux personnes l'accompagnaient, l'un des visage était familier : Shizune, l'assistante personnelle de l'Hokage. Quand au second individu, ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu, un homme de grande taille, les cheveux bruns coiffés en bataille, un bouc encadrant son visage et des yeux sombres.

« Yo ! »

« Kakashi sensei, vous êtes malades ? C'est la première fois que vous êtes en avance ! »

« Trêve de plaisanterie Naruto, aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter Yamato, il m'assistera pendant l'entraînement de Naruto. Quand à Shizune, vous la connaissez déjà, elle s'occupera de Sasuke. Nous constituerons donc deux équipes. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas me joindre à vous Kakashi sensei. »

« Sasuke, vous allez avoir tout deux des tâches différentes, de plus, tu n'es pas encore autorisé à quitter le village, hors, nous devons nous en éloigner pour que Naruto apprenne sa nouvelle technique… »

Au mot « nouvelle technique » le blond se mit à sauter de joie.

« Il faut que tu neutralises le sceau qui t'a été imposé. C'est primordial, nous risquons de recroiser le route d'Orochimaru et il serait dangereux qu'il puisse exercer un quelconque pouvoir sur toi. Il est aussi possible que l'Akatsuki puisse aussi prendre le contrôle du sceau, étant donné qu'Orochimaru en a fait partit pendant quelque temps. C'est là qu'intervient Shizune. C'est l'une des rares personnes qui puisse le faire. »

« Naruto, tu as une demi heure pour te préparer, rejoins nous à l'entré du village, ne prend que le strict nécessaire. »

« Kakashi sensei, l'entraînement durera combien de temps ? »

« Ca, ça dépendra de toi ! »

Pendant ce temps :

Dans une des parties inconnues du public, cachée au sein de l'hôpital de Konoha, Noa poursuivait l'entraînement que lui prodiguait Tsunade. Contrairement à Kyuubi, l'ôte de la jeune fille ne se manifestait pas grâce à la colère, il fallait que la blondinette soit en état de transe. Malheureusement, elle ne se rappelait de rien à chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'un de ces moments d'égarement. 

Noa se trouvait au centre d'un pentagramme de 3 mètres de diamètres environ. Celui-ci était composé de motifs compliqués et il en émanait une lumière verdâtre.  
Sa fonction était de contenir le chakra de la jeune fille pour que celui-ci ne détruise pas tout ce qu'il y avait aux alentours. Par chance, l'Uzumaki avait une bonne connaissance de la méditation grâce, ou plutôt à cause, de sa détention. Durant cette période, c'était un des seuls moyens dont elle disposait pour échapper un temps soit peu à cet enfer.  
Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq heures qu'elle était immobile, lévitant légèrement au centre de l'étoile verdoyant. Sa tâche, elle là connaissait, elle devait faire le vide en elle, se décharger de toute émotion sans pour autant sombrer dans la transe. Chasser toute image, être calme, purifier son esprit. Chaque séance la rapprochait de son but, derrière la fenêtre de ses yeux, le vide, plus rien, juste les sensations de son propre corps, le raisonnement des battements de son cœur, la pesanteur de l'air, son humidité, la perception de son flux d'énergie. 

Puis, elle se retrouva dans un lieu qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Un couloir sombre ou le seul bruit présent était l'écho de ses pas sur le sol. Sensation étrange, ce lieu où elle n'avait encore jamais mit les pieds lui était familier. Elle savait d'instinct quelle direction prendre, elle était calme, avait le sentiment d'être en sécurité.

Enfin, elle déboucha dans une grande salle, en face d'elle, une immense grille de barreaux métalliques. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci. Etrangement, la porte était cadenassée de l'intérieur. Elle regarda au travers des barreaux, la cellule était plongée dans l'obscurité, elle scruta les ténèbres sans rien remarquer. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle posa ses mains sur les barreaux. Une décharge l'expédia deux mètres plus loin. Douloureusement, elle se remit debout, quand une voix se fit entendre, une voix murmurante.

« Qui… Qui est là ? »

Elle se rapprocha de la cage, déglutissant difficilement, au fond, une forme bleutée venait de faire son apparition.

« Qui es tu ? Tu es le Hogosha ? »

La forme bleutée s'avança légèrement, Noa pouvait maintenant distinguer deux yeux lumineux qui la contemplaient, deux magnifiques yeux dorés, cependant, l'expréssion du regard était surtout craintive.

« Ou sommes nous et qui es tu ? » demanda la douce voix.

« Je m'appelle Noa Uzumaki, et pour ce qui est du lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvons, je crois que c'est mon esprit, enfin, on est à l'intérieur de moi. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? »

« Eh bien, c'est une histoire compliquée, en résumé j'ai un frère jumeaux qui est le réceptacle du démon Kyuubi, lorsque le démon à été scellé dans son corps, des symboles identiques à ceux de mon frère son apparut sur mon ventre. Nous avons été séparés à la naissance, mais lorsque nous nous sommes enfin rencontrés, le sceau qui était alors vide en moi s'est complété. Apparemment, c'est toi qui à été appelé… »

Le Hogosha se rapprocha de la grille, Noa put contempler celui qu'elle recherchait. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise ! Il n'avait rien de démoniaque ! Loin de là ! Il ressemblait plus à une jolie peluche qu'on aurait déposée sur le lit d'un enfant. Face à elle se tenait une sorte de raton laveur au pelage bleu, deux grands oeils limpides fait d'or liquide.

« Je m'appelle Heion. »

Heion raconta son histoire à la jeune fille. Il y a de celà pas mal de temps (environ mille ans, c'est pour dire !) les Hogosha avaient pour mission d'exercer un contrôle sur les Bijuus à cause de leur trop grande puissance. Agissant sur eux comme une sorte de conscience. Les démons se nourrissent des émotions néfastes, de la souffrance et de la violence humaine mais celle-ci était devenue si démesurée que les Hogosha agissait comme des filtres, assainissant la « nourriture » pour que les Bijuus ne succombent pas à ce trop plein d'émotions meurtrières.  
Mais un évènement dramatique est survenu, les Hogosha furent éliminés les un après les autres. Ce qui eu pour effet de rendre leurs protégés complètements incontrôlables.  
Les Hogashas sont tout de même dans la catégorie des démons, même ci ceux-ci ont plus une fonction d'ange gardien, et ce fut un réel problème car lorsque ceux-ci furent exécutés, car lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le monde démoniaques, la populace environnante d'un naturel hostile se déchèrent carrément sur les nouveaux arrivants. Conclusion, les Hogoshas eurent droit aux pires souffrances depuis leur « mort », et ceux-ci d'un naturel calme perdirent peut à peu leurs forces. Heion n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'il était de son vivant, maintenant craintif et peureux.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: 

Noa était toujours au centre du pentagramme, les yeux fermés. Tsunade observait la scène, anxieuse, c'était en général à ce moment là que la jeune fille perdait connaissance et retombait mollement sur le sol.  
Mais pas cette fois, l'Uzumaki avait les yeux fermés certes, mais elle n'avait pas encore sombré dans l'inconscience. L'Hokage regardait Noa avec appréhension, peut être que cette fois était la bonne, elle luttait contre l'excitation qui montait peu à peu en elle, rien n'était encore gagné, il ne fallait pas trop espérer, la jeune fille pouvait à tout moment sombrer.  
Après quelques instants qui lui parurent interminables, sa petite protégée ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'étoile verdâtre au milieu de laquelle elle se trouvait perdit sa luminosité, signe que Noa avait arrêté de concentrer son chakra.  
La légendaire s'approcha lentement de la jeunette qui s'écroula dans ses bras.

« Noa, ça va ? »

La demoiselle jeta à son interlocutrice un regard fatigué.

«J'ai réussit ! »

Quelques explications plus tard, les deux blondes se trouvaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage, une tasse de thé fumante devant la plus jeune tandis que devant la seconde se trouvait un verre de saké.

« L'Hogosha s'appelle donc Heion, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, cela fait prés de milles ans qu'il était dans le monde démoniaque, pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu craintif… Mais ça pose malheureusement un gros problème, tu ne pourras pas être dans un état de méditation lors d'un combat et il ne faut pas qu'il t'handicape pendant ce genre de moments, il est primordial que nous arrivions à le débarrasser de ses craintes. »

« Hokage-sama, j'en ai bien conscience mais je ne vois pas vraiment de quelle manière je peux l'aider, les psy pour démons, je crois pas que ça existe… »

La phrase que venait de prononcer Noa fit jaillir une idée dans l'esprit de Tsunade.

« Pour les démons, non. Mais pour les êtres humains, oui ! »

«A quoi pensez vous ? »

« Je dois effectuer quelques recherches pour m'en assurer, mais je crois que j'entrevois un moyen de résoudre ce problème épineux…  
Nous avons finit pour le moment, revient me voir demain à la même heure que d'habitude, je serais peut être en mesure de t'éclairer à ton tour. »

La jeune Uzumaki rentra tranquillement chez elle, il faisait presque nuit, dans le salon, quelqu'un l'attendait.

« Shizune-chan, il y a un problème ? »

« Non, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Seulement, la séance d'aujourd'hui a été assez éprouvante pour Sasuke, j'ai du le ramener moi-même ici. Il est extrêmement fatigué, l'annihilation du sceau l'épuise. »

« Et vous avez réussit ? »

« Non, pas encore. Il faudra encore pas mal de séances avant de le rendre totalement inoffensif. Mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose, pourrais tu le surveiller discrètement ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il en fait beaucoup trop. Si il continue comme ça, les efforts que nous faisons ne serviront à rien. Il est primordial qu'il se repose. Alors si tu le vois faire n'importe quelle bêtise, il faudra l'en empêcher. Ca m'embête un peu de te demander ça, d'autant plus qu'il n'a pas un caractère… évident ! Mais vu son état, il ne pourra pas t'opposer une grande résistance. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Le plus têtu des deux, c'est moi ! Si Dark Uchiha se pointe, je le renvoie dans les 22 ! » (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire, renvoyer dans les 22 est une expression qu'on utilise en Rugby).

« Dark Uchiha ? »

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ça lui va bien ? »

« Si, on ne peut mieux ! » Répondit la brunette avec un léger sourire.

Shizune prit congé. La jeune fille partit voir son colocataire qui était profondément endormi dans sa chambre. Rassurée, elle partit acheter de quoi manger.  
A son retour, elle eu la mauvaise surprise de retrouver la chambre de l'Uchiha vide. Aucune trace de lui dans la maison ni dans le jardin. Mécontente, elle aller partir à sa recherche quand la porte s'ouvrit. Sasuke entra, pâle comme un linge.

« Ou étais tu passé ? Shizune t'a interdit de forcer et toi tu saisis la première occasion pour enfreindre ses ordres !!!! »

« … »

« Et en plus tu m'ignores ! A cause de toi, mes ramens sont tout froid ! «

« C'est à cause des ramens que tu me fais tout ce cirque, ventre sur pattes? »

Ambiance magique pendant le repas, nouilles froides au programme assortit des hurlements hystériques d'une si douce jeune fille. En plus de Shizune qui le surveillait pendant les séances, il devait se coltiner la nounou blonde surexcitée chez lui ! Il se promit de faire payer cette indiscrétion à l'assistante de l'Hokage.

« T'as bientôt fini avec tes hurlements, tu commences à me donner mal au crâne ! »

« Monsieur à mal au crâne ! Et bien sur, c'est de ma faute ! C'est peu être moi qui ai tellement forcé aujourd'hui que Shizune a été obligée de me ramener ici ? T'es un vrai gosse, Dark Uchiha ! »

« Il me reste encore assez d'énergie pour t'envoyer au tapis, planche à pain ! »

Le « planche à pain » était peu être de trop, le brun se prit un superbe coup de pied en pleine poire et tomba dans les pommes.

L'Uchiha eu droit à un réveil revigorant. Noa avait profité du fait qu'il était dans les pommes pour le traîner dans la salle de bain, le balancer dans la baignoire et ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide. Le bel endormit fut réveillé par une douche glaciale.  
Quelques vociférations plus tard, Sasuke sortit fin propre et totalement réveillé de la salle d'eau. Il entra dans sa chambre, d'une humeur massacrante, espérant échapper ainsi à sa si tendre colocataire.  
Mais pas de repos pour les braves ! Il eu la charmante surprise de trouver la jeune blondinette dans sa chambre. Elle avait une jolie matraque à portée de main.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? Ca t'a pas suffit tout à l'heure de me faire prendre une douche froide ? »

« Mon petit Uchiha, si tu crois que je vais te faire confiance, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Je vais te garder sous haute surveillance ! » Répondit elle avec un regard assassin.

« Mais, t'as pas l'intention de dormir ici j'espère ! Il en est hors de question ! » Dit il en voyant un second futon dans sa chambre.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit que t'avais le droit de donner ton avis ? Je ne m'en souviens pas ! T'as pas le choix ! Et t'as pas assez de force pour me virer d'ici alors résigne toi ! » Un petit sourire assassin venait orner cette si touchante phrase.

Sasuke se résigna, noir de colère.

« Shizune, je vais la tuer ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se coucha.

Le lendemain matin, notre si douce Noa se présenta devant l'Hokage. Pas franchement réveillé. 

« Bonjour Noa. »

« Bonjour, Hokage-sama. »Répondit la jeune fille, réprimant un bâillement.

« Tu m'as l'air fatiguée, une mauvaise nuit ? » Tsunade était au courant des cauchemars qui hantait l'Uzumaki.

« C'est pas vraiment ça, j'ai mal dormi parce qu'un petit rigolo n'a pas arrêté de ronfler toute la nuit ! »

« Et comment sais tu que Sasuke ronfle ? » Demanda la légendaire, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« Tout simplement par ce que j'ai été obligé de jouer les chiens de garde pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas une fois de plus pour s'entraîner ! Sur les judicieux conseils de votre assistante, Ero-Tsunade ! » Répondit elle du tac au tac !

La réflexion de la jeune fille fit légèrement rougir Tsunade, elle se reprit néanmoins bien vite.

« Bon, revenons à ce qui nous intéresse, j'ai trouvé une solution mais elle risque de ne pas te plaire. »

« Dites toujours. »

« Il est possible de transférer un partie de la charge émotionnelle de Heion pour l'amoindrir. Cela implique malheureusement que tu devras toi la prendre en charge. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me transférer la totalité de la charge ? »

« Tout simplement parce que ça sera sûrement trop dur à supporter, nous parlons là de 1000 ans de souffrance d'un démon, heureusement pour lui, il a, de part sa fonction, des aptitudes hors du commun à digérer et filtrer ce genre de sentiments, Mais pour le faire progresser, je ne vois que cette solution. »

« Et de quelle manière faut il procéder ? »

« Nous avons la chance d'avoir au sein du village un clan spécialisé dans la manipulation de l'esprit. Le clan Yamanaka, mais si nous faisons appel à eux, ils seront mit au courant de ta … Situation. Il me faut donc ton accord pour faire appel à eux. »

« C'est le clan d'Ino ? »

« Exact. »

« Tsunade-sama, ça ne pose pas de problèmes. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, pas d'entraînement pour toi aujourd'hui, il faut que tu te reposes pour être en forme. Je vais contacter le clan Yamanaka et nous agirons demain. »


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:  


Le lendemain matin, Noa se présenta comme prévu dans le bureau de Tsunade, deux personne l'y attendaient, la légendaire et un homme blond.

«Noa, je te présente Inoichi Yamanaka, chef du clan Yamanaka. C'est lui qui effectuera l'intervention, je lui laisse le soin de t'expliquer en quoi elle va consister. »

« La technique que je vais utiliser consiste à retirer une partie de la charge émotionnelle d'une personne pour la transférer à une autre. Dans le cas présent, celle de Heion. Mais vu que les conditions du transfert elles mêmes sont spéciales, nous allons devoir prendre des précautions supplémentaires. Nous allons t'administrer un léger sédatif pour que tu entres en état de transe, puis, j'opérerais l'extraction. Ensuite, je te transférerais la charge émotionnelle. Dans une semaine, j'effectuerais le même procédé pour transférer celle-ci à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais sache que ce n'est pas sans risque, je n'ai encore jamais procédé sur ce genre de… « Sujet ». »  
« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Bien entendu. »

« Pourquoi voulez vous effectuer un second transfert ? »

« Il pourrait être dangereux pour toi de garder ce trop plein d'émotions, à long terme, tu pourrais subir des dommages psychologiques importants. »

« Mais, pourquoi ne pas faire les deux opération en même temps ? Et à qui allez vous destiner ce cadeau, cette personne courra les mêmes risques ! »

« Ce genre de procédés est éprouvant pour le psychisme humain, il lui faut du temps pour récupérer, c'est pour cela qu'il nous faut un délais d'une semaine au moins pour plus de sécurité. Nous aurions préféré bien sur faire un transfert direct à la troisième personne mais c'est impossible, cela ne peut se faire que si le sujet à qui on enlève ses émotions ait la volonté de les donner. Tu es la seule qui communique avec Heion, beaucoup de paramètres nous sont inconnu, nous pensons que le transfert se passera mieux si ça se fait avec une personne en qui il a confiance. »

« En ce qui concerne cette troisième personne, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas quelqu'un dont la santé mentale nous importe. Nous avons l'intention d'utiliser un des espions que nous avons capturé. Il est un peu trop coriace, le transfert le rendra peut être un peu plus coopératif… » Reprit l'Hokage.

Deux heures plus tard, la jeune fille se trouvait en salle d'opération. Elle était allongée sur un lit légèrement surélevé. Vêtue d'un tunique crème rabattue jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Autour d'elle, l'équipe médicale était réunit : Inoichi, Tsunade et deux Anbus médicaux.

Le sédatif commençait à faire son effet, Noa se sentait détendue, légèrement ensuquée, la tête plongée dans un univers cotonneux. Les silhouettes qui l'entouraient lui paraissaient floues, enveloppées dans une sorte de brume. Mais étrangement, elle ne ressentait aucune peur, elle planait littéralement.

Inoichi posa ses mains sur le sceau et concentra son chakra, une légère lueur verte apparue. Au bout d'une demi heure, rien n'avait encore changé, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le front du Yamanaka, lentement, une sorte de fumée feutrée, d'une couleur bleur-doré s'échappa lentement du sceau. L'Hokage avança une fiole en cristal et Inoichi dirigea la vapeur à l'intérieur du flacon à l'aide d'une main, la seconde toujours posée sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Puis, lentement, Il retira la main posée sur le sceau et dirigea ses deux paumes sur le front de celle-ci. La même lueur verdâtre apparue au bout de ses doigts. Quelques minutes passèrent et l'homme à la queue de cheval fit signe à Tsunade de s'approcher, celle-ci débouchonnât le flacon et l'approcha de la tête de Noa.  
Inoichi procéda à l'opération inverse, une main posée sur le crâne blond, l'autre dirigeant la voluptueuse fumée dans l'esprit de l'endormie.  
Ensuite, Noa fut transférée dans une chambre, le temps qu'elle se réveille.

Deux heures plus tard, Anko vint chercher la jeune fille pour l'escorter jusqu'à la demeure Uchiha. L'Hokage avait spécialement demandé à la femme serpent de raccompagner la jeune Uzumaki, n'ayant personne d'autre sous la main. Mais Anko commençait à connaître Tsunade et elle se disait que la légendaire devait bien avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, il n'était pas nécessaire de faire appel à un jounnin pour raccompagner une malade chez elle.  
De son côté, Noa avait l'esprit encore embrumé, elle ne souffla pas mot jusqu'à chez elle (bon, c'est pas vraiment chez elle, mais ne nous formalisons pas).  
Elle parti se coucher directement, Anko, quand à elle, s'installa dans le salon, attendant d'exécuter la seconde tache qu'on lui avait confié.

Quand Sasuke rentra exténué de sa séance avec Shizune, il eu la bonne surprise d'être accueillit par les ronflements d'une kunoichi affalée sur son canapé.  
Il réveilla l'intruse.

« Ah, Sasuke, t'en a mit un temps, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi… » Répondit l'ex ronfleuse, entre deux bâillements.

« ….. »

« Bon, je vais faire bref. Noa est en haut, elle dort pour le moment, l'Hokage m'a remit un message pour toi que je devais te rendre en main propre. »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe scellée.

« Bien, maintenant, j'y vais. »

Elle s'éclipsa par la fenêtre, laissant ainsi l'Uchiha à ses pensées « toujours aussi agréable celle là ! ».

Il ouvrit le pli et commença la lecture.

« Sasuke,  
Comme tu le sais, Noa a subit une intervention importante aujourd'hui. Je te demande de veiller sur elle particulièrement ces prochains jours, nous ne savons pas encore quel vont être les effets de ce transfert. Envoie moi un Anbu au moindre problème.

PS : Evite de ronfler pour une fois, elle a besoin de repos… »

Sasuke reconnut que l'Hokage l'avait joué avec finesse, sauf pour la dernière phrase…. Si une autre personne avait lu la lettre, elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de comprendre la réelle signification de celle-ci.

Fatigué, il parti se coucher.

La nuit se passa sans encombre, le lendemain, une journée banale comme les autres. Sasuke avec Shizune et Noa avec Tsunade.  
A son retour, l'Uchiha rentra dans une maison vide, il retrouva sa colocataire sur le toit, perdue dans ses pensées. Son visage avait perdu l'expression joyeuse qu'il affichait en toute circonstance, remplacé par une sorte de vide qui fit froid dans le dos du jeune homme.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, ne masquant pas sa présence pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'était plus seule et adressa au nouveau venu un petit sourire, mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle abhorrait habituellement.

« Bonne journée oniisan' ? »

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. »

« J'ai connu mieux, mais je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment, ça va passer… »

Sasuke n'eut même pas à cœur de répliquer par une de ses réparties cinglantes. Depuis qu'il était rentré à Konoha, beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour lui, il avait retrouvé Naruto, qu'il considérait comme son frère et maintenant, il avait trouvé une sœur en quelque sorte.

Bien sur, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer mais au-delà de ça, une vraie amitié était née, un peu comme avec Naruto par le passé, pas vraiment pareil, mais avec des similitudes. Même si ils se bouffaient le nez à répétition, l'affection était née. Il n'avait jamais eu de sœur mais il commençait à comprendre qu'il se comporterait de la même manière si elle avait partagé le même sang que lui. Lui qui avait erré si longtemps dans les ténèbres avait réussit en si peu de temps à ressentir ce genre de chose. Comme il en avait fait le pacte avec son meilleur ami, il voulait protéger la jeune fille.

Lui, arriver à se préoccuper des autres ! Il évoluait dans des eaux inconnues.

Ils restèrent un moment là, sans rien dire. Puis ils partirent manger au restaurant de ramens attitré des Uzumakis. Ils y retrouvèrent Kiba, Hinata et Ino. Noa n'avait pas l'entrain habituel mais elle avait quand même l'air d'avoir reprit du poil de la bête. 

Sur le chemin du retour, la nuit était tombée, l'air était chargé d'électricité, les nuages s'épaississaient dans le ciel. La jeune fille lança un regard inquiet vers les cieux et accéléra le pas, ce qui n'échappa pas au détenteur du Sharingan. 

Arrivés chez eux, la blondinette s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et revint une demi heure plus tard, affublée d'un des tee-shirt de sont frère (blanc avec une spirale orange au milieu) et un pantalon orange large en coton.  
Sasuke entra à son tour dans la salle de bain, se doucha et passa un tee-shirt bleu foncé ainsi qu'un bas de kimono blanc. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Noa était déjà couchée, apparemment endormie.

Silencieusement, il prit place dans son futon, le sommeil ne mit pas longtemps à le cueillir. 

Le ténébreux fut réveillé par un bruit qu'il connaissait bien, il se tourna lentement vers son réveil et lut l'heure : Trois heures du matin.  
Un second coup de tonnerre retentit, beaucoup plus puissant, mais ce n'est pas ce bruit qui alerta la jeune homme. Un gémissement avait suivit le grondement céleste.  
Il se retourna et vit Noa, l'oreiller posé sur son visage et tremblante comme une feuille.

« Noa »

« … »

« Noa »

Elle releva l'oreiller et lui adressa un regard terrifier. Un nouvel éclair zébra la chambre d'une lumière froide, accompagnée immédiatement d'un bruit assourdissant. Elle rabaissa le coussin sur sa tête et ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle. 

Sasuke se leva, s'assit à côté de la jeune fille et souleva lentement l'oreiller. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, honteuse de la peur qui avait prit son corps en otage. Un nouvel éclair et elle se blotti dans ses bras, le corps parcourut de convulsions.

« Ce n'est qu'un orage.. » Dit l'Uchiha prit au dépourvut. 

« … »

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, pourquoi fallait il que ça tombe sur lui ! Si Naruto était là, lui saurait dire les mots qui apaisent. Vraiment, pas de bol, Jamais il ne s'était sentit si inutile. Si quelqu'un l'avait attaqué, il l'aurait protégé, mais aider quelqu'un à diminuer la souffrance qu'il ressent alors qu'il en était lui-même incapable…  
Noa continuait de s'agripper désespérément à lui, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, bon sang, creuse toi la cervelle ! Que ferait son meilleur ami dans cette situation ?

_Je suis un handicapé social ! Y'a pas d'autre explication, pour faire un chidori ou botter les fesses au premier venus, là, pas de problème ! Mais consoler simplement une amie en pleurs, y'a plus personne !_

Perdu dans ses pensées et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à caresser machinalement la chevelure blonde. Petit à petit, les sanglots et les tremblements s'apaisèrent. 

C'est le silence qui s'installait peu à peu qui le sortit de ses songes, il baissa les yeux et vit que la jeune fille s'était assoupie. Il tenta lentement de se dégager de son étreinte et la recoucha dans son futon.

Mais malgré la douceur des mouvements, deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent.

« Ne part pas. »

« Noa, essaye de dormir. » Il commençait à se redresser.

« Ne part pas. » Redit elle, d'une petite voix.

« Ecoute, je suis juste à coté, il ne peut rien t'arriver, je ne peux pas dormir ici, c'est pas… convenable ! »

Deux yeux implorants lui firent changer d'avis, le convenable, fallait des fois le laisser de côté quand on voulait réconforter quelqu'un. Il s'allongea à côté et elle s'endormit rapidement. Même si la situation le gênait un peu, il réussit quand même à trouver le sommeil.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: **

La semaine parut interminable, le moral de Noa baissait chaque jours un peu plus, le pire était cependant les nuits, c'est à se moments où les angoisses étaient les plus forte. Les cauchemars qui s'étaient fait discrets ces derniers temps reprirent de plus belle. Le transfert faisait ressortir toutes les peurs qu'elle avait réussit à vaincre et en rajoutait même de nouvelles, la peur de l'orage par exemple. Ce qui était étrange car elle aimait l'orage d'habitude.

Elle dut passer les deux derniers jours de sa torture mentale à l'hôpital, devenue phobique au plus au point. La délivrance arriva enfin ! Le septième jour, le transfert eu lieu.  
En fin d'après midi, elle pu sortir et rentra enfin chez elle, fatiguée mais heureuse.  
La demeure était vide, aussi décida t'elle d'aller se promener, elle se dirigea vers le lac, c'était une belle journée d'été et elle parti s'asseoir à l'endroit qu'elle préférait, au milieu de la surface liquide.  
Elle s'allongea de tout son long, les bras derrière la tête et contempla à la course folle des nuages.  
Naruto commençait à lui manquer terriblement, elle se sentait si seule quand il n'était pas là. Elle s'assoupie sur ces dernières pensées, bercée par le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait paresseusement entre les arbres.  
Elle se redressa soudain, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit ! Elle avait peut être un moyen de le contacter après tout ! Elle réfléchit à la manière de procéder et commença à se concentrer.  
Il existe un lien spécial qui unit les jumeaux, et ce lien avait l'air d'être très fort entre eux. Lors de la mission durant laquelle il avait ramené Sasuke, elle avait pu ressentir les émotions que ressentait son frère. A ce moment là, Naruto se trouvait très éloigné de Konoha, il était beaucoup plus proche maintenant. Il devait être envisageable pour un ninja de renforcer ce lien grâce à son chakra. Elle commença donc à malaxer son chakra et se concentra de toute ses forces sur l'image se SON blond.  
Son esprit commença à dériver lentement, des images floues apparaissaient quelques fois. Des sensations ne lui étant pas propre commençaient à l'envahir.  
Une sensation de fraîcheur contre ses mains, comme si ses paumes étaient posées sur un courant d'eau puissant. Des images plus nettes firent leur apparition par flash : une cascade !  
Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se leva, les bras tendus horizontalement devant elle. Les jambes écartées, et le corps tendu vers l'avant.  
D'un coup, tout devint clair, l'image s'agrandit et elle LE vit enfin ! Ou plutôt elle les vit. Une dizaine de Naruto se tenaient debout sur un large tronc d'arbre. Tous cote à cote, les jambes écartées et les bras tendus, les paumes de leurs mains effleurant la cascade. Ils étaient tous dans un état de concentration intense.   
Son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine ! Elle cria son prénom : NARUTO !!!!!!  
Les dix blond ouvrirent soudainement les yeux et parurent déstabilisés. Ils se redressèrent vivement, un peu trop peu être et ils dégringolèrent tous de la grosse branche pour tomber cinq mètre plus bas, au milieu de l'eau.  
Cette image rendit la jeune blonde hilare !  
Elle était en pleine crise de fou rire quand une voix retenti prés d'elle.

« Non mais ça s'arrange pas ! »

Déstabilisée, elle ouvrit les yeux et stoppa la concentration de chakra dans ses pieds. Grossière erreur ! PLOUF, Noa dans le lac !  
Une jeune fille dégoulinante perça la surface du lac, envoyant un regard noir à un Uchiha qui avait du mal à cacher son rire !

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rigoler toi ! »

« …. »

« Bon, je rentre !! »

Furieuse, elle commençait à marcher en direction de la demeure.

« Tu pourrais quand même m'expliquer ce que tu faisait là ! »

Pas de réponse, Dark Uchiha n'avait pas le monopole de la mauvaise humeur !

Le dîner commença par une soupe à la grimace, l'Uzumaki piquant rageusement ses baguettes dans son bol de ramens.

« T'es plus susceptible que ton frère. »

Regard noir et reprise de l'activité destruction des ramens.

« Lui, au moins, il me hurle dessus puis après il retrouve sa bonne humeur. »

Elle posa enfin le bol sur la table qui on ne sait par quel miracle avait survécut aux assauts si doux de la jeune fille.  
« J'y étais arrivé et toi, t'as tout fait tomber à l'eau !! »

« Désolé, c'est toi qui y es tombée toute seule ! »

Re regard furieux, puis, pour une raison inconnue, elle se mit à rire.

La Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien, il l'avait trouvé toute seule en plein milieu du lac écroulée de rire, puis lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, elle était tombée à l'eau. Conclusion : elle lui faisait la gueule à lui et maintenant, sans raison, elle se remettait à rire. Il pensait sérieusement à aller chercher l'Hokage, c'était peu être un effet secondaire…

Elle dut avoir la même idée car elle lui adressa un petit sourire et lui dit.

« Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »  
Elle lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé en commençant par le début : la mission de la forêt sombre, omettant volontairement l'épisode de la nuit du sauvetage de Sakura. Puis elle lui expliqua l'idée qu'elle avait eut et le résultat de sa tentative.  
Il fut surprit, même si mister frezz ne le montra pas, habitude oblige (L'Uchiha est une espèce en voie d'instinction dont la particularité est un visage impassible à toute épreuve.). L'idée qu'elle avait eut n'était pas du tout mauvaise, et qu'elle ait pu arriver à ça à sa première tentative était remarquable.  
Noa s'était habituée au peu de réaction de la part de son colocataire mais elle fut quand même rassurée, le ténébreux n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de l'emmener de force à l'hôpital.

La discussion terminée, ils partirent se coucher. Sasuke était déjà couché quand une blondinette en pyjama et cheveux mouillés fit son apparition, son futon et des draps sous le bras.  
Regard interrogateur d'un Uchiha.

« … »

Sans se démonter, elle installa son futon contre celui du jeune homme, se glissa sous les draps et vint poser sa tête contre le bras du ténébreux.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu vas passer la nuit ici ! »

« Tu es très perspicace ! » Regard ironique.

« Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que je refuse ? »

« Ca va, j'ai dormi ici toute la semaine dernière ! C'est pas parce que tu as remit mon futon dans ma chambre que je suis obligée de dormir là bas ! »

« La semaine dernière, c'était particulier ! »

« Justement, tu verras ! Je suis beaucoup plus agréable quand je ne me mets pas à hurler en pleine nuit ! »

Regard froid du porteur du Sharingan.

« Et puis, si tu refuses, je dis à Naruto que t'a essayé de me tripoter ! » Regard sadique

« Mais c'est faux ! »

« Vi. »

« T'as pas honte ! »

« Non ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle éteignit la lumière. A quoi bon raisonner une Uzumaki ? (L'Uzumaki n'est pas encore une espèce en voie de disparition, sa particularité est un entêtement très prononcé et une tendance à la torture des Uchiha !) .

Le lendemain, Noa retenta l'expérience de la veille mais en prenant soin cette fois d'être assise sur la terre ferme. Après quelques instants de concentration, elle réussit enfin. Naruto était entouré de Kakashi et de Yamato, un bol de ramen à la main. Elle prononça doucement son prénom.  
Naruto releva la tête et se tourna vers son sensei.

« Vous m'avez parlé, Kakashi-sensei ? »

« Non. »

« Alors c'est vous Yamato-sensei ? »

« ? »

Un petit sourire vint se poser sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Naruto, c'est Noa !

« Noa ? »

Il se redressa d'un coup et scrutant les environs.

« T'es où ? »

Les deux senseis se regardaient perplexes.

Je suis à Konoha, je te parle grâce à un nouveau jutsu !

« Un nouveau jutsu ! Cool ! »

Là, les deux senseis commençaient réellement à s'inquiéter.

Bon, assis toi et arrête de bouger, je crois que tu leur fais peur !

Naruto regarda ses deux senseis et éclata de rire !  
Une fois assis, elle poursuivit.

Essaye de me répondre par la pensée.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

Autant essayer, Kakashi-sensei va faire une attaque si tu continues à parler dans le vide, et l'autre aussi !

« D'accord »

Sur ce, ils continuèrent leur discussion silencieusement, ce qui marchait à merveille. Ils purent ainsi parler des différentes aventures qu'ils avaient vécut séparément.

Pendant ce temps, les deux junnins n'y comprenaient plus rien.

« Tu crois que c'est le surmenage ? On devrait peu être suspendre l'entraînement ! »

« J'en ai bien peur, il déraille complètement ! On y est allé peut être un peu trop fort ! »

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles ils observèrent avec inquiétude le blond qui maintenant était assis, les yeux fermés. Puis il se redressa d'un coup et leur adressa un grand sourire !

« J'ai des nouvelles fraîches ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: Chapitre 16

Le nouveau jutsu de Noa permit aux deux Uzumakis de mieux supporter leur séparation. Avec un peu d'entraînement, Naruto arriva lui aussi à contacter sa jumelle. Ils prirent vite de l'assurance et au bout de quelques jours, ils arrivaient à se contacter sans avoir besoin de se concentrer. Ils n'avaient qu'à penser à l'autre et le jutsu s'enclenchait automatiquement.

De son côté, Naruto s'entraînaient avec un acharnement féroce, dès qu'il commençait à perdre courage, l'image de sa sœur apparaissait dans son esprit, lui redonnant la force nécessaire pour continuer d'avancer. La présence de la blondinette avait du bon, elle était en quelque sorte sa fan numéro un. Elle avait une foie sans faille en lui, ne le jugeait jamais. Souvent, une des nombreuses discussions qu'ils avaient eut lui revenait en mémoire.

Flash Back :

Nos deux chères têtes blondes étaient assissent sur le perron de la demeure Uchiha, Naruto boudait : durant la journée, il avait était si souvent traité de baka qu'il en venait à croire que c'était son nouveau prénom.

« Ils ne pourraient pas dire Naruto ! Bientôt je vais en oublier que c'est mon vrai prénom, je ne répondrais qu'à leur « baka » ! »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« C'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ne te voient pas comme je te vois ! »

L'Uzumaki lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Elle se remit à contempler le soleil couchant puis après un court silence elle reprit :

« Naruto, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, tu as été rejeté pendant toute ton enfance pour une raison injuste qu'on ne s'était même pas donné la peine de t'expliquer. Beaucoup auraient pu n'éprouver que de la haine envers les autres après un tel traitement. Mais pas toi, non seulement tu t'es accroché mais tu as réussit à trouver des personnes chères à ton cœur malgré l'adversité. Tu t'es révolté contre le destin, même si on a essayé de te barrer la route, tu as trouvé ton propre chemin. Tu ne convoites pas la puissance pour le pouvoir mais pour être reconnu, pour devenir Hokage et défendre le village qui t'a pourtant fait tant souffrir. C'est peut être ton principal défaut, tu penses trop aux autres et pas assez à toi.   
Ils voient en toi le baka, moi je vois le rayon de soleil de Konoha, celui qui malgré l'adversité garde son sourire d'enfant, celui qui a vécut la souffrance mais qui a réussit à garder son âme pure, intacte.  
Nii-san, c'est pour ça que tu seras le prochain Hokage de Konoha, et pas n'importe lequel, celui qui surpassera tous les précédent. Je ferais tout pour que tu y parviennes, c'est mon nindô »

Fin du Flash Back

Grâce à elle, l'espoir ne le quittait plus, il n'avait pas besoin de faire le pitre pour qu'elle le remarque, il n'avait pas besoin d'ériger sa carapace, il devait seulement être lui. Le jeune blond avait changé au contact de sa sœur sans s'en rendre compte, une force nouvelle circulait dans ses veines et son veux le plus cher était de devenir le ninja le plus fort pour pouvoir la protéger, pour que le malheur ne la touche plus. Pour balayer les années de souffrance qu'elle avait vécut. Le pacte qu'il avait fait avec Sasuke n'était pas prit à la légère, loin de là. L'Uchiha lui aussi s'était fortement attaché à sa sœur, même si il est difficile de discerner ce genre de comportement chez lui. Mais lorsqu'il les regardait tout les deux, il avait l'impression de retourner quelques années en arrière, quand il se disputait à tord et à travers avec celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Même si il n'avait pas de lien de sang avec le brun, il le considérait réellement comme son frère. Et son cœur se réchauffait quand il pensait que sa sœur avait trouvé elle aussi un second frère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille, les deux frères et la soeurette.  
Grâce aux conversations « télépathiques », il avait pu voir l'évolution de la relation du brun et de la blonde, là où certains auraient put voir le début d'une idylle, lui voyait des liens familiaux qui se créaient. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, le cœur de Noa était encore remplit par la présence de Amaï, quand à Sasuke, le prénom qu'il murmurait en pleine nuit n'était pas celui de sa sœur, mais un prénom qui lui serrait le cœur à lui aussi.  
Cela, il l'avait apprit part Noa à son insu, elle ne voulait pas que Naruto sache que les nuits du brun étaient hantées par une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, mais malheureusement, ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore assez leur nouveau jutsu pour pouvoir fermer leur esprit à l'autre.  
Sakura, l'évocation de ce prénom lui réchauffait et lui meurtrissait le cœur à la fois, sa coéquipière, sa meilleure amie, mais également son seul amour. Celle pour qui il avait fait la promesse de ramener Sasuke, celle pour qui il était prêt à s'effacer pour qu'elle trouve le bonheur, même si ce bonheur ne l'incluait pas. Cette révélation lui était venue de plein fouet quand Sasuke avait déserté. Avant cela, il gardait toujours un faible espoir que la fleur de cerisier tombe sous son charme, mais lors du départ du ténébreux, la vérité lui était apparue. Sakura aimait réellement Sasuke, c'était bien plus qu'une amourette enfantine, contrairement aux autres groupies de Konoha, elle avait réussit à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Pour elle il était l'unique, pour lui elle avait tout fait pour ne plus être un « boulet », elle avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour devenir forte, et elle avait réussit ! Elève de l'Hokage, elle était devenue une puissante kunoichi qui promettait même de surpasser son sensei. Tous ses efforts, elle les avait fait pour ramener son Amour.  
Naruto voulait le bonheur de sa fleur, quand on aime, quand on aime vraiment, le bonheur de l'autre est plus important que le sien. Le bonheur pour Sakura, c'était Sasuke, il l'acceptait. Il n'en voulait pas à son frère, les sentiments ne se commandes pas. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher au ténébreux d'être tombé sous le charme de la jeune fille aux yeux vert, il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Ils étaient les deux êtres les plus précieux pour lui, après Noa bien sur, il devait se réjouir du bonheur de ses proches.  
Il luttait sans répit contre les assauts de son cœur, enfouissant ses sentiments au plus profond de son être, appelant l'oublie dans une prière silencieuse, l'oublie surtout de cette fameuse nuit. Mais ses songes cruels lui ramenaient trop souvent les images maudites de ce baisé passionné.  
Il s'entraînait avec plus d'acharnement que jamais, au moins, à ce moment là, son esprit était totalement occupé. Ses sensei s'en étaient aperçut mais ne connaissait pas les origines de se revirement de situation. Naruto avait toujours été un garçon passionné pour qui la perspective d'apprendre une nouvelle technique l'enthousiasmait plus que les ramens eux même ! D'un dynamisme et d'une énergie hors du commun mais tout de même tête en l'air et avec beaucoup de difficultés pour ce qui était de la concentration. Mais depuis qu'il avait ramené l'Uchiha, le jeune blond faisait d'énormes progrès, lors des explications des jutsu, lui qui avant s'ennuyait ferme au bout de cinq minute les assaillait maintenant d'une multitude de questions, buvant leur parole et n'arrêtant la discussion qu'une fois qu'il jugeait avoir pleinement comprit. C'était le premier levé, et lorsqu'on connaît bien l'Uzumaki, s'est un réel exploit… Et souvent le dernier couché, il renâclait même à faire des pauses, Kakashi était souvent obligé de l'arrêté lui-même pour qu'il prenne un peu de repos.

Naruto était en plein entraînement quand sa jumelle le contacta.

« Naruto »

« Noa, je suis en train de m'entraîner. »

« Naruto, je suis désolée, mais c'est important, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Le blond s'arrêta de suite, il est vrai que si elle le contactait à un moment pareil, c'est que cela devait être urgent.  
Le jeune homme écouta sa sœur et son visage se décomposa. Il descendit immédiatement du tronc d'arbre et se précipita vers Kakashi.  
Celui-ci était très étonné, Naruto ne suspendait jamais son entraînement, le jeune Uzumaki s'arrêta essoufflé devant son sensei, le visage sombre et annonça :

« Kakashi sensei, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, Asuma est mort… »

(Comme dans Next Gen, l'équipe 10 décide de partir venger leur sensei accompagnés de Kakashi, L'équipe 7 arrive évidement à la rescousse. Lorsque j'ai écrit ce chap, la trad était pas encore sortie donc j'ai décidé que le combat serait gagné par nos ninjas et les deux membres de l'Akatsuki balayés. Voili voila !)

_Bon, je sais, le chap est pas trés long, mais j'avais envie de montrer les sentiments qui animent notre jeune blond, dans le prochain, y'aura plus d'action mais j'avais besoin d'un chap de transition, donc le voilà, pour les fans de Noa, ne vous inquiétez pas, on la revéra bientôt, tout comme son frère, Sasuke et Sakura (d'ailleur, va falloir que je lui rende une petite visite bientôt, ça fait pas mal de temps que je la laisse toute seule dans son coin...). Le prochain chap s'occupera surtout d'un autre ninja cher à mon coeur qu'on a pas beaucoup vu dernièrement (désolée pour les fans mais c pas encore le tour d'Itachi mais lui non plus je ne l'oublie pas).  
Sinon, continuez à me laisser des coms, ça m'encourage à continuer la suite et à écrirre plus vite.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Chapitre 17

Petite explication : Ca fait maintenant deux mois que Kakuzu et Hidan ont été éliminés, l'équipe 7 et l'équipe 10 sont à Konoha.

Une pièce sombre, un lit, sur celui-ci un jeune homme regardait avec intensité la photo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis une éternité. Enfin chez lui, pas exactement… Cella faisait un peu moins de deux mois qu'il avait quitté le logis familial, ce que ses parents n'avaient pas encore digéré, ses parents ? Plutôt sa mère oui ! Une vrai hystérique qui avait pleuré sang et larmes pour le retenir mais il n'avait pas cédé. Son père ? Trop occupé par ses missions et ses soirées « Saké entre amis » pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme était méconnaissable, il avait maigrit, des cernes sombres encadrées son regard autrefois désinvolte mais où aujourd'hui la dureté avait fait place, quelque fois la tristesse, comme en ce moment.  
Un bruit, quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte, pas envie, …Galère. Mais la douce main qui tapotait la porte n'avait pas l'intention de déclarer forfait. Le vacarme devint si assourdissant que le Nara fut bien obligé d'aller ouvrir, au moins pour épargner ses délicates oreilles.

« Galère… »

« C'EST COMME CA QUE TU ACCUEILLES TES INVITES !!! » Une tornade blonde munie de quatre couettes fit son entrée, un éventail de taille conséquente en travers de son dos.

« Je t'ai pas invité à ce que je sache. »

Pas de réponse de la part de la jeune fille, elle poussa le jeune homme sans ménagement et entra dans son appartement.  
Elle se planta au milieu de la pièce .

« Tu veux quoi fille galère. »

« Va préparer du thé, vu que ton QI de 200 a l'air de te priver des bonnes manières. »

Le Nara grommela un autre « fille galère » et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Temari s'installa sur le canapé. La mine soucieuse, l'état de Shikamaru l'inquiétait, elle était en mission pour le Kazekage : Amener un document de la plus grande importance à Tsunade. C'est arrivé à Konoha qu'elle avait apprit les derniers évènements depuis la mort du sensei de l'équipe 10. Shikamaru était devenu l'ombre de lui-même (paradoxal pour un manipulateur des ombres me direz vous) enchaînant mission sur mission ce qui de la part du plus grand des flémards est assez inattendu. Lorsqu'il avait quartier libre, il se terrait dans son nouvel appartement qui n'était autre que celui d'Asuma, ne voyant plus ses amis. Même son attitude face à l'ordre de la jeune fille n'était pas rassurante, il n'avait presque pas rechigné, le Shika d'autre fois se serait offusqué qu'une femme lui donne un ordre pour exécuter une tache qui justement il aurait qualifié de féminine. De plus, l'aspect physique du jeune homme avait de quoi inquiéter. Lui dont la principale occupation était la contemplation intense des nuages et la sieste avait la teint cireux et les yeux bordés de noir ce qui indiquait que le jeune homme ne dormait plus. Ce genre de signe ne la trompait pas, son frère à elle n'était pas le plus grand insomniaque que le monde des ninja connaisse ? Enfin, plus maintenant, depuis que son bijuu lui avait été retiré, Gaara pouvait enfin dormir, luxe qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis sa naissance, c'est-à-dire 16 ans. Cela avait considérablement amélioré la santé mentale du jeune homme soit dit en passant.

Le Nara déposa le plateau fumant sur la table basse et s'écroula nonchalamment sur le fauteuil qui faisait fasse à la ninja du sable. Le regard perdu, fixé sur la fenêtre à travers de laquelle on pouvait voir le jour décliner.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

La jeune fille fut légèrement irritée par la remarque de Shikamaru, elle essaya cependant de conserver son calme, ce qui, quand on connaît la jeune fille tient du miracle.

« Et pourquoi aurais je besoin d'une raison ? »

Le Nara fixa son regard sur la kunoichi, attendant la suite.

«J'ai vu tes amis, ils s'inquiètent pour toi… »

« La grande Temari se fait du souci pour moi, c'est trop d'honneur ! » L'ironie perçait dans sa voix.

La jeune fille serra les poing, il avait vraiment le dont de l'exaspérer.

« Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu es l'ombre de toi-même ! Tout Konoha en parle, je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien loin pour l'apprendre ! »

« Je vais très bien.. » Répondit il en retournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Ne fait pas rire, regarde toi dans une glace. »

« Mon aspect physique t'intéresse maintenant ? »

« Shikamaru, je ne te reconnais plus, tu enchaînes les missions, tu ne dors plus et ne dit pas le contraire, t'as qu'à regarder les balloches que tu as sous les yeux, tu ne parles plus à personne et tu vis ici, c'est malsain. Ton sensei… »

« Ne parles pas de lui !!! » La phrase avait été prononcée avec une colère à peine contenue. Le regard qu'il posa sur la jeune fille la fit frissonner malgré elle, un regard froid et métallique, un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tu crois que tu peux m'interdire quelque chose ! Mourir au combat est un honneur pour un ninja ! C'est dur mais c'est un risque qu'on prend tous les jours ! Ce n'est pas le premier ni le dernier que tu perdras ! Faut t'endurcir le Nara ! »

« JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE LUI !!!! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !!!! C'est le seul qui a cru en moi !! Le seul qui a vu que je n'étais pas un déchet !!! Le seul qui a prit la peine de me regarde tel que j'étais, le seul qui a vu mon potentiel, qui m'a fait voir ce que j'étais capable de faire !! IL ÉTAIT UN PÈRE POUR MOI !!! »

« ET ALORS !! CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR SE TRANSFORMER EN LOQUE HUMAINE, IL FAUT CONTINUER À VIVRE !! C'EST LA VIE D'UN NINJA !! »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre toi ! Mademoiselle Temari qui balaye les problèmes d'un coup d'éventail ! T u ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Je ne peux pas en attendre moins de toi, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est les sentiments dans votre famille !! »

A peine les mot avait franchi ses lèvres qu'il s'aperçu de l'erreur qu'il avait commise, il était allé beaucoup trop loin.  
Les yeux de Temari s'agrandirent, elle laissa tomber la tasse de thé qu'elle avait dans les mains. Son visage se crispa, elle serra les poings, la tête baissée, elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, le corps tendu. Lui avait le souffle coupé, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Un silence de mort avait prit place, lourd et pesant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, ce fut dans un murmure, le visage toujours baissé.

« Comment oses tu dire ça, je n'ai jamais eu le choix, JE N'AI JAMAIS EU LE CHOIX ! » Elle le foudroya du regard et les sentiments qu'elle refoulait depuis si longtemps éclatèrent.

« Tu crois que ma vie a été facile ? Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille, mon père était un homme cruel qui pour la puissance a enfermé un bijuu dans le corps de mon jeune frère ! JE N'AI JAMAIS EU D'ENFANCE !!! Tu entends !!! J'AI TOUJOURS VECUT AVEC LA PEUR DE MOURIR DE LA MAIN MÊME DE CEUX QUI M'ÉTAIENT LES PLUS PROCHES !!!! Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il m'a fallut être forte, dans le monde où j'ai grandi ! Jamais ne montrer ses sentiments, regarder les pires horreurs avec un masque d'indifférence ! Toi tu connais la douleur de la mort que maintenant ! Mais moi, depuis ma plus tendre enfance, la mort est mon lot quotidien ! Je n'ai jamais pu avoir d'amis ! L'aura de mort qui entourait mon frère m'en a toujours empêché, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! J'ai du devenir forte pour me faire ma place ! C'était ça ou MOURIR !! »

Les yeux de la blonde s'emplirent de larmes.

«Comment oses tu ? Je suis vraiment trop… trop… CONNE. »

Sur ce elle se retourna et sorti de l'appartement en courant.

Shikamaru lui restait pétrifié par le discourt de la kunoichi.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis trop con…. »

Elle courut jusqu'à perdre haleine, ne regardant pas devant elle, bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Les larmes lui obscurcissaient la vue, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, la peine et la douleur qu'elle avait enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même éclatait dans son cœur, une lame de souffrance meurtrissait son être. Toutes ses émotions refoulées l'envahissaient. La rage, le désespoir, l'impuissance… Plus aucune conscience du temps… Elle s'arrêta enfin. Ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur le toit d'une des maison de Konoha, accoudée à une barrière. Mais pas n'importe quel toit, celui où elle retrouvait à chaque fois le Nara quand ils avaient une mission commune, le toit sur lequel celui-ci contemplait les nuages. Sans le vouloir, son corps l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, plus aucune. Elle s'affala sur le sol, le corps secoué des sanglots si longtemps refoulés, n'étant plus que sensation, plus rien ne comptait, le temps, le lieu, …. Elle. La nuit recouvrit bien vite le ciel de Konoha mais elle s'en foutait, plus de pensée, rien, le néant….

Soudain, elle se redressa, le corps encore agité par l'eau qui filtrait au coin de ses yeux, un bruit, une présence……. NON, pas LUI ! Elle essaya de se mettre debout mais les forces l'avaient abandonné, elle s'agrippa à la balustrade, titubant et lui adressa un regard plein de haine, de honte aussi.  
Lui, il s'approcha lentement, les mains dans les poches, le visage fermé. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la jeune fille, celle-ci lui cracha :

« Casse toi !»

« Non » Réponse dite avec un calme olympien. Il continua sa marche silencieuse.

Impuissante, elle se jeta sur lui, les poings en avant, martelant le torse du Nara, mais elle n'avait plus assez de force pour lui faire du mal. Lui, resta stoïque, et baissa ses yeux vers la jeune fille.

« Regarde moi… »

« Non. »

« Regarde moi. » Le ton était toujours aussi froid mais il souleva avec une infinie douceur le menton baigné de larmes. Lorsque les yeux mouillés rencontrèrent les yeux sombre, le jeune homme souffla.

« Pardon, c'est moi qui suis trop con… »

Une phrase, une petite phrase, mais la phrase qui change tout, elle s'abandonna contre le Nara, le corps secoué par les pleurs qui reprirent de plus belle. Lui, enlaça la jeune femme, les mots ne servaient plus à rien. Ils restèrent des heures ainsi, elle finit par s'endormir dans le creux de ses bras, vidée.  
Le jeune homme se leva doucement, serrant la jeune endormit dans ses bras et commença à marcher lentement.  
Arrivé chez lui, il la coucha lentement dans son lit, mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le canapé, une petite main l'empêcha de continuer. Temari lui avait prit la main, toujours profondément endormie et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Dans un soupir, il s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté se son lit et sombra dans le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé par les première lueurs de l'aube et contempla un moment le visage de la jeune blonde, cependant, quelque chose clochait dans le tableau, le visage soucieux, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit sa douche quand…. Illumination !!! Il se précipita hors de son appartement, prenant soin d'enfiler un pantalon à la va vite.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Temari n'était plus dans son lit, le bruit d'eau venant de la salle de bain l'informa cependant du lieu où se trouvait la jeune fille. Il posa sa trouvaille sur le fauteuil et partit préparer le petit déjeuné.  
Il était en train de disposer les victuailles sur la table quand la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit. Temari en sorti et se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, il était là, les cheveux défait, torse nu. Puis elle rougit violement et se mit à contempler avec attention les motifs de la moquette. Shikamaru n'en menait pas large aussi, La blonde était sortie de la douche vêtue uniquement d'un des tee shirt du jeune homme, sa chevelure blonde tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Le visage écarlate, il avait le regard fixé sur la bouteille de jus d'orange qui soudainement avait l'air d'être la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

« Je … t'ai emprunté un tee shirt.. »

« Je t'ai ramené ton éventail »

Toujours le nez fixé sur le sol, ils prirent place sur le canapé.  
Ils commencèrent à manger, un silence religieux planait dans la pièce. Soudain, Shikamaru prit la parole.

« Ecoute, Temari, je suis vraiment le pire des cons et tu dois sûrement me détester mais sache que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit hier, j'étais… énervé. »

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, celle-ci avait la tête tournée vers son interlocuteur mais la tête baissée, une petite tache sombre apparue sur le coussin du canapé, suivie d'une autre. Le Nara releva doucement la tête de la bonde. Elle pleurait… encore ! Avec un petit sourire furtif, il essuya du revers de son pouce la larme qui s'éternisait sur la joue rosie de Temari. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et son cœur rata un battement. Une bouffé de chaleur envahie son corps, sa main se figea, incapable de se décoller du visage de la jeune fille. Pour un peu, il se serait cru victime de la manipulation des ombres. Il était hypnotisé, les deux grands yeux qui lui faisaient face, il s'y noierait volontiers, y resterait l'éternité. Le voile qui obscurcissait son cœur se déchira et il comprit enfin pourquoi les paroles de la veille l'avaient tellement touché, pourquoi la perspective d'être détesté de Temari lui avait été insupportable. La raison était un simple mot de cinq lettres, le plus vieux mot du monde mais qui pour la première fois de sa vie se révélait à lui. On peur connaître une chose sans jamais ne l'avoir ressentit et un beau jour, sa signification vous prend de plein fouet, balayant tout ce que vous conaissiez, donnant un sens nouveau à votre existence entière.  
Temari approcha doucement son visage du sien, il sentait son souffle chaud et suave sur le bord de ses lèvres. Le parfum enivrant de la fleur des sables lui monta à la tête, une odeur délicieuse, entêtante. Une odeur pour laquelle on se damnerait sans regret. Mais plus encore, l'éclat angélique de celle qui faisait battre son cœur, sans son masque d'arrogances, sans sa carapace, l'armure de sable avait été vaincue, la beauté à l'état pure faisait fondre tout son être, une chaleur caniculaire. Les minutes s'éternisèrent, les deux visages se rapprochaient inexorablement, le souffle court. Premier contact de deux peaux qui depuis trop longtemps se cherchaient. Un océan de douceur les envahit, les lèvres douces et chaudes trouvaient le chemin que les mots eux même n'avaient pu trouver.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que Naruto était revenu de sont entraînement, depuis, sa jumelle avait obtenue le fameux bandeau de la feuille qui faisait d'elle une véritable ninja de Konoha à part entière. Par ailleurs, cela ne lui avait pas été d'une grande difficulté. Même si elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'apprendre dans une académie de ninja lors de son enfance, sa grand-mère était tout de même une puissante kunoichi qui lui avait fait subir un entraînement qui était loin d'être facile.

La jeune Noa avait été initiée à bon nombre de techniques dés son plus jeune âge, Hinany Manoya n'était pas un sensei des plus facile. Ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas la jugeaient cruelle mais ce n'était pas exact, elle voulait que sa petite fille soit forte, qu'elle puisse se défendre. Elle savait que dans le monde des ninjas, la vie d'une femme était baignée de larmes. Une kunoichi devait travailler deux fois plus et être deux fois plus puissante qu'un shinobi masculin pour prouver sa valeur.

Quoi qu'on en dise, le monde des ninja était un monde machiste. Les femmes trop souvent considérées comme des proies lors des combats. Elle ne voulait pas que la chair de sa chair soit faible. Noa serait une kunoichi de premier ordre ou ne serait pas ninja tout court. La jeune fille l'avait bien vite comprit. Elle se souvenait souvent d'une des discutions qu'elles avaient eu toutes deux.

Flash Back :  
  
Après une séance d'entraînement acharnée, Noa était assise, par terre, le souffle court. Sa grand-mère quand à elle se tenait bien droite, face à elle, le regard sévère.

« Autant de suite te mettre à la couture, vu tes résultats, tu ne serras jamais une grande kunoichi ! »

La petite fille de 8 ans posa sur la femme un regard plein de rage et de larmes.

« T'es pas juste, j'ai vu les enfants de mon âge à l'académie, ils apprennent des choses beaucoup plus facile ! »

« Et tu crois que c'est une excuse ? »

« T'es méchante ! »

Et la petite se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots.

La grand-mère s'accroupit au niveau de sa petite fille et son visage se décrispa, chose rare lors d'un entraînement. Elle posa un regard triste et attendrit sur la petite blonde en pleurs.

« Noa, tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis aussi dure avec toi ? »

La petite leva sa bouille interrogatrice vers son sensei.

« Ecoute ma chérie, le monde dans lequel nous vivons est cruel, surtout pour les femmes et encore plus pour une kunoichi. Les hommes ne nous donnent pas beaucoup d'importance, nous sommes souvent considérées comme bonnes à faire des enfants. Et c'est tout.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que le monde tourne de cette manière que nous devons suivre aveuglement le courant. Je veux que tu deviennes forte et une kunoichi de premier ordre, c'est la seule voie qui s'offre à toi si tu veux évoluer dans le monde des ninjas. C'est pour cela que je suis aussi dure avec toi.

Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que toutes les deux mais arrivera un moment où tu devras défendre ta vie, comme tu le sais, nous sommes poursuivit et il faut que tu soit capable d'affronter ceux qui te menacent, même si je ne suis pas là. Tu dois compter sur tes capacités et non sur celle des autres pour t'en sortir.

Ne fait pas l'erreur que beaucoup font, ne te cache pas derrière un homme pour sauver ta vie. Souvent, dans les équipes de ninjas, la réussite d'une mission est entravée par la présence d'une femme. Soit ses coéquipiers sont trop préoccupés par la protection de la femme du groupe, soit les assaillants attaque en priorité la personne la plus faible, celle qui déstabilisera le plus l'équipe.

Tu sera confrontée au machisme de tes agresseurs qui ne verront en toi qu'une proie facile où un objet pour laisser libre court à leur désirs. Mais aussi au machisme de ceux qui t'entourent qui pour des préceptes chevaleresques prendrons des risques pour sauver la « dame ». Tu ne dois laisser rien au hasard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ma chérie, mais c'est ainsi. C'est pour ça que tu dois être forte, tu dois développer tes points forts au plus au point et pour tes points faibles, les faire devenir un atout. »

« Comment ? »

« Sert toi de ce qui fait ce que tu es, n'ai jamais de regrets. Sert toi des points faible de tes adversaires pour les terrasser. De ta prétendue faiblesse de femme. »

« Faiblesse de femme ? »

« Oui, tu comprendra plus tard, sur certains points, il est bien facile de battre un homme, les femmes ont beaucoup plus d'atouts qu'on nous le laisse croire. » 

Fin Flash Back :  


Les paroles de sa grand-mère étaient gravées au fer rouge dans le cœur de Noa et depuis qu'elle avait pu reprendre son entraînement elle y mettait autant d'acharnement qu'a l'époque, voir plus. Elle avait tout d'abord été encadrée par Iruka qui avait déterminé ses aptitudes qui étaient largement satisfaisantes puis après l'obtention de son bandeau, Tsunade lui avait réservé des séances d'entraînement avec les amis de son frère pour évaluer ses réelles capacités face à des ninjas du même âge qu'elle. Ils s'étaient tous prit d'amitié pour cette jeune fille toujours plein d'entrain. La première fois, elle avait commencé avec l'équipe de Neji

Flash Back :

Neji et Tenten regardaient avec un certain énervement leur coéquipier.

« Lee, dépêche toi, on va pas y passer deux heures ! » Cria la détentrice des macarons.

« Mais je ne peux pas, un homme ne doit pas frapper une femme, la beauté et la fine fleur du cœur des hommes… »

Gros sourcil continua son monologue enflammé, Neji quand à lui regardait son coéquipier avec suffisance, Tenten elle avait une mine affligée.

« Tenten, il est toujours comme ça ? »

« ……Oui…. »

Noa s'assit tranquillement face au fauve de jade et mit en marche ses méninges. Cela faisait plus de 2 heures qu'elle essayait de convaincre Lee de l'affronter pendant un combat de taijutsu mais celui-ci se refusait à attaquer une femme, même lors d'un entraînement. La seule chose qu'il s'autorisait à faire était d'esquiver les attaques de la blonde.  
Tout à coup, l'Uzumaki se leva.

« Bon, je doit rejoindre Naruto, on se retrouve demain à la même heure. »

Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers la maître d'arme et lui demanda.

« Tenten, ça te dérange pas de m'accompagner ? »

La petite brune eu l'air surprise, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Noa d'arrêter d'elle-même la séance d'entraînement, encore moins de demander à se faire raccompagner. Elle croisa le regard bleu azur de la kunoichi et sourit. Elle commençait à connaître la jeune fille et la mine qu'abhorrait Noa lui confirma ses pensées, elle avait un plan. Et une entourloupe d'Uzumaki, c'est quelque chose à ne pas rater, pour sur. 

« Bien sur Noa-chan, avec plaisir. »

Lee se proposa pour les raccompagner mais il se fit vite rembarrer.

« Lee, on va discuter entre fille, on se verra demain. »

Et sur ce, les deux kunoichi s'éclipsèrent.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lee arriva sur terrain d'entraînement, il s'attendait à être le premier mais il n'était pas seul, Tenten était arrivée avant lui, accompagnée d'une autre personne. Un jeune homme d'environ seize ans, les cheveux bleu électrique, les yeux dorés faisait les yeux doux à sa coéquipière qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, en effet, le garçon bien que très agréable à regarder était d'une lourdeur peu commune et essayait d'embrasser la jeune kunoichi de force. Le sang de gras sourcil ne fit qu'un tour et il entama un combat acharné contre le malotru. A la surprise du fauve de jade, son adversaire se révélait assez fort, et la technique d'esquive de celui-ci était très féline mais le grand Rock Lee est LE spécialiste incontesté du taijutsu à Konoha (après Gai bien entendu…) et au bout de deux heures de lutte acharnée, le goujat prit la poudre d'escampette.

Mais l'indésirable ne s'arrêta pas à cette tentative et tout le reste de la semaine, il provoqua Lee en duel aux moments les plus inattendus. Gros sourcil avait toujours l'avantage pendant ces affrontements mais il était indéniable que son adversaire progressait.

Qui est ce jeune homme aux cheveux bleus? Pour le savoir, observons son visage, trois marques de chaque côté de son visage, ressemblant à de fines moustaches. Et oui ! Un Henge de Noa, voila comment elle avait trouvé le moyen de déjouer la galanterie de Lee !

Fin Flash Back 

Suite à cette semaine mouvementée, elle passa la suivante en compagnie de l'équipe de Shikamaru, là encore, elle prit l'apparence du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, comme ça, le Nara arrêtait enfin ses « … les femmes, c'est galère…. ».

Mais au grand damne de tout Konoha, la jeune Uzumaki se lia d'amitié avec Ino et toutes deux terrorisaient le village de la feuille, en particulier la gente masculine. L'alliance de l'imagination et du tempérament joueur de l'Uzumaki aux dons naturels et à la susceptibilité de la Yamanaka formait un cocktail explosif.

L'un des dernières victimes en date du duo était le pauvre Kiba qui après une altercation avec la jeune femme à la queue de cheval durant laquelle il eu le malheur de lancer quelques vannes douteuses sur les blondes et leur intelligence se retrouva le lendemain matin sur la place principale du village, au pied de la fontaine, affublé de vêtements rose bonbon.

Mais l'humiliation ne s'arrêtait pas là, ses jolis cheveux châtain avaient prit une teinte plus claire, beaucoup plus claire… d'un jaune criard. Pour en rajouter une couche, c'était jour de marché et donc la moitié des habitants du villages furent témoins de ce qu'on prit l'habitude d'appeler par la suite : « la vengeance des blondes ».

Le pauvre bougre passa sa journée chez le coiffeur afin de réparer les dégâts des deux furies. Notons quand même que certains privilégiés passaient entre les mailles du filet, tout d'abord Naruto, sa sœur s'y refusait, puis Sasuke, non pas que ça aurait dérangé Noa mais Ino, toujours folle du ténébreux ne voulait pas que l'on ne touche à un seul de ses cheveux (ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que la jeune Uzumaki rattrapait largement son quota de torture d'Uchiha quand son amie avait le dos tourné, mais il faut avouer que faire enrager le brun était tellement facile ! La jeune et douce demoiselle ne s'en privait donc pas…).

Dernière personne épargnée par le duo : Shikamaru, pour deux raisons totalement différentes, Ino connaissait trop bien son coéquipier et avec un QI de 200, les représailles en cas d'hostilités se révélaient beaucoup trop élevées. Quand à Noa, pendant la semaine passée avec l'équipe 10, elle s'était tout de suite prit d'amitié avec le jeune homme, ce qui était réciproque, le manipulateur d'ombre qui avait pour habitude de fuir la gente féminine comme la peste faisait pour une fois exception.

Noa était différente des filles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer, elle lui faisait penser plus à un pote qu'autre chose (le fait que Noa maintenait toujours son sexy jutsu y était aussi pour beaucoup). Un sentiment de respect réciproque s'était donc installé, Noa était la seule à échapper aux propos machistes du brun, de son coté, la jeune fille appréciait son flegme légendaire et il était courant de les retrouver tout deux, lui à contempler les nuages et elle, en tailleur, en pleine méditation (une habitude que Noa avait prise depuis son plus jeune âge, sa grand-mère lui avait imposé cet exercice qui parait il permettait d'augmenter sa réserve de chakra).  
La semaine suivante fut plus difficile, elle dut la passer avec l'équipe de Kurenaï, et malheureusement, l'Inuzuka avait la rancœur tenace mais après quelques vacheries d'un coté puis de l'autre, tout deux conclurent une trêve, il faut dire que Kiba n'était pas un mauvais bougre et la joie de vivre de Noa aplanit leurs différents. A la fin des sept jours, le conflit était oublié.

Puis vint le moment de se joindre à l'équipe 7. Moments très particulier car l'équipe se reformait à peine. Chaque membre ayant du accomplir différentes taches avant de se reconstituer. Il avait fallut du temps à Sasuke pour revenir au niveau, les séances avec Shizune l'ayant affaibli, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, même si la marque du sceau d'Orochimaru était toujours visible, le sceau en lui-même était totalement neutralisé.  
Sakura quand à elle avait du accomplir plusieurs missions en temps que ninja médicale et en avait profité pour peaufiner ses techniques de soins, reprenant aussi son entraînement d'arrache pied. La fleur de cerisier ne voulait plus avoir le sentiment d'être un boulet et mettait toute son énergie afin de parvenir à son but. De plus, l'entraînement lui occupait l'esprit, l'empêchant ainsi de se poser trop de questions. Les derniers évènements avaient complètement chamboulés notre kunoichi. Le retour de Sasuke l'avait complètement retourné, elle avait souffert énormément de leurs retrouvailles durant lesquelles le jeune homme avait réveillé de vielles blessures qu'elle croyait guéris, le fait d'avoir été blessée si facilement lors de cette rencontre avait ranimé ses sentiments de ne pas être à la hauteur. Même si sont cœur battait toujours pour le beau brun, elle s'évertuait à conserver une certaine distance. Il y a maintenant plus de trois ans, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour retenir le jeune homme, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis même si il lui avait présenté ses excuses. La phrase qu'elle redoutait le plus était le fameux : « Sakura, t'es lourde… ». Le comportement de son second coéquipier la laissait aussi en proie à de nombreuses interrogations, depuis qu'ils avaient ramené l'Uchiha, Naruto avait un comportement étrange à son égard, bien sur il l'appelait toujours « Sakura-chan » mais ses démonstrations d'affection s'arrêtait là, lui si présent par le passé agissait de manière tout à fait surprenante. Le jeune homme fuyait comme la peste tout contact physique avec la jeune fille, comme si lorsqu'elle l'effleurait par mégarde le contact de sa peau le brûlait. Mais en plus, il était de plus en plus rare que le blond cherche la présence de sa coéquipière, c'était souvent à elle de venir vers lui alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire par le passé.  
Du côté du blond, la situation n'était pas meilleure, depuis son retour de la mission de sauvetage, il s'était évertué à éviter au maximum son ancienne coéquipière, vivant légèrement en autarcie avec Noa et Sasuke, relation interrompue seulement par son entraînement intensif. Les retrouvailles l'angoissaient, voir tous les jours Sakura allait mettre ses sentiments à rude épreuve, voir ses deux anciens coéquipiers seul à seul n'était pas un problème mais il redoutait de se retrouver tous les trois, lui amoureux fous de la jeune fille, Sakura ne voyant que le ténébreux et Sasuke qui, même si il n'en ferait jamais l'aveux, avait des sentiments pour les yeux vert et les cheveux roses. Il avait bondit de joie lorsqu'il avait apprit que Noa se joindrait à eux, du moins dans un premier temps. Avec elle, la situation serait plus supportable.

La reconstitution de l'équipe 7 se déroula donc dans cette ambiance, tous essayaient d'agir de manière habituelle mais un regard expérimenté aurait sentit les tensions. Sakura faisait tout pour ne pas coller le brun, Sasuke quand à lui était étonné du comportement de la rose, s'attendant à des « Sasuke-kun » intempestifs de la par de l'ancien pot de glue. Naruto concentrait toute son attention sur sa sœur pour éviter au maximum de se retrouver entre les deux autres, Noa quand à elle, pas dupe de la situation tentait sans en avoir l'air de détendre l'ambiance. L'arrivée de Kakashi fut accueillie avec un soulagement presque non dissimulé.  
Kakashi décida d'expérimenter tout d'abord le potentiel de sa nouvelle recrut aidé de Sakura, les deux garçons, quand à eux avaient quartier libre pour s'entraîner. Le ninja copieur avait quelques réticences, se rappelant que trop bien comment était Naruto lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, la perspective de devoir recommencer avec sa sœur le décourageait légèrement. Mais à la grande surprise de celui-ci, même si la jeune Uzumaki avait un caractère similaire à celui de son jumeau, ses aptitudes de ninja était toutes différentes, ayant été l'élève d'une des plus grandes kunoichi du pays des cascades, Noa maîtrisait les techniques Suitons, et pas qu'un peu, elle avait un sacré niveau pour quelqu'un qui avait suspendu son entraînement pendant plus de 2 ans. De plus, aucun de ses disciples ne maîtrisait réellement ce genre de techniques, ce qui serait un nouvel avantage pour l'équipe, indubitablement. La capacité des jumeaux à communiquer à distance pourrait être un atout durant les missions et la jeune fille était déjà acceptée par le reste de l'équipe. Ce nouvel état de chose n'était pas si terrible en définitive, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Hormis le fait qu'il n'avait maintenant pas un mais deux Uzumakis sur le dos et ça, ça n'allait pas faire du bien à sa santé mentale…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Après ce mois pour le moins éprouvant, il fut convenu que Noa avait les capacités nécessaires et fut donc bien entendu assignée à l'équipe 7. Choix évident, tout d'abord, les jumeaux auraient refusé la séparation, puis il fallait que la jeune fille apprenne à contrôler Heion, son frère était le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans cette tache sans oublier le fait que chaque membre de l'équipe était au courant des « secrets » des deux blonds. Et enfin, il faut bien avouer que le seul juunin ayant survécut à une exposition prolongée à un Uzumaki était Kakashi, donc pas le choix, l'argenté avait qu'à augmenter la dose d'anti dépresseur qu'il avait commencé à prendre après la formation de l'équipe 7….

Un mois déjà que la petite blonde avait rejoint l'équipe du ninja copieur, un mois, mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, l'arrivée de la « nouvelle » avait eu un impact bénéfique pour l'esprit d'équipe. Tout d'abord, les deux éternels rivaux s'étaient beaucoup calmés, tout deux au lieu de perdre leur temps à s'affronter pour déterminer lequel des deux était le plus fort s'étaient concentrés sur la combinaison de leurs jutsus respectifs. L'Uchiha avait une affinité pour l'élément feu et Naruto pour celui du vent, un jutsu combinant ces deux affinités serait d'une puissance dévastatrice très importante. Certains des différents qui empoisonnaient leurs relations n'avaient plus lieu d'être, le pacte qu'ils avaient fait en secret avait relégué leur rivalité au second plan, ils avaient un objectif commun et avaient comprit que pour l'atteindre, l'unité était importante. Même si Sasuke aurait préféré se couper la langue pour l'avaler par la suite, il était redevable à Naruto, il avait tenue sa promesse de le ramener à Konoha, même si il devait lui « casser les deux bras et les deux jambes » ce qui avait été presque le cas. Maintenant l'objectif n'était plus de tuer Itachi mais de le ramener au village de la feuille, son frère était juste une victime de plus de l'Akatsuki. Second objectif, détruire l'Akatsuki qui avait non seulement détruit sa vie mais qui menacé aussi sa nouvelle famille : Naruto et Noa.  
Naruto aussi avait énormément évolué, bien sur, sont aptitude à faire le pitre n'avait pas disparut mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'entraînement, un tout autre Naruto avait fait l'apparition, il ne se plaignait presque plus ce qui avait déstabilisé son sensei au départ, et faisait preuve d'une compréhension parfois terrifiante, il faut dire aussi que la communication silencieuse entre les jumeaux avait de quoi en déstabiliser plus d'un, ils en oubliaient parfois que les autres ne participaient pas à leurs conversations télépathiques.  
Sakura quand à elle était heureuse de ne plus être la seule kunoichi du groupe, les deux jeune filles s'entendaient à merveille et quand ses deux coéquipiers s'entraînaient, elle n'était plus en reste. De plus, s'entraîner avec Noa était très agréable, toujours souriante et de bonne humeur, elles élaboraient toutes les deux des tactiques à adopter en cas de missions. Les deux jeune filles savaient pertinemment que les deux garçons avaient une force de frappe beaucoup plus importante mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles allaient rester en retrait.  
Sakura affinait son art du ninjutsu avec la jeune blonde, améliorant au maximum ses techniques alors que la petite blonde affinait pendant ce temps sa capacité à justement repérer les illusions et l'art de les annuler. Sur les conseils de Kakashi, elles s'entraînèrent aussi à l'art du taijutsu, Même si Sakura avait une force qu'on pourrait appeler de herculéenne, sa vitesse d'exécution laissait trop de champs libre à un adversaire misant sur la vitesse. Quand à Noa, il était très important qu'elle puisse parer toute attaque au corps à corps.

Les semaines se passèrent à peu prés toutes de la même manière, Le matin, entraînement collectif, puis entraînement par groupe de deux l'après midi. Le jeudi et le vendredi différaient. La journée du jeudi, les jumeaux partaient dans un endroit isolé en compagnie de Yamato et Jiraiya. Pendant ce temps, Sakura peaufinait son entraînement avec Tsunade et Sasuke s'entraînait avec Kakashi dans l'art du katana. Le vendredi était consacré à l'évaluation des progrès de l'équipe. Le matin, différente mise en situation théorique des difficultés qu'ils pourraient rencontrer en mission. Atelier indispensable car l'équipe 7, lorsqu'elle recommencerait les missions sera une proie de choix pour les membres de l'Akatsuki avec deux Jinchuurikis. Et l'après midi des duels avec différents intitulés.  
Pour fêter la fin de la semaine d'entraînement, tous les shinobis de la génération de Naruto se retrouvaient au Onsen (bains publics japonais). C'est d'ailleurs dans ce lieu calme et paisible que beaucoup de situations insolites trouvaient le jour.

Le Onsen de Konoha était bien entendu séparé en deux, un coté homme et un coté femme, une mince palissade de bois maintenait la séparation des deux bassins. Du coté masculin, les habitués du vendredi soir étaient : Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi (toujours avec son masque), Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Gaï, Shikamaru, Choji et Jiraiya (seul jour ou celui-ci ne de retrouvait pas sur le toit du Onsen muni d'une longue vue, ce qui aurait été suicidaire sachant qui se trouvait dans le bassin mitoyen). De l'autre côté, se trouvait la gente féminine des kunoichi du village de la feuille : Sakura, Noa, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kurenaï (dont un jolie ventre bien rond commençait à apparaître) et Anko (traînée souvent de force par la future maman), de temps en temps Shizune et Tsunade faisaient leur apparition (seulement et seulement si l'Hokage était venue à bout de la paperasse).

Sakura, Ino et Noa arrivaient toujours dans les premières ce qui débutait immanquablement par le même genre de discussion :

Les trois jeunes filles se retrouvaient dans le vestiaire, Sakura aidant la jeune Uzumaki à retirer les bandages lui encerclant la poitrine, sur ce, Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher une remarque du genre :

« Je ne voie vraiment pas pourquoi tu leurs fait endurer tout ça ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Ino, « ils » me gênent lorsque je m'entraîne, je supporte pas qu'ils se baladent dans tout les sens ! »

« Noa, voyons, tu crois qu'on fait comment nous ? On met des soutifs et ça marche très bien ! C'est une excuse bidon et tu le sais parfaitement bien ! Et puis t'en à pas marre que le beau Sasuke te traite de planche à pain tout le temps ? »

« Ma chère Ino, tu devrais commencer à savoir que les remarques de Dark Uchiha me passent au dessus de la tête ! »

« Noa, arrête aussi de l'appeler Dark Uchiha ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne supporte pas ! »

« Mais Saku-chan, je ne fais pas parti du fan club « Saskee Kuuuunn » !!!!! »

En général, la réaction des deux autres était une prise de couleur hinatesque au niveau des joues et quelques grognements.

Mais malheureusement pour Noa, les « fans » de l'Uchiha ne concernait pas seulement ses deux meilleures amies, et ces charmantes jeunes filles avaient prit l'habitude de « s'inviter » à la séance du vendredi soir. Pour deux raisons bien différentes, tout d'abord le beau ténébreux se trouvait à quelques mètre d'elles et autre raison beaucoup plus perfide cette fois ci, essayer de faire amie amie avec la jeune Uzumaki ce qui aurait eu pour conséquence de les rapprocher de leur idole, vue que la blondinette vivait sous le même toit que leur idole.  
Mais manque de chance, Noa était peu être blonde mais pas totalement stupide !!! Et elle avait bien vite fait comprendre aux excitées qu'elle avait comprit leur manège. L'arrivée importune des Uchiha-fans tourna bien vite en eau de boudin au fil des semaines, tout d'abord de violents affrontements verbaux avaient lieux entre Sakura, Ino et les importunes, réclamant chacune le monopole du fan club. Ensuite, lorsque les enquiquineuses s'aperçurent que Noa ne leur serait d'aucune aide, elle commencèrent à s'en prendre à elle (verbalement bien entendu, et de manière détournée).  
La situation devint étouffante jusqu'au jour où Noa prit la décision de mettre fin à ce manège.  
Ce jour là, nos kunoichi étaient toutes tranquillement allongées dans l'eau relaxante et odorante des sources chaudes (manquantes à l'appel Shizune et Tsunade ainsi que Kurenaï et Anko, en effet, aujourd'hui était le jour de la visite médicale de la future maman). Et bien entendu, les « harpies Uchiesques » firent leur apparition. Les deux groupes se regardaient en chien de faillance et les insultes commencèrent à fuser.

« Ne serait ce pas l'animal de compagnie du beau Sasuke-kuuuuun que je vois là bas ? »

« Si, c'est bien le gentil petit toutou ! Fait attention, elle montre les dents, elle à l'air prête à mordre ! Et cette sale bête ne doit pas être vaccinée ! »  
Noa sur ces mots se leva calmement et se mit debout sur la surface de l'eau. Son attitude fut comme un coup de signal silencieux pour les autres kunoichi qui sortirent du bassin, calmement pour s'asseoir sur les rocher environnant. Jetant un regard fatigué sur les nouvelles arrivantes.

« Bon, les groupies, je vous propose un marché ! »

Sur ce, les dites jeunes filles ouvrirent grand leurs oreilles.

« Vous quittez le Onsen tout de suite sans faire d'histoire et vous n'y remettez plus les pieds le vendredi soir ! »

« Et la blondasse, c'est pas un marché ça ! »

« Je ne répèterez pas mon offre deux fois ! »

Sur ce, un panel d'insulte fusa envers l'Uzumaki, les kunoichi échangèrent un petit sourire entre elle.  
Sans autre somation, Noa fit quelques signes puis jeta un regard froid aux imbéciles lui faisant face.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois ! »

« Un »

« Tu crois nous impressionner la blondasse ! »

« Deux »

« Arrête de te la péter ! »

« Trois »

A ce moment précis, la surface de l'eau frémit légèrement, et une multitude de tentacules aqueux translucides immobilisèrent les indésirables.

« Pas mal ton nouveau jutsu Noa ! »

« Merci Tenten ! »

« Relâche nous espèce de …. »

La malpolie n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le tentacule qui la retenait la bâillonnât.

« Maintenant que j'ai capté votre attention, vous allez ouvrir grand vos oreilles, vous allez tranquillement quitter ces lieux sans prononcer le moindre mot, regagner gentiment la sortie et ne plus remettre les pieds ici temps que j'y serais où temps que mes amies y seront ! Vous avez réussit une chose, à mettre ma patiente à bout, et si vous ne respectez pas votre part du contrat, sachez que je deviendrez votre pire cauchemar ! Voila LE contrat ! Vous m'ignorez et je vous ferai l'honneur de faire la même chose ! »

Les tentacules desserrèrent leur prise et rentrèrent docilement dans le bassin. Les importunes jetèrent un regard médusé à la jeune fille et commencèrent à rebrousser chemin. Mais l'une des escervellés lança :

« Tu paye rien pour attendre ! L'Hokage te punira ! Les ninja ne doivent pas utiliser de jutsu sur les civils ! »

A l'instant même, un tentacule traversa le bassin à la vitesse de l'éclair et immobilisa la présomptueuse.

« En parlant de jutsu justement, sais tu que l'eau conduit magnifiquement les jutsus à base de foudre ? Et l'avantage de ce genre de technique c'est qu'il est très difficile de déterminer si la victime à succomber à une attaque ninja où à une crise cardiaque… Alors réfléchi y à deux fois avant de me provoquer ! Tu as de la chance que je ne te force pas à devenir mon esclave. Profite de ma clémence. »

Le tentacule relâcha docilement sa proie. Et le groupe de furie sortie précipitamment des bains publics, une expression terrifié sur le visage.  
A peine les intruses parties qu'un éclat de rire général parcourut le bassin des filles.

« Et bien Noa, tu leur as foutue la trouille de leur vie à ces pimbêches ! »

« Mais, Ino… Noa risque d'avoir des problèmes, on a pas le droit de menacer les civils.. »

« Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas, à mon avis, elle auront trop peur des représailles ! »

« Tenten à raison, et puis, c'est leur parole contre la notre, personnellement, j'ai rien vue ! »

« Moi non plus Sakura ! Sûrement un truc qu'elles ont mangé ! Certaines plantes donnent des hallucinations, c'est bien connu ! En tout cas, tu m'as bluffé Noa, je ne croyais pas ton jeu d'actrice aussi bon ! »

« Ino-chan, j'ai eu un très bon professeur au cas où tu l'aurez oublié ! Ce n'est pas tout mais ce petit interlude m'a donné des idées ! »

« Que veux tu dires ? »

« Mon frère se demande pourquoi on se marre comme des baleines depuis un quart d'heure ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Autant lui répondre de vive voix ! Je suis sure que les garçons voudront entendre les péripéties du bassin des filles ! Et puis j'ai une deuxième vengeance à accomplir ! Marre qu'ils essayent tout le temps de nous mater ! »

Avec un petit sourire machiavélique, Noa se dirigea vers les vestiaires du Onsen.

Ino et Tenten se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, elles venaient de comprendre le plan de leur amie.

« Tu crois que c'est ce que je crois ? »

« Ca en à tout l'air »

« De quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ? »

« Tu connais le sexy jutsu de Naruto ? Et bien sa sœur en a créé un version homme ! »

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Exactement »

Du côté du bassin masculin, les garçons se demandaient quelle était l'origine des éclats de rire de l'autre bassin. Jiraiya et Kiba essayaient désespérément de regarder au travers de la palissade mais malheureusement pour eux Sakura avait utilisé un genjutsu leur coupant la visibilité.  
Quand à Naruto, un petit sourire énigmatique illuminait son visage.

« Naruto ! Pourquoi ta sœur refuse de nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

« T'inquiète pas Kiba, on va avoir des nouvelles fraîche d'ici peu… »

« Et comment ça ? »

« Kiba, ferme là un peu, on peu plus se relaxer… »

« Excuse moi au grand Neji de perturber ta quiétude, t'avais qu'à rester au domaine Hyuuga, ils ont bien un Onsen perso ! »

Début d'insultes en tout genre qui fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme inconnu dans le bassin. Inconnu ? Pas tant que ça car dés son premier pas, Shikamaru s'immergea jusqu'aux épaules dans le bassin en mettant la main sur la bouche Choji. Ce dernier ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son ami, lui lança un regard interrogateur. Lorsqu'il regarda le nouvel arrivant. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa. Shikamaru lui dit alors :

« Pas un mot Choji et fait comme moi, ça risque d'être intéressant. »

Choji lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord et s'immergea à son tour dans l'eau. Les deux comparses adressèrent au jeune homme aux cheveux bleu un regard entendu. Il leur répondit par un petit sourire en coin, les remerciant silencieusement de leur discrétion.

Arrivé proche du groupe, Lee se redressa de tout son séant et hurla :

« Mon rival ! »

« Lee, je ne suis pas venue pour t'affronter aujourd'hui, il faut que je parle à Naruto »

« Tu connais ce type Naruto ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… »  
Le jeune homme au regard doré prit place tranquillement à coté de l'Uzumaki.

« Alors, quel est la raison de cet éclat de rire général ? »

A ces mots, tous les regards se dirigèrent sur l'inconnu.

« Encore une altercation avec le groupe des dindes, mais je crois que cette fois ci, elles ne nous importunerons plus ! »

« Nous ? »

Le jeune homme continua tranquillement son récit : « J'en avais marre que les « Uchiha-fan club », nous empêchent de nous relaxer en paix alors j'ai été un peu plus persuasive…. »

« PERSUASIVE ??? »

Sur ces mots, Shika et Choji se mirent à rigoler, les autres étaient totalement perdu sauf peut être Sasuke dont le jolie visage d'albâtre commençait à prendre une jolie couleur vermillon, il s'immergea à son tour dans le bassin jusqu'aux épaules, de la fumée sortant des oreilles. Et avec sa jolie voix mélodieuse il hurla :

« NOA CASSE TOI DE LA TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE TE CHIDORISE !!!!!!! »

A ces mots, tous plongèrent dans le bassin, Naruto mort de rire tout comme les deux membres de l'équipe 10, Lee en état de choc, Kakashi et Jiraiya écroulés comme des baleines sur le rebord du bassin, et tout les autres lançaient ce qu'ils avaient à portée de main en direction de Noa, qui avait profité de la stupeur générale pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Avant de disparaître elle leur lança :

« Prenez ça comme un gentil retour des choses vu le nombre de fois où vous avec essayé de regarder le bassin des femmes, retour à l'envoyeur !!! »


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

Extérieur de Konoha : 

Naruto et Noa étaient tout les deux assis au milieu d'une clairière, la brise automnale soufflait tranquillement entre les branches des arbres centenaires, tout deux se faisaient face, la jeune fille assise sur les genoux de son frère, la tête reposant dans le cou de Naruto, leur ventre mis à nue était entouré d'un bandage, maintenant les deux jeune gens collés, sceau contre sceau. C'était une idée de Jiraiya, le moyen de confronter les deux démons. Cela faisait un long moment que les jeune gens se tenaient ainsi, immobiles, les yeux fermés. La tension était palpable, le sannin était accoudé nonchalamment contre un arbre mais cette posture décontractée était mise à mal par la tension qu'on pouvait desceller sur son visage. Yamato quand à lui était assit aux cotés du légendaire, tout les sens en alerte, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Tout à coup, du chakra orangé commença à se diffuser du corps de Naruto et le même phénomène était observable chez sa jumelle, hormis le fait que la couleur de celui-ci était d'un turquoise irisé d'or. Le sannin leva la main devant l'anbu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait encore attendre un peu, la situation était nouvelle, certes, mais pas inquiétante, les deux flots d'énergie commencèrent à se mêler paresseusement, formant une seule entités d'une nouvelle couleur, d'un doré profond. La situation resta figée ainsi un long moment, mais le visage serin qu'arboraient les deux blonds rassura les deux observateurs, le chakra doré diminua peu à peu et lorsque toute trace de celui-ci ait disparut, les Uzumakis ouvrirent enfin les yeux. Tout deux avaient les traits tirés, fatigués, mais une sorte de plénitude se lisait tout de même. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, yeux dans les yeux, dans un échange silencieux. Puis ils se redressèrent lentement, les jambes tremblantes, comme vidés de leur énergie. La plus atteinte était sans nul doute Noa, ses jambes la portaient à peine, si bien qu'au bout du second pas, elle s'écroula dans les bras de son jumeau. Naruto n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme, il retenait sa jumelle dans le creux de ses bras mais il semblait que s'était la seule action qu'il pouvait mener à bien. Jiraiya et Yamato s'approchèrent lentement des deux jeunes gens.

« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. »

« Je crois que je suis d'accord avec vous pour une fois, Ero-senin. »

L'ermite aux grenouilles fit quelques signes puis se mordit le pouce, il fit apparaître un crapaud de la taille d'une jument et déposa ses protéges sur le dos de celui-ci. Il escorta les deux Uzumaki jusqu'au domaine Uchiha. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, permettant ainsi aux deux blond de retrouver peu à peu leurs esprits. Arrivés à bon port, ils avaient reprit un peu du poil de la bête. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les quatre assis dans la cuisine, autour de tasses de thé fumantes. Jiraiya attendait tranquillement, posant son regard sur Naruto, regard qui disait « Commence quand tu veux. ».  
Lorsque le jeune homme allait commencer son récit, le sannin lui fit signe d'attendre, composa quelques signes et apposa ses mains chargées de chakra sur les quatre murs de la cuisine.

« Comme ça, on est sur que cette conversation restera confidentielle. » Dit le cinquantenaire, suivit d'un petit clin d'œil.

« Comme vous l'aviez prévu, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant la cage de Kyuubi, mais en face de celle-ci, la cage de Heion est apparut. Les retrouvailles ont été un peu mouvementées… »

« Heion a été terrorisé de voir ce que Kyuubi est devenu, apparemment, son apparence a pas mal changé depuis qu'ils ont perdu le contact, au début, il ne le reconnaissait même pas. J'ai eu un mal fous à le calmer. »

« Ca pour avoir du mal, elle en a eu, heureusement, il lui voue une confiance totale. »

« C'est vrai que depuis la séance avec Mr Yamanaka, nos rapports se sont beaucoup améliorés. Il a été vraiment touché que je prenne ce risque pour lui, ça nous a beaucoup rapproché. »

« Bref, du côté de Kyuubi par contre, il est resté égal à lui-même, quelques insultes en entrée, tentative de corruption en plat principal sans oublier le méprit en dessert. Ensuite, lorsque enfin il s'est aperçut de la présence de Heion, il n'a pas été des plus coopératif, lui non plus il n'a semblerait il pas reconnu sont ancien gardien. »

« Etrangement, c'est l'attitude de Kyuubi qui a fait le plus réagit Heion, le fait qu'il le méprise a blessé son ego. C'est a ce moment la qu'il a utilisé le Araitateru, c'est comme ça qu'il nomme le jutsu qui lui permet d'assainir les sentiments néfastes de son protégé. »

« Pour le reste, c'est quasiment le trou noir, à partir du moment où le jutsu a commencé, on s'est comme endormi, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Kyuubi est étonnamment calme depuis. »

« Et Heion a l'air complètement creuvé, comme nous d'ailleurs. »

Suite au récit des deux jeunes gens, le sannin et l'anbu prirent congé, laissant les deux jeunes prendre leur repos tant mérité.   
Autant dire que le lendemain, la séance d'entraînement fut peu brillante pour les deux jeunes blonds, les séances du jeudi les épuisaient à un tel point qu'il fut décidé d'intervertir les journées du jeudi et du vendredi, ainsi, les jumeaux avaient tout le week-end pour se remettre de leurs émotions.  
Deux mois passèrent trop vite aux goûts de tous, quelques missions de rang inférieur pour roder l'équipe fraîchement reconstituée, toujours aux alentours du village de la feuilles mais le temps passé était surtout accordé aux entraînements, la nouvelle équipe 7 se devait d'être au mieux de sa forme vu qu'elle était la plus susceptible de rencontrer soit l'Akatsuki, soit Orochimaru (n'oublions pas trop vite notre charmant serpent, il s'est quand même fait subtilisé Sasuke et n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie, fait inquiétant quand on connaît un peu le sannin).  
Déjà le mois de décembre et c'est à ce moment que nous retrouvons nos trois colocataires à la fin d'une discussion d'ordre quasi métaphysique….

Tout trois quittaient silencieusement le salon, la mine boudeuse. Pourquoi ? A cause d'un pari dont les termes troublaient chacun d'entre eux.  
La cause de celui-ci ?  
Très simple, les deux Uzumakis voulaient organiser un repas pour le réveillon de Noël en compagnie de leurs amis, ce qui n'enchantait pas le brun. Sasuke était réfractaire pour deux bonnes raisons :  
Ce « repas » serait une charge supplémentaire dans sa dose de taches ménagères, sachant que si l'Uchiha ne passait pas derrière Naruto, la maison serait dans un bordel et une saleté incommensurable (il faut juste voir l'état du précédent appartement du blond pour avoir une idée).  
Deuxièmement, préparer un repas de fête pour de nombreuses personnes allait être encore à sa charge vu que la seule spécialité que connaissait son meilleur ami était le ramen instantané, et que d'un autre côté, la seule fois où Noa avait essayé de préparer le repas, la cuisine avait faillit finir brûlée.  
Un Uzumaki ne se laisse jamais abattre, alors deux, même pas en rêve… Après délibération, nos deux jeunes entêtés misèrent sur le caractère combatif de l'Uchiha en lui proposant un pari dont les clauses avaient tout pour allécher le ténébreux. Si les deux blonds perdaient, ils se mettraient au service de l'Uchiha pendant un mois, par contre, si c'était lui, ce serait l'inverse. La perspective de faire de ses deux colocataires ses esclaves personnels pendant 30 jours avait un parfum enivrant et bien sur, tout comme se doit d'être un Uchiha, la perspective de perdre devant ces deux zigotos était totalement risible. Ainsi fut dont scellé le pari, mais les conditions allaient leur donner à tous du fil à retordre.  
Pour Naruto, les conditions étaient les suivantes : Il avait jusqu'au 24 décembre dernier délais pour effectuer le ménage dans tout le domaine Uchiha, ce qui comprenait toutes les pièces de la demeure et de ses appentis, soit 40 pièces au total… Et tout ça sans l'aide du multi clonage !  
En ce qui concerne Noa, elle devait apprendre à confectionner un repas traditionnel de Konoha pour le réveillon, avec ordre de rendre la cuisine pimpante et ruisselante (rappelons que ce genre de repas est composé d'une vingtaine de plats dont la complexité et la difficulté sont telles que seul les grand clans peuvent se payer le luxe de se l'offrir) de plus il fallait que les mets réalisés soient propres à la consommation !  
Et Sasuke avait la tâche de remettre en état le Onsen privé des Uchiha, Onsen inutilisé depuis la disparition du clan et qui maintenant ressemblait plus à un marécage qu'à autre chose…

Voila donc la cause de la mine réjouit de nos trois compères. Vingt jours pour honorer sa part du marché, vingt petit jours avant la délivrance ou … un mois cauchemardesque.  
Chacun s'attelait à sa tâche avec acharnement, ne voulant pas être celui qui échouerait. Mais là encore, la solidarité Uzumakienne se mit en marche… Il était bien stipulé que Naruto ne pouvait pas user du Kage bunshin mais il n'était pas précisé qu'il ne pouvait pas recevoir d'aide extérieure. Noa « prêta » donc quelque un de ses clones à son frère pour s'attaquer aux joies du balai, plumeau et autres ustensiles au demeurant si passionnant.  
Naruto quand à lui, aida sa sœur en convainquant Hinata de donner à Noa des cours intensifs de cuisine. La petite blonde allait donc quotidiennement chez les Hyuuga pour parfaire son art culinaire. Lieu idéal de surcroît, la jeune fille aux yeux blanc était un vrai cordon bleu, de plus, les cuisines du clans étaient l'endroit rêvé : outre les installations qui étaient digne d'un grand restaurant, les cuisinières privées du clan Hyuuga étaient de véritables virtuoses.  
Bien entendu, tout cela fut fait dans le dos de l'Uchiha qui lui ne bénéficiait pas de c'est élan de solidarité.  
Il dut s'atteler seul à la tâche. Mais foi d'Uchiha, un Uzumaki ne le surpasserait pas !  
Le mois de décembre passa donc bien vite, entre quelques missions de faible ampleur, entraînements et ménage, cuisine et bricolage.

Sasuke se réveilla tôt en cette matinée du 24 décembre. Il prit quelques minutes pour donner à son corps le temps de s'éveiller, ces derniers temps, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever. Il faut dire que ses obligations en plus de son défit épuisait passablement l'héritier d'un des plus grand clans de Konoha.  
Mais ce matin, c'était différent, un mince sourire satisfait se déposa sur les lèvres de Sasuke : Aujourd'hui, les deux Uzumakis allaient devenir ses esclaves pour une durée de 30 jours ! Il partit donc prendre sa douche matinale de bonne humeur.  
Arrivé dans la cuisine, Naruto et Noa étaient déjà en train de savourer leur petit déjeuné silencieusement ce qui était des plus inhabituel connaissant ces deux blond. Cela eut pour effet d'accentuer la bonne humeur du brun, les deux autre n'avaient sûrement pas remplit leur part du marché, ce qui expliquait le silence présent. L'Uchiha se retint bien de mettre un terme à celui-ci, savourant l'absence de bruit. Oui, cette journée commençait réellement bien !  
A la fin de leur repas, il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine quand Naruto l'interpella :

« Hé, Sasuke, tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? »

Le brun se retourna, le sourcil levé.

« C'est aujourd'hui que le pari prend fin ! »

« Et alors, vous êtes si pressés que ça de devenir mes esclaves, dobe ? »

Pour toute réponse il eu droit à une double pose « nice gyu » à la Lee.

« Va donc inspecter par toi-même. »

Et c'est ce que fit l'Uchiha, à chaque pièce qu'il visitait, son visage se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Il avait beau chercher, passer le doigt sur le haut des meubles à la recherche du moindre grain de poussière, il ne trouvait rien à redire. A la fin de son inspection, il dut bien en venir à l'évidence… Naruto avait remplit sa part du marché !

« Alors, Sasuke ? »

« Hum… »

« Allez ! Reconnaît le ! J'ai gagné mon pari ! »

Le brun lui adressa un petit sourire suffisant.

« Non, seulement la moitié, tu oublies que si ta sœur perd, vous serez tout deux à mon service pendant un mois ! »

« T'es vraiment chiant à la fin, tu peux pas reconnaître que j'ai réussit baka ! »

« Laisse tomber Naruto, Dark Uchiha est bien trop au dessus de nous s'abaisser à nous faire le moindre compliment ! » Répondit sa sœur avec une voix de fossette.

« De plus, si monseigneur Uchiha n'a pas réussit, le pari s'annulera ! »

Et sur ce les jumeaux quittèrent la pièce. Pas forcément si bonne que ça cette journée. Mais il restait encore une chance d'avoir ses deux colocataires à sa merci et Sasuke en était certain, la pauvre petite Noa allait échouer lamentablement ! Foi d'Uchiha, autant la tache était titanesque pour le blond mais elle ne nécessité pas une adresse ou un talent particulier. Mais pour Noa, s'était tout à fait différent !

Aux alentours de 14 heures, Hinata sonna à la porte du clan Uchiha accompagnée de sa sœur Hanabi. Toutes deux avaient les bras chargés d'une flopée de plats.  
Noa se précipita à leur rencontre, depuis plus de 4 heures, elle était enfermée dans la cuisine et personne n'avait le droit d'y mettre les pieds.  
Sasuke regarda les nouvelles arrivantes avec méfiance, son regard posé sur les paquets des deux jeunes filles.

« Apparemment, j'ai déjà gagné ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? T'as pas encore goûté ma cuisine Dark Uchiha ! »

« Les règles stipulaient bien que toi seule devait réaliser le repas et non la famille Hyuuga ! »

« Mais c'est moi qui ai fait tout ça baka ! J'ai juste demandé à Hinata si je pouvais laisser ça chez elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! »

« C'est… C'est vrai Sasuke-kun, c'est Noa-chan qui a tout fait, on ne fait que lui apporter… »

La réplique de l'héritière Hyuuga fit disparaître l'air victorieux du ténébreux, si il y avait une personne qui ne mentait jamais, c'était bien elle, pas la peine de mettre sa parole en doute.

« Et pourquoi tout cela était il chez vous ? »

« Parce que Hinata a bien voulu me donner quelques conseil, ça, ce n'était pas interdit ! Elle a bien voulut conserver ce que j'avais préparer chez elle. D'ailleurs, je te dois énormément Hinata-chan, ton aide m'a été très précieuse. »

Réaction de la Hyuuga, tournicotage intensif des doigts accompagné d'une jolie coloration des pommettes.

« De…. De rien, Noa-chan,….. Ce fut un plaisir… »

Le brun mouché, les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, Noa en dernier, celle-ci mit un soin tout particulier à refermer la porte, adressant un sourire amer aux deux garçons se traduisant à peu prés par : « Le premier qui a le malheur de rentrer dans cette cuisine ne pourra jamais assurer sa descendance. »

Naruto qui lui n'avait rien à redouter de sa douce sœur se tourna vers son coéquipier comme si de rien n'était et lui demanda :

« Au fait, et ton défit, il serait temps de voir si le grand Sasuke Uchiha est a la hauteur de sa réputation. »


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

Sasuke affichait un air suffisant, faisant la sourde oreille aux plaintes et jérémiades du blond.

« Naruto, je te l'ai déjà dit, on a fait le pari à trois, il faut donc qu'on soit trois pour voir si chacun a remplit sa part du marché ! »

« Mais Noa n'est pas sortie de la cuisine depuis des heures et elle est pas prête à sortir de si tôt ! »

« Et comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? »

« J'ai mes sources. » Répondit l'Uzumaki boudeur.

Sur ce passionnant échange de civilité, le blond disparut de la pièce, se rendant vers une destination inconnue. Le brun lui leva juste les épaules vers le ciel, signe que depuis longtemps il avait arrêté d'essayer de trouver un semblant de logique dans le comportement de son coéquipier.   
Sasuke profita lui aussi de son après midi, livré à lui-même, sans ses deux colocataires sur le dos, il déambula dans le village de Konoha sans but précis, profitant du calme avant la tempête. Car cette soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos pour le pauvre Uchiha. Paradoxalement, les deux personnes avec qui il se sentait le plus à l'aise étaient ses deux blonds. N'importe qui aurait fait une dépression nerveuse après plus d'une semaine exposée aux deux furies. Et dieux sait si un Uchiha est susceptible. Alors arriver à survivre à des mois de colocation tenait du miracle. Mais étrangement, la présence des Uzumakis avait changé peu à peu le plus asocial sexe symbole de Konoha. Le glaçon légendaire, grâce à son meilleur ami avait trouvé ce qui pour lui était maintenant une famille … Une famille …. Lui qui avait si longtemps rejeté l'affection, les sentiments, considérant cella comme une bassesse et une faiblesse. Lui détruit depuis qu'il était devenu orphelin, lui qui était animé seulement par la vengeance, sans s'en rendre compte, les deux petits soleils avaient illuminé sa vie sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Les ténèbres s'étaient dissipées peu à peu. Même si les disputes étaient fréquentes, tout trois avaient tissés des lien solides, sachant qu'ils pouvaient compter sur chacun à n'importe quel moment, c'est peu être ça aussi les liens fraternels, sous une apparence de rivalité, de moqueries, petit à petit, des liens se forment, plus solides.  
Ce soir, ce n'allait pas être de tout repos vu le panel de choix que ses deux amis avaient convié à la fête. Le problème ne venait pas de Kakashi ou de Sakura, eux aussi faisaient partit du club restreint que le jeune homme pouvait supporter, mais il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en public, les gens se comportaient étrangement à son contact. Il est vrai que lu même affichait un air hautain et inaccessible pour dissuader les lourdeaux, il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de se préoccuper des autres. Mais depuis l'extermination de son clan, on le regardait comme une bête curieuse…. LE DERNIER DES UCHIHA. Nouvelle attraction de Konoha, approchez mesdames et messieurs !  
Il n'attirait que des sentiments extrêmes, soit l'admiration (dont il se serait bien passé auprès de la gente féminine de Konoha un peu trop nombreuse à son goût) ou la rivalité voir le mépris et la colère. Depuis son retour, la colère était plus présente que tout les autres sentiments : pour qui se prenait cet Uchiha imbu de lui-même, il devrait raser les murs pour sa trahison ! Même si une garde farouche faisait front autour de lui, menée principalement par la team 7, leader cette fois ci Naruto suivit de prés par Sakura et … Noa ! Même si la petite blonde ne se privait pas de taquiner le brun à la moindre occasion, il savait qu'au fond ce n'était jamais méchant, elle s'amusait surtout des principaux défauts de celui-ci. Les plaintes arrivaient quand même à ses oreilles, il faut dire que sur ce coup là, il se serait bien privé du Sharingan, un peut trop efficace à son goût.

Ce soir était vraiment quelque chose de spécial, pour la première fois depuis la tragédie, la maison de ses aïeuls allait accueillir des invités. Déjà qu'il tenait du miracle qu'il héberge deux fous furieux ! Et là, il allait jouer le rôle d'hote, même si les deux autres en étaient à l'initiative, il avait accepté. Il y avait le pari bien sur mais il n'était pas si bête que ça ! Au fond de lui, il appréciait l'attitude de son « frère » et de sa « sœur » qui le poussait à sortir de sa coquille. Tout deux l'avaient sorti de la solitude.  
Ce soir, tous les proches de la team 7 avaient été conviés, il y avait bien entendu Sakura et Kakashi, puis les ninjas de leur génération : Ino, Choji (Shikamaru, on ne sait pourquoi était actuellement en mission à Suna…), Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten mais sans oublier d'autres personnes tel que Kurenaï et Anko (ces deux la, depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de la kunoichi aux yeux fauves s'étaient rapprochées. Quoi qu'on puisse en penser, Anko pouvait se révéler être une amie fidèle en cas de besoin même si sa présence n'enchantait pas tout le monde…). Puis arrivait d'autres personnages insolites et certains prestigieux tel que Gaï, Shizune, Jiraiya et… Tsunade.  
Tout ce beau monde, contre toute attente, avait réussi à se libérer pour cette occasion. Noël est un moment qu'on passe en famille mais tous s'étaient arrangés pour que la soirée du 24 décembre leur soit accordée. Les ninjas de Konoha sont avant tout eux aussi une grande famille, c'est ce qui fait leur force et ils fêteraient l'évènement avec ceux qui partageaient leurs liens du sang le lendemain, soit le 25. Il faut dire que la présence de l'Hokage en personne avait suffit à baisser la garde des plus réticents (tel que le chef du clan Hyuuga par exemple).  
Noa allait donc devoir assurer un repas de fête pour plus d'une quinzaine de personne. Le jeune Uchiha, à cette pensée, eu un léger sourire, le plantage serait plus que public ! L'Uzumaki allait non seulement devoir subir les railleries de sa part mais en bonus, toutes les personnes présentes pourraient attester de son écrasante victoire ! Pour un peu, il aurait eu pitié de la blondinette !

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, la maison était en pleine effervescence, l'accès à la salle à manger était sauvagement gardé par plusieurs clones de Naruto. A ce qu'il pouvait en voir, celui-ci avait été chargé par sa jumelle de l'agencement de la table. Mais il se fit vite renfloué, obligé de migrer vers le salon. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été spécifié que Noa devrait s'occuper aussi de cette tâche, il aurait du être plus vigilent sur ce coup là, mais à sa décharge, les Uzumakis avaient une capacité innée à l'imprévisibilité.  
Le soleil diffusa ses derniers rayons et les premiers invités firent leur entrée, les deux blondinets se joignirent aussitôt à la foule joyeuse qui se tassait dans la salle principale. Etrangement, ces deux là affichaient un air sur d'eux.  
Les invités tous présent, ils furent conviés à passer dans la salle à manger. Ce à quoi ils firent face souffla le brun, la pièce était méconnaissable, les jumeaux l'avaient totalement transformé. Lui qui l'avait laissé dans sont état habituel quelques heures plus tôt eu du mal à croire qu'il était au même endroit.  
La féerie de Noël avait envahi les lieux, des flopés de guirlandes parcouraient le plafond, des boules de Noël, du gui, des étoiles étaient accrochés partout dans la pièce et, au sol, plus de trace du parquet, de la neige synthétique. Il y avait même un faux bonhomme de Neige taille réelle et, au fond, un gigantesque sapin chargé de neige où scintillait de mille feux, guirlandes et décorations dans des tons or, orangé et bleu nuit.  
La surprise avait fait son effet et tous avaient le souffle coupé par ce qui se présentait sous leurs yeux.  
Mais ce serait bien mal connaître nos ninja que de supposer que le silence allait durer.

« Et bien, quand vous recevez, vous ne le faites pas qu'à moitié ! »

Le rouge vint aux joues des jumeaux.

« En fait, c'est notre premier Noël Ero-senin, alors on sait pas encore trop comment ça se fête. »

La phrase de Naruto atteint l'assemblée en plein cœur, car ils savaient de quoi parlait le jeune homme. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Noël était le jour où il regardait les familles heureuses au travers des fenêtres glacées, alors que lui se contentait d'un bol de ramens instantanés, seul, dans son appartement. Jamais pourtant il ne s'était plaint. Tous comprenaient donc l'importance de ce jour pour lui.

« N'écoute pas ce vieux machin, Naruto, il n'a jamais eu aucun goût, preuve en est de ses bouquins ! Moi je trouve ça très réussit. »

« N'insulte pas mes œuvres Tsunade ! Tu n'as aucune sensibilité artistique ! Et le vieux machin n'utilise pas de jutsu pour paraître plus jeune ! Vielle peau ! »

Et un Jiraiya dans le mur, un !  
La discussion animée continua, les autres s'y mêlèrent. L'ambiance était joyeuse et les convives furent invités à prendre place autour de la table.  
Devant le silence qui s'installa, Sasuke se permit une remarque. Il n'est pas coutume qu'un Uchiha prenne la parole en premier mais si il y a un jour où les miracles sont possibles, c'est bien le jour de Noël !

« Noa, c'est pour détourner l'attention de ta cuisine que vous nous avez concocté une telle déco ? »

Le visage de la blonde vira au rouge et elle se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine, dos au malotru, celui-ci ne pouvait pas voir les mouvements de la jeune fille d'où il était placé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kakashi !  
Et tout s'enchaîna très vite, le sourire surpris puis moqueur du sensei, le visage espiègle de la blonde qui se retournait et… un jet d'eau qui sortit de la cruche d'eau posée sur la table et qui arrosa copieusement l'Uchiha !  
Début des hostilités : Sasuke 1 – Noa 1, balle au centre… Mais ajoutons tout de même un point de bonus à notre chalengeuse pour avoir réussit à tromper l'attention du Sharingan.

« Teme, tu devrais aller te changer, et prévoit des tenues de rechanges, tu risque d'en avoir besoin ! »

« Usuratonkachi… Ta gueule ! »

Le brun adressa un regard noir à Naruto et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère joyeuse et détendue, cependant, l'un des hôtes ne participait pas totalement aux conversations, il attendait. Attendait quoi ? Le moindre faux pas mais où que ses baguettes se soient plantées, il ne trouva rien à redire. Et il enrageait ! Tout ce qu'avait apporté Noa jusque là était non seulement comestible mais pire… bon ! Elle s'en tirait remarquablement bien, surtout qu'en on prenait en compte qu'il y a moins d'un mois, elle ne savait même pas cuire un œuf correctement.  
Mais il restait encore une chose qui pouvait tout faire basculer, et ce quelque chose, la blonde était justement allé le chercher.

Le silence fit place quand la jeune fille arriva avec le dernier plat et non des moindres. Lorsqu'elle déposa le plateau sur la table, un joli « Oh » parcourut l'assemblé. LA spécialité culinaire de Konoha : Un gâteau aux pétales de rose flambé au saké accompagné de sa crème de jasmin et de sa glace aux fleurs de cerisier! (Rien que ça !).  
Tous gardèrent la bouche fermée, une absence de bruit quasi religieux accompagnait le service. Les premières bouchées, puis les yeux s'écarquillent, les mâchoires s'affaissent…

« Noa-chan…. C'est, c'est… »

« C'est super bon ! » Kiba finit ainsi la phrase d'Hinata.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Oui ! » Un gros sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« Mais ce plat est très complexe, il demande une préparation de plus de 12 heures… et sans pause ! »

« Oui, Tsunade-sama. »

« Mais comment as-tu fait pour tout préparer ? Il faut au moins deux personnes pour préparer ce plat, sans compter le reste du repas ? »

« Hé, Hé ! »

La petite blonde fixa la porte de la cuisine et siffla, au signal, la porte s'ouvrit et 10 clones de Noa firent leur apparition.

« Le multi clonage aide aussi dans la vie de tout les jours ! »

« Et depuis quand les as-tu crée ? »

« Ce matin. »

« Donc plus de 12 heures ! » Tsunade regarda la jeune fille, impressionnée. Tout comme son frère, la jeune fille avait la tendance à surprendre son monde. Seul Naruto aurait pu supporter la charge de fatigue employée pour créer ces clones sur une si longue durée.

« Ca ma fait un petit entraînement supplémentaire, ça a aidé ma réserve de chakra. »

L'assemblé sourit à la jeune fille, seul un Uzumaki pouvait apparenter ce genre de tâche à un entraînement.  
Sasuke s'avoua vaincu, Noa avait relevé haut la main le défit. Mais même si le jeune homme avait l'esprit plus que combatif, il était, au fond (mais vraiment au fond) heureux que ses deux amis aient réussi. Il n'en attendait pas moins de ces deux là. Surtout de son rival, il en aurait même été déçu si ce n'avait pas été le cas. Bien sur, il ne leur avouerait jamais, vous voyez vous un Uchiha faire ça ?

« Eh, baka, on t'a trouvé une jolie tenue de soubrette pour le mois à venir, tu veux la passer de suite ? »

Le ténébreux leva les yeux vers le blond qui murmurait à son oreille.

« Je ne peux pas perdre contre toi… Usuratonkachi. »

« Alors tu devrais te dépêcher, il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'on soit le 25… »


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22:

Après le copieux repas, les convives regagnèrent rapidement leur logis.  
Quelques clones par ci par là des deux Uzumakis rangeaient la pagaille environnante de la cuisine et du salon.  
L'Uchiha profita de ses quelques instants de repos pour aller prendre sa douche, lorsqu'il revint, ses deux colocataires achevaient à peine leur tâche (à savoir la restitution nickel des lieux…).

« Alors ? »

« C'est bon, ta part du marché est remplit… » Il lâcha ça le visage crispé, lui qui avait prévu tellement de petites choses pour le mois d'esclavage des jumeaux…

« Maintenant…… A TON TOUR !!! » Les deux blond avaient presque crié les derniers mots.

« Aller vous laver, et rejoignez moi dans le jardin. »

Deux tornades se ruèrent au premier. Vraiment incorrigibles ces deux là, peuvent pas marcher, soit la course, soit l'arrêt mais pas grand-chose entre (enfin, surtout dans les cas où il y avait quelque chose à la clef !).

Il sortit donc sur le perron, descendit le petit escalier de bois et marcha lentement au milieu de la pelouse.  
Le brun profita de se moment de quiétude, levant les yeux au ciel étoilé. Sachant pertinemment que le silence serait de courte durée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rafu qui venait d'éclater dans l'entrée lui fit comprendre que ses colocataires arrivaient.  
Sans un mot ni un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers le fond du jardin, les deux autres sur ses talons.  
Il s'arrêta devant la palissade de bois. Prit une clef cachée dans l'une des poches de son kimono et ouvrit le portillon.

Depuis qu'il avait entreprit son « challenge » il avait posé une serrure à l'entrée du Onsen et refermait scrupuleusement derrière lui.  
Une protection de plus, il avait utilisé un jutsu qui bloquait la porte si une autre personne essayait d'ouvrir. Ce qui était inefficace pour un ninja (il lui aurait été facile de sauter au dessus d'une des palissades) mais plus que suffisant pour n'importe quel civil.

Il s'engouffra dans l'entrée et se mit de côté pour permettre aux Uzumakis de rentrer.

Les blond restèrent bouche bée, le lieu était méconnaissable. Ce qui ressemblait plus à un marécage mal odorant qu'à autre chose il y a un mois était maintenant un Onsen familial en bonne et due formes.  
Le bassin qui était autrefois nauséabond, d'une couleur verdâtre. Une flore et une faune inhospitalière y avaient élu depuis longtemps domicile. Les rochers étaient recouverts de mousse et l'infrastructure était plus que branlante.

Mais ce qu'ils avaient maintenant sous les yeux n'avait plus rien à voir : Le basin avait retrouvé sa clarté et sa limpidité. Les rochers étaient redevenus à leur couleur originelle. Des bambous avaient été plantés autour du plan d'eau, ainsi que quelques autres plantes et arbustes aux propriétés relaxantes. La cabine de bain avait aussi retrouvé sa splendeur d'entant. Et une douce atmosphère feutrée baignait le lieu.

« Sasuke,… c'est magnifique ! » Le blond venait juste de sortir de sa torpeur, les mots avaient difficilement franchit ses lèvres.

« Banzaiiii ! » Un grand gaillard aux cheveux bleu venait de faire son apparition dans un nuage de fumée. Dans le plus simple appareil, une serviette bleu pâle lui enserrant les hanches. Dans un « plof » assourdissant il fendit l'eau calme.  
Le jeune homme refit surface et dit une pose « nice gyu ».

« Défit réussit ! »

« Noa ! T'aurais pas pu m'attendre ? »

« Rhabilles toi !! » Le brun avait l'air furibond.

« Quoi ?? »

« Nee-san, ta serviette… » Chose étrange d'appeler « petite sœur » un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et au regard doré.

« Ah ! » Nonchalamment, le bleu saisit le morceau de tissus éponge qui flottait à proximité.

«Tu connais la définition du mot pudique ??? »

« Calme toi Dark Uchiha, c'est pas vraiment mon corps ! »

« C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !!!!! »

« Il est vraiment susceptible… »

« Et pourtant il s'est arrangé, si tu l'avait connu petit… »

« Oui mais quand mê… »

« Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là » Le pauvre Sasuke était de plus en plus lassé par la dernière trouvaille des deux asticots : l'ignorer en sa présence et par la même occasion se moquer de lui, jeux qui les amusait prodigieusement… 

« Hein ? » Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers lui.

« … »

Naruto parti tranquillement se changer dans la cabine, le brun boudant toujours. L'Uzumaki entra dans l'eau chaude et se retourna vers le sharingan.

« T'attend quoi dobe ? »

« Je ne me baignerai pas… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dark Uchiha, t'as tes règles ? J'ai ce qu'il faut pour ça dans ma chambre, tu peux les prendre si tu veux… » Le bleu ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire moqueur

« Ta gueule planche à pain ! »

« Mais monsieur est susceptible ce soir ! »

« Bon, Sasuke tu nous fait quoi là ? »

« Je ne baignerais pas avec une fille ! »

« Mais tu vois bien qu'elle n'en a plus l'apparence ! »

« C'est quand même une fille ! Et en plus je veux pas voir son « truc » apparaître à tout bout de champs. »

« T'as aussi un « truc » comme tu dis, et je te signale au passage qu'à ton âge il est plus approprié d'appeler cela un pénis. T'es vraiment puéril. »

« Peut être, mademoiselle la prétentieuse tout comme la taille du « truc » que tu as fait apparaître entre tes jambes. »

« Il est de taille tout à fait acceptable ! La preuve ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle tira la serviette qui enserrait les hanches de son frère.

« NOAAAA !!!! » Le blond poussa un crie outragé et remit vite en place le morceau de tissus.

Le rouge monta aux joues du brun et l'Uzumaki lui était vert de colère.  
Les jumeaux se firent face et se lancèrent dans une de leur conversation silencieuse. Seul l'expression des deux visages halés pouvaient donner une quelconque information sur l'évolution de leur dialogue. Le visage de la jeune fille (toujours jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pour le moment) passa de l'amusement à la culpabilité puis à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la nervosité tandis que celui de son frère passa de la colère à l'espièglerie puis un sourire victorieux se peignit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu, tu n'oseras pas ? »

« Si ! »

« Gloups… »

Fin de la conversation dont les dernières phrases avaient été dites à haute voix. Le bleu partit s'allonger tranquillement entre deux rochers du bassin, étrangement calme.  
Le blond se tourna vers son coéquipier et lui dit :

« Tu peux venir, elle ne bougera pas d'un pouce, tu en as ma parole. Noa ? Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à dire ? »

Le bleu se tourna nonchalamment vers le brun et dit entre ses dents :

« JesuisdésoléSasukéjelereferaisplus… »

L'homme au sharingan adressa un regard totalement surprit à son ami, le revirement de situation avait été trop soudain.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait plus oublier désormais. »

Sans plus d'explication il fit signe à l'Uchiha de le suivre dans l'eau chaude et bienfaitrice. Trop abasourdi par les derniers évènements, celui ci ne se rebiffa même pas et suivit son ami.  
Un calme olympien régnait maintenant au sein du Onsen, c'était la première fois que Sasuke voyait ses deux amis se disputer, jamais encore les jumeaux n'avaient montrer un quelconque désaccord, la scène dont il avait été le témoin en aurait retourné plus d'un et contre toute attente, il semblait qu'une personne pouvait faire plier la jeune nymphette : Naruto !  
Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le bleu sortit du bassin et se retourna, leur adressant un sourire fatigué :

« Bonne nuit les frérots. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le sexy méta se dirigea vers la maison.

Le silence reprit place mais un léger sourire détendu était apparut sur le minois du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

« Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, je lui ai juste rappelé une ou deux petites choses. »

Le brun ne répondit pas mais ne lâcha pas son compagnon des yeux. Il savait pertinemment que son coéquipier ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à ses yeux scrutateurs. Cela ne rata pas.

« Bon, je lui ai tout simplement dit qu'à certains niveaux, j'avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle, surtout quand il s'agissait de mes techniques personnelle. »

« ….. »

« …… »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Que si elle utilise une de me techniques, je peux très bien annuler cette dite technique sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. »

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Je l'ai menacé de lui faire reprendre son apparence normale et vue qu'elle était à poil, ça lui a pas plus. »

Sasuke commença à pouffer, les épaules légèrement tremblantes. Lui si maître de lui n'arrivait pas à contrôler son propre corps mais l'image qui venait de lui apparaître dans les tréfonds de son esprit faisait naître en lui un fou rire incontrôlable. Il ne put résister bien longtemps et un grand éclat de rire s'échappa de sa gorge.  
Le blond lui, plus que surprit posa un regard ahuri et bovin sur son colocataire, depuis qu'il se connaissaient, jamais encore il ne l'avait entendu rire aussi franchement. Tout cela était tout simplement inconcevable.  
Les gloussements se muèrent en gros éclats de voix contagieux et les deux amis ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leur ventre en devint douloureux.

« Et bien Sasuke, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça. »

« Et moi donc, ça fait des années que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. On va dire que c'est un des miracles de Noël. »


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 :

Deux mois passèrent bien vite, l'équipe sept passait le plus clair de son temps entre entraînement et missions de petite envergure. Sasuke se fit convoqué par l'Hokage qui mit fin à sa période d'essaie. Il était maintenant à part entière ninja de Konoha, toujours genin quand même, le jeune homme devrait passer par le cursus habituel pour monter en grade, tout comme les jumeaux.

Les anbus assignés à la surveillance de l'ancien déserteur furent affectés à d'autres missions.

Toutefois, une surveillance lointaine demeurait et quelques dispositifs furent mit en place en cas de problème. La maison Uchiha accueillait tout de même deux Jinchuuriki ainsi que le dernier membre d'un des plus prestigieux clan du village (tant que le frère aîné n'était pas revenu, bien entendu).

La cinquième n'avait pas encore autorisé l'équipe sept à effectuer des missions de plus aux grades. Même si celle-ci était composée de trois genins, une chuunin et un juunin, celle-ci était l'une des plus prometteuse.

Elle avait essayé de retarder au maximum le passage à l'étape suivante, les dangers qui guettaient nos cinq ninja étaient bien plus importants que ceux que rencontrerait toute autre équipe. L'Akatsuki aux trousses des Uzumakis et Orochimaru sur les traces de Sasuke, soit les ennemis les plus puissants du village caché du pays du feu, l'angoisse la tenaillait mais elle ne pouvait pas les tenir indéfiniment au village, la tension due au manque d'action se faisait sentir.

Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en eux, bien au contraire, ils étaient les cinq doigt d'une même main et la dernière évaluation qu'elle avait reçut ne confirmait que la confiance qu'elle avait toujours eu en leur potentiel.

Il était donc temps d'accéder à leur requête. Mais avant de leur donner le feu vert, une dernière chose devait être faite. Elle convoqua donc les jumeaux dans son bureau pour leur faire part de sa décision : Noa devrait partir en compagnie de deux juunin dans un endroit connu d'elle seule pour être évaluée sur ses capacités individuelles, étape essentielle si elle voulait savoir comment se comportait la jeune fille séparée de ses coéquipiers, autre donnée du problème, les Uzumakis avaient interdiction de se contacter pendant la durée du test. Ils devaient même se fermer l'esprit l'un à l'autre. Cet exercice supplémentaire leur serait utile si un ninja ennemi essayait de se servir de l'un d'eux pour débusquer l'autre.

L'annonce fut accueillit sans joie, le frère et la sœur n'étaient pas enchantés par cette séparation forcée mais lorsque la légendaire annonça le nom de deux personnes qui accompagneraient Noa. Le blond se mit à hurler, la traitant d'un nombre incalculable de noms d'oiseaux.

Attitude que l'on peut aisément comprendre, la perspective que sa frangine soit encadrée par Anko Mitarashi et Ibiki Morino avait de quoi angoisser n'importe qui.

Les cries et lamentations n'y firent rien, Noa partit la semaine suivante.

Les jours qui suivirent furent bien moroses pour notre blond, la présence de sa sœur lui manquait cruellement et l'inquiétude le rongeait, l'imaginer en compagnie de deux psychopathes notoire n'arrangeait rien. Un spécialiste de la torture et une folle furieuse adepte des serpents (et ancienne élève d'Orochimaru de surcroît) n'allait pas être des compagnons des plus joyeux…

L'ambiance au sein du manoir s'en faisait ressentir, Naruto passait le clair de son temps à s'entraîner jusqu'à épuisement et était étrangement calme le reste du temps (trop fatigué et dans ses pensées pour faire autre chose). Un calme inhabituel régnait.

La semaine suivante cependant, une nouvelle réchauffa un peu le cœur du blondinet, une lettre se Suna était arrivée et conviait l'Hokage et quelques ninja triés sur le volet à se rendre au village du sable. La raison de cette demande restait encore mystérieuse mais la perspective de revoir Gaara lui redonna un peu d'enthousiasme.

Il concentra donc son attention sur la prochaine visite, essayant d'en percer la raison.

Tous les ninjas de sa promotion étaient du voyage ainsi que certains Juunin : Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Gai, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Kurenaï, Choji et Ino (Shikamaru étant déjà sur place).

La présence de tout ce beau monde alimentait son imagination fertile, échafaudant des théories toutes plus farfelues que les autres.

Pendant l'absence de l'Hokage, Jiraiya et Shizune assureraient l'intérim.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre et dans une ambiance allègre. La petite troupe arriva en début de soirée aux abords du village du sable, aux portes de Suna, le Kazekage ainsi qu'une dizaine de juunins dont Kankuro les attendaient. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses.

Les deux Kages se retirèrent dans le palais du village du sable, Tsunade y logerait ainsi que quelques un de ses anbus pendant la durée de leur séjour. Le reste des ninjas du village de la feuille furent escortés vers un bâtiment se trouvant à proximité. L'architecture de la résidence des invités du pays du sable n'avait rien à envier au palais du Kazekage lui-même. La grande bâtisse se dressait fièrement derrière une rangée de palmier. Un parc intimiste entourait l'édifice, caché aux yeux des curieux par de grands murs de pierres ocre jaune.

Le tout donnait une impression de tranquillité et de confort.

Les chefs d'équipes furent accompagnés au troisième étage, soit sous les toits alors que le reste des ninjas de la feuille furent assignés au second étage.

Avant d'entrer dans le long couloir menant aux chambres, Naruto prit le marionnettiste à part pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Kankuro, ou est Shikamaru ? J'aurais cru qu'il ferait partit du comité d'accueil ? »

« Oh ! Il a une mission spéciale à remplir qu'il n'a pas encore finit, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il nous rejoindra sous peu… »

Au ton employé, le blond sut que le juunin lui cachait quelque chose.

« Il n'est pas malade au moins ? »

« Non, non d'ailleurs je me demande comment il fait… » Sans laisser le temps à Naruto de poser une autre question, il s'éclipsa prétextant être attendu au palais.

L'Uzumaki resta songeur, l'attitude du ninja des sables avait toujours été étrange mais là, il dépassait son quota habituel, ses pieds le portèrent sans qu'il se s'en rende compte au milieu du couloir.

« Et dobe, qu'est ce que tu foutais ? »

« Rien, enfin je parlais avec Kankuro. »

Le brun leva un sourcil mais ne rajouta rien.

« C'est ta chambre. » Dit l'Uchiha en désignant la porte contre laquelle il s'appuyait.

« Oh, merci, t'es une vrai mère ! Mon p'tit Sasuchou se préoccupe de mon bien être ! »

« Rêve pas baka ! C'était juste pour empêcher Ino de prendre la chambre à côté de la mienne ! »

« Je me disait aussi. »

Avant de passer le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers son ami.

« Et Sakura ? »

« L'autre chambre à côté de la mienne. »

La réponse ne surprit qu'à moitié le blond. Il y a encore pas si longtemps que ça, le brun aurait tout fait pour éloigner la rose de l'endroit où il dormait. Mais maintenant les choses avaient un peu évolué, même si cela pinçait un peu le cœur du porteur de Kyuubi. Sakura avait arrêté de coller le ténébreux, et celui-ci ne fuyait plus autant le contact avec la jeune fille. Une sorte d'entente s'était installée, le mot « lourde » n'était plus apparu. Et de temps en temps, quelques regards se perdaient.

Le lendemain matin, Tsunade les réunit tous dans la salle de cérémonie de la résidence pour leur annoncer que dans deux jours, une réception aurait lieu. La présence de tous était exigée. Ce qui en langage ninja équivalait à un ordre. Jusque là, ils avaient quartier libre.

L'annonce surprit l'assemblée, deux jours à ne rien faire, en gros, deux jours de vacances quoi ! Leur présence à Suna était sous le joug officiel et ce genre de disposition était tout à fait inaccoutumée.

Trop content du tour qu'avaient prit les choses, aucun ne broncha.

L'Hokage se retira, à peine la porte fermée que le brouha empli la pièce.

Les kunoichi étaient en grande conversation, l'annonce de la réception avait fait mouche. Elles allaient donc passer les deux prochains jours à se préparer pour l'évènement. La discussion allait bon train mais un sujet leur posait problème : personne ne connaissait assez le village caché du pays du vent pour savoir où aller dénicher leurs futures emplettes.

« Mais, nous n'avons qu'à nous adresser à Temari ! »

Toutes acquiescèrent, l'idée de Sakura semblait leur convenir, les cinq jeunes femmes partirent donc en direction du palais du Kage.

« Kankuro ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna.

« T'aurais pas vu Temari par hasard ? »

« Vous ne la trouverez pas ici, elle est en mission. »

« Et elle revient quand ? »

« Pas avant deux jours. »

Le juunin coupa court à la discussion et l'éloigna dans un des bureaux. Son attitude laissa perplexe les jeunes femmes, il n'était une des personne des plus chaleureuse mais là il battait des records.

En début d'après midi, Naruto vagabondait dans les rues de Suna, la démarche nonchalante quand le sable sur lequel il marchait se mit en mouvement. D'abord surprit, puis il se laissa faire, comprenant ce qui se passait.

Un disque de sable se forma sur ses pieds et lentement il fut élevé dans les airs.

L'ellipse se stabilisa au niveau d'un toit et il sauta sur les tuiles.

« Je pensait bien que c'était toi ! Bonjour Gaara ! »

Le roux lui fit un signe de tête.

« Suit moi. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le Kazekage lui fit signe d'approcher, un nouveau disque se forma, plus large cette fois ci, il s'éleva silencieusement dans les airs, portant les deux ninjas.

Le trajet dura à peu prés dix minutes, dans un silence relatif. Le blond ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude de son ami, il n'avait jamais été très bavard de toute façon. De plus, l'Uzumaki était devenu un expert en matière de glaçon, n'oublions pas qu'il vivait sous le même toit que Sasuke. Rien que le fait que Gaara soit venu à lui voulait dire beaucoup.

La petite plateforme de sable s'immobilisa enfin, le blond, perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas tenu compte du paysage. Lorsqu'il y reposa son attention, il poussa une exclamation étouffée.

« C'est magnifique ! »

Devant lui, une masse d'eau s'étendant à perte de vue. Naruto avait toujours été fasciné par la mer. Cette puissante masse liquide n'avait pas de pareille, totalement différente des ruisseaux et rivières du pays du feu.

Pendant son périple de trois ans avec Jiraiya, il se retrouvait souvent dans des villages en bordure de côte.

La perversité du sannin y était pour grand-chose, les jeunes femmes s'habillaient beaucoup plus légèrement dans les villages bordant la mer et le pervers n'avait pas besoin d'espionner les Onsens pour trouver de jeunes sujets d'inspiration dévêtus folâtrant dans l'eau.

C'est lors d'une de ces escales que l'Uzumaki avait été subjugué par la beauté marine. Un tout, un univers à part entière. Lui si « dynamique » ne faisait pas fit du paysage en temps normal, mais la beauté bleu l'hypnotisait.

On ne pouvait pas sombrer dans l'ennuie devant ce panorama.

La mer est complexe, toujours en mouvement, parfois calme, les vagues léchant paresseusement le sable de la plage. Parfois déchaînée, démontée, semblable à un monstre mythologique d'une force incommensurable.

Changeante d'aspect, turquoise, bleu sombre, grisâtre, lumineuse ou émeraude, changeant de couleur avec le temps, le ciel, les nuages… Bordée de sables aux couleurs variées allant du blanc le plus pur, passant dans les teintes jaunâtres ou rosées et tirant parfois vers le noir. Ou cernées de galets.

La mer n'était jamais la même mais pourtant constante.

Mère de vie aussi, abritant en son sein un cosmos à part entière, ses habitants étranges si dissemblables de ceux que l'on pourrait rencontrer en eau douce, une flore colorée. Englobant l'immensément petit tout comme des monstres pouvant avaler un navire.

C'était un des seuls endroits où il se sentait apaisé, en paix.

Il se perdit dans les sensations, le soleil qui caressait lentement sa peau, les effluves iodés que lui ramenait la marée, le bruit apaisant des vagues s'écrasant paresseusement sur le limon. D'une voix calme, il s'adressa à son compagnon.

« Je ne m'était jamais rendu compte qu'on était si prés de la mer. »

« Peu de gens viennes ici. »

« Pourquoi. »

« L'accès est difficile pour les civils, seul les ninjas peuvent s'y rendre facilement. La saison est trop fraîche pour qu'on songe à s'y baigner et les requins dissuadent les fous qui voudraient s'y aventurer. »

Naruto fut un peu étonné, Gaara ne l'avait pas habitué à de si longues phrases.

Il se remit à sa contemplation, puis, au bout d'un certain temps, il se mit à lui narrer les derniers évènements. Le roux n'interrompit pas le récit, se contentant de répondre par quelques légères expressions faciales. Il porta cependant une grande attention au passage ou le blond parla de sa sœur et surtout de son « locataire intérieur ».

Pour Naruto, seul le jeune homme pouvait vraiment comprendre puisque lui aussi était un Jinchuuriki il n'y a pas encore si longtemps. Déballer tout ça lui fit du bien.

L'Uzumaki n'avait pas conscience du temps qu'il se passait, mais la lumière commençait déjà à décliner. Gaara se redressa.

« Il faut rentrer. En plu, tu dois sûrement avoir des choses à faire. »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai deux jours de libre alors… »

« Et pour la réception ? »

« B'en quoi, j'y serais ! »

« Tu as déjà trouvé une cavalière ? »

« QUOI ? »

« C'est une réception suivit d'un bal dansant. »

« QUOI ? Mais attend ! La vielle a rien dit ! »

« C'est une coutume à Suna. »

« Mais c'est quoi au juste cette réception bordel ! Et puis pourquoi je dois y aller et c'est en quel honneur. »

Le roux lui répondit par un léger sourire en coin, il n'en dirait pas plus.

Naruto arriva juste à temps pour le dîner. Tous étaient déjà attablés.

« T'étais ou baka ? »

« Hé hé ! On va dire que je me suis fait enlevé Teme. »

« En tout cas, c'est sûrement pas part une femme, à moins qu'elle soit sourde et aveugle. »

« Ta gueule Snoopy ! » (Nouveau surnom trouvé pour Kiba par le blond).

« Bon, tu nous dis ou tu étais ? »

« Gaara m'a emmené à la plage ! »

« Qu'est ce que je dis, ça pouvait pas être une femme, seul un psychopathe voudrait passer du temps avec ce baka blond ! »

Le jeune maître chien se prit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le reste du repas se poursuivit tranquillement, égaillée par quelques insultes rires et éclats de voix. Soit rien de bien original quand on connaît les joyeux lurons.

Après le repas, tous partirent aux sources chaudes et c'est en ce lieu habituellement paisible et serein qu'une discussion animée débuta :

« QUOI ??? » Tous se tournèrent vers le petit ange blond qui à l'aide d'une seule phrase avait réussit à faire s'affoler dangereusement les cœurs des autres ninjas. Le seul à ne pas avoir l'air surprit fut Kakashi.

« Je répète, après la réception, il y a un bal et il faut venir accompagné. Me regardez pas comme ça, moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc. »

« Putain, mais elle pense à quoi cette Hokage de merde ? Elle avait pas idée de nous mettre au courant ? »

« La panthère de jade de Konoha vaincra et le cœur de Sakura sera à moi ! »

« LEE !! La vigueur de la jeunesse est en toi ! Mon élève adoré je suis si fier de toi »

« Gai-sensei !!! »

Et deux entités sourcilières se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps là, les autres avaient d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes et regarder une des nombreuse scène d'overdose sentimentale des hommes grenouilles n'avait pas grand intérêt. Ils laissèrent donc les deux madeleines vertes sangloter leur bonheur dans leur coin.

« On est dans la merde… »

« Je te le fait pas dire Kiba ! »

« Ils vous reste encore ce soir et demain pour trouver vos cavalières et une tenue correcte. »

« Pourquoi il « nous » resterait ? » L'Uchiha adressa un regard suspicieux à son sensei.

« Non…. » Le blond connaissait lui aussi que trop bien le phénomène pour ne pas se douter d'un plan foireux.

Kakashi sortit comme si de rien était du bassin, son livre à la main.

« Sensei ? »

« SENSEI !! »

L'argenté avait disparut dans les vestiaires.

« L'enfoiré ! Il était au courant ! »

« Au fait, pas la peine d'inviter Kurenaï, elle a déjà un cavalier ! »

Le ninja copieur qui avait passé la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte la rentra bien vite pour éviter les jurons et objets en tout genres qui arrivaient dans sa direction.

« Bon, ça n'arrange pas notre problème… »

« Va falloir se travestir en pingouin… »

« Et inviter.. »

« Une.. »

« Fille. »

Le maître chien de la bande souleva une autre problématique.

« En plus ; il ne reste donc que quatre kunoichis : Tenten, Hinata, Ino et Sakura ! Et si je compte bien, nous sommes huit. » (Soit Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Choji et Gai).

« Non, il en reste trois. »

« Neji, enfoiré ! Tu le savais et tu nous as rien dit ! »

« Non. »

« ? »

Le Hyuuga adressa un regard assassin au reste de l'assemblée.

« Mais je serais le cavalier d'Hinata. Ca vous pose un problème ? »

Aux lueurs meurtrières qui parcouraient les yeux blancs, personne ne trouva rien à redire. Tous savaient que le cousin de l'héritière du byakugan protégeait farouchement la jeune fille (Leur relation avait bien évolué ces dernières années et le membre de la bunke assumait parfaitement sa tâche).

Et aucun d'entre eux n'était assez fou pour contrarier le ninja.

« Donc trois. »

« Donc, je décrète la chasse ouverte ! »

« Kiba, ce ne sont pas des lapins ou des perdrix ! »

« N'empêche que ça revient au même ! »


	24. Chapter 24

Bon, le petit coup de gueule que j'ai passé (voir : « Coup de gueule contre les démolisseurs de fics ») m'a donné envie de publier le reste de ma fics, ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié, voilà une occasion. Attention, je publie jusqu'au chap 29 !

Sasuke était accoudé à sa fenêtre, pensif, les derniers évènements l'avaient quelque peu troublé. Toujours le même problème : en matière de combat, pas de difficultés, il savait réagir instinctivement. Il était né un kunaï dans la main en quelque sorte. Mais pour les rapports humains, le niveau était tout autre.

En général, il ne s'en formalisait pas, un ninja n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de chose, avant il considérait même que cela était de la faiblesse, son attitude glaciale tenait à distance les gens et le maintenait concentré sur son but. Il s'évertuait à paraître le plus asocial possible, créer des liens l'aurait détourné de son objectif, l'aurait fait douté et il n'aurait put se le permettre.

Mais depuis son retour, les choses avaient changés, et la cause était encore et toujours la même : Naruto !

Lui n'avait jamais douté de lui, lui avait vu au travers de la carapace qu'il s'était forgé, il avait lu entre les lignes. L'avait poussé dans ses retranchements et ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

Le blond lui avait ouvert une nouvelle porte, sa vengeance n'avait plus lieu d'être, même si au début il s'opposait farouchement à laisser tomber la chose pour laquelle il existait. A partir du moment où il accepta cela, tout le reste avait prit une sonorité différente.

Même si il n'en laissait rien paraître, il était maintenant profondément déstabilisé. L'avantage d'avoir une réputation d'iceberg, c'est que personne ne s'étonne de votre froideur, votre manque de compassion, votre attitude arrogante et de votre non intérêt aux gens qui vous entoure.

Mais lorsqu'un morceau de glace montre le moindre signe de réchauffement, on met cela sur le coup de la fièvre ou d'une maladie grave. Montrer son côté humain n'était pas du tout facile, et pour ça il n'y avait pas de jutsu ni de rouleau de technique interdite.

Un handicapé social ! Un handicapé sentimental aussi ! Et comble du comble, son chien d'aveugle était Naruto !

On en revenait toujours au même point : L'Uzumaki ! Même si celui-ci se mettait toujours dans des situations impossibles. La honte ne l'affectait pas plus que ça et il laissait parler son cœur. Le jeune homme était immunisé contre le mépris, depuis sa naissance, il avait rencontré l'hostilité et la haine des villageois pour une chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Mais au lieu de se perdre dans les ténèbre comme lui l'avait fait, le porteur de Kyuubi n'avait jamais baissé les bras, avait tout fait pour gagner l'estime de chacun en ne modifiant rien à son caractère.

En ce moment même il aurait bien aimé discuter avec le jeune homme, mais avouer que le grand Sasuke Uchiha avait besoin d'aide ? Autant demander à un ours polaire de faire des claquettes en tutu.

Cependant, une âme bienveillante répondit à ses prières.

« Alors, on rêve ? »

Le brun fit un bond en arrière, perdu dans les méandres tordus de son esprit, il n'avait pas senti le jeune homme arriver.

« PUTAIN, Naruto, tu peux pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ? »

« Oh ! Teme ! C'est bien la première fois que tu te laisses surprendre aussi facilement ! J'ai même pas masqué mon chakra ! »

Uzumaki 1 – 0 Uchiha.

Le blond sauta de la corniche de la fenêtre pour se dresser fièrement devant son ami toujours assit par terre. La main halée se tendit vers la pâle et le porteur du Sharingan se releva.

« Alors, tu l'as invité ? »

« ? »

« …. »

« ? »

« Sakura ! Baka ! »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça d'abord ? » Le brun tourna la tête, une sensation de picotement lui monta aux joues. Surtout que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive pas !

« T'as perdu la mémoire ? On doit trouver une cavalière ! »

« Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui l'inviterai ta « Sakura-chan » ? »

« C'est pas avec moi qu'elle veut y aller de toute façon, et puis c'est pas ma Sakura Dobe. »

« ? »

« Tu sais, les choses ont changé ! Sakura est une amie précieuse pour moi, mais rien de plus, il m'a fallut du temps mais j'ai finit par le comprendre. »

Le blond pria intérieurement pour que sa voix eu assez de conviction, il n'aimait pas mentir, encore moins à Sasuke mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Sakura et Sasuke finiraient ensemble, rien ne pouvait aller contre ça !

« Et puis, j'ai bien vu que tu t'entendais mieux avec elle, je crois pas que tu envisage d'y aller avec Tenten, vous ne vous connaissez pas assez et ne parlons même pas d'Ino ! »

« …. »

« Ecoute, va lui demander ! En plus, Lee n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour ! Si tu ne veux pas que Sakura soit poursuivit pour le meurtre d'un ninja de Konoha, tu devrais te dépêcher. »

« Et toi, me dit pas que tu vas y aller avec Tenten ou Ino ! »

« Oh non ! J'ai une autre idée ! »

« ? »

« Hé hé ! Si les kunoichis de Konoha ne sont pas disponibles, il reste celle de Suna ! »

Le blond disparut par la fenêtre. Mais avant d'être hors de porté il lui dit :

« Grouille toi ! Je sens que la panthère de Jade de Konoha traque sa proie ! »

Posté au sommet d'un des toits du village du sable, assit les pieds dans le vide, les bras s'appuyant sur les tuiles encore tiède, le blond reprit peu à peu ses esprits. La discussion qu'il avait entretenue avec son ami ne lui avait pas été facile.

Les battements de son cœur n'avaient pas encore reprit leur vitesse normale, une boule acide semblait s'être formé dans son ventre.

Peu à peu, son corps reprit son court normal.

Ca lui faisait mal, mais il s'était fait une promesse et le jeune homme ne revenait jamais dessus même si celle-ci n'était faite qu'envers lui-même.

Celle-ci avait commencé à émerger lorsque la fleur de cerisier lui avait demandé de ramener l'Uchiha. Puis lorsque le brun était enfin revenu, il avait scellé son pacte silencieux. Il aimait Sakura mais le cœur de celle-ci en avait choisit un autre, lorsqu'on aime vraiment, on veut le bonheur de l'élu de son cœur. Et le bonheur de la rose était Sasuke. Quand à son meilleur ami, il voulait aussi le meilleur pour lui.

Il avait donc décidé de leur laisser le champ libre, voir de les aider.

Mais même si sa raison lui dictait cela, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de manifester son mécontentement. Il détestait en ce moment même les réactions de son corps.

Il resta ainsi un moment, la nuit avait déjà largement avancé mais il n'était pas encore fatigué.

Une ombre se profila silencieusement à côté de lui.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, son hôte s'assit à ses côtés.

« Il ne faudrait pas que le Kazekage soit fatigué ! »

« Je ne dors pas souvent, même si il n'est plus en moi, il y a quelques effets secondaires. »

« Tu devrais en parler à Tsunade. »

« Elle n'y peut rien. »

Le silence se réinstalla, comme plus tôt dans la journée. Les deux ninjas se tenaient cote à cote sans avoir besoin de parler.

La présence du roux n'était pas dû au hasard, même si il était totalement novice en terme de rapports humains, il avait vu que quelque chose tracassait le blond.

Gaara savait ce qu'était la douleur, il avait baigné dedans depuis sa venue au monde, il avait aussi dut faire avec la haine et le méprit des autres.

Les gens qui vivent se genre de choses se reconnaissent, voient dans les yeux de l'autre l'éclat de souffrance qui leur faisait écho. Même si chacun avait emprunté un chemin différent, ils se ressemblaient par certains aspects.

Les yeux turquoise avaient bien comprit que ce qui tracassait son acolyte n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il lui avait dit prés de la mer.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, déjà peu loquace de nature, demander à quelqu'un de se confier relevait du domaine de l'impossible. Aussi se contenta t il d'être là.

« Tu sais où est Temari ? »

« Mission. »

« Et merde ! »

Le roux se retourna vers lui, le sourcil relevé.

« Et elle rentre quand ? »

« Demain soir. Pourquoi ? »

« Ben, comme faut venir accompagné, je m'étais dit que… »

Gaara eu l'air quelque peu étonné, que quelqu'un se risque à inviter sa sœur, il fallait vraiment être inconscient où simple d'esprit.

« Tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre ? »

« Ben…non. »

« Et ta coéquipière ? »

« Déjà prise. »

Le bleu azur fit légèrement voilé.

Le silence reprit une fois de plus place. Le blond se releva enfin.

« Il ne me reste qu'une solution, y aller seul ! »

L'Uzumaki fit un petit sourire au Kage et parti se coucher.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla tardivement. Il prit tranquillement sa douche et sorti dans le couloir.

Arrivé dans celui-ci, un remue ménage général ébranlait l'atmosphère. Sasuke sortait précipitamment vers l'escalier, le visage écarlate.

Ino était en état de choc, accroché à Choji (lui égal à lui-même, un paquet de chips dans la main), Shino en retrait, Kiba était écroulé de rire par terre, Neji et Tenten regardait la forme qui gisait à leur pied, l'un l'air affligé et l'autre navrée. Hinata se tournait les pouces, Sakura était dans le même état qu'Ino, accoudée contre sa porte et Lee pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur la jolie moquette grenat.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le seul à l'avoir entendu semble t il était le maître chien. Il se releva difficilement, le corps encore parcourut de quelques soubresauts dus à son hilarité.

« Lee a invité Sakura. »

« Et pourquoi il est dans cet état ? »

« Ben, tu connais la fougue de la jeunesse ! Comme elle ne lui donnait pas de réponse, il s'est lancé dans un discourt enflammé. Il nous a tous réveillé.

C'est l'Uchiha qui a été le plus rapide, quand il est rentré dans la chambre, Lee était aux pieds de Sakura et lui déclarait son amour « dans la flamme de la jeunesse », je sais pas ce qui a prit à ton coéquipier mais à ce moment là il l'a choppé par le col de sa veste, la ramené dans le couloir en lui a hurlant que Sakura irait avec lui à la réception. »

Le blond était estomaqué, bien sur, il avait dit à son ami la veille d'inviter la rose mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça se passe comme ça !

« Et là, je te jure, c'était le moment le plus drôle ! Quand il a vu que tout le monde était sorti, il est devenu rouge comme une pivoine, Lee, lui, il a commencé à se lamenter. Puis l'Uchiha s'est tourné vers Haruno, et là il a réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire et pour la première fois que j'ai vu le grand Sasuke complètement confus, il a ajouté « enfin, si tu le veux », ta copine, elle était aussi choquée que tout le monde et lui a juste répondu d'un signe de tête et voilà ! »

Le châtain se remit à pouffer de rire en voyant la tête d'Ino, et il devint carrément incontrôlable quand il regarda le reste de l'assistance.

La petite scène du matin avait fortement perturbé plusieurs des ninjas de la feuille.

Tout s'enchaîna bien vite, Ino agressa « grand front », lui disant qu'elle séduirait « Sasuke-kun » ce soir même sans que la rose ne puisse rien faire.

Tenten promit à Lee de l'accompagner, le moral de gros sourcil remonta quelque peu.

Nous avions donc en ce début de matinée, trois « paire », Sakura et Sasuke, Neji et Hinata et Lee et Tenten (sans oublier Kurenaï et Kakashi).

La seule kunoichi à ne pas avoir de cavalier était Ino, celle-ci avait mystérieusement disparu depuis le petit spectacle improvisé.

Les garçons célibataire se rallièrent à la décision du blond : se rendre à la cérémonie seul, soit : Shino, Kiba, Choji et Naruto (Gai, on ne sait comment avait réussit à convaincre une des jeune femme du personnel de la résidence à l'accompagner).

Cependant, un autre petit évènement eu lieu après le repas. La Yamanaka refit irruption après une absence de quelques heures. Elle fixa l'assemblé des « célibataires » avec un sourire narquois et repartit dans sa chambre. Les quatre garçon savaient que cela n'augurait rien de bon, quand la blonde avait se genre d'expression, il fallait s'attendre au pire. Kiba se perdit en spéculation sur l'identité de la pauvre victime que la jeune fille avait choisit. D'après lui, Choji était celui qui risquait le plus, vu qu'ils étaient coéquipiers.

Naruto se détacha complètement de ce genre de considérations, il n'avait aucune attente pour la soirée à venir, ferait seulement acte de présence, vu qu'ils étaient tous dans l'obligation d'obéir aux ordres de l'Hokage,mais dés que cela lui serait possible, il s'éclipserait.

De plus, la présence de sa sœur lui manquait cruellement, ne pas pouvoir la contacter lui était de plus en plus lourd. Elle seule aurait pu le comprendre, à elle seule il aurait pu se confier.

Il se retira donc dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'assoupir. Il faut dire que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu son quota de sommeil la nuit dernière.

Ses songes furent mouvementés, son esprit tourmenté ne lui laissa pas de répit et s'insinuait dans ses rêveries.

Mais même dans ce genre de circonstance, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Son corps réagit par automatisme, le chakra de l'intrus ne lui était pas vraiment familier, c'était ni celui de sa sœur, de Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi. Les seuls qui avaient la possibilité de se trouver à ses côtés quand il dormait.

Vif comme l'éclair, il attrapa le kunaï caché sous son oreiller et se jeta sur l'intrus.

Son cerveau mit un peu plus de temps à identifier la personne sur laquelle il s'était jeté.

« Ino… ? »

« ESPECE DE BAKA ! »

La jeune femme se trouvait allongée par terre, le blond au dessus d'elle et l'arme blanche à quelques centimètres de sa carotide.

L'Uzumaki se redressa rapidement, confus et surtout anxieux. La blonde avait un caractère explosif et il lui fallait beaucoup moins pour que sa rage s'exprime.

« Ino, écoute, je suis désolé, je…. Enfin, tu m'as surpris ! »

La jeune femme ne réagit pas immédiatement, le souffle encore court, elle se releva, massant sa gorge. Le kunai n'avait pas atteint la peau tendre de son cou mais ce genre de vérification est instinctive lorsqu'une arme passe trop prés de soit.

« Non, pas grave. Je t'ai sous-estimé, je croyais pas que tu me repèrerais dans ton sommeil. T'es le baka de service quand même. »

L'Uzumaki fut déstabilisé, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire regretter son attitude, la connaissant, cela était étrange.

Il ne put que lui adresser un regard gêné et un petit sourire benêt, se grattant le sommet du crâne.

« Bon, je suis pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. »

« ? »

« TU m'accompagnes ce soir, compris ! »

« HEIN ? »

« Je ne peux pas y aller toute seule ! »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? »

La Yamanaka lui envoya un coup de poing rageur ayant pour objectif le nez du blond, malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme avait beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, sa coéquipière n'était pas étrangère à ce genre d'attitude et si il se laissait faire par la rose, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, bien au contraire.

Il attrapa donc le poing au vol, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger, mais ne lui fit pas mal pour autant.

« LACHE MOI ! »

« Répond ! »

La blonde essaya encore de se dégager de la prise de fer du jeune homme mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher si facilement.

Elle arrêta ses gesticulations et s'avoua vaincue, elle n'aurait jamais pensé devoir baisser les armes devant lui.

« Si tu me lâches. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la blonde s'éloigna et reprit une attitude digne.

« Je me suis dit que ça ferait rager grand front que j'arrive avec son coéquipier. »

« Ahhh, ah, ah ! »

Le blond fut pris d'une petite crise de rire.

« C'est pas drôle Baka ! »

« Mais ça marchera jamais ! »

« Permet moi d'en juger, bon, alors ? »

« Ok, je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de chose à raconter à Noa ! » Et il repartit dans une crise de rire.

Une expression soulagée passa dans le bleu turquoise des yeux de la jeune fille, tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu mais elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

La jeune femme se ressaisit bien vite cependant et posa la seconde question qui était aussi une des causes de sa venue.

« Bon, tu as une tenue je suppose ! »

« Gomen, j'avais pas prévu d'être accompagné, je m'étais dit que je viendrai avec ma tenue habituelle. »

« Totalement irrécupérable ! »

La Yamanaka prit donc le court des opérations en main, elle entraîna à sa suite un Naruto ronchon dans les rues du village. Le blond avait l'impression que la séance « relookage » ne finirait jamais, il fut traîné dans une multitude de boutiques où la blonde lui amenait à chaque fois une montagne de vêtements. Regardait le résultat d'un œil critique, donnait son opinion puis se dirigeait vers un autre magasin sans avoir rien acheté. En milieu d'après midi, la tenue avait enfin été choisie.

Le blond n'avait toujours pas réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé, n'ayant même aucune idée de ce que les sacs contenaient. La blonde s'éclipsa, le laissant planté au milieu de la rue, lui disant de se tenir prés pour sept heures et demie.

Il entrouvrit un des sachets et fit une grimace en voyant la chemise blanche.

Hors de question qu'il mette un truc aussi strict, le reste ok, mais ça non.

Un petit sourire sadique naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Il lui restait trois bonnes heures avant le rendez vous, soit un lapse de temps assez suffisant, il se souvint d'une des vitrines devant laquelle il était passé et où la jeune femme ne s'était pas arrêté. Sa décision était prise.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

Sept heures vingt cinq, Naruto avait prit sa douche, enfilé son costume et se battait avec un accessoire ridicule : un morceau de tissu qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser dompter. A sa décharge, il n'avait jamais été obligé de mettre une cravate et son manque de pratique se faisait cruellement sentir.

La porte s'ouvrit, pas de somation, Ino rentra comme en terrain conquit.

Avec un petit pli au niveau du sourcil et un soupir lasse, elle s'approcha du jeune homme et prit les choses en main. Elle réussit en quelques secondes à faire ce que Naruto n'arrivait pas depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle lissa une dernière fois la cravate et fit deux pas en arrière pour contempler son œuvre.

Le blond était habillé d'une veste et d'un pantalon noir, des chaussures de la même couleur la cravate aussi sombre sur une chemise blanche. Quand le regard bleu turquoise s'arrêta sur ce denier bout de tissus, une moue contrariée apparut sur son visage.

Elle ouvrit la veste noire et jugea d'un œil critique la chemise.

A la place de celle qu'elle avait choisit, le blond en avait revêtit une autre, blanche certes mais brodée de très fines lignes oranges verticales. Un motif végétal en forme de feuille ornait celle-ci, toujours dans la même coloris au niveau du cœur et au bas de la chemise, du côté gauche. Le tout était d'une grande finesse, les motifs orangés s'inséraient avec grâce et donnaient une impression de légèreté.

Le blond n'en menait pas large, Ino avait la fâcheuse tendance de se mettre en colère pour des prétextes beaucoup moins importants, et contrarié la prêtresse de la mode lui semblait de moins en moins une bonne idée.

« Bon, ça ira ! »

Le jeune homme s'autorisa enfin à respirer et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux dans le couloir, Tenten y était déjà en compagnie de Lee. Tout deux habillés pour la circonstance. La jeune maître d'arme avait revêtue une longue robe chinoise de couleur beige, sertie de broderies fines dessinant des arabesques fleuries dans les teints marrons avec un soupçon de rose. Gros sourcil, fidèle à lui-même était affublé d'un costume tout à fait classique mis à part la couleur : vert bouteille.

« Ino, tu es superbe ! »

« Merci Tenten, tu es ravissante toi aussi. »

Le blond ne remarqua que maintenant la tenue de sa cavalière, trop stressé jusque là pour y prêter attention. La jeune femme avait endossé une jolie robe sans manches bleu sombre et légère, munie d'un décolleté lâche maintenu en place par une fine lanière entre les deux seins. L'étoffe lui arrivait aux genoux, le tissu de celle-ci était constitué en deux partis, une soierie satinée en contact avec la peau blanche et un tulle léger par-dessus sur lequel des motifs de fines fleurs d'orchidées se baladaient deci-dela.

Sa chevelure était maintenue dans un chignon désordonné mais gracieux d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient.

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune homme, il aurait du la complimenter plus tôt.

« C'est vrai,… tu es magnifique. » Penaud, il se gratta la nuque.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sakura sortit de sa chambre, elle vit sa rivale et pesta intérieurement. Ino était séduisante au diable ce soir, la moutarde monta un cran de plus quand elle vit la blonde lui lancer un regard de défit ainsi qu'un sourire venimeux en s'accrochant au bras de son cavalier qui n'était autre que…. NARUTO !

La mâchoire de la rose se détacha et pendit mollement. Le jeune homme rougissait de plus en plus, ne s'étant toujours pas aperçu de la présence de sa coéquipière.

Une voix la fit revenir à la réalité, Sasuke se tenait devant elle, tout comme les autres garçons, il avait revêtu un costume mais bleu nuit cette fois ci, en le regardant, on en viendrait à se demander si ce genre de vêtement n'avait pas été spécialement imaginé pour lui.

Elle suivit son cavalier, au moment de franchir la porte menant à l'escalier, elle prit bras le du brun, tourna la tête et adressa un sourire venimeux à la blonde.

La soirée risquait d'être mouvementée ! Et l'esprit combatif de la Yamanaka s'enflamma aussitôt.

Arrivé dans la salle de réception, Naruto eu un choc, la première chose qu'il vit fut Sakura, son cerveaux se mit sur pause. La vision enchanteresse qui s'imposait à sa rétine submergeait son esprit de beaucoup trop d'informations à la fois.

En temps normal, il la trouvait déjà belle, mais sans sa tenue de ninja et affublée de la sorte, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

La fleur avait revêtu une jolie robe bustier de couleur crème à fines bretelles, dos nu et s'arrêtant sous les genoux, de délicates broderies de soie rose pâle ornaient le bas de la robe ainsi que la poitrine, et à ses pieds, des nues pieds à talon assortis à sa tenue.

Il dégluti difficilement, la rose ne l'avait pas remarqué, perdue dans la contemplation de la personne se tenant à ses côtés.

Naruto reprit aussi vite qu'il le put ses esprits, Sasuke vint à lui, égal à lui-même, décontracté en toute circonstance, un légers ennui voilant son regard.

« Te voila Dobe. »

« Teme, tu m'attendais ? »

« Rêve pas Usuratonkachi. »

« Bon ils commencent quand les dégarnis ? » Petit surnom attribué au conseil de Suna, tout comme au conseil de Konoha.

« Pas avant un petit moment si tu veux mon avis, y'a tout un protocole. »

« Et merde ! »

« Pf.. » En langage Uchiesque : pareil

Naruto salua ses amis, le manége des deux rivales ne lui échappa pas totalement, toutes deux s'étaient engagées dans un combat silencieux. Rendant coup pour coup. Lorsque Sakura s'approcha d'eux, la jeune Yamanaka se pendit au bras du blond. Les joues de celui-ci prirent une légère teinte rosée, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une jeune fille se comporte de cette manière avec lui, à part sa sœur, il pouvait presque compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois où il avait eu droit à ce genre de faveurs.

La rose répliqua par la même chose, prenant le bras de Sasuke, peut être moins énergiquement quand même.

Le reste passa surtout dans l'échange de regard et les expressions faciales.

Les femmes ont un langage bien à elle quand elles s'affrontent, un langage silencieux, tout passait par les gestes, l'intonation de la voix qui laisse entrevoir une autre signification aux mots, les éclairs qu'on pouvait déceler dans leurs yeux…

Enfin bref, toute une nuance de subtilité qui échappait complètement aux hommes, les femmes étaient beaucoup plus attentives aux moindres signes, elles décodaient plus facilement qu'eux les sentiments et émotions des personnes leur faisant face.

Un affrontement entre femme était beaucoup plus dévastateur que celui entre homme, les coups de poings n'étaient pas échangés mais les dommages à long terme étaient beaucoup plus importants, tout comme le ressentit : le psychique en était la cible principale.

Sa sœur le lui avait expliqué il y a quelque temps déjà mais il n'était pas très doué pour déceler les subtilités de ces affrontements, en général, Noa l'aidait.

Mais là, même si elle n'était pas là, il vit tout de même la tension présente.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus, il s'éloigna un peu du reste du groupe, entraînant Ino avec lui, un peu déstabilisée par le comportement du jeune homme.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Les mots avaient été dit dans un murmure mais elle les entendit néanmoins clairement. Il l'emmena sur l'un des balcons et se planta en face d'elle.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Le ton était légèrement irrité, elle n'appréciait pas d'être coupée en si bon chemin dans son plan : Faire péter un câble à Sakura !

« Arrête de te servir de moi. »

« Quoi ???? »

« Ca ne marchera pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Un petit sourire triste se déposa sur le visage bronzé, et il détourna la tête, ne voulant pas afficher son trouble.

Ino se sentit tout à coup honteuse, dans sa colère, elle avait peu être fait souffrir le jeune homme. Sa guerre incessante avec Sakura prenait de plus en plus un goût amer.

Elle avait invité Naruto parce qu'elle savait que la rose lui portait beaucoup d'affection, même si elle essayait de le masquer. Mais pour la Yamanaka, son ancienne amie d'enfance, l'attitude de la jeune Haruno était transparente.

Et dans sa rage, elle s'était servie du blond comme d'un objet, mimant de lui porter une certaine attention pour son profit personnel.

Elle se senti méprisable, lui ne l'avait jamais fait souffrir, lui n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

Ses remords s'amplifièrent quand elle pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été aimable avec lui, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, les villageois de la feuille étaient exécrables envers le blond. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était permit de se comporter comme eux.

Pire, lui n'avait pas hésité a lui rendre service, à la supporter toute la journée, le relookan, lui donnant des ordres sans se soucier vraiment du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé Naruto, excuse moi, je n'ai vraiment pas été correcte, je vais me rattraper. »

« Pas grave. » Le blond lui adressa un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret auquel elle répondit, puis, ils rejoignirent le reste de la troupe.

Un discourt fut prononcé par l'Hokage, le Kazekage un peu en retrait derrière elle, acquiescant aux propos de la légendaire, jusque là, rien de nouveau, juste que plusieurs traités avaient été signés pendant les deux jours derniers et que la désignation d'un ambassadeur de chaque village, dont la fonction serait de rapprocher un peu plus encore les deux alliés. Les deux personnes assignées à cette tâche viendraient se présenter dans la soirée.

Le bal pu enfin commencer. Gai se démenait déjà avec sa partenaire qui devait sûrement se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir, trouvant de moins en moins de raisons valables.

Le blond resta un peu en retrait, en compagnie de ses compagnons masculins, aucun d'eux apparemment n'avait l'intention de se lancer sur la piste au milieu des couples virevoltant.

Mais la solidarité masculine en prit un coup quand Kakashi invita Kurenaï à danser.

Un « traître » étouffé mais parfaitement audible pour le ninja copieur résonna, auquel il répondit par un sourire avant de disparaître avec la future maman (en dernier mois de grossesse). Le second à lâcher le groupe fut Neji qui accompagna sa cousine rougissante au bout de son bras, défiant le reste de l'assemblée de son regard glacial, dissuadant ainsi tout commentaire.

Lee et Tenten suivirent bien vite puis les rescapés se divisèrent, Choji rejoignit le buffet, Kiba partit en « chasse », Shino fit tapisserie un peu plus loin.

Ne resta bientôt que l'équipe sept et Ino.

Un bras se tendit vers la rose qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que ça signifiait. Sasuke se trouvait devant elle, la tête tournée à l'opposée de la jeune fille pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble. Rougissante, Sakura accepta l'invitation et tout deux prirent place au milieu des autres danseurs.

Le dernier couple les observa avec une lueur de tristesse, de regret et d'envie. Le désir de chacun s'affichait devant leurs yeux.

Ino, réfréna la colère qui lui enserrait les entrailles, et se décida à faire quelque chose.

« Tu m'invites ? »

« Quoi ??? »

« On va pas rester là à faire tapisserie. »

« Mais,…. Mais je sais pas danser moi ! »

« T'es fatiguant, je saurais pour deux Na ! »

Elle tira la langue au blond et le traîna à sa suite.

Naruto ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, la perspective de se mouvoir en si nombreuse compagnie pour la première fois le tétanisait.

Mais là encore, Ino prit les devant, lui expliquant où poser ses mains et commença lentement à effectuer quelques pas.

Le blond jetait des regards furtifs aux autres couples pour glaner quelques informations, mimant au mieux.

Mais i l se raidit quand il vit un des couples danser avec fluidité, en harmonie. Sasuke et Sakura évoluaient avec grâce, yeux dans les yeux, le temps, l'espace et le lieu avait totalement disparut pour eux, la seule chose à laquelle ils semblaient se plier était le battement sourd de la musique.

Il reporta bien vite son attention sur sa partenaire, les yeux soudainement douloureux, celle-ci avait apparemment le même problème.

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur la main de la Yamanaka qui le regarda quelque peu surprise et égarée, pendant quelques instants, elle s'était elle aussi perdue dans cette sombre contemplation.

L'Uzumaki lui adressa un petit sourire triste, lui aussi souffrait, elle savait qu'il était éprit de Sakura depuis l'académie et ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus. L'attitude du blond lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

Quelques danses se succédèrent, les deux blond prirent soin de s'éloigner des deux autres, se perdant ainsi dans la foule mouvante.

Le jeune homme prenait de plus en plus d'assurance et le fait de danser ne lui paraissait pas si terrible que ça tout compte fait.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et les deux Kages refirent leur apparition.

Ce fut cette fois Gaara qui prit la parole, le ton était ferme, lent et doux à la fois. Pour une personne n'ayant pas pour habitude de jouer avec les ramures de la syntaxe, le Kazekage n'en laissait rien paraître.

« Comme vous l'a signifié tout à l'heure l'Hokage du village caché de la feuille, je vais vous présenter maintenant les deux ambassadeurs respectifs de chacun de nos villages qui auront pour tâche de nous représenter. »

Deux personne firent leur entré et l'assemblé retint son souffle lorsqu'elle reconnut les arrivants : Temari et Shikamaru.

Le roux fit tout de même les présentations.

« Je tenais par la même occasion à vous faire part des fiançailles de ma sœur Temari et de l'héritier du clan Nara de Konoha. »

Tous les shinobi de la feuille poussèrent une exclamation de stupeur, personne n'était au courant de la relation des deux ninjas, tous sauf un : Choji.

Il avait surprit une fois le jeune couple et son coéquipier lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret. Il arrêta quand même de manger, la bouché qu'il avait avalé au moment de l'annonce s'était bloquée à mit course. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses évolueraient aussi vite.

Shikamaru parut un peu gêné, ses parents se tenaient derrière lui, ils étaient arrivés dans le plus grand secret une semaine plus tôt.

Pour Ino, la nouvelle eu beaucoup de mal à passer, depuis la mort de leur sensei, les trois membres de l'équipe 10 s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Son ami était souvent en mission seul à Suna mais elle s'était consolée en ce disant que la situation était provisoire. La nouvelle remettait en question leur équipe. Tout était chamboulé, l'avenir lui devenait incertain.

Elle se sentit trahi, pourquoi lui avait il caché ça ? Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux lui piquèrent et elle s'excusa auprès de son cavalier et parti se réfugier dans le jardin.

Tout le monde vint féliciter l'heureux couple. La nouvelle avait fait son effet et certains ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer du jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de scander à tout bout de champs que « les femmes…. C'est galère. ».

Une silhouette se détacha cependant du groupe pour se diriger vers le balcon, suivit rapidement d'une seconde.

Sakura avait bien vu que Sasuke était mal à l'aise, après avoir félicité les fiancés, il avait prit la poudre d'escampette.

La jeune fille le suivit silencieusement.

Arrivé en haut des marches de l'escalier du balcon donnant au jardin, l'Uchiha sentit une présence derrière lui.

Sa coéquipière le regardait un peu anxieusement mais ne fit aucun geste dans sa direction, de peur de se faire rejeter.

Le brun remonta les quelques marches qu'il avait descendu et se tint face à elle.

S'était aussi bien qu'elle l'ait suivit finalement, il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis son retour et il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir attendu si longtemps.

« Sakura. »

« Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? »

« Non, ça ira, je voulais justement te parler de quelque chose. »

La fleur fut décontenancée, prendre la parole n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'Uchiha.

« Je sais que j'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps mais je voulais te demander pardon, pour ce que j'ai fais il y a plus de trois ans, pour les mots durs que je t'ai dit aussi. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour la ninja que tu es devenue. »

La rose fut totalement prise au dépourvut, ces quelques mots, elle les avait rêvé, les avait tellement attendu. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, embarrassée de se laisser aller devant lui encore une fois, elle baissa sa tête pour ne pas monter son trouble. Elle voulait lui répondre mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas l'attitude de la rose qui restait silencieuse, il prit son menton entre ses mains et lui releva le visage.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle ne put plus réprimer les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater.

« Je suis désolée Sasuke-kun » Et elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du brun, gênée par son trop plein d'émotion qui la faisait encore pleurer devant celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se perdit totalement dans les bras de l'Uchiha, le corps parcourut de soubresauts.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés ainsi, le jeune homme passa ses bras autour des épaules fines, resserrant ainsi contre lui le corps tremblant de sa coéquipière. Aucun d'entre eux ne surent réellement combien de temps passa. Tout deux étaient soulagés, enfin ils pouvaient faire un trait sur tout ça.

Sakura se redressa lentement, les yeux toujours fixés vers le sol, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis essuya légèrement le tissus bleu sombre du costume qui avait reçut ses larmes.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers le Sharingan, celui-ci prit une légère coloration en s'apercevant de la proximité des deux visages.

La jeune fille encore chamboulée ne comprit pas la raison du trouble du jeune homme et s'approcha un peu plus du visage pâle, essayant de comprendre le changement d'attitude du brun, le corps contre lequel elle était venait subitement de se contracter.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Deux mots dit dans un souffle, comme une caresse, il posa son front contre celui de la rose. Fermant les yeux. Elle accepta le contact, et ses paupières s'affaissèrent sur son regard émeraude.

Elle sentit le souffle chaud lui chatouiller gentiment l'arrête du nez, puis elle s'aperçut que le mince filet d'air tiède se déplaçait lentement, descendait peu à peu.

Elle se raidi lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur se fixer au niveau de ses lèvres. Elle n'eu pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que la source de celle-ci se rapprochait.

Les battements de son cœur se firent de plus en plus fort, une sorte de pulsation battait son être au même rythme que son organe cardiaque. Sa gorge devint sèche.

Sa raison et son corps lui envoyant des informations totalement contradictoires, elle devait sûrement rêver, aucune autre explication ne pouvait être possible.

Mais elle dut de rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'elle sentit deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les sienne.

Non ! Ce n'était pas un rêve, jamais dans ses songes les plus fous ça n'avait été aussi fort.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 :

Naruto courait jusqu'à perdre haleine dans les rue de Suna, les yeux à demis fermés, la vision floue, il courait encore et toujours, se fichant de là où il pourrait bien aller.

Bouger, ne pas réfléchir, les muscles douloureux, mais il s'en fichait, c'était mieux même.

Son esprit était fracturé, la blessure chauffée à blanc.

Il errât ainsi un moment, le temps n'avait plus d'importance, depuis quand ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais c'est la dernière chose qui lui importait.

La plaie béante de son cœur toujours douloureuse, mais la course l'avait un peu calmé, physiquement du moins.

Il se dirigea vers la résidence, passant par les toits. S'engouffra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

Une image s'imposa à lui, une jeune fille espiègle ayant comme lui trois moustaches lui barrant les jours, mais même le réconfort de parler à sa sœur, à la moitié de lui-même lui était refusé.

Son regard se perdit sur la table de nuit dont l'un des tiroirs était entrouvert. Il y distingua un minuscule rouleau pas plus long que la largeur de sa main, un petit sourire pâle, semblable à une caricature de ceux habituels naquit furtivement sur ses lèvres.

Il contempla le morceau de parchemin enroulé sur lui-même, hypnotisé, son regard vide, l'amenant dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Puis, un changement se produisit, son expression se fit plus déterminée, il se releva, les yeux toujours fixés sur le cylindre de papier, le prit en main puis le mit précieusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il sauta une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre et s'engouffra dans la nuit.

Le blond se dirigea lentement vers le lieu qui l'appelait silencieusement, seul endroit où il s'était trouvé en paix.

Dans une sorte de brume fiévreuse, l'esprit toujours tourmenté, fragmenté, il laissa ses pas le guider, ses aptitudes de ninja lui permettant de passer sans encombre les obstacles qui auraient arrêté un civil.

Il arriva enfin là où il voulait, la lune était haute dans le ciel, éclairant les lieux de sa lumière énigmatique, donnant un aspect mystérieux au paysage.

La mer caressait paresseusement la plage de sable crème, l'air marin vint lui chatouiller légèrement les narines et la fine bride tiède berça ses cheveux.

Il enleva ses chaussures, les jeta au hasard et s'avança sur la grande étendue, le sable qui avait emmagasiné la chaleur des rayons du soleil toute la journée renvoyait maintenant sa tiédeur sous les pieds du combattant.

Il avança à la limite de l'étendue d'eau, ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

Cependant, de petits bruits lui firent perdre le fil de sa contemplation silencieuse.

Il se dirigea vers la source sonore, son corps avait déjà comprit qui était là, il pouvait en reconnaître le chakra, mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation, de plus, sa présence serait vraiment surprenante.

Au détour d'une dune, dans une petite crique attenante à la falaise se trouvait une blonde en état d'ébriété fort avancé.

Celle-ci quand elle vit le nouveau venu dit :

« Ah ! …. Mon cavalier ! Hips ! Viens boire avec moi ! A la santé de hips ! … Shikamaru et celle de…. Sakura et Sasuke-kun ! Hips ! »

Flash Back : 

Cela faisait un petit quart d'heure qu'Ino était maintenant dans le jardin, elle essuya ses joues humides, se passa la main dans les cheveux pour reprendre contenance et respira un bon coup.

Maintenant qu'elle avait laisser couler les larmes, elle se sentait un peu ridicule, elle aurait du se réjouir du bonheur de son ami, sa réaction avait été égoïste.

Elle savait bien que les choses changeraient en grandissant, il était inévitable que chacun suive son chemin, Shikamaru était juste le premier.

Elle prit encore quelques minutes pour que son visage reprenne une couleur normale, se leva lentement et reprit le chemin inverse.

Arrivée au pied de l'escalier, elle se figea instantanément, les gouttelette salées qu'elle avait réussit à refouler du coin de ses yeux réapparurent d'un seul coup.

Sa gorge se sera, un vide douloureux prit place dans son ventre.

Un espoir de plus venait de s'éteindre : Sakura et Sasuke s'embrassaient…

Elle mit violement sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri qui prenait naissance dans sa gorge, deux sillons humides firent leur apparition sur le visage contracté par la surprise et le chagrin.

Elle courut silencieusement, repassa part le jardin, prit la première porte qui lui fit face.

Elle se trouvait dans la maintenance, des étagères chargées de victuailles, des rangées de bouteilles aussi.

Elle tendit la main vers la première qu'elle vit : Un magnum de Saké.

Elle repartit dans la nuit, les mains un peu plus lourdes, mais beaucoup moins que le poids qui comprimait son cœur.

Flash Back fin

La tristesse revint sur le visage du blond, ainsi donc, elle aussi savait.

Pendant la réception, il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir revenir la Yamanaka, il partit donc à sa recherche mais ne put franchir la porte qui séparait la salle du balcon. Il venait de voir. Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne le devait pas voir.

Le bleu océan de ses yeux avait commencé à prendre une teinte vermillon, il s'enfuit lui aussi dans les ténèbres…

Ino tendit la bouteille à Naruto, il hésita quelques instants, il n'avait encore jamais bu d'alcool. Bien sur, le pervers de service lui avait plusieurs fois proposé durant ses trois années d'entraînement. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais flanché.

Mais n'y avait il pas de meilleure occasion pour déroger un peu à la règle ?

La seule chose qu'il voulait en cet instant était l'oublie.

Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres, avala une lampée, le liquide rentra en contact avec sa gorge, brûlant. Il recracha la moitié du contenu, la bouche en feu, la main agrippée à la base du coup. Il hoqueta de surprise.

« Putain ! Ca arrache ce truc ! »

La blonde elle était pliée en deux.

« Ouais !!! Les premières, ça t'arrache la tête mais après ça passe tout seul…Hips ! » Elle joignit l'explication au geste et avala deux bonnes gorgés avant d'essuyer le surplus de liquide qui avait coulé sur son menton.

« Yhea !! »

« Mais t'en as bu combien ? »

« Hips…. Aucune idée !!!! »

Et elle s'écroula une fois de plus de rire.

Naruto rejoint rapidement Ino, tout deux complètement ensuqués par les vapeurs de l'alcool, prononçant des phrases incompréhensibles. Le niveau de la bouteille descendait alors que le rythme du délire verbal s'accentuait.

« Vive.. Hips…Temari et Shika ! Hips ! »

« Vont nous faire plein de bébés ! Gloups ! »

« Gloups, glou, glou…. Vive Sakura ! »

« Hips, Vive Sasuke ! »

« Glops… Vont nous faire aussi plein de bébés ! »

La gaieté des paroles masquait leur tristesse, ils riaient jaune sous les étoiles. Se moquaient de leur peurs, les défiant en les nommant.

Jamais plus rien ne serait pareil, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ne pouvant pas en pleurer ils prirent le parti d'en rire dans une sorte d'accord silencieux.

L'ambiance se calma un peu, la mélancolie reprit peu à peu le dessus, ils essayèrent de se la cacher l'un l'autre mais même dans leur ivresse, chacun voyait l'éclat douloureux que prenaient leurs yeux entre deux exclamations.

Ino se redressa, titubant.

« Hmm…Tu vas où ? »

« Besoin urgent. »

La blonde se dirigea en zigzagant entre les dunes et disparut.

Naruto défit le nœud de sa cravate, il enleva sa veste non sans mal, le saké n'est pas l'ami des mouvements coordonnés.

Il allait jeter le morceau de tissu lorsque quelque chose attira son regard : le petit rouleau qu'il avait prit avant de partir.

L'objet le ramena quelque mois en arrière, au matin de Noël, il avait trouvé le morceau de parchemin aux pieds du sapin : Un cadeau de sa sœur. Le petit cylindre de papier et de tissu comportait quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de sa jumelle, un objet dont se servait sa grand-mère maternelle lors des longues soirées : Une Guitare. Il avait été fasciné par l'instrument et en avait parlé à la jeune fille.

Jusque là, il avait simplement apprit les accords, copié quelques airs, Noa lui avait dit que l'inspiration viendrai plus tard, qu'il le sentirai lui-même, sans avoir besoin de se forcer.

Depuis, le petit tube ne le quittait plus, même en mission.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il avait eu l'irrésistible envie d'aller hurler à la lune les sentiments qui faisaient rage en lui.

La présence d'Ino l'avait détourné de son désir premier.

Mais maintenant qu'il refaisait son apparition, l'objet l'appelait, l'hypnotisait, il éprouvait le besoin irrépressible de poser ses doigts sur les fines cordes.

Il se leva, défit le rouleau, se mordit le pouce et appliqua le sang de son doigt sur toute la longueur du papier, dans un POF, l'instrument apparut.

Tout d'abord maladroit, il effleura les cordes, faisant sortir quelques accords, puis ses doigts prirent de l'assurance, le menant sur un chemin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il les laissa s'égarer, trouver une sonorité qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de la couleur de son âme, la mélodie s'installa peu à peu, plus assurée.

Les mots commencèrent à sortir, dans un souffle retenu, s'enflant au fil des phrases :

« _L'envie que je ressens si fort de te serrer dans mes bras, je ferai sans  
_

_L'espoir de sentir près de moi ta présence et ta chaleur, je ferai sans  
_

_Je fais taire au fond de moi les mots d'amour comme on étouffe une rumeur  
_

_J'oublie l'avenir à contre coeur, le présent je ne fais que l'oublier_

_Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant  
_

_Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant »_

La voix se fit plus assurée, les mots coulaient à flots, balayant le torrent dévasté de son âme.

_« Le courage que tu me révèles quand les forces m'abandonnent je ferai sans  
_

_Tes appels et ta voix que j'entends, que j'attends constamment, je ferai sans  
_

_Même si je m'applique à ne pas ignorer tes raisons tes arguments,  
_

_Ton souvenir a la force d'un coup de poing que je prends en plein dedans._

Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant  


_Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant »_

Il pleurait Sakura, il pleurait celle qui lui avait ravit son cœur, laissant les notes tomber comme des larmes, la musique devint la porte de son âme d'où s'écoulait la plainte de son amour perdu.

_« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé  
_

_Un seul être vous manque et tout est dispersé  
_

_Je cherche alors la nuit pour m'échapper du jour  
_

_Qui a mis en lumière ton regard qui me suit  
_

_Qui me suit, qui me suit »_

Le ton qui s'était fait plus doux reprit soudain de l'énergie, reflétant la détermination farouche d'un être qui ne veut pas sombrer.

_  
« Je remonte à contre-courant la force du torrent qui m'attire à toi  
_

_Je m'agrippe à tout ce que je peux à défaut de m'agripper à tes doigts  
_

_Je m'agrippe à tout ce que je peux, je m'agrippe à tout ce que je peux  
_

_Je m'agrippe à tout ce que je peux..._

Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant  


_Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant »_

Les dernières notes raisonnaient encore, il avait le souffle court, sa gorge était sèche, un goût métallique au fond de la gorge. Sa respiration était saccadée, il venait de déverser sa hargne, les méandres et les récifs contre lesquels sont cœur s'était abîmé.

Ino avait dégrisé pendant ce temps, elle était presque revenue quand elle entendit le bruissement si caractéristique d'un instrument à corde, elle se rapprocha de la source sonore et s'immobilisa quand elle aperçut Naruto.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça mais une voix au fond d'elle lui murmurait de ne plus avancer. Elle resta donc plantée là, à une dizaine du mètre du blond.

Quand celui-ci prononça les premier vers, elle se raidit. La mélodie et les paroles l'envoûtèrent, elle ressentait la beauté amère de la ballade, plongeait entièrement dedans.

Naruto avait ouvert son âme, le sourire solaire était tombé pour révéler la douleur sourde qui faisait battre son cœur.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer toute la souffrance de celui qui s'évertuait à garder sa bonne humeur, qui ne se laissait jamais abattre.

L'émotion la submergea, lui toujours raillé, toujours déprécié et rejeté connaissait la réelle profondeur des sentiments, aimait à la même mesure qu'il avait souffert.

Lui connaissait la définition du mot amour plus que tout autre, abnégation, soutient sans faille. Seul le bonheur de l'autre comptait.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Sasuke, jamais elle ne s'était rapprochée de ce qu'exprimait son ami

Les larmes ruisselaient sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle voulait soulager sa douleur, le protéger, tout son être lui commandait de courir, courir jusqu'à lui pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

Elle avait honte, comme les autres, elle s'était moquée de lui, ne sachant pas à quel point il pouvait être affecté sous son masque de bonhomie.

Celui qui lui faisait face était un être pur, un ange qui s'était brûlé les ailes à trop s'approcher du soleil.

La mélodie cessa, les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, la douleur toujours là mais un peu apaisée.

Il tourna la tête, Ino lui sauta dans les bras, parcourut de sanglots, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui aussi, pour la première fois depuis des années, l'eau salée s'écoula librement du bleu blessé.

Ils tombèrent tout les deux dans le sable fin. Resserrant leur prise sur leur bouée de sauvetage.

Le corps parcourut de spasmes, l'émotion refoulée explosa dans la chair du blond.

Les petites mains le cajolèrent, l'étreignirent, lui offraient le réconfort par de petites caresses apaisantes.

Ils restèrent tout deux ainsi, assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la jeune fille entre les jambes du blond, les mains passées dans son dos, et lui, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amie.

Elle se redressa, et prit le visage bronzé entre ses mains, elle posa ses lèvres sur le ruisseau salé, puis sur les paupières du regard bleu azur.

Elle réagissait à l'instinct, jamais sobre elle n'aurait osé agir ainsi, mais le saké avait fait s'effondrer les dernières barrières de sa fierté. Elle s'en fichait royalement, l'important n'était pas la, elle comprenait et elle était heureuse qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle s'écarta un peu, plongeant ses prunelles dans les yeux rougis par l'émotion. Elle y vit la douleur mais surtout la gratitude.

Le visage halé avait perdu son masque, pas de fanfaronnerie, pas de sourire d'apparat, juste la beauté douloureuse de celui qui se révèle tel qu'il est.

La fièvre embua son esprit, son corps subit l'assaut d'une chaleur inconnue qui l'attirait de plus en plus prés, toujours plus prés.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Houahhh, Alors là, je ne vous le cache pas, j'ai moi-même versé ma larme en écrivant… Bon, je sais, j'ai un gros défaut, je ressens toujours ce que j'écris, une vraie éponge émotionnelle ! _

_Je suis d'habitude réticente en ce qui concerne les songfics mais la première fois que j'ai entendu cette chanson, j'ai su qu'elle serait pour cette scène là. J'avais l'impression que la chanson était écrite pour mon petit blond. Alors pour une fois, j'ai fait une petite entorse à la règle._

_Si vous n'avez pas reconnu, la chanteuse s'appelle Pauline Croze, le titre : « Je ferais sans », elle a une voix roque, la première fois que je l'ai entendu, j'ai cru que c'était un mec._

_Sinon, merci beaucoup pour les encouragements que j'ai reçut, ça fait chaud au cœur._

_J'entends déjà la colère gronder : QUOI, Naruto avec Ino ? Mais elle a bu quoi pour nous pondre ça ???_

_Pour vous éclaircir un peu, nos ninjas sont jeunes, vous en voyait beaucoup vous des couples qui se casent aussi tôt ?_

_Je n'en dirais pas plus, même sous la torture Je préfère vous laisser dans l'interrogative mais je peux vous dire ceci, j'ai encore pas mal de surprises en réserve._

_Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Sincèrement ??_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27:

Encore embué dans les embruns du sommeil, Naruto senti sur son visage la chaleur des rayons de soleil matinaux.

Il tourna la tête pour se protéger de la lumière mais ce simple geste eut pour effet de faire naître un prodigieux mal de crâne. Son estomac lui monta aux lèvres, une salive acide se propagea dans sa gorge.

Un goût acre emprisonnait sa bouche, la langue pâteuse.

Immobile pourtant, il avait la désagréable sensation que le monde tanguait même si il maintenait ses paupières fermées.

Il inspira longuement pendant quelques minutes, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps capricieux.

Hier soir, il avait bu, il s'en souvenait vaguement, d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait expliquer autrement l'état dans lequel il était, même si c'était la première fois.

Il avait si souvent vu l'ermite pervers dans cet état auparavant, celui-ci lui avait même donné quelques conseils. Mais sont cerveau refusait de lui délivrer les précieuses informations.

Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent encore, puis, un changement se produisit. Il sentit une chaleur se propager dans son ventre, s'étendant bien vite au reste de son corps, sa gueule de bois s'atténuant.

Il entrouvrit légèrement les paupières pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait déjà : Un chakra rouge se dispersait dans les brumes matinales.

Mais ce détail fut vite balayé par ce qu'il aperçut lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la droite.

Un bras pâle traversait de part en part son torse, torse qui par ailleurs était nu !

L'angoisse remonta d'un cran quand il vit la jolie chevelure blonde étalée sur son bras. Son cerveau se mit en vitesse accélérée, qui était couché à moitié sur lui ?

Il observa un peu plus attentivement la scène, pâlit un peu plus en s'apercevant que le reste de son corps était dans le même état que son buste. Un morceau de tissu sombre était tout de même posé en travers de ses hanches, protégeant ainsi un peu sa fierté.

Bon, la personne à côté de lui était blonde, ça réduisait son champ d'investigations…

Putain de cerveau !!! Tu peux pas te remettre plus rapidement ?

Deuxièmement, c'était une femme, les deux doux renflements qui lui chatouillaient les cotes étaient un des atouts féminins.

Merde !!!! ELLE était à poil aussi !!! Dans quel merdier s'était il fourré ??

On pouvait déjà éliminer Tsunade, la taille des deux petites choses si douces n'était pas appropriée, une angoisse de moins, se réveiller dans les bras de l'Hokage cinquantenaire après une nuit de beuverie…. Si il ne mourrait pas sur le coup, autant déserter !

Cheveux blonds, cheveux blonds ??? Y'avait bien sa sœur… La pensée le fit presque s'étrangler sur place ! Non !!!! Impossible ! Autant se suicider aussitôt, rien que la pensée lui donnait envie de vomir. En plus elle était à des kilomètres de là. Où déjà ?

Merde !! Merde et re-merde ! Pourquoi il avait tant de mal en se rappeler de choses si évidentes !!!

En mission ! Elle était en mission ! Ouff !!!! Résumons, ce n'était ni Tsunade ni sa sœur, un grand soulagement lui étreignît le cœur.

Ses pensées furent légèrement interrompues, un léger changement dans la rotation de son chakra le fit tilter.

Les vapeurs rougeâtres s'étendaient maintenant à la belle endormie, faisant luire son corps d'une lueur carmin.

Kyuubi !! Bordel de merde ! Qu'est ce que ce baka de démon était en train de faire ????

« Morveux, traites moi encore une fois de baka et je sors de ma cage pour te bouffer les entrailles ! » La voix caverneuse du renard à neuf queues se mit à résonner avec puissance dans sa tête.

Le blond ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans ce lieu si familier, devant la cage aux épais barreaux métalliques.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous renard de merde ? » Le ton était agressif.

« Oh ! Le nain ! Tu vas te calmer ! C'est pas moi qui me bourre la gueule au saké et qui folâtre dans le sable avec ma copine de beuverie. »

Les paroles du démon eurent l'effet escompté, le teint de l'Uzumaki devint livide, de petites gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur ses tempes et sa mâchoire s'affaissa.

« Et en plus, t'es devenu amnésique gringalet ! Je me demande ce qui est passé dans la tête du quatrième quand il m'a mit dans le corps d'un crétin pareil. »

« Ta gueule ! Et puis qu'est ce que t'es en train de lui faire d'abord ? »

« Oh, Oh !!! Ecoutes, pour une fois, je me suis assez diverti, tes performances de la nuit dernière m'ont ….amusé.

Je vais donc te répondre, en partie… Pour fêter ta première cuite, j'aide ton corps à faire disparaître les effets du saké, tout comme je le fais avec la blonde. Mais sache que c'est exceptionnel. »

« Mais, il s'est passé quoi ? Et qui est-ce ? »

« T'es vraiment affligeant gamin, mais je vais pas te répondre, y a pas que moi qui vais bosser couillon. En plus t'es vraiment imbuvable. »

Silence radio, le démon s'était retiré au fond de sa cage, Naruto le savait, il ne pourrait plus rien en tirer. Tout deux avaient une qualité en commun, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça : Têtus comme des mules !

Il émergea lentement de se conflit intérieur, son corps prit connaissance bien avant son esprit de l'identité de « l'inconnue ». Il connaissait ce chakra, celui qui se mêlait à celui du démon renard.

« I… Ino ? »

La forme avachie sur lui bougea légèrement, laissant échapper un léger grognement. A cet instant, tout émanation de chakra rouge se stoppa.

« Grhm.. »

La tête blonde le redressa, ouvrit les yeux à moitié.

« Naruto ?? »

La jeune fille avait le regard totalement perdu, elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois les yeux avant de se fixer sur son interlocuteur. Puis ses yeux devinrent ronds, une expression de stupeur se dessina sur son visage et le rouge y prit place.

La Yamanaka poussa un petit crie, les prunelles fixées sur un point en dessous du menton de Naruto et se redressa vivement.

Le blond jeta un œil à l'endroit que fixait la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt et tomba sur son torse dénudé, son visage prit lui aussi une teinte écarlate.

Maintenant, il en était sur, il ne mourait pas des mains de l'Akatsuki où d'Orochimaru, il allait mourir tout de suite, des mains d'une kunoichi furibonde.

De son côté, la Yamanaka était complètement perdue, elle venait de se réveiller sur la plage dans les bras d'un Naruto presque totalement à poils.

Une petite brise lui lécha l'arrière des cuisses, ce simple fait la ramena à la réalité ! Putain de bordel de merde !!!! Elle était aussi à poil !!!!

Elle se saisie violement d'un morceau d'étoffe bleu nuit posé à ses pieds et protégea son corps de la jolie vue qu'elle offrait à son vis-à-vis.

« NA RU TOOO !!!!! »

Le renard bondit aussitôt, maintenant son pantalon noir en boule au niveau de son bas ventre.

Le visage de la blonde prit une teinte rouge vif, une veine saillante pulsa dangereusement sur sa tempe gauche.

« Ino….chan ! Calme toi, doit y voir une explication ! »

Mais les mots n'avaient aucun effet sur la kunoichi, la seule chose qu'elle voyait s'était qu'elle venait de se réveiller nue dans les bras d'un Uzumaki dans le même état et pour couronner le tout, son cerveau lui refusait l'accès aux informations primordiales pour comprendre cette situation plus qu'embarrassante.

Ni une, ni deux, pourquoi chercher une explication ? IL allait mourir !!!!

L'instinct de conservation du jeune homme lui hurlait de courir le plus loin de la scène du crime, de sauver sa peau. Le judicieux conseil fut appliqué à la lettre et il courut jusqu'à perdre haleine tout droit, sans se soucier de la direction prise.

Une seule chose comptait, s'éloigner assez avant que la fureur Yamanakesque explose.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, lorsqu'elle vit l'objet de son courroux prendre les jambes à son cou, elle passa en mode « poursuite et extermination ».

Les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent bien vite sur la surface liquide salée.

Les pieds de Naruto l'avait porté sur cet illusoire abri, mais c'était sans compter que son assaillant était elle aussi ninja et marcher sur l'eau ne lui était pas difficile.

A sa décharge, nous dirons que le pauvre renard déjà pas très performent habituellement au réveil avait cumulé cette fois ci des faits hautement perturbants.

« Tu vas mourir !!!! »

« Ino, calmes toi ! »

Autant parler à un mur, c'est plus efficace, la Yamanaka se rua sur sa proie, dans sa rage, elle avait laissé sur la terre ferme sa petite robe bleue, seule sa longue chevelure défaite parait son illégitime nudité.

Le renard esquiva l'attaque avec aisance, ils étaient tout deux ninjas certes mais le jeune homme avait subit un entraînement intensif dans la catégorie : « éviter une furie folle de rage » (pour une fois, il pouvait remercier Sakura !).

Malheureusement, les mouvements vifs de la jeune femme levèrent quelque peu le rideau soyeux derrière lequel se trouvait le corps aux formes avantageuses.

Il bondit assez loin de la blonde, se créant ainsi une distance de sécurité respectable.

« Lâche !!! Assume et revient que je t'extermine !! »

« Ino… »

« Et enlève ta main de ton visage ! »

« Ino ! »

« QUOI ! »

L'Uzumaki avait toujours la figure cachée par sa menotte, les yeux fermés pour une seconde sécurité.

« T'es à poil ! »

La blonde mit quelques instants à réaliser la signification des paroles prononcées.

Elle devint livide quand elle s'aperçu qu'effectivement, elle était nue comme un vers. Cette constatation la perturba à tel point qu'elle en relâcha le chakra qui la maintenait au dessus de l'eau.

Elle tomba dans la mer dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure agrémenté d'un crie strident haut perché.

Le blond en profita pour enfiler son pantalon à la va vite, attendant que la jeune fille refasse surface. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre, celle-ci fendit la surface de l'eau dans un grand fracas mais elle disparu presque aussitôt dans une haute clameur de mouvements désordonnés.

Naruto ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et se précipita à l'endroit où son amie avait sombré.

L'eau grouillante de bulles l'empêchaient de voir ce qui se passait, il plongea à son tour, nagea à vive allure vers la source de l'agitation.

La Yamanaka était prisonnière d'un tentacule de bonne taille, celui-ci la tirait par le fond, lui encerclant la jambe gauche. Un second lui maintenait les bras captifs.

Ni une ni deux, il se précipita au dessous de la kunoichi, un rasengan au bout du bras, il enfonça l'orbe bleuté dans l'œil unique de la créature cauchemardesque.

Celle-ci fut projeté en arrière, le choc lui fit lâcher prise.

Deux clones apparurent bien vite aux cotés de notre vaillant héros, ceux-ci s'empressèrent de remonter le corps de la jeune fille.

Lorsque le renard atteignit la rive, ses deux clones avaient déjà allongé la blonde sur le sable et avaient recouvert son corps de l'étoffe bleu nuit.

Ino était recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage pâle et le corps tremblant.

Les clones disparurent dans un pouf simultané, le blond s'assit aux cotés de la rescapée.

« Ino, ça va ? »

Un petit hochement de tête pour réponse.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée mais tout ceci doit être un malentendu, j'ai pas encore trouvé l'explication mais j'suis sur qu'il y'en a une ! »

« … »

« Ino ? »

« J'y crois pas… » Le visage de la jeune femme pâlit soudainement.

« Quoi ? Tu te rappelles quelque chose ? »

« …. » Le rouge était maintenant la couleur proéminente des joues de la Yamanaka.

« INO ! »

« Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? » Les mots avaient eu du mal à franchir ses lèvres, elle détourna son regard de son vis-à-vis, gênée.

« Heu ? » Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne et se concentra. Puis quelques souvenirs de la veille commencèrent à affluer : La réception, l'annonce des fiançailles.

« Ben, tu étais ma cavalière hier soir… »

« Après baka ! »

« Et ! Baka toi-même !! »

« Après avoir vu Sakura et Sasuke, quand tu es venu ici !! »

Les flash de la soirée l'assaillirent de nouveau, le baisé de ses deux coéquipiers, la douleur… la plage, le saké !

« Hier, on y est pas allé de main morte ! »

A ces mots, la blonde reperdit les couleurs de sa frimousse, le regard qu'elle lui lança était mêlé de stupeur, colère et indignation.

« On a bu comme des trous ! » Naruto n'avait pas remarqué le changement de comportement de son amie, celle-ci comprit alors que le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas encore de tout, il ne réagirait certainement pas comme ça. Elle se décrispa légèrement mais pas totalement, le pire était à venir…

L'Uzumaki se figea, le déroulement de la soirée lui revenait en mémoire, la guitare, la musique, les pleurs, Ino…

Ses pommettes prirent une délicate teinte vermillon, hier soir, il s'était vraiment laissé aller, c'était la première fois qu'il laissait voir à quelqu'un son vrai visage (à part sa sœur), la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis des années et sûrement l'une des seules ou il l'avait fait devant une tierce personne.

Mais cette introspection fut bien vite balayée par le reste des souvenirs : Le baiser ! Ino l'avait embrassé ! Comment tout cela était il arrivé ? C'était la première fois qu'une fille l'embrassait ! Sans compter Sakura bien sur, mais celle-ci l'avait prit pour le brun, on pouvait pas dire que ça comptait vraiment…

Et les choses ne s'étaient pas arrêtées là ! Non, le baiser n'avait été qu'un début, le commencement d'une longue nuit, une nuit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour partager avec la jeune femme.

Sous forme de flash rapide, tout lui revint à l'esprit : l'étreinte effrénée, les lèvres gourmandes, le souffle chaud et roque, les vêtements volant dans tout les sens, encore les lèvres, toujours scellées aux siennes, les mains qui se perdent, le désirs qui en devenait incontrôlable, la peau douce et chaude… La passion qui reprend le dessus une fois de plus, les deux corps qui se rapprochent, qui se cherchent et qui finissent par ne faire plus qu'un. Et la danse langoureuse de deux épidermes en mouvement.

Naruto se retourna vivement vers la blonde, celle-ci ne pu supporter le regard de celui-ci, elle avait tellement honte. Elle se leva précipitamment et partie en courant.

« Ino ! »

Les larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle accéléra la cadence.

« Ino !! »

Le jeune homme se mit à courir à son tour, poursuivant la Yamanaka, il la rejoint bien vite et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Attend ! »

« Lâche moi ! » Elle commença à se débattre, voulant lui faire lâcher prise, le visage obstinément tourné dans la direction opposée.

« Non ! » D'un mouvement vif, il la fit se retourner et la ceintura de ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper à nouveau.

« Ino, s'il te plait ! Arrête, on peu rien changer à ce qu'il s'est passé ! » La phrase avait été dite avec douceur, se voulant rassurante.

« COMMENT PEUX TU ETRE AUSSI CALME ??? On a couché ensemble ! J'ai profité de toi ! Alors que je savais ce que tu ressens pour elle ! T'étais bourré et j'ai profité de la situation ! »

« T'étais dans le même état que moi, et puis j'étais consentant. »

« Je me dégoûte… » Les larmes affluèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Le blond referma un peu plus sa prise sur la jeune femme, changeant la nature de son étreinte, le but n'était plus de l'empêcher de s'enfuir mais de la réconforter.

Ino se laissa complètement aller, laissant toutes les émotions qui lui meurtrissait l'être s'échapper grâce aux petites gouttes salées.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Naruto lui passant la main dans les cheveux, et elle, se laissant complètement aller sur son épaule.

Lorsque les pleurs de la Yamanaka cessèrent, il commença à lui à lui murmurer :

« Ino-chan, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne, c'est arrivé c'est tout. »

La jeune femme releva timidement la tête, il lui prit avec douceur le menton, plongeant ainsi son regard dans le sien.

« Arrête de te torturer, on n'y peut rien. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne le veux pas. Hier, on a eu un moment difficile à affronter, toi comme moi. Et ce qui s'est passé ne change en aucun cas le respect que j'ai pour toi. »

« Comment peux tu rester aussi calme ? Moi j'ai du mal, j'ai l'impression que ça ne te perturbe pas… »

Le blond se mit à se gratter l'arrière du crâne, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres.

« Ben, c'est pas vraiment ça, et je crois que je vais mettre un sacré bout de temps avant de m'en remettre, j'avais jamais embrassé une fille, alors là ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Hé hé… »

« Et bien ! Tu fais pas les choses à moitié. »

« C'était pas non plus prévu… »

« Encore heureux baka ! » La phrase avait été dite avec un léger amusement.

Tout deux reprirent le chemin vers Suna silencieusement, les rues du village étaient peu fréquentées en cette heure matinale. Discrètement, ils s'éclipsèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28:

Le calvaire de la réception se poursuivit malheureusement des qu'ils furent de retour.

Ino, lorsqu'elle rejoignit enfin sa chambre au petit matin, s'écroula comme une masse sur son lit, à peine le temps de prendre une douche, elle n'eut même pas la force de se changer et sombra dans les bras de Morphée, emmaillotée dans la tiédeur de son peignoir de bain couleur sable.

Mais le repos de la belle fut de courte durée, car sous les coups de onze heures, elle fut tirée de ses songes par un Shikamaru furibond. Celui-ci avait très mal prit le départ précipité de son amie la veille après l'annonce de ses fiançailles.

Le Nara ne se mettait jamais en colère et la Yamanaka, outre le fait d'être surprise par le changement de comportement de son coéquipier n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour entamer une discussion calme avec le jeune homme.

Celui-ci la réprimanda vertement, déplorant son attitude, la blonde quand à elle, passa les dix premières minutes complètement hébétée, n'arrivant pas à se réveiller. Mais si il y a une chose qu'il faut savoir sur la jeune femme c'est qu'elle n'est vraiment pas du matin, et les reproches incessant de son meilleur ami eurent pour effet de faire monter graduellement la colère de la belle kunoichi, chaque reproche enflant sa mauvaise humeur.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, on pu bientôt entendre dans les couloirs de la résidence les échos d'une dispute de haute volée.

Résultat : Un brun furibond sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et passa en trombe devant les portes entrouvertes où on pouvait apercevoir la tête enfarinée des ninjas de la feuille réveillés par le vacarme. Il ne leur jeta pas un regard et s'engouffra dans les escaliers.

Lorsque les curieux se rendirent compte de l'identité des deux protagonistes, ils furent réellement surprit, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait vu un Nara en colère, dans un mouvement synchronisé, ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du litige. La Yamanaka venait de passer le pas de la porte, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, le visage déformé par la rage, elle jeta un regard glacial à l'assemblée avant de se réfugier dans ses appartements.

Ino s'habilla rageusement, repensant aux derniers évènements, son bon à rien de coéquipier ne comprenait vraiment rien et quand il s'agissait des relations humaines, son QI de 200 ne lui était d'aucune aide. Elle avait l'intention de venir le voir un peu plus tard pour le féliciter, mais cet imbécile n'avait même pas supposé qu'elle aussi avait une vie bien à elle et que certains évènements pourraient perturber la jeune femme ?

Non ! Il avait tout simplement regardé son petit nombril et avait ouvert les hostilités avant même de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Ne voyant que ce qu'il voulait voir.

Son attitude, elle la prenait comme une trahison : Comment pouvait il penser cela d'elle ? Ne la connaissait il pas ? Il la faisait passer pour une personne sans cœur et nombriliste. Lui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami n'allait pas chercher plus loin, lui qui la connaissait si bien se contentait de ce qu'il considérait comme l'évidence.

La connaissait il si mal ? Ou alors s'était elle trompé jusque là ? Avaient ils été un jour proches dans leur vie ? Ne la fréquentait il pas seulement par ce qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe ?

La colère et la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures venaient obscurcir son jugement, remettant tout en question.

Elle s'éclipsa par la fenêtre, ne voulant pas affronter les autres, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

D'un autre côté, une marmotte blonde continua gaiement de roupiller en dépit du tumulte environnant.

Celui ci fut réveillé sur les coups de midi par un Kiba hurlant, qui avait la charge peu glorieuse de réveiller le « beau aux bois dormants », corvée dont il avait écopé après tirage au sort.

Ce que n'avait pas prévu le maître chien était la réaction de son ami. Lorsque le châtain pénétra dans la tanière du renard, il fut reçut par une volée de kunaïs, il ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes d'Akamaru qui le tira en arrière au bon moment.

Le jeune homme entra furibond mais fut vite stoppé dans sa lancé : le blond était toujours endormit, un petit filet de bave au coin des lèvres, allongé sur le dos, les deux bras étendus sur le lit et dans une de ses main, trois kunaïs.

Kiba se remit à hurler, et toujours dans le monde merveilleux du dieu Morphée, le renard envoya sa deuxième poignée d'arme blanche sur le pauvre shinobi.

Compétemment interloqué, et un peu effrayé, « Snoopy » de son surnom, appela cette fois ci son ami doucement, celui-ci : Miracle ! Ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Snoopy ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?... T'es malade ? T'es tout pâle !... Tu devrais aller voir la vielle. »

En effet, le maître d'Akamaru était blanc comme un linge, les yeux complètements exorbités, le palpitant à cinq miles.

Mais la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

« Ca va pas de recevoir les gens comme ça ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ! »

« Hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, le châtain lui montra la porte d'entrée, seule victime, heureusement du kitsune. Porte tout sauf en bon état, quelques kunaïs l'avaient même traversé.

« Et merde ! Va falloir que je paye la porte ! » Seule réaction du blond, dit sur un ton tout à fait blasé.

« Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ??????!!!!!!!!!! »

Quelques vociférations plus tard, les deux comparses se retrouvèrent dans un charmant petit restaurant, le but de la petite réunion improvisé la veille était de fêter entre eux les fiançailles de l'heureux couple.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel, une jolie blonde au demeurant coéquipière du dit fiancé. La Yamanaka étant parti avant que quiconque ne puisse lui transmettre l'information. Mais cela, tous l'ignoraient, certains que le Nara l'avait fait. De plus, personne n'osa aborder le sujet aux vues du visage crispé du futur époux, toujours pas revenu de sa colère matinale (faut pas croire mais quand un Nara se met en colère, il met longtemps à redescendre).

Naruto arriva tant bien que mal à réunir les morceaux du puzzle grâce à quelques brides d'informations, mais contrairement aux autres, il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme « boude » le repas.

Cependant, son attention fut vite douloureusement tirée vers ses coéquipiers, personnes n'était apparemment au courant du changement de statut de leur relation mais pour un œil avertit, les petit regards en coins, la manière dont ils se frôlaient… tout était transparent ! Et un peu trop au goût du pauvre kitsune. Les autre se laissaient berner mais lui les connaissant si bien voyait clair dans ce méli-mélo comportemental.

Ce fut le cœur un peu plus meurtri qu'il sortit du restaurant où il avait mangé du bout des lèvres. Le jeune homme avait un furieux besoin de se changer les idées et parti à quelques kilomètres du village, en plein désert pour pouvoir se défouler grâce à un de ses entraînements bien corsé.

Ino, elle revint calmé à la résidence en début d'après midi, les bras chargés de paquets divers, les boutiques de Suna lui avaient servit à faire passer sa mauvaise humeur, mais même cette activité fort attrayante pour cette acheteuse compulsive n'avait pu totalement la distraire : Preuve en est la paire de snowboots bleus dont elle avait fait l'acquisition (soit dit en passant, c'est quand même surprenant que dans une région aussi désertique on vende se genre d'objets !). La jeune femme était en train de rangers ses achats quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, elle partit ouvrir.

« Ah ! Choji ! »

Le ninja au paquet de chips entra en mâchouillant dans la chambre, puis son regard se posa sur le lit de la kunoichi, encore encombré de paquets divers. Son regard se fit plus sombre à cette contemplation.

« Alors tu es allée faire du shopping ! »

La blonde se retourna distraitement vers ses marchandises et répondit d'un ton dégagé.

« Ah oui, j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe ! » Ceci fut dit de manière légère, ne voulant pas aborder la cause de cette boulimie acheteuse.

Les sourcils de Choji se froncèrent, et son visage prit les plies de la déception.

« J'ai pas voulu le croire et je suis venu te voir, mais apparemment, il avait encore raison… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De Shikamaru. »

A l'entente de ce prénom, la Yamanaka se raidit.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il a encore dit cet abrutit ! »

« Le traite pas d'abrutit ! »

« Je le traite comme je veux ! Il ne se prive pas, alors pourquoi je le devrais ! »

Le ton était monté d'un coup.

« Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Pendant qu'on t'attendait t'es partit faire du shoping ! »

« Je comprend pas de quoi tu parles et puis je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Tu pourrais penser à tes coéquipiers ! Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une équipe ! »

« Me parles pas de ça ! Et vous ! Vous ne vous souciez pas de moi, alors lâches moi la grappe ! »

« On est une équipe ! Et tu te préoccupes que de toi ! »

« Y'a plus d'équipe ! ASUMA-SENSEI EST MORT ET SHIKA SE MARIE, CA S'EST JAMAIS VU UNE ÉQUIPE DE DEUX !!!! »

Le jeune homme tourna les talons vers la porte.

« T'es vraiment qu'un égoïste ! »

Et sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, il sortit.

Naruto revint complètement crevé de son entraînement, il partit se décontracter sous la douche, de retour dans sa chambre, quelqu'un l'attendait.

« Eh, Teme, tu sais que c'est dangereux de rentrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un sans y être invité. »

« Vu ce que nous a raconté Kiba, t'es dangereux que quand tu dors, Dobe. »

Le blond ne fit pas vraiment attention aux propos de son coéquipier et continua de se frater énergiquement la chevelure avec sa serviette de bain.

« T'es pas venu pour me faire un exposé sur les uses et coutumes des ninjas au réveil, baka. »

« C'est toi qui as abordé le sujet, Usuratonkachi. »

« Mon ptit Sasuchou, moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Sur ce, dans un joli pouf, il se transforma en sexy méta.

« ARRETE TES CONNERIES !!! »

« C'est bon, t'as pas d'humour ! »

Avec une petite mine boudeuse, il se retransforma.

Naruto s'assit sur son lit, en face de son ami, lui-même installé confortablement dans un fauteuil molletonné.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas seulement venu pour admirer mon corps de rêves. »

« Hn…. Là c'est toi qui rêves justement. »

Un petit silence s'instaura.

« Allé, crache le morceaux ! »

« Je venais pour te dire que… »

Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

« Tu sors avec Sakura. »

« ? »

« Félicitation. »

Le brun était quelque peut surprit, cela va sans dire !

« Comment ? »

« Ma fabuleuse intuition et mon inégalée intelligence ne laisse rien me passer sous le nez . »

« Et, Dobe, fait attention, tu commences à parler comme Lee. »

« Ah, Ah ! Très drôle Teme. »

« C'est quelqu'un de bien, prend en soin. »

Encore une fois, L'Uchiha eu l'impression que son ami lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

Le ténébreux n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions (enfin, Sasuke garde toujours un visage impassible, quelque soit la circonstance), que sont ami était déjà habillé et devant fenêtre, il eut juste le temps d'entendre un : « Je suis désolé, mais je dois absolument y aller. »

Naruto disparu bien vite, n'attendant pas de réponse.

Le jeune homme courut rapidement, de toits en toits, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut certain que l'Uchiha ne l'avait pas suivit.

Il s'affala contre le mur situé derrière lui et le petit sourire qu'il avait maintenu durant tout son entretien avec le brun disparut.

Son visage s'emprunt de tristesse et il glissa lentement, s'asseyant sur les tuiles tièdes.

Ce qu'il venait de faire lui avait beaucoup coûté, depuis « l'évènement », il savait que l'un des deux viendrait lui parler, mais il n'aurait jamais cru aussi tôt. Ce qui allait se passer, il l'avait déjà réfléchit milles fois dans sa tête depuis le retour de Sasuke. Il avait toujours eu l'intime conviction que ces deux la finiraient ensemble et s'étaient paré à toutes les éventualités.

D'un côté, il était soulagé que ce fut le brun qui le lui annonce, Naruto le connaissait tellement bien, il était l'un des rare à comprendre le langage Uchihesque, et il savait pertinemment que celui-ci avait un mal fous à aborder tous les sujets concernant ce qui est du domaine sentimental.

Il avait fait en sorte de rendre la chose facile, pour tout les deux. Le blond avait une longueur d'avance sur son ami, il avait assisté à la scène en « live », donc pas de surprise. Il avait juste eu à compléter les phrases de son ami.

Mais mentir à son « frère » lui avait beaucoup coûté, même si s'était pour leur bien à tous.

A quoi servirait il de lui dire qu'il était toujours fou de la rose ? Alors que depuis la mission sauvetage, il s'évertuait à ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments, considérant Sakura comme une amie.

Même si il était convaincu, cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. Foutrement mal.

Il laissa sa tristesse sortir, seul, il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, la douleur de la veille refit son apparition, ils se prit la tête entre les mains et inspira longuement quelques instants, comment allait il faire de retour à Konoha?

Travailler à leur côté ne serait qu'une longue agonie, il ne pourra même pas se relâcher chez lui, vivant avec l'Uchiha il devra continuellement porter son masque pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son meilleur ami.

Puis il se reprit, le petit sourire refit son apparition, le futur Hokage ne devait pas se laisser abattre,

Sur Cette bonne résolution, le jeune homme parti en direction du palais du Kazekage.

Gaara le reçut chaleureusement, enfin, lorsqu'on connaît le Kazekage, on peut considérer cela comme tel, c'est-à-dire que le roux prit même la peine de venir serrer la main du ninja de Konoha pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

La discussion commença, bon train, enfin, le monologue de Naruto plus exactement.

Mais le blond vit bien que quelque chose préoccupait le Kage. Au bout d'une demi heure, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte du bureau, le nouvel arrivant n'étant nul autre que Tsunade, le visage du roux devint un peu plus sombre et il échangea avec la légendaire un regard entendu. Puis le ninja du sable prit congé de son ami et suivit la légendaire.

Naruto se retrouva bien vite dans les couloirs du palais, songeur, les deux Kages lui cachaient quelque chose, mais à savoir quoi…

Mais il ne fut tiré de ses réflexions par le bruit d'une discussion houleuse dont il reconnaissait les voix. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'où provenait la source sonore mais celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, envoyant bouler le jeune homme contre le mur d'en face.

Une blonde munie d'un éventail sortie de la pièce, le visage crispé, mais lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le malheureux qui avait fait les frais de sa colère, elle vint à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever. L'Uzumaki se redressa, se frottant le nez qui avait encaissé le plus gros de l'assaut.

Puis Temari se retourna vers les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Et je vous préviens, duo d'imbéciles! Vous avez intérêt à calmer le jeu ou c'est moi qui m'en charge ! »

Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa.

Naruto se retourna vers le « duo», précédemment nommés qui n'étaient nul autre que Shikamaru et Choji.

« Et bien, d'habitude c'est moi qu'on traite d'imbécile, qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour vous voir attribuer ce titre ? »

Et là, une demi heure d'explications méli-mélo sur l'attitude inqualifiable d'Ino, la colère du Nara lui faisait perdre ses capacités de réflexion, ou plutôt les utilisait à mauvais escient. Quand à son ami, il ponctuait le récit du géni tout en mangeant furieusement ses chips (lui aussi n'a pas l'habitude de se mettre en colère, enfin, ça donne à peu prés le même résultat que lorsqu'on lui dit qu'il est gros).

La mine du blond se fit de plus en plus sombre au fil du récit, les explications au comportement de la kunoichi par les deux acolytes le révoltait de plus en plus. Lorsque les deux compères se retrouvèrent à court de salive, il se leva, avec la ferme intention de partir. Mais avant cela, il se tourna vers les ninjas :

« En tout cas, je suis tout à fait d'accord. »

« Tu vois, toi aussi tu trouves son attitude inqualifiable ! » Répondit le jeune homme à la queue de cheval, sur de son bon droit.

« T'as rien comprit ! Temari à raison ! Vous êtes deux imbéciles en puissance ! »

« QUOI ?? »

« Ca vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse lui être arrivé quelque chose hier soir ? Tu la crois si égoïste que ça ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ca, c'est pas à moi de vous le dire, mais un conseil, vous avez intérêt à aller lui présenter des excuses. » Sur ce, le blond commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? »

« Réparer vos conneries ! »

Le blond se retrouva une fois de plus sur les toits de Suna, son regard balaya les environs, une idée germa dans sa tête pour pouvoir retrouver la jeune femme, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vraiment essayé, enfin, en dehors d'un combat.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, essayant de retrouver la trace du chakra de la Yamanaka. Il espérait que celle-ci soit en train de s'entraîner, ainsi, elle serait plus facilement repérable. La chance eut l'air de vouloir lui sourire, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il la localisa à environ deux kilomètres des portes de Suna.

La jeune femme, quand à elle, passait sa rage contre les pauvres rochers parsemant le désert. La visite quasi successive de ses deux crétins dégénérés l'avait mise dans une rage folle, les paroles qu'ils avaient prononcées l'avaient profondément meurtrie mais au lieux de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle préféra se laisser gagner par un sentiment beaucoup plus constructif : la colère. Au moins, elle ne se laisser pas aller à pleurnicher. Elle en tirait même une bonne séance d'entraînement. Enfonçant ses poings dans le roc avec des cries de rage, insultant de mille façon les pauvres amoncellements de pierre. Chaque caillou ayant le visage railleur de l'un de ses coéquipiers, elle les réduisait en petit gravillon, sans répit, faisant abstraction de ses mains en sang, de la sueur qui la recouvrait maintenant intégralement son corps svelte, le sable s'y collait allègrement, la recouvrant d'une mince pellicule marbrée, ponctuée de fins sillons, dus à l'écoulement de sa sueur et des larmes de ses yeux rougis. Ses habits étaient en piteux état, et son dos exposé sans protection au soleil carnassier avait prit une jolie teinte rosée. Et pour finaliser ce tableau, ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre sans nom.

Naruto s'approcha prudemment d'elle, faisant intentionnellement plus de bruit que nécessaire pour que la kunoichi le repère mais celle-ci, prise dans son entreprise de destruction massive ne fit pas mine de le voir, soit trop absorbée ou alors complètement indifférente.

Le jeune homme amorça un mouvement au ralentit et prit entre ses mains les poignets de la belle avant qu'elle ne commence à fracasser un nouveau bloc de pierre.

Le visage d'Ino prit une expression surprise, ne comprenant apparemment pas pourquoi ses poings refusaient de continuer leur progression dévastatrice.

« Je crois que c'est suffisant comme entraînement pour aujourd'hui. »

La Yamanaka plongea son regard dans celui azur de son interlocuteur et l'expression de rage et de fureur qui habitait ses yeux disparu. Elle tenta de s'expliquer, de formuler des phrases, voir même des mots mais rien n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge.

Voyant la détresse des yeux bleus saphir, le blond prit doucement la parole.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

La blonde tomba dans les bras du ninja, complètement épuisée. Elle se laissa porter, ne sachant pas où elle était emmenée, peu lui importait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. Finalement, elle s'endormie.

Elle se réveilla, cotonneuse, les yeux toujours fermés, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une bassine qu'on remplit d'eau. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les paupières et vit une silhouette familière, accroupie à ses cotés, occupée à essorer un linge humide au dessus d'une vasque. Puis le jeune homme fit glisser le morceau de tissus sur un des bras de la Yamanaka, nettoyant ainsi le sable et la poussière, replongea le morceau de toile dans l'eau et recommença l'opération.

Elle se laissa faire, la sensation était agréable et elle avait besoin de se faire cajoler, après les bras, il s'attaqua aux jambes, au moment où il allait passer au visage, il s'aperçut que sa protégée était réveillée. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Alors, bien dormi ? »

Au lieu de répondre, elle demanda :

« On est où ? »

« Dans une auberge, dans la banlieue de Suna. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? »

« Vu que t'étais pas au mieux de ta forme, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pas que je te ramène là bas. »

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais il faut qu'on y aille, ils vont commencer à se poser des questions, surtout si on est deux à manquer à l'appel. » Dit elle en se redressant lourdement.

« On a tout notre temps, je me suis débrouillé pour nous trouver un alibi jusqu'à demain. »

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, trop fatiguée pour chercher plus loin et se rallongea. Mais douloureuse erreur, au lieu de se remettre sur le côté, tout comme Naruto l'avait installée, elle s'étendit sur le dos, ce qui réveilla son méchant coup de soleil, accentué de surplus par les grains de sable recouvrant encore cette partie de son corps.

Elle fit une grimace de douleur et se redressa rapidement.

« Aie ! »

« J'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper de ton dos, je crois que tu devrais aller prendre une douche pour le nettoyer, ça sera la méthode la moins douloureuse. »

Elle essaya de se lever mais tout de suite, la tête lui tourna, le kitsune la rattrapa à temps et lui dit avec un petit sourire moqueur:

« Ca commence à devenir habituel. »

Après une pichenette sur le front de l'Uzumaki, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, enleva avec difficulté ses habits et en particulier son haut déchiqueté.

La sensation de l'eau froide lui envoya deux informations contradictoires, d'un côté, elle soulageait la chaleur cuisante de sa peau et d'un autre, elle lui labourait les flancs lorsque les grains de sable se détachaient de cet endroit sensibilisé.

Les évènements de la journée lui revinrent à l'esprit mais elle n'avait plus la force de réellement se mettre en colère, y avait laissé place un sentiment de grande déception et de trahison. Elle sorti dans cet état d'esprit de la salle de bain, le peignoir qu'elle venait d'enfiler lui irritant les épaules à chaque mouvements.

Arrivée dans la chambre, elle eu la surprise de voir un repas chaud posé sur la table basse, les effluves appétissantes lui rappelèrent qu'elle avait sauté le repas de midi tout comme le petit déjeuné.

Le blond lui servit une bonne part sans lui poser de question, le dit repas n'avait rien de particulièrement recherché mais avait quand même l'air d'avoir bon goût, elle s'assit aux côtés du renard et commença à manger, en oubliant son régime, elle dévora avec voracité, se resservant par la même occasion ce qui surprit son acolyte qui l'avait toujours vu manger sur le bout de l'ongle, faisant de plus aux autres des reproches sur leur gloutonnerie.

Aucune phrase ne fut prononcée pendant le repas, la blonde se vengeant sur la nourriture, et lui perdu dans ses songes, songes qu'ils avaient réussit à se retirer de la tête quelques instants, mais maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur la santé de la kunoichi gloutonne, tout lui revenait de plein fouet. Sa plus grande appréhension étant de surprendre le « nouveau couple ». C'était pas très glorieux, mais le fait d'être éloigné de ses coéquipiers le soulageait, mais il culpabilisa en pensant à la raison de cet éloignement : Ino avait vraiment passé une salle journée aujourd'hui, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire… Elle en avait même prit plein la gueule.

Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui engouffrait sa dernière bouchée de nourriture.

« Et ton régime ? » Demanda t'il, moqueur.

« Ta gueule ! »

« **…. »**

**« **Et puis, j'l'avais commencé pour plaire à Sasuke-kun, j'ai plus de raison de le poursuivre maintenant.. » Dit elle dans un souffle, tout en basculant sur le dossier de sa chaise, ce qui réveilla malheureusement la brûlure cuisante de son dos.

« Si. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si, tu as toujours à plaire à quelqu'un. » Répondit innocemment le blond.

« Qui ? » Demanda la blonde, les joues légèrement rosées.

« Toi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes baka ? »

« Ino, l'important c'est de se plaire à soi. »

La blonde fut soufflée par les paroles de son ami. Plongée dans une intense réflexion, elle ne réalisa même pas que le blond l'avait fait s'asseoir sur le lit.

Celui-ci, profitant de la stupeur de la Yamanaka pour lui appliquer une des pommades miracle dont lui avait fait cadeau Hinata sur son dos écrevisse.

La jeune femme s'allongea ensuite, toujours dans ses pensées, les paroles de l'Uzumaki avaient fait naître une intense réflexion, elle avait toujours tout fait pour plaire à tout le monde, que ce soit sa famille, avec ses amis et surtout avec les garçons. Jamais encore elle ne s'était demandée si elle se plaisait à elle. N'était ce pas le plus important ? Comment avait elle fait pour passer à côté de ça ? Contrairement au kitsune, elle n'avait jamais été rejetée par un village entier, lui avait comprit bien vite que l'important était d'être pour soi même avant de pouvoir être pour les autres. Naruto ? Un être surprenant…. Sur ces pensées, elle sombra dans le pays des songes.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire, elle était confortablement allongée dans le lit, les couvertures remontées. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être coucher. Etrangement, son dos ne la faisait plus souffrir.

Un léger bruit la sorti de ses pensées, une sorte de halètement, elle tourna la tête vers la source sonore et vit que Naruto s'était endormi contre la fenêtre, assis sur l'encadrement et la tête reposant sur la vitre. Le corps crispé et les mâchoires serrées il était aux prises d'un cauchemar dont il n'arrivait à s'extraire.

La blonde senti une montée de chakra venant de son ami, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, ne voulant pas l'effrayer et prononça doucement plusieurs fois son prénom, arrivée à ses côtés, elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule halée et la secoua doucement.

Deux pupilles rouge vif fendues en leur milieu firent leur apparition, presque instantanément, la Yamanaka se retrouva bloquée contre le mur opposé, prise en sandwich entre la surface rugueuse de la pierre et le corps puissant du ninja qui l'agrippait par un des pans de son peignoir.

Sous le choc et le coup de la surprise, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, elle ressentit la respiration saccadée du jeune homme contre sa poitrine, exerçant une pression plus ou moins forte ainsi que son souffle chatouillant sa nuque.

Lorsque elle les ré ouvrit, ce fut pour plonger dans les orbes bleus encore fendues en leur milieu.

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprit et eu l'air de reconnaître la personne lui faisant face :

« Ino ? » La voix était rauque et on pouvait y déceler une pointe d'étonnement.

Elle sentait son corps réagir au contact de celui du blond, leur proximité réveillait les sensations de la nuit précédente.

Etrangement, elle n'avait pas peur, la réaction de son ami avait été brusque et ce qu'elle venait de voir en aurait affolé plus d'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre crainte. Bien sur, elle avait été surprise par la réaction brutale de son ami mais elle ne saurait comment l'expliquer, le blond lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité qui ne la quittait pas, même en ce moment.

Conscient, jamais il n'aurait agit de la sorte, il avait été surpris dans son sommeil mais ne lui avait fait aucun mal, se contentant seulement de l'immobiliser.

Ses pensées furent vite interrompues, le souffle chaud du kitsune venait de se rapprocher dangereusement, elle planta son regard cristallin dans les orbes félines lui faisant face.

Elle fut soufflée, une telle intensité pouvait se lire dans les yeux bleus, une soif de vivre, d'oublier aussi qui répondait à ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Le blond se pencha lentement vers elle, lui laissant ainsi le temps de pouvoir le repousser mais elle n'en fit rien. Il exaltait du jeune homme une sorte de pulsion animale qui la ramenait à ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant.

Les lèvres sucrées et charnues se posèrent sur les siennes avec douceur, lorsque la jeune femme répondit à celle-ci, le renard ne put contenir le feu qui lui rongeait les entrailles et entraîna ce doux échange de lèvre contre lèvre en un ballet passionné, mordillant la bouche lui étant offerte, jouant avec la langue mutine de la Yamanaka.

Les mains qui jusque là immobiles prirent vies, enflammant l'atmosphère. Les doigts halés qui tenaient d'une poigne de fer le peignoir de la jeune femme écartèrent les pans de tissus, dévoilant ainsi le buste parfait de la demoiselle. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, frôlant sensuellement du bout des doigts les douces rondeurs offertes.

Un halètement étouffé par la bouche vorace sorti de la gorge d'Ino, inconsciemment, elle colla un peu plus son bassin à celui de son vis-à-vis.

Les menottes de la jeune femme se mirent elles aussi en action, essayant de libérer le torse musclé du tee-shirt l'enserrant.

En tirant un peu trop fort sur le col, un léger bruit de déchirement se fit entendre, stoppant la blonde dans son élan, mais s'était sans compter sur la présence de Naruto qui ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre de détail, surtout dans une telle situation, qui d'un simple geste, déchira cet encombrant morceau d'étoffe, se retrouvant ainsi à égalité avec la jeune nymphette.

Un petit moment de flottement suivit, ponctuée par le sourire bestial et joueur du renard.

Le visage halé descendit lentement dans le cou de sa proie, laissant glisser le bout de sa langue lentement sur sa jugulaire, suivant le creux entre les deux seins.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus haletante, elle éleva une de ses jambes le long de la cuisse de son partenaire, rejetant sa longue chevelure dorée en arrière.

Le blond se délectait du goût de sa peau, n'en ayant cure. Il remonta doucement sa tête au niveau d'un des deux seins d'Ino, tout en en ayant tracé le contour au préalable, arrivé au petit bout de chair déjà dressé, il fit glisser sa langue sensuellement autour puis le mordilla légèrement, ce qui provoqua une râle de satisfaction chez la Yamanaka. Le jeune homme continua sa douce torture, approfondissant l'assaut, mordillant, croquant, léchant, suçant le moindre centimètre carré de peau veloutée, approfondissant le supplice de ses mains.

Bientôt, la blonde n'en pu plus de ce châtiment, elle lui redressa la tête, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, D'une impulsion, elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Naruto.

Le garçon, surprit, retint la jeune femme en pausant ses mains sous ses fesses, une chaleur intense se propagea dans son bas ventre, tendant son pantalon et son boxer presque douloureusement : la blonde ne portait rien sous son peignoir.

La kunoichi, fière du trouble qu'elle venait d'éveiller en profita pour se coller un peu plus à lui, engouffrant son visage dans la nuque cuivrée par le soleil, soufflant sur la peau offerte une haleine chaude et humide qui fit trembler le blond. Après quelques sensuelles expirations elle s'attaqua directement au lobe de l'oreille du renard, le prenant entre ses dents, tirant doucement sur ce petit morceau de peau, haletant son désir et jouant de sa langue. S'attaquant par la suite à son cou, griffant voluptueusement le dos bronzé, mordant le menton, repassant à la clavicule, laissant des marques brûlantes de son passage.

Le blond subit un passage à blanc, une bouffée de chaleur le prit au dépourvut, sa respiration se fit plus pressante, le traitement que lui infligeait la jeune femme ajouté aux sensations et aux images que la présence des deux sphères rondes entre ses mains faisait naître en lui dévastait les dernières barrières de sa conscience.

Dans une râle, il pressa un eu plus son corps contre celui de la Yamanaka, celle-ci heurta une nouvelle fois le mur avec son dos, mais bien loin de s'en offusquer, elle commença à légèrement mouvoir son bassin, se frottant ainsi un peu plus au buste puissant mais surtout au pantalon du jeune homme.

Celui ci se reconnecta à la réalité, décidant que lui aussi voulait participer à ce jeu hasardeux mais terriblement excitant.

Ses mains se mirent en action pressant ainsi les fesses rondes contre une partie de son anatomie au garde à vous.

Il dégagea un de ses bras, agrippa le bout de la ceinture éponge et tira dessus, pendant que d'une seule main il maintenait la kunoichi en place, ses doigts frôlant dangereusement la fleur gorgée.

Le tissu tomba au sol dans un chuintement doux.

Un ronronnement échappa de la bouche purpurine de la blonde, celle-ci écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, donnant son assentiment silencieux.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, ses doigts accentuèrent leur exploration, ne s'aventurant pour l'instant qu'en bordure de la cavité veloutée, effleurant la douce peau humide, remontant lentement vers le petit bouton de plaisir. Un râle parfaitement audible se fit entendre, arrachant un petit sourire de satisfaction au kitsune, il continua donc son entreprise hasardeuse, taquinant le petit bourgeon qui devint vite glissant, revenant à l'antre des merveilles sans pour autant la profaner. Faisant monter ainsi plus la pression, les plaintes de la jeune femme se firent pressantes, ses mouvements plus erratiques cherchant le contact de la main bronzée. Un doigt se perdit, amplifiant les gémissements de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'écarta un peu, descendit une de ses mains au niveau du pantalon du blond, le déboutonna faisant suivre la fermeture éclair, l'étoffe tomba aux pieds du renard, plus qu'un mince rempart de textile…

Elle ne déplaça pas sa main pour autant, infligeant le doux supplice qu'elle recevait de la part de l'Uzumaki, caressant la fierté du jeune homme au dessus de son boxer.

Ne voulant pas être laissé en reste, le shinobi goba avec fougue l'un des monts de vénus.

La tournure des choses devenait sérieuse, beaucoup trop sérieuse, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit embué par le désir de la Yamanaka. Elle tendit sa main libre vers la commode toute proche, agrippa l'anse de son sac, y plongea ses doigt à la recherche de « l'objet », opération rendue difficile par les sensations que lui faisait ressentir le blond.

Enfin, elle le trouva et le ramena à elle. D'un coup de dent habile elle déchira l'emballage et en sorti le petit morceau de plastique.

Elle fit coulisser sa main le long du torse doré, écarta le boxer, révélant la virilité gonflée, puis, d'une main elle massa le membre gorgé de désir tout en déroulant dessus la fine membrane.

Naruto n'y tint plus, le sang en ébullition, les sens à fleur de peau, il souleva le bassin de la kunoichi qui se fit glisser d'elle-même sur l'objet de convoitise.

Tout deux retinrent leur respiration, le feu qui rongeait leurs entrailles s'enflamma de plus belle, bouillonnant dans leur veine, amenant un raz de marrée de sensations dans lesquelles ils succombaient avec délice.

Un râle roque échappa des pupilles fauves, la kunoichi planta ses ongles dans le dos bronze, à cet instant, ils se sentaient tout deux vivants, comme jamais.

La jeune femme avait déjà expérimenter ce genre de jeu bien avant, elle avait eu quelques liaisons dont l'une d'entre elle plus charnelle avec un ninja d'un autre village caché. Mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait éprouvé comme en cet instant.

La réunion de deux âmes en souffrance, dont le malheur se répondait l'un à l'autre, deux âmes qui se réchauffent, deux âmes qui s'expriment par le corps.

Les mouvements de bassin commencèrent, tout d'abords lents et profonds, leur pudeur mise de côté dans cette parenthèse, laissant leur corps s'exprimer à l'état brut.

Les langues se rejoignirent, les mains prirent par au ballet, les ongles égratignaient la peau, exprimant leur passion respective. Les déhanchements s'accélèrent devenant plus violents, irréguliers, puissants…

Un bras musclé enserra la taille de la belle, la collant un peu plus contre le torse en sueur. Le blond, son précieux fardeau dans les bras, se dirigea vers le lit et la déposa avec toute la délicatesse que lui permettait la nymphe qui n'avait quand à elle pas stoppé la cadence erratique de son bassin.

Allongés, ils reprirent de plus belle, se livrant une bataille acharnée, la sueur rendant glissant et luisant leur corps.

Il ne se lassait pas de contempler sa partenaire, ses formes harmonieuses ballottées au gré de ses coups de rein, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes et gorgées de plaisir, les rougeurs de ses joues, l'éclat de luxure entre ses paupières mis clauses et l'halo doré de sa chevelure éparse autour de son visage angélique.

Une femme qui a baissé les armes, une femme qui se laisse aller librement à la jouissance, un être à l'état brut, à la fois fragile et fort.

Bientôt ce furent de véritable crie qui entrecoupèrent leurs respirations sporadiques. La kunoichi se crispa brusquement, la bouche entrouverte, les muscles contractés par l'orgasme, déclanchant celui de son partenaire qui ne put résister à l'étroitesse soudaine du fourreau velouté.

Tout deux mirent un long moment à se reconnecter à la réalité, ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était tellement intense.

Allongés l'un sur l'autre, lui au dessus d'elle, la tête enfouie dans la chevelure soyeuse, déposant paresseusement ses lèvres sur le cou pâle et elle, un bras autour de sa taille, caressant de son autre main les omoplates musculeuses.

Ils savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'éprouvait pour l'autre un sentiment amoureux, malgré tout, ils n'arrivaient pas à culpabiliser. Ce don du corps permettait à leur esprit torturé de se réchauffer un peu. Les flammes de la solitude devenaient plus douces, plus supportables. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire ne leur laissait qu'une envie, recommencer…

Le petit temps de flottement passé, les caresses se firent plus appuyées, plus sensuelles.

La nuit fut parsemée de gémissements langoureux…

La, je sollicite votre avis, voila un genre que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté donc laissez moi des coms !


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Une silhouette fine à la crinière dorée sautait d'arbres en arbres à vive allure. Sa tenue noire et orange avait connu des jours meilleurs mais cela était bien le cadet de ses soucis. L'esprit tourné vers un seul but : retrouver la personne lui étant la plus chère.

La vivacité de la jeune fille étonnait toujours les deux ninjas qui la suivaient pourtant de prêt.

« Ralentis, tu vas t'écrouler avant d'avoir franchi les portes de Suna à ce rythme là ! »

« Ibiki, ne gaspilles pas ta salive, elle ne t'écoute pas. » Anko prononça cette phrase, un brin moqueuse, la jeune Uzumaki avait jusqu'à l'annonce de leur départ suivit scrupuleusement leurs consignes, à une ou deux exceptions prés (mais c'est une autre histoire), mais depuis que les trois ninjas avaient reçut l'autorisation de rentrer de la part de l'Hokage, la petite blonde ne tenait plus en place.

Le responsable de la section torture du village de la feuille se renfrogna devant l'air goguenard de la femme aux yeux tempête. Cependant, lorsqu'il re-fixa son attention sur la jeune Jinchuuriki, un petit sourire fit son apparition.

Ils avaient passé plus de trois semaines à tester la jeune fille en situation réelle. Et au cours de ce lapse de temps, il avait éprouvé pour celle-ci le même intérêt que son frère avait provoqué en lui quelques années plus tôt, lors de l'examen chuunin.

Même si sous plusieurs aspects les jumeaux divergeaient, il avait retrouvé en la jeunette la même énergie et la même volonté que chez Naruto. Cette volonté qui avait impressionné Ibiki, cette volonté qui savait redonner espoir.

Quelques jours auparavant, le ninja avait envoyé un message à la Godaime l'informant des compétences de la kunoichi, rapport rédigé en collaboration avec Anko. La réponse leur fut donnée deux jours plus tard, demandant aux trois shinobis de se rendre à Suna, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient plus proche du village du sable que celui de la feuille. De plus la joyeuse troupe accompagnant le Kage de la feuille n'avait pas encore quitté les lieux, la jeune fille retrouvera ainsi son frère immédiatement.

Ils atteignirent les lourdes portes du village caché alors que la nuit était bien avancée déjà. Les gardes en poste, prévenus à l'avance les laissèrent passer sans encombre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la citadelle, le groupe prit la direction de la résidence ou les ninjas de la feuille séjournaient déjà.

Noa maintint la barrière psychique qu'elle avait érigée entre elle et son jumeau depuis plus de trois semaines, elle voulait lui faire une surprise. Elle se renseigna auprès du personnel encore éveillé qui lui donna l'information dont elle manquait.

A pas de loup, elle se faufila dans le jardin, escalada la façade à l'aide de son chakra et entra par la fenêtre heureusement ouverte de la chambre de son cher jumeau. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, à tâtons, elle arriva jusqu'au lit, le petit sourire en coin qu'elle arborait disparut bien vite quand elle s'aperçut que les draps étaient vides.

Elle alluma la table de chevet, fit le tour de la pièce, vérifia dans la salle de bain… rien ! Son frère n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Elle était pourtant presque sure que les indications qu'on lui avait données désignaient cette chambre, avait-elle fait une erreur ?

Déconfite, elle garda son esprit fermé mais se concentra sur la signature des chakra environnant. A travers le mur de droite, elle reconnut le chakra de Dark Uchiha, lorsqu'elle se focalisa sur le mur de gauche, elle reconnut enfin la présence du chakra de son frère.

Elle ne s'était donc trompée que d'une chambre, heureusement, le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas là ! Elle aurait eu l'air maligne sinon !

Ni une, ni deux, elle repassa par la fenêtre et se faufila dans la pièce sombre.

Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et s'installa sur le lit aux draps froissés.

Naruto allait en faire une de ces têtes ! L'annonce de son retour avait été tenu secret, elle voulait faire une petite surprise à son blond adoré.

Les bruits de la douche se turent enfin, la porte s'entrouvrit et là, son visage se décomposa, le kitsune sortait seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain, tout comme la jolie Yamanaka qui suivait juste derrière.

Tout alla très vite, la petite blonde commença par ouvrir la bouche, un cri strident en préparation, mais son frère se précipita sur elle à la vitesse de l'éclair, la bâillonnant de sa main, puis il attira la jeune fille dans la salle de bain et referma de son bras libre la porte.

Dans la salle de bain retentit un hurlement de surprise suraiguë qui aurait bien pu réveiller tous les habitants de la résidence si un petit blond n'avait pas effectué un jutsu d'insonorisation sur les murs de la dite salle en rapport avec les activités auxquelles il s'était livré plus tôt en compagnie de la nymphette blonde, justu heureusement encore actif.

Un silence lourd s'installa ensuite, les deux coupables n'en menaient pas large, ils avaient déjà du mal à s'expliquer eux même comment ils en étaient arrivés là, alors l'expliquer à une tierce personne et de surplus Noa…

Surprenant les amants, un grand éclat de rire remplit bientôt la pièce.

Noa partie dans une crise de fou rire incontrôlable, se tenant le ventre à deux mains, ses abdominaux douloureusement contractés par les soubresauts de sa cage thoracique. Regardant tour à tour Ino, puis Naruto.

« Alors ça, alors ça ! »

« Heu, Noa, calme-toi. »

« Alors ça, alors ça ! »

« Nee-chan, on va tout t'expliquer ! »

« Alors ça, alors ça ! »

« NOA !!! » Les deux amants interpellèrent la blonde qui restait bloquée sur la même phrase.

Le bond fixa sa sœur intensément, celle-ci, lorsqu'elle capta le regard bleuté retrouva son sérieux. Les jumeaux se lancèrent dans une de leurs fameuses conversations télépathiques. On pouvait cependant comprendre la tenue de leur discussion en regardant le visage de la jeune Uzumaki, au fils des paroles de son frère, son visage prenait une expression, surprise, rieuse, perdue, peinée, douloureuse…

Lorsque le blond eut finit, sa sœur lui sauta dans bras, s'excusant de ne pas avoir été là, lui disant qu'elle comprenait.

Les jours qui suivirent, les jumeaux ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle, souvent en compagnie de la Yamanaka, ils évitaient au maximum de rencontrer le reste de l'équipe sept. De toute façon, Sasuke et Sakura étaient trop accaparés par le tournant de leur relation pour s'apercevoir de cela. Le brun et la rose avaient essayé de tenir leur relation secrète pour le moment. L'Uchiha était plutôt d'une nature pudique, l'important pour lui n'était pas que les autres sachent, il s'en foutait mais l'annonce aurait pu leur attirer quelques difficultés et il préférait s'en abstenir tant que possible, la principale concernée le savait et c'était justement le principal.

De son côté, étrangement, Sakura redoutait de rendre publique cette relation, même si elle était folle du Sharingan depuis des années, elle préférait la garder pour elle pour le moment. Depuis le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec son beau brun, elle avait l'impression de vivre ce qu'elle avait toujours voulut, elle ne voulait pas faire partager son rêve pour le moment, les autres au courant, elle serait ramenée a la réalité, autant profiter de ces instants euphorisants.

Malheureusement, le destin ne voulut pas entendre les complaintes des amoureux, par une belle après midi, Choji surpris les tourtereaux en grande activité bizoutage.

L'Akimichi parti de ce pas voir son meilleur ami et lui raconta sa découverte. Les deux membres masculins de l'équipe dix comprirent enfin les paroles prononcées quelques jours plus tôt par Naruto : _« Ca vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse lui être arrivé quelque chose hier soir ? Tu la crois si égoïste que ça ? ». _

Les garçons se sentirent honteux, Ino devait sûrement être au courant, son comportement des derniers jours s'expliquait enfin. Ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loin et avaient jugé durement leur amie qui devait pourtant en avoir gros sur le cœur. Non seulement le garçon dont elle était amoureuse s'était éprit d'une autre, se rajoutait à ça l'attitude de ses deux meilleurs amis qui ne firent même pas l'effort d'essayer de la comprendre et qui en plus la rejetèrent.

Le soir venu, ce fut un Nara et un Akimichi penauds qui vinrent présenter leurs excuses au membre féminin de leur équipe.

Les choses s'arrangèrent enfin pour ces trois là, la Yamanaka leur pardonna, même si elle avait beaucoup souffert de cette mise à l'écart, en peu de temps elle avait mûri : les épreuves difficiles renforcent ceux qui arrivent à les surmonter.

De leur côté, les Uzumakis rejoignait chaque soir le maître du sable à leur « point de ralliement » : les toits de Suna.

Gaara se confiât enfin un peu, révélant aux blonds la raison de ses entretiens secrets avec l'Hokage. La raison de cette confidence était bien simple, seul eux pouvaient comprendre, seul des Jinchuurikis le pouvaient…

Depuis l'extraction de son bijuu, le Kage aux cheveux sang était toujours privé de sommeil. Hors lorsqu'il avait Ichibi, l'absence de sommeil était compensée par le chakra du démon des sables. Maintenant, le problème était tout autre, la transe qu'il effectuait pour endormir son esprit ne marchait plus, son chakra avait en quelque sorte muté vu qu'avant il était alimenté par deux sources.

Le résultat était que le pauvre Sabaku, complètement déréglé dans son cycle de repos ne s'endormait que quand son corps arrivait à sa limite, et les moments où cela arrivait étaient souvent importun : en lisant un dossier…etc…

Tsunade lui avait fait passer une batterie d'examen dans le secret, les « problèmes de santé » de Gaara ne devaient pas être ébruités, depuis la perte de son bijuu, certains personnages obtus regardaient de près le comportement du chef de leur village, attendant le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Le fait que le roux ne veuille pas être un homme de paille aux mains du conseil en avait vexé plus d'un et ceux-ci attendaient dans l'ombre l'opportunité de remettre en cause ses capacités.

Malheureusement, la blonde à forte poitrine ne put faire grand-chose, la survie de l'hôte d'un des démons légendaire après l'extraction de son monstre était un fait inédit.

L'absence de l'être maléfique soumettait à rude épreuve le corps de l'homme aux yeux verts. Le vide que cela avait occasionné entraînait des perturbations physiologiques assez importantes.

S'il avait révélé tout cela aux Uzumakis, c'était aussi sous les conseils de la légendaire, celle-ci lui avait parlé des dernières séances spéciales entre le porteur de Kyuubi et celle de Heion. La blonde aux deux couettes avait émis l'hypothèse que cette technique pourrait peut-être porter ses fruits.

Le lendemain en début de soirée, dans la chambre du Kazekage (pièce ne servant pas vraiment jusque là), les Uzumakis se retrouvèrent en compagnie de Gaara et de Tsunade pour tenter l'expérience.

Les jumeaux expliquèrent le déroulement de la séance à l'ancien possesseur d'Ichibi, la présence du kitsune et de la médic-ninj de renom étant requise pour observer si tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Noa avait pour seul vêtement son pantalon noir habituel ainsi qu'un bandage enserrant sa poitrine, seul rempart à sa pudeur. Le roux n'avait pas l'air d'être perturbé par l'apparence de la jeune fille, mais quand Tsunade lui demanda de s'asseoir par terre et que la blondinette vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux face à lui, les joues du ninja de Suna se colorèrent légèrement.

Le Kazekage n'avait pas du tout l'habitude des contacts physiques, les seules fois où une personne tentait de le toucher, c'était lors d'un combat, et autant dire que ce n'était pas dans un but amical.

Etrangement, son sable ne réagit pas à son état de nervosité, il laissa la jeune fille approcher sans encombre.

Noa colla son ventre à celui du roux et son frère vint nouer autour de leurs bustes un autre bandage, le sceau de la jeune fille entra en contact avec la peau pâle, elle ferma les yeux et son vis à vis en fit de même.

Les premières minutes, rien ne se passa, puis un chakra bleu doré s'éleva autour du corps de la blonde. Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer vu que le bijuu de Gaara n'était plus.

Les volutes bleutées s'enroulèrent autour du jeune homme aux yeux de jade, puis l'englobèrent tout entier. Au bout d'un moment, une sorte de vapeur pourpre parut à la surface de la peau du ninja, la brume sombre prit petit à petit son envol pour se mêler au brouillard cristallin qui, alimenté ainsi devint d'un doré profond. L'opération dura encore un long moment, rien ne changea dans les mouvements paresseux et dans la taille de la masse couleur pépite.

Enfin, l'énergie se résorba, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux au moment où la jolie coloration blé avait disparu. Le roux, lui, garda les paupières clauses.

Les deux spectateurs s'inquiétèrent mais la réponse de Noa les rassura :

« Chut, il dort… »

Le jour d'après, l'Hokage annonça aux ninjas de la feuille leur départ imminent, cependant, elle prit à part les jumeaux.

« Naruto, Noa, j'ai une mission à vous confier. »

Le renard, au mot mission jubila littéralement, déjà, en temps normal ce genre d'annonce le rendait extatique mais il avait une raison de plus pour se réjouir. La perspective de retourner à Konoha ne lui plaisait guère, là bas, il serait confronté douloureusement à la réalité du couple de celle qu'il aimait et de son meilleur ami. Reculer l'échéance afin de guérir un peu son cœur meurtri était peut-être préférable.

« C'est le Kazekage qui vous expliquera votre ordre de mission. »

« C'est une mission pour le compte de Suna ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

La blonde légendaire eut un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre.

« Oui, effectivement, c'est le Kazekage lui-même qui a demandé à ce que ce soit vous deux qui l'exécutiez. »

Là, Naruto sauta littéralement de joie, la perspective d'avoir été choisi par son ami.

« Combien de temps durera-t-elle ? » Demanda sa sœur, un peu plus sérieuse (il faut dire que son frère était parti dans une magnifique imitation du marsupilami….

« C'est une mission à durée indéterminée. »

L'annonce de l'Hokage refroidit un peu les blonds, indéterminé en langage ninja voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

Peu avant le départ, Naruto rejoignit la Yamanaka afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle, même si chacun d'eux savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble, qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas l'un pour l'autre ce petit quelque chose qu'on appelle « Amour ». Ils s'étaient comprit, s'étaient acceptés avaient vu au-delà des apparences. Chacun avait porté la peine de l'autre, sans concession ni jugement.

Une relation comme celle là, même si elle est éphémère, même si souvent elle est mal comprise est précieuse et ça, ils en avaient conscience tous les deux.

Le jeune homme voulait le dire lui-même à sa douce amie, car oui, elle était devenue une amie au sens fort du terme.

La jeune fille, lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle, eut un petit sourire triste, en peu de temps elle avait créé des liens avec le ninja mais elle était heureuse pour lui, c'était ce qu'il fallait au jeune homme en ce moment et elle le savait pertinemment.

Elle serra le kitsune dans ses bras, sachant qu'un tel geste devant les portes de Suna serait proscrit, à part Noa, personne ne savait vraiment, tous croyaient qu'Ino traînait avec les jumeaux à cause de Noa. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait gardé pour elle la découverte qu'elle avait fait en revenant de mission, elle ne les avait pas jugés, elle aussi était une amie précieuse…

Le soir même, ce fut avec un petit pincement au cœur que ces trois là se dirent au revoir, la Yamanaka resta à l'arrière du convoi afin de contempler le plus longtemps possible les deux blonds qui lui avaient réchauffé le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même, elle savait que ses deux soleils l'avaient guidé vers la lumière, peut-être était-ce cela la magie des Uzumakis….

Je fais DEUX ANNONCES :

1 : Il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la seconde partie de ma fics ! Les choses sérieuses pourront commencer ! Mouarf !

2 : Avec mes deux nii-chan : Elerosse et Khao, nous avons crée une nouvelle fics, elle se nomme « team Kyouran », c'est un crossover, je ne vous le cache pas, mais d'un concept nouveau : tout d'abord, c'est INTERATIF, en gros, vous pouvez nous faire subir pas mal de choses ! Bandes de sadiques, je suis sure que ça vous intéressera. Ensuite, c'est une tentative de cross over sérieux, on essaye de se représenter vraiment les implications qu'entraînent notre apparition dans le monde de Naruto, évitons les cliché : pouf pouf ! J'apparais à côté de mon perso préféré et je lui fais plein de mamours ! Pas très crédibles….

Je finirais avec un grand merci pour ma tema-chan (Temari Nara) qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes bouquets de fautes d'étourderie !


End file.
